La 2ème Tentative
by Ereiam
Summary: Parfois, le sort offre aux gens une seconde chance. Parfois juste pour corriger de petites erreurs. Parfois même pour éviter la fin du monde. Mais parfois, le prix à payer pour une seconde chance est plus fort que quiconque aurait pu l'imaginer... (Traduction de la fic de JimmyWolk "The 2nd try")
1. Le 12ème

Disclaimer :

Auteur : « Non, c'est pas à moi. Et ces (snif) méchants de chez Gainax ont dit (ouin) que je pouvais pas l'avoir. » L'auteur s'enfuit en pleurant.  
Jimmy Wolk le regarde, honteux. « Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me choisit toujours comme avatar ? »

_Traducteur : « Ben moi, j'ai essayé de lui piquer son histoire, mais je me suis fait prendre et j'ai été puni. Du coup j'ai été obligé de la lui rendre et de m'excuser (c'est pô juste). » Le traducteur s'assied dans un coin de la cabine pour bouder. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur lui et la mélodie de "Brazil" retentit._

**La 2ème Tentative**

Par JimmyWolk (traduit de l'anglais par Ereiam)

**Chapitre 1 : Le 12ème**

Shinji Ikari, Troisième Élu et pilote désigné de l'Evangelion-01, venait d'atteindre un nouveau record de taux de synchronisation.

Et comme Rei Ayanami le soupçonnait, cela n'enchantait guère l'ex-détentrice du record, la dénommée Asuka Langley Soryu. Aussi ne prêta-t-elle guère d'attention aux vitupérations de la Seconde Élue, qui faisait des commentaires ouvertement sarcastiques au sujet de « Shinji le grand, l'invincible » tout en faisant mine de se pâmer, debout devant son casier.  
Au lieu de cela, Rei acheva de retirer la plug suit que les pilotes étaient censés porter lorsqu'ils devaient séjourner dans l'Entry Plug de leurs Evas ou dans les test plugs, pour enfiler son habituel uniforme scolaire. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte du vestiaire des pilotes féminins, murmura « Sayonara » et sortit.

Une fois la Première Élue partie, Asuka put enfin relâcher les émotions qui avaient rendu ces dernières heures si tendues, en un puissant…

…soupir.

Elle avait toujours des problèmes pour jouer cette comédie devant tout le monde et cela lui semblait de plus en plus dur. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de tenir le coup encore bien longtemps comme ça. Pas tant que ces pensées lui troubleraient l'esprit ; les pensées de tout ce qui s'était passé… ou se passerait bientôt.

Perdue dans ses soucis, elle ne remarqua pas quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, s'approcher discrètement et soudain l'enlacer par derrière en entourant ses bras des siens.

Elle se raidit d'un coup en sentant ce contact, même si (ou peut-être justement parce que) elle savait exactement qui était l'étranger.

« Hé, murmura l'intrus en lui donnant un petit bisou sur la joue. Ça va ? Tu as l'air…

— Shinji, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? siffla-t-elle nerveusement sans se retourner.

— Qu- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? balbutia le Troisième Élu stupéfait. Je voulais juste voir…

— Et si quelqu'un nous voit comme ça ?

— Rei est déjà partie et je doute qu'elle m'ait vue, affirma-t-il avec plus de confiance. D'ailleurs, qui oserait pénétrer dans le domaine de la grande Asuka Langley I… » Il s'interrompit et tous deux se crispèrent à son lapsus. « …Soryu pendant qu'elle se change ?

— Baka, c'est de la NERV dont on parle, le réprimanda-t-elle. Tu sais bien qu'ils ont des caméras de surveillance partout. »

Sa théorie quelque peu exagérée le fit hausser un sourcil. « Dans le vestiaire des filles ?

— Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, maugréa Asuka blottie dans son étreinte. Je parie que ces vieux obsédés reluquent leurs écrans chaque fois qu'on s'habille.

— Je crois que tu deviens paranoïaque, pouffa-t-il avant de se pencher de nouveau sur elle. Mais j'admets qu'ils peuvent se montrer persistants. Alors…?

— Alors, pour maintenir notre couverture, je crois que tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix que de répondre à cette situation comme je l'aurais fait à l'époque… » déclara-t-elle calmement.

Shinji déglutit, ses yeux s'écarquillant de peur. « Tu… tu veux dire… »

Asuka se tourna vers lui, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« ESPÈCE DE BAKA HENTAI ‼ », hurla-t-elle de rage.  
La surprise causée par son éclat soudain le fit bondir en arrière, trébucher sur le banc et s'étaler par terre. Asuka n'interrompit pas pour autant son assaut.  
« COMMENT OSES-TU ⁇ »  
Elle lui lança un coup de pied, quoique pas trop fort.  
« TE GLISSER DANS MON VESTIAIRE ‼ »  
Elle le releva et le plaqua contre le mur.  
« POUR ESSAYER DE VIOLER UNE PETITE FILLE SANS DÉFENSE, HEIN ⁇ »  
Elle leva le poing, prête à frapper. Shinji tressaillit, ferma les yeux et se prépara à recevoir le coup…

…qui ne vint pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il osa entrouvrir un œil et la trouva de nouveau toute souriante.

« Attends au moins qu'on soit rentrés », murmura-t-elle, avant de lui donner un petit baiser et de partir comme si de rien n'était.

Shinji se laissa glisser contre le mur et soupira.

« Cinq ans et elle arrive encore à m'effrayer comme ça… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Après les derniers tests de synchronisation, la majorité du personnel était déjà partie ; les plus chanceux rentrés chez eux, les moins chanceux travaillant ailleurs durant leur quart de nuit au QG de la NERV. Seules deux personnes travaillaient encore sur les résultats des tests. Ou plutôt, une seule, le major Misato Katsuragi se contentant de regarder, pendant que le docteur Ritsuko Akagi faisait le travail.

« Alors, du nouveau ? », demanda Misato, appuyée sur le mur tout en sirotant un gobelet de café, en proie à l'ennui. Sa figure se crispa en une grimace lorsque le liquide tiède et corsé entra en contact avec sa langue. Une bière aurait été _largement_ préférable en ce moment, mais après avoir vu la réaction d'Asuka aux résultats du jour, elle était quelque peu réticente à l'idée de rentrer tout de suite. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Shinji reste en vie durant le temps passé seul avec leur irascible colocataire.

— À part Shinji surpassant le taux d'Asuka ? Non, répondit simplement Ritsuko en consultant des listings. Rien qui puisse expliquer ce pic récent.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais encore de telles histoires à ce sujet, d'ailleurs, geignit Misato de manière assez puérile pour une femme de son âge et de son rang. Je veux dire, il s'est déjà produit quelque chose de semblable quand ils affrontaient le 6ème. »

La responsable du Projet E lança au major un regard noir qui semblait signifier : "C'est moi qui porte la blouse blanche, tu as quelque chose à ME dire ?"

« C'était quelque chose de totalement différent, expliqua Ritsuko. Le combat les avait placés en situation de stress et, pour autant qu'on puisse en dire, ils se sont synchronisés avec l'EVA-02 ET l'un avec l'autre pendant quelques secondes, ce qui a causé cette hausse temporaire de leurs taux de synchronisation. Cette fois-ci, en revanche, ils étaient séparés dans leurs Evas respectives et dans les conditions normales de test. »

Misato ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. « Et alors ? »

Ritsuko soupira devant le manque de jugeote du major. «_ Alors_, ça n'aurait pas dû se produire ! Et même s'ils avaient réussi à faire grimper leurs taux de synchro subitement comme ça, la chute immédiate qui a suivi n'aurait toujours pas de sens. C'est comme si la synchronisation avait été réprimée tout de suite. »

Misato cligna des yeux de surprise. « Réprimée ? Par les pilotes ? »  
Cela semblait n'avoir aucun sens. Surtout qu'Asuka n'aurait jamais réprimé volontairement quelque chose dont elle était si fière. Cela dit, vu l'humeur dans laquelle elle avait été, ces derniers temps…

« Ou les Evas », ajouta Ritsuko à voix basse, interrompant le fil de la pensée de son amie.

"_Tu me caches encore des secrets, hein, Ritsuko ?_" songea le major en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à sa vieille amie. Elle décida cependant de ne pas poursuivre la conversation et regarda sa montre à la place.

Ce qui la fit paniquer.

« Ouah ! Il est déjà si tard ? Merde, il faut que je rentre ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle jeta son gobelet de café qui vola presque par dessus le bureau du docteur et se rua vers la porte.

— Tiens ? remarqua l'autre en souriant. Je pensais que Kaji serait passé te prendre ici. »

Misato s'arrêta net. « Comment as-tu…?

— À moins que tu ne veuilles te préparer pour ton "rendez-vous" ? Je croyais que ce n'était pas sérieux ? continua de railler Ritsuko en voyant sa vieille amie pâlir davantage.

— Euh… Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Les… les enfants, oui. Ils… ne sont pas au courant. J'ai… oublié de leur dire… bredouilla-t-elle en guise d'excuse crédible, priant pour que la blonde ne sache pas qu'ils avaient entendu l'appel de Kaji sur le répondeur.

— Ah oui ? » Apparemment Ritsuko n'avait pas l'intention d'interrompre ses moqueries. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne les appelles-tu pas ? »

Misato jura en silence. « Hmm… notre téléphone est en dérangement ? tenta-t-elle.

— Ils ont des portables, tu sais ?

— Je… euh… » Elle n'acheva pas, se sachant coincée. « Tu sais quoi ? Je te hais, Ritsuko ! » grommela-t-elle en sortant.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elle ne prêta guère d'attention où elle allait en franchissant la porte automatique en coup de vent et, du coup, faillit entrer en collision avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de roux et de fulminant, pour être précis.

« Asuka, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » demanda-t-elle, quelque peu contrariée d'être arrêtée par cette fille rageuse devant elle. Elle était déjà suffisamment en retard comme cela.

— Ce que je fais là ? répéta Asuka en grondant impatiemment. J'attends que TU me ramènes !

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec Shinji ? »

Mauvaise réponse ! La Seconde Élue jeta à sa tutrice un bon vieux "regard qui tue" en serrant furieusement les poings.

"_Ah oui, c'est vrai, Shinji l'a battue — elle n'aime pas être battue. Mieux vaut éviter d'employer le 'nom en S' pour le moment_" pensa Misato, ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou se fâcher du comportement de la rousse. Mais, se rappelant de l'heure, elle décida de s'abstenir de l'un comme de l'autre.  
« D'accord, d'accord. Allez viens, dans ce cas », ordonna-t-elle à sa protégée en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans la direction où elle espérait retrouver le parking où elle avait garé sa voiture. « Allons nous-en d'ici. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Nous sommes rentrées ! dit Misato en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

— Bienvenue ! » les accueillit la voix de Shinji depuis le salon.

Le retour s'était fait en silence. N'ayant pas voulu risquer une dispute, Misato était restée muette, tandis qu'Asuka se contentait de maugréer quelque chose dans sa barbe de temps à autre.

« Stupide Troisième… »

Misato leva les yeux au ciel. Comme maintenant, par exemple…

La pilote de l'EVA-02 se débarrassa de ses chaussures à coups de pieds et se précipita à l'intérieur, tandis que sa tutrice se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. Rien de trop spécial, bien sûr ! Que Kaji n'aille pas penser qu'elle voulait de nouveau de lui ou quelque chose du genre ! Ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas !

Pas du tout !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le premier cri, à peine étouffé par les cloisons, ne distraie le major de ses dénégations.

« HÉ, BAKA ! OÙ EST MON DÎNER ?

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Asuka ?

— Qu'est-ce que je veux dire ? T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT BOUCHÉ OU QUOI ? MOI – VOULOIR – BOUFFE ! Tu pensais peut-être que le grand Shinji l'Invincible n'aurait plus besoin de s'occuper de ce genre de basses besognes après avoir battu mon record de synchro ?

— Dé… désolé…

— RÂÂH, le voilà qui recommence ! »

Misato leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant les injures et les traînements de pieds, mais ne put réprimer un petit sourire malgré tout. Aussi agaçante que puisse être une Asuka en rogne, il était bon d'entendre qu'en dépit de ce problème de taux de synchronisation, tout était revenu à la normale. Elle avait presque craint que la fille ne fasse une rechute après aujourd'hui — et même si elle n'aurait jamais cru l'admettre un jour, elle préférait les choses comme elles étaient maintenant à ces semaines-là.

Néanmoins, mieux valait sans doute intervenir avant que quelqu'un (ou plus exactement Shinji) ne se retrouve grièvement blessé. Elle choisit donc rapidement une robe qu'elle enfila avant d'aller calmer la tempête rousse qui faisait rage.

« Écoutez… » commença-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, mais elle s'interrompit aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils. Ne venaient-ils pas d'échanger un sourire, à l'instant ?

« T'as bientôt fini ? grommela Asuka, debout à côté de Shinji, l'air prête à le frapper quoi qu'il fasse.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Ça prend du temps de cuisiner, tu sais ?

— TU PRÉTENDS QUE JE SUIS STUPIDE ? »

"_Nan, ça devait être mon imagination…_" soupira Misato en se massant les tempes.

Asuka changea sa colère de cible dès qu'elle remarqua sa tutrice, lui lançant un regard dégoûté. « Non seulement tu sors avec Kaji, mais tu y vas comme ÇA ?

— Hein ? » Misato s'examina. Elle ne portait rien de bien provocateur, une simple robe bleu marine. Qui commençait à être un peu étroite, tout de même. « Ah, tu es tout simplement jalouse que Kaji ne t'ait pas invitée, comprit-elle, avant de se tourner vers son autre locataire. Shinji, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Elle décida de l'aguicher un peu lorsqu'il leva les yeux de sa cuisine. Prenant la pose devant lui, elle laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses formes voluptueuses, se penchant même un peu en avant pour lui donner une bonne vue de son décolleté. Son visage vira au rouge vif en un instant et il détourna rapidement le regard pour reprendre sa tâche. C'était tellement amusant de le taquiner ainsi.

« Je… je pense que ça vous va très bien, Misato, bégaya-t-il.

— Ben voyons… marmonna Asuka qui semblait — si cela était possible — encore plus irritée qu'auparavant. Hentai ! »

Entretemps, Shinji avait fini sa cuisine et commençait à remplir les assiettes lorsque la sonnette retentit.

« KAJI ! » Asuka bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers la porte.

« Elle n'était pas affamée, il y a une minute ? » se demandèrent Shinji et Misato en laissant échapper simultanément une goutte de sueur, avant d'emboîter le pas à leur colocataire.

« Bonsoir Kaji ! entendirent-ils la rousse claironner de sa voix exubérante.

— Oh, bonsoir Asuka, répondit l'agent mal rasé aux salutations de l'adolescente enthousiaste qui l'agrippait par le bras. Salut Shinji. Bonsoir Katsuragi. » Il exhiba son fameux sourire de bourreau des cœurs. « Tu es prête ?

— Oh, ou…

— Dis Kaji, tu veux vraiment sortir avec elle ? intervint Asuka, coupant la parole au major. Je serais de bien meilleure compagnie pour toi…

— Euh, une autre fois, d'accord, Asuka ? proposa Kaji en faisant de son mieux pour garder le sourire.

— C'est promis ?

— On ferait mieux d'y aller, interrompit Misato, tirant Kaji de cette situation visiblement embarrassante.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Laissez-moi seule avec LUI… grommela la rousse, tandis que Misato entrainait Kaji à travers la porte.

— Soyez sages, tous les deux. Et ne faites rien que je ferais moi ! les taquina-t-elle en les saluant d'un signe de la main.

— Beurk ! Je ne ferais rien de ce genre avec un tel baka hentai, même si c'était le dernier homme sur terre ! grimaça Asuka, tandis que Shinji fit mine d'ignorer la remarque.

— C'est ça ! Au revoir ! »

Dès que la porte se referma, le Troisième et la Seconde Élue se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre pour échanger un baiser passionné qui sembla ne plus vouloir en finir. Sans l'interrompre, ils retournèrent en titubant dans le salon et, après quelques pas maladroits, finirent par tomber à la renverse sur le sol dur, manquant de peu les coussins moelleux. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était pour le moment en état de s'en soucier, de toute façon. Lorsqu'ils finirent par se séparer, ils étaient incapables de se rappeler si le contact fougueux de leurs lèvres avait duré des minutes ou des heures, tandis qu'ils restaient maintenant étendus sans bouger, serrés l'un contre l'autre et à bout de souffle.

« Tu… m'as… manqué, haleta Shinji une fois qu'il eut suffisamment d'air dans les poumons pour pouvoir parler.

— Tu m'as… manqué aussi, répondit Asuka en continuant de lui caresser la nuque. Nous n'avons pas eu de temps à nous depuis… tu sais, LE baiser… »

Il pouffa de rire en la voyant lever les yeux au ciel à ce souvenir particulier.

« Ma foi, tu ne m'as pas parue très enthousiaste lorsque je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui… » dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour paraître offensé.

La seule réponse d'Asuka fut un léger rire.

Mais son sourire s'évanouit bien vite, lorsqu'elle se souvint de qui la préoccupait avant qu'il ne la surprenne dans le vestiaire.

Cela n'échappa pas à Shinji. « Alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire maintenant ce que tu as en tête ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soucieux. Dois-je te rappeler encore que c'est moi qui suis censé être dépressif ?

— Baka, lui lança-t-elle calmement en détournant le regard. Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai en tête… »

Shinji soupira et hocha lentement la tête. Il se pencha plus près et attira son visage à lui pour croiser de nouveau son regard. « Hé, tu sais que moi aussi j'ai du mal à vivre sans…

— Il n'y a pas que ça, le serra-t-elle plus fort, l'interrompant avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase. Je… je pensais à demain. Ça va être notre premier, depuis le temps. Et de tous, il fallait que ce soit celui-là.

— Chut, tenta-t-il de la calmer. Tout ira bien, comme la dernière fois.

— Tu parles, oui ! cracha-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement de lui. C'est tout juste si tu t'en étais sorti vivant. » Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. « Et maintenant tu t'apprêtes le refaire, là, comme ça.

— Asuka, lui dit-il en écartant de son visage quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient détachées. On en a déjà parlé. C'est la seule solution. La seule autre idée qu'ils avaient trouvée était de lâcher près de 1000 charges NN dessus. Et en plus, avec des chances de succès minimes.

— Je sais, je sais… » Elle posa la tête contre sa poitrine, se contentant de profiter du battement régulier de son cœur. Mais même cela ne sembla pas suffire à la rassurer. « Mais, et si ça ne marche pas ? Et si tu… »

Il la fit taire d'un autre baiser. « Alors nous devrions profiter pleinement des quelques heures qui nous restent. »

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'ils prononcèrent au cours des heures suivantes, durant lesquelles les deux pilotes partagèrent leur intimité et leurs baisers, oubliant Evas et Anges, oubliant NERV et école, oubliant amis et ennemis, oubliant tuteurs et animaux de compagnie, oubliant le passé et le futur, oubliant leur repas depuis longtemps refroidi…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« …pas plus. Faites une manœuvre d'approche et observez sa réaction. Si possible, essayez de l'entraîner hors de la zone urbaine », débita la voix de Misato dans le canal de communication.

Tout en songeant à l'Ange sphérique qui attendait dans la ville, Shinji essayait de se détendre dans son siège autant qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait tellement souffert en pilotant l'Eva, et pas seulement des violentes attaques des Anges. Cette chose lui avait fait déjà tant de mal à bien des égards. Mais aussi blessant que cela ait pu être pour lui d'échouer et d'être détesté en dépit du fait qu'il essayait de faire de son mieux, d'être ignoré pour tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec ce fichu monstre, de ne pas avoir droit du tout à la reconnaissance de son père… tout cela semblait ridiculement insignifiant maintenant, comparé à la douleur que…

"_Pas maintenant !_", s'admonesta-t-il. "_Il faut que je me concentre !_"

« Ouais, ouais, Misato. Je pense que Shinji devrait y aller le premier. »

Il eut un léger sourire en entendant la voix d'Asuka, débordante de sarcasme. Même s'ils ne se souvenaient pas exactement de leurs conversations, ils étaient parvenus à en conserver l'essentiel de ce qu'il s'en rappelait. Du moins, jusqu'à présent.

« Évidemment, c'est un boulot pour l'homme au plus haut taux de synchro et tout ça », continua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement menaçante, après une courte pause.

"_Merde ! J'oublie de jouer mon rôle !_" se réprimanda-t-il.

« Euh… je ne crois pas, Shinji devrait…

— Pas de problème Misato ! lança-t-il, interrompant sa tutrice. J'y vais ! »

Un « Hein ? » collectif retentit à travers le canal.

« Je vais te montrer comment on s'y prend, Asuka ! déclara-t-il.

— Qu- qu'est-ce tu dis ⁇ » Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la pilote de l'EVA-02 ne semblait guère enchantée de voir ses railleries donner un résultat opposé à celui qu'elle "attendait".

— Hum, Shinji… tenta d'intervenir le major.

— Misato, vous l'avez bien dit vous-même : "Tu es _number one_ !" ? dit-il en levant le pouce devant la caméra.

— Mais…

— Pas de mais qui tienne ! interrompit-il sa supérieure de manière peut-être un peu trop abrupte. Comme l'a dit Asuka : "c'est un boulot pour celui qui a le plus haut taux de synchro" !

— Ah, les mecs ! marmonna Asuka. EVA-02 en couverture !

— EVA-00, également en couverture », confirma Rei.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la réaction de Misato face à la rébellion des pilotes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Vous y êtes ? » demanda Shinji. L'EVA-01 était cachée derrière un immeuble, observant l'Ange à la texture zébrée par-delà le coin.

— Pas encore, répondit simplement Rei à travers le canal.

— Tu sais qu'une Eva ne peut pas se déplacer aussi vite ! le réprimanda Asuka. Zut ! »

"_Ah oui, c'est là que son câble s'est bloqué…_" se rappela-t-il.

Plus il avançait, plus il devenait nerveux. Il devrait le faire bientôt, sinon il les mettrait en danger elles aussi. C'était étrange, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était plus anxieux que dans son souvenir.

Il remarqua soudain sa main s'ouvrir et se refermer.

"_On dirait bien que les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à perdre._" Il se gifla mentalement pour stopper le mouvement quasi mécanique.

Puis il prit une inspiration profonde.

"_Maintenant !_"

Il fit pivoter son Eva, ajusta sa cible et ouvrit le feu sur l'Ange sphérique…

…qui disparut…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En entendant les cris de détresse de Shinji dont l'Eva était aspirée dans l'ombre, Asuka dut lutter pour garder son calme.

"_Relax ! Il sait ce qu'il fait_", se dit-elle en serrant les dents lorsque son dernier cri fut brutalement noyé dans les parasites. "_Du moins, j'__**espère**__ qu'il sait ce qu'il fait…_"

« Asuka ! Rei ! Aidez l'EVA-01 ! Vite ! » L'ordre de Misato finit par retentir dans le canal. La pilote de l'EVA-02 se précipita en avant, tout en surveillant soigneusement le sol.

« Asuka, méfie-toi ! » l'avertit Ritsuko, mais elle avait déjà sauté dès qu'elle avait vu le sol s'obscurcir. Elle s'agrippa à l'immeuble le plus proche et se servit de sa hache et de son couteau progressif pour l'escalader jusqu'au sommet. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le toit, en sûreté pour le moment, elle se tourna dans la direction où l'EVA-01 se tenait encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

"_T'as intérêt à revenir !_", pensa-t-elle en regardant la ville sombrer de plus en plus dans l'ombre. "_Ou c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher pour te traîner dehors !_"

« Asuka. Rei. Repliez-vous… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Maintenant, à nous deux ! » sourit Shinji à l'espace blanc devant lui.

Agrippant les commandes, il se prépara à ressortir de force. Il envoya le poing droit de l'Eva en avant pour tenter de frapper la surface de l'Ange, l'empoigner et le mettre en pièces.

Mais il passa à travers un espace vide.

« Quoi ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise et de la panique naissante.

Il dressa son A.T. Field, espérant que cela ait un effet sur le 12ème.

Rien.

« BORDEL ! » jura-t-il en passant rapidement en mode survie. Mais après avoir utilisé tant d'énergie, il savait qu'il ne lui resterait même pas 10 heures.

« Bon sang, maman, comment tu as fait ? Allez ! supplia-t-il, comme s'il espérait pouvoir obtenir une réaction de son Eva immobile de cette manière. Tu l'as fait, la dernière fois ! Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je meure avant que tu puisses m'aider ? »

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il ne reçut aucune réponse…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Asuka résistait à l'impulsion de battre nerveusement la semelle de sa plug suit. L'Ange ayant "plongé dans l'ombre" une bonne partie de la ville, la NERV avait hâtivement transféré son personnel combattant et l'équipement nécessaire vers un poste provisoire à l'extérieur de Tokyo-3. De là, ils comptaient frapper dès qu'ils auraient analysé la situation et mis au point un plan pour vaincre l'ennemi et, du moins en ce qui concernait l'_actuel_ officier responsable, sauver Shinji. Mais une fois que le commandement changerait… La rousse put tout juste réprimer un soupir.

Pour le moment, elle se tenait silencieusement aux côtés de Misato, le dos appuyé à la rambarde de la plate-forme d'observation. Le major observait la ville en discutant de la situation avec Hyuga et Aoba, tandis qu'Asuka faisait de son mieux pour résister à la tentation d'empoigner une paire de jumelles et de regarder elle aussi dans cette direction, à l'endroit où Shinji avait disparu. Elle savait qu'elle était censée se moquer de lui en ce moment, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Il lui avait déjà fallu assez longtemps pour se rendre à l'évidence : son plan n'avait pas marché.

"_Et maintenant il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. Bon sang, baka ! Je t'avais bien dit que c'était trop dangereux !_"

« …sauf nous mettre la pression », finit Misato en abaissant ses jumelles, lorsqu'elle remarqua la Seconde Élue qui regardait ses pieds. « Asuka ? »

— Hmm ? » La rousse se tendit en entendant qu'on lui adressait la parole, mais ne changea pas de position.

— Tu es inquiète ? » demanda sa tutrice d'une voix inhabituellement sérieuse.

Asuka, cependant, fit de son mieux pour reprendre son rôle. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller une fois de plus… « Inquiète, moi ? Ha ! Et pourquoi ? C'est de sa faute s'il est coincé là-dedans !

— Je n'ai même pas parlé de Shinji… dit-elle avec un sourire las, avant de se rembrunir. C'est vrai, c'est de sa faute, il a agi sans permission. Et j'aurai deux mots à lui dire à son retour… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shinji regardait les dernières minutes s'écouler au compteur. C'était tout juste s'il arriver à garder les yeux ouverts, sa vue se troublant à cause de l'absence de purification du LCL. L'odeur persistante du sang lui emplissait le nez.

« Alors ça y est, hein ? J'avais vraiment pensé que je pourrais l'achever facilement cette fois-ci, admit-il. Et au lieu de ça, c'est moi qui vais mourir. Je suis désolé, Asuka, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse… »

Cette dernière pensée le chagrina encore plus.  
Asuka…  
Ils avaient tant perdu récemment ; tout ce qui leur restait était de pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre. Et maintenant, elle allait perdre même cela à cause de lui…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au compteur au moment où celui-ci atteignit le dernier zéro.

Et pourtant, il sourit.

Il pouvait de nouveau la sentir.

« Maman… murmura-t-il. Tu vas m'aider maintenant ? »

Bien qu'il ne puisse ni la voir ni l'entendre, il put sentir sa confirmation.

« Merci… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« …lâchons nos 992 têtes NN sur la partie centrale de la cible en moins d'1/1000e de seconde, pendant que les deux Evas restantes court-circuitent l'espace virtuel de son corps avec leurs A.T. Fields…

— MAJOR ! » La voix excitée de Hyuga interrompit les instructions de Ritsuko. « Il y a quelque chose qui se passe avec l'Ange ! »

Tout le monde se redressa en entendant la nouvelle et se précipita sur les écrans pour apercevoir le spectacle annoncé. Les images diffusées choquèrent la plupart des spectateurs.  
Deux mains, visiblement celles de l'EVA-01, déchirèrent en deux la sphère maintenant noircie. Les alentours furent arrosés de sang comme par une averse écarlate, tandis que le géant violet s'extirpait du 12ème Ange en le mettant littéralement en pièces. Lorsqu'elle atterrit dans la rue avec un choc lourd, l'Eva ressemblait davantage à un démon sanglant qu'à un sauveur de l'humanité. Les horribles hurlements assourdissants poussés par l'unité enragée ne faisaient que confirmer cette image, qui réussit à envoyer des frissons dans l'échine de tout le personnel de la NERV, bien qu'ils se trouvaient à plusieurs kilomètres de la bête.

Une seule personne ne put dissimuler un sourire.

"_Il était temps, baka !_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Shinji ! Shinji ? Réponds-moi, Shinji ! » Il entendit Misato l'appeler et plissa les yeux pour les accommoder au changement de luminosité lorsque la plug s'ouvrit. Il sentit aussitôt sa tutrice l'étreindre.

— Ça va… Misato… je vais bien… dit-il épuisé, les yeux mi-clos.

— Je croyais que tu devais lui dire deux mots », put-il entendre une voix féminine au ton sarcastique derrière le major effondré en sanglots.

En levant la tête en direction de l'ouverture, il vit Asuka qui lui souriait. Il réussit faiblement à lui rendre son sourire, avant de perdre connaissance.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il sut immédiatement qu'il était de retour à l'hôpital, en voyant le plafond blanc.

"_Ça faisait vraiment longtemps…_" grimaça-t-il.

Tournant la tête, il vit Rei assise à son chevet, qui lisait un livre en attendant. Elle remarqua vite son réveil, mais garda le silence pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu peux te reposer, finit-elle par annoncer en ramassant son cartable et en se levant. Aujourd'hui, on s'occupe de tout.

— Merci, Ayanami. Mais je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, ça va, hocha-t-il la tête, approbateur.

— Bien, je suis heureuse pour toi. »

Shinji frissonna involontairement en entendant ses mots familiers, mais la fille aux cheveux bleus ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué durant son départ silencieux. Malgré tout, lorsqu'elle sortit, son humeur s'égaya aussitôt ; il dut même retenir un ricanement en voyant Asuka s'écarter brusquement de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrit.

Cependant, une fois Rei hors de vue, la rousse pénétra dans la chambre de Shinji. En le voyant sur le point d'éclater de rire, elle se mit à gronder.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, le Troisième ?

— Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, répondit-il en s'esclaffant.

— Je ne faisais que maintenir mon rôle », tenta d'expliquer Asuka, d'un ton peu convaincant.

Du moins, pas pour Shinji. « Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'écouter aux portes, pas vrai ? »

Elle le toisa du regard en s'approchant. Pendant un moment, elle se contenta de rester plantée à son chevet, les mains sur les hanches. Le silence inhabituel et son expression impénétrable l'emplirent de crainte pour ce qui allait venir.

Sans crier gare, elle le gifla.

« Aïe !

— Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait m'inquiéter ! » expliqua-t-elle furieuse.

Puis, de manière tout aussi subite, elle se glissa sur le lit, se pencha vers lui et lui donna un baiser profond et désespéré.

« Et ça c'est pour être revenu en vie, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent plusieurs secondes plus tard.

— Humpf. Tu avais peur des caméras dans les vestiaires des filles et maintenant, tu m'embrasses comme ça, dans une chambre qui est surveillée à coup sûr », se moqua-t-il, mais elle se contenta de pointer du doigt en l'air. Suivant la direction qu'elle lui désignait, il vit les restes de la caméra de surveillance brisée qui pendaient du plafond.

« Il vont remarquer ça, tu sais, lui dit-il en pouffant de rire.

— Pas tout de suite, haussa-t-elle les épaules avec un sourire. Alors, il semblerait que ça n'ait pas marché comme tu l'avais prévu, hein ?

— Eh bieeen, pas exactement… » Il lui lança un sourire narquois, mais celui-ci s'évanouit bien vite. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée.

— Chut… tout va bien maintenant, le réconforta-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Tu as eu peur, là dedans ?

— Un peu, oui. Mais dans le fond, je savais que maman ne me laisserait pas mourir, admit-il en la serrant encore plus fort. C'est plutôt le prochain qui me fait peur… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N.D.A. **: Tout d'abord : Ouais, je sais, les fics de ce genre ont déjà été faites, mais je crois avoir prévu quelques rebondissements qui rendront celle-ci au moins un peu unique (si vous ne vous êtes pas encore rendu compte de quel genre de fic il s'agit, ma foi, je ne vais pas vous le dire).

Et ne suis-je pas diabolique ? Je vous laisse avec un tas de questions, dont certaines n'auront pas de réponse avant le chapitre 11 (sur 13) !

Je me permets d'ajouter que, même si je travaille sur plusieurs fics à la fois, je vais me concentrer sur celle-ci, donc j'espère qu'elle ne partagera pas le même triste sort d'interruption de nombre d'autres fics existantes.

Pour les questions au sujet de mon style, référez-vous à mes notes d'auteur de "_A Happier World_".

Alors, que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre 3 ? L'Ange prendra-t-il le contrôle de l'EVA-03 ? Toji s'en sortira-t-il en un seul morceau ? Survivra-t-il seulement ? Ou peut-être ne sera-t-il même pas choisi comme Quatrième Élu ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je vous parle du chapitre **3** ? Ma foi, vous verrez…

**N.D.A. post-révision **: J'aurais juré avoir déjà écrit ça la première fois que j'ai corrigé ce chapitre. On dirait que non. Bref, étant sur le point de publier bientôt les chapitres restants, j'ai dû mettre un peu à jour celui-ci après "répéter" et j'ai décidé de virer quelques erreurs supplémentaires tant que j'y étais (je ferai un peu de vérification orhographo-grammaticale pour les autres anciens chapitres bientôt — je suis loin d'être parfait, mais j'aime me dire que je me suis amélioré). C'est assez impressionnant de revenir là-dessus et voir ce que quatre ans peuvent faire. Même si cela a été ma tentative de fanfic la plus sérieuse, ce chapitre restait malgré tout assez proche du type d'humour et de caractérisation présent dans _AHW_ et "_The Ikaris_"… surtout Asuka qui ressemblait un peu trop au stéréotype de chieuse atteinte de SPM dans lequel elle est trop souvent représentée, en tout cas quand elle "jouait son rôle". Le chapitre 2 en souffrait également un peu, mais par bonheur cela s'est un peu altéré au fil du temps.

Je me suis retenu de faire trop de retouches — il y a encore des gens qui découvrent et on ne va pas leur en dire trop long, n'est-ce pas ?

_**N.D.T. **__: Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. C'est ma première traduction et j'espère pouvoir faire justice à l'histoire magnifique que JimmyWolk a si habilement écrite. Quand j'ai vu que cette fic avait déjà été traduite en allemand, espagnol, polonais et chinois, je me suis dit qu'il était dommage qu'une version française n'existe pas encore et que, puisque j'étais bon en français ET en anglais, autant la réaliser moi-même._

_N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vaut concrètement mon travail et profitez-en pour en laisser aussi à l'auteur (la fic originale est dans mes favoris ; si vous comprenez l'anglais, autant que vous la lisiez directement dans le texte plutôt que d'attendre que je traduise la suite)._

_Tout comme "_The 2nd Try_" restait fidèle à la version anglaise de la série, j'ai tenté de coller ma traduction au plus près de la version française en faisant de mon mieux pour slalomer entre les lacunes respectives du sous-titrage et du doublage (et en traduisant directement depuis l'original quand une formulation spécifique me paraissait sonner mieux).  
J'espère que je ne cause pas trop de confusion en utilisant les termes du doublage français (mon plus gros doute était sur la question d'utiliser "Children" ou "Élu" pour les titres des pilotes) — j'ai également choisi, entre autres, de continuer à appeler Ryoji Kaji par son nom de famille comme en VO, plutôt que par son prénom comme dans la VF.  
Si certains de mes choix vous semblent incohérents, n'hésitez pas là non plus à me le signaler.  
Quant aux termes japonais, c'est ceux que Jimmy a choisi de mettre dans sa fic et que j'ai décidé de laisser tels quels (après tout, "baka" est pratiquement devenu le petit nom donné à Shinji par Asuka, à ce point)._

_J'ignore combien de temps il me faudra pour mener à bien la traduction des 12 chapitres restants, j'ignore aussi si je traduirai d'autres fics après celle-ci ; ma seule certitude est que je compte bien l'achever, elle est trop bonne pour que je bâcle le boulot ou que j'abandonne avant la fin…_


	2. survivre

**La 2ème Tentative**

Par JimmyWolk (traduit de l'anglais par Ereiam)

**Chapitre 2 : survivre**

Le seul son qui subsistait était le bruit des vagues.  
Seules les étoiles, la lune et une traînée rouge lui emplissaient la vue.  
Il reprit lentement ses esprits, pour découvrir aussitôt un spectacle qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Mais il se trouva incapable même de cligner des yeux.  
Alors il tourna la tête à la place et vit alors ce qui semblait être l'océan, rouge comme du sang.

"_Ayanami…_"

Mais déjà elle n'était plus là.

"_Alors, comme elle est entrée dans ma vie, elle est repartie…_"

Lentement, Shinji se redressa sur son séant. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua quelqu'un à ses côtés.

"_Asuka !_"

Les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un seul coup, lui submergeant l'esprit.

"« _Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi ! »  
Jamais elle ne me laissera venir à elle._

_« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien ! »  
Jamais elle ne me laissera la connaître._

_« Je préfère encore mourir que d'être avec toi__ ‼_ »  
Jamais elle ne me laissera être avec elle !

_« Aidez-moi… Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ‼ Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! Ne m'abandonnez pas ! Ne me tuez pas !  
_— …_Non. »  
Jamais elle ne m'aidera !_"

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'était juché sur la fille rousse pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé "là-dedans".  
Son esprit était aussi vide que son regard, tandis que ses mains se resserraient autour de son cou ; son cœur brûlant de rage sous le coup de la trahison, de la colère et de la défaite.

Mais soudain, il s'arrêta. Quelque chose de chaud lui caressait la joue. Le léger toucher de sa main lui parvint à travers sa transe. C'était comme si un rêve qui avait continué à le hanter, dans l'état de demi-conscience où il se trouvait, se dissipait enfin.

Maintenant, il était sûr et certain d'être de retour pour de bon dans le monde réel ; le monde des véritables sensations ; le monde de la douleur et le monde du bonheur.

Le rêve était fini.

Peu à peu, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait failli faire, tandis que ses doigts glissaient le long de son visage.

Elle avait voulu qu'il s'arrête. Elle avait eu besoin de son aide contre lui-même…

Il en prit subitement conscience.

ELLE avait eu besoin de LUI !  
Pas seulement maintenant, mais avant aussi. Malgré toutes les fois où elle avait affirmé le contraire.  
Et il n'y avait pas eu qu'elle.

"_Misato avait besoin de mon aide après la mort de Kaji. Rei avait besoin de mon amitié, même après que j'aie découvert ses origines. Et Asuka… même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, je sais qu'elle avait besoin de moi après le 15ème._"

Il s'était effondré à présent. Ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues et tombaient sur le visage d'Asuka.

Tout ce temps où il avait réclamé de l'aide, toujours à vouloir que les autres s'occupent de ses problèmes, jamais il n'avait réalisé qu'eux aussi avaient les leurs à gérer.  
Comment pouvait-il compter sur leur aide si personne n'était là pour les aider ?  
Si _lui_ n'était pas là pour les aider ?

« Ça me dégoûte… »

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là ; si elle se sentait mal ou si elle était juste écœurée par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ou par lui. À ce moment précis, ça n'avait aucune importance.  
Il pleura pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures tandis qu'Asuka restait allongée là, sans faire le moindre mouvement.  
Lorsque ses sanglots finirent par s'arrêter, il remarqua enfin pour la première fois les pansements qui couvraient son bras droit et son œil gauche, se fondant parmi la blancheur du sable et la pâleur de son teint, mais tranchant sur le roux de ses cheveux et le rouge vif de sa plug suit. Des images de l'EVA-02, transpercée et mutilée par les Evas de série et leurs répliques de la lance de Longin, lui vinrent en tête, le ramenant au moment où il était finalement arrivé sur le champ de bataille, bien trop tard, incapable de rien faire d'autre que regarder ces monstres blancs la réduire en charpie et la _dévorer_, lui faisant savoir avec une certitude horrifiante qu'Asuka aussi, encore une autre des rares personnes proches de lui, était…

"_Mais elle est vivante_", se rassura-t-il en secouant la tête pour tenter de se l'éclaircir.

« Tu peux t'écarter maintenant ? » demanda Asuka d'une voix lasse, sans le regarder.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours accroupi sur elle et s'efforça de se remettre debout. Pour la première fois, il promena son regard sur les alentours. L'aube s'était levée, mais la couleur de l'"eau" n'avait pas changé dans la lumière naissante. Des poteaux se dressaient près de la grève ; la croix de Misato était accrochée à l'un d'eux. Était-ce lui qui l'avait placée là ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Un amas de ruines était tout ce qu'il restait de l'autrefois glorieuse cité de Tokyo-3.  
Et dominant tout le reste, la tête géante de Rei — Lilith ? — maintenant penchée sur le côté, fixant le ciel avec un sourire grotesque et implacable sur les lèvres.

« Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? »

Shinji tressaillit en entendant la voix rauque à côté de lui. Asuka était à présent assise et suivait son regard sur l'océan. Il n'arrivait pas à dire si elle souffrait, mais les blessures qu'elle avait sous ces bandages n'étaient probablement pas de simples égratignures. Des blessures qu'elle avait parce qu'il n'avait pas agi à temps.

La culpabilité qu'il ressentait à la vue du monde désolé autour de lui n'était rien comparée au serrement de son cœur face à ce rappel vivant.

« A-Asuka, je… commença-t-il en regardant par terre, les poings serrés.

— Pas… pas maintenant, Shinji. » Elle se releva lentement. « On… on discutera plus tard, d'accord ? Il y a d'autres choses plus urgentes pour le moment. Et cette journée a été assez longue comme ça… »

Il la regarda bouche bée, sincèrement surpris par la force dont elle semblait faire preuve et, peut-être bien plus encore, par sa réaction. Shinji savait combien Asuka détestait ses excuses et, après tout ce qu'il avait et n'avait pas fait, devait le haïr encore plus. Il se serait attendu à la voir le houspiller avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait, voire même le malmener physiquement, même si cela lui aurait fait encore plus mal. Mais elle ne l'avait pas interrompu de manière hostile et elle ne s'était pas non plus contentée de l'ignorer. Et cette caresse, auparavant…?

Shinji finit par hocher la tête, mais elle ne l'avait probablement pas remarqué car elle avait déjà tourné les talons pour se diriger vers les ruines de Tokyo-3. Il dirigea une dernière fois son regard vers l'horizon.

« Vous ne voulez pas revenir ? » demanda-t-il à la mer.

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Lentement, il se détourna et se mit à suivre Asuka.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Il ne restait pas grand-chose de la ville. La majeure partie avait été pulvérisée lorsque le Géofront avait été mis à nu. Le trou où s'était trouvé la sphère géante pouvait difficilement être manqué.

Shinji suivait Asuka de près. Il savait qu'elle se dirigeait vers chez eux, ou du moins ce qu'ils espéraient qu'il en restait. Cependant, il remarqua qu'ils ne progressaient pas très vite, en la regardant avancer à pas lents à travers les ruines, essayant de trouver un chemin par où passer sans avoir à grimper.

"_Bien sûr, elle a été gravement blessée et elle a l'air très fatiguée aussi. Je… je devrais faire quelque chose._" Ça, il le savait. Mais même en le sachant, même en le souhaitant, il se trouvait toujours aussi incapable d'agir, craignant encore sa réaction s'il le faisait. "_Après tout ce qui s'est passé, après tout ce que j'ai réalisé, je ne peux toujours pas l'aider ! Toujours aussi lâche…_"

Brusquement elle trébucha, s'inclinant légèrement vers l'avant avant de retrouver son équilibre.

Il serra les poings. "_…Non !_"

« A-Asuka ? » Il avait attiré son attention, la forçant à s'arrêter. « Ç-ça va ? J-je veux dire, tu es blessée et… tu sais ? »

Elle leva son bras bandé et referma légèrement la main. « Je n'en sais rien. Ça ne fait pas aussi mal que ça devrait. » Elle tourna la tête, le regardant avec des yeux fatigués. « Je tiendrai jusqu'à la maison. Je crois que je me sentirai mieux après un peu de repos. »

Il hocha la tête, pas vraiment satisfait de sa réponse, mais il ne se sentait pas assez confiant pour risquer une dispute maintenant.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La banlieue avait un peu meilleure mine. La plupart des bâtiments étaient toujours debout, mais avaient subi de gros dégâts, tandis que d'autres étaient à peine touchés. Des voitures et des débris jonchaient les rues et les trottoirs.

Par chance, leur immeuble était l'un de ceux qui étaient en meilleur état. Cependant, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ils furent accueillis par un triste spectacle. Presque toutes les vitres avaient été brisées par l'onde de choc et tout ce qui n'était pas assez lourd ou fixé au sol gisait répandu à terre.

Asuka se contenta de soupirer après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au désordre et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai besoin de sommeil avant quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Il hocha la tête. « Bonne nuit, Asuka. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Il ne fait plus nuit, baka », dit-elle avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, laissant Shinji à ses pensées.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Après avoir nettoyé la poussière dans son lit, il essaya de prendre du repos lui aussi. Mais le sommeil ne lui venait pas si facilement. Les événements de la veille repassaient en boucle dans sa tête chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. L'invasion ; le fait qu'il se fichait bien de mourir ; la mort de Misato et ses adieux ; le spectacle de l'EVA-02 d'Asuka, déchiquetée par les Evas blanches produites en série ; l'apparition de Rei ; les événements qui avaient constitué le Troisième Impact…

Quand est-ce que tout cela avait commencé à mal tourner ? Quand il avait dû tuer Kaworu, qui avait été le premier à lui témoigner ouvertement son affection ? Quand il avait appris le passé de Rei, ou quand elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui ? Quand il avait quasiment perdu Asuka après qu'elle ait elle-même perdu à cause du 15ème Ange ? Quand Misato s'était repliée sur elle-même pour poursuivre la quête de vérité de Kaji, ou quand lui-même avait perdu la figure paternelle qu'il avait découverte en cet homme séduisant ? Quand il avait perdu tout espoir de jamais comprendre son vrai père, lorsque l'homme acharné qu'il était l'avait forcé à quasiment causer la mort de son meilleur ami ?  
Ou même avant, quand il était encore heureux…?

Oui, il y avait eu des moments où il avait été heureux ici. Il avait été accepté par d'autres et avait trouvé des amis. Quelques mois, voire même quelques semaines plus tôt seulement, il était admiré par Toji parce qu'il vivait avec Misato, était pressé de question au sujet de la NERV et des Evas par Kensuke, ou taquiné par les deux quand il montrait de l'intérêt pour Rei ou Asuka, tout comme Misato aimait le faire depuis le jour où elle l'avait accueilli chez elle. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il appréciait encore, malgré quelques moments "tendus", de vivre avec cette femme joyeuse bien que négligée, et avec Asuka après qu'elle ait emménagé avec eux lorsqu'ils avaient entamé leur entraînement de synchronisation. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il écoutait les conseils de Kaji. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il…

Mais maintenant, tout ça ne semblait plus que de vagues souvenirs d'événements remontant à plusieurs années, dans un passé lointain.

Shinji se recroquevilla dans son lit. C'était ces sensations qui l'avaient incité à revenir, parce qu'il avait pensé qu'il pourrait continuer à les ressentir une fois que tout le monde serait revenu. Mais maintenant qu'il semblait que personne ne les suivrait, lui et Asuka, penser à ces moments joyeux en sachant qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais lui faisait encore plus mal que les heures sombres qui avaient suivi.

"_« Tant que tu es en vie, tu auras toujours l'occasion de trouver le bonheur »_", se rappela-t-il des paroles de sa mère.

Mais comment était-il censé trouver le bonheur s'ils étaient tout seuls ?

Il soupira. Visiblement, il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil ; pas tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se débrouiller pour éviter de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait même pas écouter son lecteur S-DAT : non seulement les piles étaient à plat depuis hier, mais il avait été écrasé par un des plus gros débris tombés du plafond ; réduit en miettes, comme apparemment tout ce qui faisait partie de son ancienne vie.

"_Était-ce seulement hier ? Pour ce que j'en sais, nous sommes peut-être restés des jours, des semaines, ou même des années là-dedans…_"

Il se décida enfin à se lever, même s'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. La télé était cassée, et même si elle marchait encore, de toute façon il n'y aurait plus aucun programme de diffusé désormais. S'il essayait de nettoyer le désordre dans l'appartement, il risquait sans doute de faire trop de bruit et de réveiller Asuka. Le violoncelle était également hors de question pour ces deux mêmes raisons.

Néanmoins, il valait mieux qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_« Je suis… morte ? »_

_« Je ne veux plus être seule… »_

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là…?"_

_« Alors c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, après tout ?! »_

_« Mon Dieu, ce que tu peux me dégoûter ! »_

_« Ikari, est-ce que tu as au moins essayé de comprendre ? »_

_« Si je ne peux pas t'avoir pour moi toute seule, alors je ne veux rien de toi… »_

_« Asuka, aide-moi ! Je t'en prie. Tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider ! »_

_« Pathétique… »_

_« Alors ils peuvent tous mourir… »_

"_À cause de moi ?"_

Asuka se redressa le souffle court, réveillée en sursaut de son cauchemar. Le tee-shirt qu'elle avait réussi à enfiler avec un short, après s'être extraite non sans mal de sa plug suit, était trempé de sueur. Pas moyen pour elle de se rendormir maintenant. Pas avec ces pensées qui hantaient ses rêves.  
"_Bon sang !_" jura-t-elle en s'épongeant le front de son bras valide tout en essayant de se calmer. "_Est-ce trop demander, un peu de repos ? Ça n'a pas suffi ? Je ne peux pas… je ne veux plus de ça…_"

Lorsque sa respiration se calma et que la sueur se fut asséchée, son nez remarqua une odeur bien connue et tout à fait bienvenue qui flottait dans l'air : l'odeur de la nourriture en train de cuire. Elle se leva prudemment et suivi le fumet jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Shinji, mais le fut davantage en voyant qu'il semblait en train de préparer toute la nourriture périssable qu'ils avaient dans la maison. Cela ne faisait pas autant qu'on aurait pu attendre d'un foyer pour trois, mais c'était tout de même bien plus que ce que deux personnes pouvaient manger sans se rendre malades.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant d'appétit, commenta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

— Hein ? sursauta-t-il avant de se tourner vers elle, visiblement surpris par son arrivée soudaine. Asuka ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

— Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle en se renfrognant, toute trace d'amusement aussitôt disparue.

— A-ah bon. Co-comment vas-tu ? bredouilla Shinji penaud.

— Aussi bien qu'on peut l'espérer dans de telles circonstances, je suppose… soupira-t-elle, mais elle se hâta de chasser de son esprit les pensées qui n'amèneraient rien d'autre qu'une déprime dont elle n'avait pas besoin pour le moment. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? changea-t-elle de sujet.

— Hein ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisinière. « Je cuisine ? »

Elle eut un faible sourire en coin en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je le vois bien, baka ! Mais pourquoi ?

—Eh bien, vu qu'on n'a plus de courant pour alimenter le frigo, tout ça se serait vite gâté de toute façon, et d'autant plus vite si c'était resté frais.

— Hum, il semblerait bien que tu SOIS capable de réfléchir de temps à autre, se moqua-t-elle d'un ton espiègle pour tenter de préserver l'ambiance.  
— Euh, merci ? » dit-il, quelque peu incrédule devant son "compliment". Mais son visage devint grave. « Asuka, à propos de… »

Son regard sévère l'interrompit. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, on en discutera plus tard…

— Mais… On… on a le temps de parler, maintenant… »

Asuka fit la grimace. Elle voyait bien qu'il était anxieux à l'idée de lui faire part de ce qui lui occupait l'esprit et elle savait bien de quoi il s'agissait. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le temps qui posait problème.

"_Je ne peux pas_", dût-elle admettre en le regardant qui attendait une réponse. "_Pas encore._"

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi — ou tout simplement, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Une partie d'elle-même voulait parler, lui faire face, découvrir si… Et pourtant, quelque chose d'autre la faisait hésiter. Quelque chose qui lui donnait plutôt envie d'attendre de voir si ça ne finirait pas par se régler tout seul. Et ce serait déjà assez dur de ne pas retomber dans ses habitudes et ses penchants destructeurs pour ne pas se laisser distraire par "quelque chose" d'aussi ridicule.

Quoi qu'elle fasse… pas question de se retrouver complètement seule.

« Non, nous n'en avons pas, répondit-elle dans un murmure, davantage pour elle-même. Ça changerait trop de choses… »

Il se contenta de lui adresser un regard perplexe et retourna à la cuisinière.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quand il eut terminé, ils mangèrent une partie de la nourriture. Ce n'était pas un repas de choix, mais quelque chose leur dit que même les ingrédients (plus ou moins) frais comme ceux-là pourraient vite devenir un luxe. Le reste fut soigneusement emballé pour durer le plus longtemps possible.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Shinji après quelques instants de silence.

— Ce qui sera nécessaire pour survivre, je suppose, répondit Asuka en haussant les épaules, dissimulant à l'évidence ce qui pouvait la préoccuper derrière un masque de professionnalisme. Il faut s'assurer d'avoir de la nourriture, de l'eau et du matériel médical. De l'électricité pourrait nous être utile auss… » Elle s'interrompit en voyant son expression lugubre. « Quoi ?

— Je… je ne crois pas que je peux… », murmura-t-il. Il se sentait sur le point de s'écrouler en sanglots d'une seconde à l'autre ; tout son corps tremblait alors qu'il menaçait d'être accablé par ses émotions une fois encore. « Comment pourrais-je ? Après… après… tout ça ! Nous sommes tout seuls ! Tout le monde a disparu… Comment…

— Shinji ! » cria-t-elle avec colère en l'interrompant. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table, ce qui le fit lever les yeux vers elle. « Bon sang, t'es bête ou quoi ? Tu veux vraiment continuer à te lamenter sur quelque chose que tu ne peux pas défaire de toute façon ? Tu veux vraiment te laisser mourir de faim à la place ?

— Non… dit-il entre ses dents.

— Alors ressaisis-toi, veux-tu ? » Après un autre moment de silence et que tout deux se furent de nouveau calmés, elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise avec un profond soupir. « Alors, des idées ?  
— Eh bien… le… l'eau coule toujours », marmonna Shinji sans conviction. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de faire ça, devoir prendre tant de décisions, tout repousser si vite, alors que cela paraissait impossible à faire. « Et… et on dirait qu'elle est claire. Mais la nourriture qu'il nous reste va se perdre tôt ou tard…

— Ouais, on va probablement devoir cultiver quelque chose nous-mêmes, mais ça va nous prendre du temps. »

Il hocha lentement la tête. « Il y a de la nourriture lyophilisée dans les abris, je crois. Peut-être au cas où les réfugiés se retrouveraient piégés là-dedans durant une attaque. Je me rappelle avoir vu les paquets là-bas.

— Hein ? » Elle eut l'air surprise. « Quand est-ce que tu as visité un abri ?

— L-lors de l'attaque du 14ème… » Il évita son regard, en proie à la honte de sa décision de l'époque d'avoir laissé tomber tout le monde.

— Oui, je me souviens… marmonna-t-elle d'un ton curieusement difficile à interpréter. Laissons tomber le sujet, d'accord ? Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant ».

Il releva les yeux, un peu surpris par ses paroles de réconfort.

« Quoi ? lui lança-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, son regard l'ayant apparemment mise mal à l'aise.  
— R-rien, bredouilla-t-il en secouant la tête. Euh, pour le matériel médical, l'hôpital de Tokyo-3 n'est pas loin, peut-être qu'il est encore inta… » Il s'arrêta de nouveau.

— Oh, quoi encore ? grogna Asuka. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, même si ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais pas pensé moi-même.

— La sœur de Toji était là, avant qu'ils la transfèrent… »

Il ne releva pas les yeux, mais entendit nettement son soupir agacé. « Tu n'as toujours pas surmonté ça, hein ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, je… » Il soupira. « Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ? »

Cette question n'eut pas l'air de la surprendre, mais elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle n'y avait pas pensé du tout auparavant. Bien sûr, elle aussi ne pouvait que supposer qu'il y ait une possibilité qu'ils ne soient pas ou ne restent pas seuls. Mais si elle avait de l'espoir, alors peut-être qu'il pouvait en avoir aussi.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par murmurer. Peut-être. Mais on ne peut pas se fier à ça. Je pense qu'ils seraient déjà revenus, s'ils le voul… » Soudain elle secoua la tête, son expression et sa voix se durcissant lorsqu'elle réalisa où cette conversation les menait. « Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise : on en discutera plus tard ?!

— Désolé… »

Elle releva la tête en lui décochant un regard noir. Mais alors, son visage se radoucit peu à peu et au lieu de l'agression verbale à laquelle il s'attendait, Shinji entendit sa compagne pouffer de rire. Même si au début il ne comprit pas vraiment, il se laissa vite contaminer par son humeur et s'esclaffa à son tour.

À ce moment-là, en dépit — ou peut-être bien à cause — de la situation des plus sinistres, des éclats de rire emplirent les lieux pour la première fois depuis des semaines…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ils décidèrent de se rendre d'abord à l'abri le plus proche, mais quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent l'entrée ensevelie sous les décombres. Du coup ils allèrent jeter un coup d'œil à l'hôpital à la place. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, c'était déjà le milieu de l'après-midi et le soleil tapait aussi fort que d'habitude, indifférent au fait que la quasi-totalité de la population de sa troisième planète avait été annihilée. L'hôpital semblait être en parfait état, sans doute parce qu'il avait été construit loin du centre-ville, pour être hors de portée des attaques des Anges.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Asuka leva presque aussitôt le bras, barrant le passage à Shinji.

« Qu'est-ce qu…? commença-t-il, mais Asuka lui répondit aussitôt par sa propre question.

— Tu as vu ça ?

— Hein ? » demanda Shinji, cherchant quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui. Il ne voyait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire dans l'entrée faiblement éclairée, excepté le fait qu'elle était complètement déserte. Le comptoir d'accueil, plusieurs rangées de chaises pour les patients en attente et les visiteurs, quelques plantes, probablement fausses, pour la décoration… Puis il se rendit compte. « Les lumières sont allumées…?

— Ils ont probablement un générateur de secours pour les pannes de courant. » Elle l'attrapa soudain par la chemise. « VITE ! » Elle le traîna jusqu'à l'escalier et ils descendirent aussi profond que possible.

"_Au moins, on dirait qu'elle va de nouveau bien_", songea Shinji en considérant la vitesse à laquelle allait la rousse, tandis que lui et Asuka traversaient précipitamment le sous-sol en examinant les pancartes sur chaque porte.

« Où est-il ? marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

— Où est quoi ? » demanda-t-il quand même. Il se serait senti plus utile s'il pouvait l'aider à chercher.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Asuka poussa un cri de triomphe. « A-HAA ! » Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une porte d'acier marquée "DÉFENSE D'ENTRER, HAUTE TENSION".

« Ouvre-la ! » ordonna-t-elle en le poussant devant la porte pour accentuer sa commande.

Shinji lui jeta un regard perplexe. « Comment ?

— Donne un coup de pied dedans ! Jette-toi dessus ! Franchement, il faut vraiment que je pense à tout ? »

Il voulut protester encore, mais se retint. Elle aurait gagné la dispute de toute façon. Et avec ses blessures, elle avait une vraie bonne raison de ne pas enfoncer elle-même la lourde porte.

Encore qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour accomplir une tâche d'apparence aussi impossible. Alors il décida de tenter d'abord la chose la plus simple : il actionna la poignée… et eut la surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir. « Eh bien, bonjour la sécurité… »

Ils furent accueillis par le ronronnement du générateur. Asuka se précipita à l'intérieur et examina la machine pendant quelques instants, puis actionna quelques leviers du panneau de contrôle qui se trouvait sur le côté. Le ronronnement cessa ; les lumières clignotèrent brièvement avant de s'éteindre. En d'autres termes : il faisait noir.

« Hé AsukAAAAHHH ! » Shinji hurla de terreur lorsqu'elle alluma brusquement une lampe torche juste en dessous de son visage. « C'était pas drôle… » haleta-t-il en se tenant la poitrine, tandis qu'elle ricanait en voyant sa réaction.

— Moi je dirais que si, dit-elle d'un air innocent.

— Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna-t-il avant de ramener son attention sur la machine dans la pénombre. Dommage qu'il soit si gros.

— Hein ? Oh, le générateur. Ouais, mais je m'y attendais. On ne pourrait pas s'en servir, de toute façon. Comme je l'ai dit, il est censé servir en cas d'urgence, pas 24 heures sur 24.

— Alors pourquoi te soucier de l'arrêter ?

— Qui sait si nous n'aurons pas besoin des instruments qui sont ici ? rétorqua Asuka. On ne devrait pas gâcher le carburant. Je ne pense pas qu'il en reste beaucoup dedans, d'ailleurs.

— C'est pour ça que tu t'es dépêchée comme ça ?

— Ouais, désolée pour ça… »

Il y eut un silence.

« Shinji ? l'appela-t-elle avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix lorsqu'il ne donna pas signe de vie après plusieurs secondes.

— Est… est-ce que je viens d'entendre la grande Asuka Langley Soryu s'excuser de quelque chose ? »

Elle fit une grimace. « Et si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu ne l'entendras plus jamais ! » l'avertit-elle avant de partir… avec la lampe torche… en le laissant dans le noir…

« H-hé, attend ! »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Les étages supérieurs étaient suffisamment éclairés par la lumière du dehors pour qu'ils puissent les explorer sans avoir besoin du courant. Les longs couloirs étaient même en partie ouverts sur l'extérieur d'un côté, pour que les patients puissent prendre l'air sans trop s'éloigner de leurs chambres. Chaque pièce était indiquée par une pancarte, ce qui leur facilita les choses pour trouver celle de la réserve où les médicaments et autres accessoires de pharmacie étaient entreposés. Cependant, contrairement à la salle du générateur, celle-ci était fermée à clé. Shinji se jeta contre la porte pour ce qui devait être la sixième ou la septième fois.

« Oh, laisse tomber et allons nous-en, gémit Asuka, lassée de ses tentatives infructueuses. On n'a pas besoin de médicaments pour le moment. Ç'est déjà bien de savoir qu'on peut les trouver ici si on en a besoin.

— Et en cas d'urgence ? » Il heurta de nouveau la porte qui céda légèrement. « S'il faut nous dépêcher et qu'alors on ne pourra pas rentrer ? » Après avoir reculé de quelques pas, il se précipita en avant et enfonça enfin la porte. Asuka s'attendit à le voir s'écraser contre les étagères de l'autre côté, mais il se rattrapa de justesse et revint vers la porte en titubant pour s'appuyer contre le cadre, tout pantelant. « Et puis… tant qu'on est là, on… on devrait vérifier tes blessures. »

Elle fonça les sourcils en regardant ses bandages. « Je ne sais pas… Ça fait à peine mal, mais… » Elle s'interrompit, se rappelant trop bien comment elle les avait reçues. L'impact de chaque lance ; la prise de chaque griffe ; la morsure de chaque mâchoire…

— Asuka, je t'en prie… Ça pourrait empirer si on ne les traite pas correctement », insista Shinji — l'air soucieux, se dit Asuka, pas pitoyable.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle eut un hochement de tête hésitant. Shinji prit de nouveaux pansements et suivit sa compagne dans la pièce voisine, où elle s'assit sur un des lits.

« Tu veux… que je…? demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

— Non ! déclara instantanément Asuka. C'est… c'est quelque chose qu'il faut que je fasse moi-même… »

Inspirant profondément, elle commença à défaire les bandes en commençant par sa main. La gauche se mit à frissonner tandis qu'elle déroulait le bandage avec précaution, pour ne pas risquer de rouvrir douloureusement une plaie fraîche. Ses yeux étaient fermés. C'était déjà assez dur d'imaginer les marques qu'elle allait porter désormais, elle ne voulait pas les voir en plus. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, mais… Non, **c'était** ridicule ! Elle devrait les regarder tôt ou tard, de toute manière. Et pourtant, elle dut se forcer à ouvrir son œil valide pour examiner les blessures attendues.

Mais il n'y en avait aucune.

Rapidement, elle défit le reste de son bras. Rien.

« Pas même une cicatrice… murmura-t-elle incrédule.

— Hein ?

— Mon bras ! Il-il a été tranché en deux… je veux dire… comment…? » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase ; au lieu de ça, elle empoigna le pansement sur son œil et s'empressa de l'arracher. Sa vue était trouble au début, mais en clignant rapidement de la paupière, elle fut vite capable d'y voir aussi clair qu'auparavant. « Comment il est ?

— Il a l'air… » Il s'interrompit en la regardant dans les yeux. « …d'aller bien… »

Réalisant soudain ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ils détournèrent rapidement le regard.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant », balbutièrent-ils simultanément.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Il faisait encore un peu jour, mais l'abri suivant était trop loin pour faire l'aller-retour.

« On devrait aller voir les magasins sur le chemin et voir ce qui pourrait nous être utile, suggéra Asuka pendant qu'ils parcouraient les rues en ruine en direction de chez eux.

— Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas d'argent.

Asuka s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. « Baka ! À qui veux-tu payer ? » Elle soupira. « C'est l'anarchie, Shinji. On n'y peut rien. »

Shinji regarda autour de lui, contemplant la rue large et vide comme s'il la remarquait pour la première fois. « Je pense quand même que ce n'est pas bien, murmura-t-il.

— Mieux vaut t'y faire, suggéra Asuka d'un ton solennel. Ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'il nous faudra "emprunter" quelque chose. »

Ils entrèrent dans la première épicerie qu'ils trouvèrent. Des étagères avaient été renversées, leur contenu amalgamé sur le sol en une masse gluante d'œufs cassés, de boissons renversées, de nouilles instantanées et autres ingrédients indéfinissables.

« Beuârk ! C'est dégoûtant ! se plaignit la rousse en traversant la masse à grandes enjambées pour atteindre l'autre côté du magasin.

— C'était ton idée… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on prend ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en parcourant du regard les travées. Il ne reste pas grand-chose là-dedans…

— Mieux vaut prendre des plats instantanés et des conserves. Ils ne périmeront pas aussi vite.

— Génial, ajoutes-y quelques bières et nous vivrons le rêve de Misato… » Aussitôt qu'elle eût dit ces mots, elle se mordit la langue. Elle se retourna pour voir Shinji, tête basse, perdu dans ses pensées. « Hé, je… je…

— Je sais, tu ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. » Il releva la tête en lui adressant un faible sourire. « C'est vrai que ce genre de "régime" lui conviendrait tout à fait, pas vrai ? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais aucun d'eux n'ajouta grand-chose après ça. Ils récupérèrent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient transporter et rentrèrent chez eux.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Faut encore nettoyer ce chantier… » marmonna Shinji en entrant dans le salon. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement, le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher en projetant des ombres partout.

— Tu penses que ça en vaut la peine ? » interrogea Asuka en sirotant une canette de soda tiède qu'ils avaient ramené de l'épicerie.

Il se retourna en l'entendant. « Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Il va nous falloir cultiver notre propre nourriture, tu te souviens ? Je doute qu'on puisse vivre de ce qu'on arriverait à faire pousser sur le balcon.

— Alors… tu veux déménager ? comprit-il.

— Il faudra bien, je pense… dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. À moins que tu ne veuilles faire du chemin toute la journée.

— Mais pour aller où ? Même les fermes les plus proches sont à des kilomètres », se plaignit-il. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de quitter le premier endroit où il s'était vraiment senti chez lui. « Et je ne conseillerais pas de partir trop loin d'une ville ; on ne sait jamais, s'il nous faut d'autres provisions.

— Hmmmm… » Asuka rejeta la tête en arrière et réfléchit un moment. « Et un jardin maraîcher ?

— Hein ? demanda Shinji surpris. Tu penses pouvoir vivre là ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Il n'est pas rare que — du moins si c'est une affaire familiale — les propriétaires vivent sur place, expliqua la rousse. Un autre avantage serait qu'ils ont habituellement une serre, comme ça on ne dépendrait pas du climat.

— Une serre ? » Le brun ne trouvait pas ça très convaincant. « Euh… Tu as vu des vitres intactes, aujourd'hui ?

— Oh là là, ne soit pas si pessimiste ! » le réprimanda-t-elle.

Il soupira, vaincu. « D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais récupérer l'annuaire et une carte…

— Voilà qui est parler ! Va les chercher !

— Tu peux m'aider, tu sais ?

— Pff ! » Elle jeta la canette vide par-dessus son épaule. « C'est ma faute si tu n'as toujours pas nettoyé ce chantier ? »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Enfin ! déclara Asuka épuisée. Et ça ne nous a pris que la moitié de la journée pour y arriver ! »

Ils n'avaient trouvé que deux jardins maraîchers dans le périmètre de Tokyo-3 et l'un d'eux était trop proche du Géofront pour avoir pu survivre à l'explosion. L'autre était à près de quinze kilomètres de leur domicile, à l'autre bout de la ville, et en y ajoutant le temps caniculaire, ça faisait un sacré bout de chemin.

« Bon, ça a l'air pas mal… dit Shinji en examinant les alentours.

— Oh, cache ta joie, surtout ! dit sa compagne d'un ton sarcastique. Allez, voyons voir le jardin ! »

Ledit jardin était — pour autant qu'ils puissent en dire — en bonne condition et assez grand, compte tenu du fait qu'il se trouvait dans une capitale comme Néo Tokyo-3, même si ce n'était qu'en banlieue. Les anciens propriétaires avaient fait pousser plusieurs variétés de légumes, des tomates aux concombres et des laitues aux oignons, pour ne pas avoir à se soucier des risques de pertes dues à d'éventuels problèmes de moisissure. En fait, il semblait qu'ils en avaient assez pour se constituer un stock pour un bon bout de temps. Soit les affaires n'avaient pas été très bonnes ces derniers temps, soient elles étaient si bonnes que de telles quantités s'étaient avérées nécessaires. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient de bonnes chances de trouver aussi des graines quelque part. Et en effet, l'une des deux remises sur la parcelle en contenait de toutes sortes ; par bonheur, elles étaient étiquetées, sinon aucun des deux n'aurait été capable de dire lesquelles donnaient quoi. L'autre remise, plus petite, était vide ; sans doute à cause de la fenêtre qui semblait avoir été cassée avant même que l'Impact ne se produise. Soit quelqu'un l'avait cambriolée et dérobé tout ce qui s'y trouvait pour une raison ou une autre, soit les jardiniers l'avaient vidée pour empêcher justement que cela ne se produise.

Dans la serre, ils trouvèrent surtout des pousses de légumes à planter dehors lorsqu'ils seraient assez grands. Shinji remarqua même quelques jeunes plants de riz, bien qu'il doutât qu'ils aient pu en cultiver assez pour en tirer un bénéfice économique. La serre elle-même avait été abritée par le bâtiment principal, du coup une seule vitre était brisée et trois présentaient des fêlures.

« Rien qui ne puisse être réparé… » sourit la rousse. « …par toi. »

Shinji ignora la dernière partie. « Asuka, on peut repartir maintenant ?

— REPARTIR ? Nous venons juste d'arriver ! Et après une marche pareille, en plus ! fulmina-t-elle. Et on n'a pas encore vu la maison.

— Mais nous n'avons pas encore visité les abris. Et je maintiens qu'on devrait récupérer cette nourriture. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

— Pas d'objection sur ce point. Mais je crois qu'ils nous ont laissé quelque chose pour nous y rendre bien plus vite, sourit-elle en montant le garage.

Il pâlit. « Tu… tu n'y penses pas… je veux dire, nous ne savons même pas conduire, et qu'est-ce que tu fais de tous les débris qui encombrent les rues et tout ça ?!

— Tu crois que c'est plus dur de conduire une voiture que de piloter une Eva ? »

Il en fut réduit à pousser un soupir. Elle n'avait pas tort en l'occurrence, mais l'idée le mettait quand même mal à l'aise. Prendre des provisions, des médicaments, probablement même une maison et maintenant conduire… toutes choses qu'on lui avait dit toute sa vie qu'il n'était pas censé faire. Comment était-il censé oublier tout ça comme ça ?

« Shinji !

— Quoi encore ? sursauta-t-il.

— On dirait qu'on n'aura pas de soucis à se faire pour l'électricité », dit-elle avec confiance en regardant quelque chose sur le toit. Il suivit son regard et vit, montés sur les tuiles, de grands carrés gris divisé en des dizaines d'autres plus petits. De longues fissures fendaient le verre sur certains.

— Des panneaux solaires ? demanda Shinji. Mais on dirait qu'ils sont cassés.

— Non, pas tous, dit Asuka en balayant aussitôt son pessimisme. Ceux qui restent devraient nous fournir assez d'énergie.

— Tu crois ? Et les nuits et les jours de pluie ? Nous n'aurons plus de courant à ces moments-là.

— Baka, l'énergie est stockée jusqu'à ce qu'on l'utilise. Mais tu n'as pas tort. Les panneaux solaires sont habituellement utilisés comme appoint à l'alimentation électrique courante. J'imagine que nous ne pourrons plus la gaspiller comme avant. »

En fin de compte, Shinji opina du chef. « Bon, d'accord, ça fait un problème en moins… »

Comme ils le virent plus tard, ce n'était pas le seul équipement que les propriétaires précédents avaient installé pour utiliser les ressources naturelles. Un gros réservoir pour recueillir et filtrer l'eau de pluie était enterré dans le sol. Même s'il valait mieux ne pas s'en servir comme eau potable sauf en cas de nécessité, cela les aiderait sûrement à conserver une bonne partie de leurs réserves d'eau si l'alimentation publique venait à s'arrêter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Comme Asuka avait insisté pour inspecter la maison, il n'y avait pas à en discuter. Ils durent entrer par effraction, ou plus exactement : Shinji dut entrer par effraction. Par chance pour lui, une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée était mal fermée. Après l'avoir escaladée avec quelques difficultés, il réussit à pénétrer dans la cuisine et ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'intérieur pour laisser rentrer Asuka.

La maison n'était pas grande, ce qui leur permit d'en faire rapidement le tour. Un petit hall d'entrée menait au salon, apparemment la plus grande pièce de la maison, qui de là menait au reste. À droite se trouvait la cuisine, à gauche un couloir menant à une salle de bains, un débarras et deux chambres à coucher, dont l'une semblait n'avoir pas été utilisée depuis un certain temps et servait probablement de chambre d'amis. Des escaliers en bois menaient au premier étage, mais les trois pièces qui s'y trouvaient étaient en grande partie vides et ne semblaient pas avoir servi récemment.

L'ampleur des dégâts n'était pas aussi importante que dans leur propre demeure, mais ce n'était pas cela qui mettait Shinji mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait toujours pas l'idée de s'approprier la maison de quelqu'un d'autre. Peu de temps auparavant, des gens avaient vécu ici sans même qu'il ne les connaisse, vaquant à leurs tâches quotidiennes sans s'attendre à ce que les choses changent. Leur présence était encore vivante pour Shinji, leur odeur flottant encore dans l'air. Qui sait s'ils auraient laissé les deux adolescents mettre les pieds chez eux, sans parler de vivre ici ? Il était soulagé de voir qu'aucune des chambres ne semblait avoir été celle d'un enfant. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il aurait pu supporter cela sans fondre en larmes.

Pendant qu'Asuka était encore occupée à inspecter les chambres, il l'attendit sur le canapé du salon. Il laissa vagabonder son regard sur la table devant lui qui était vide à l'exception d'un vase contenant une unique fleur, sur les deux peintures et la pendule qui décoraient les murs, sur la photographie posée sur la télé. Cette dernière attira son attention. Elle semblait assez vieille, au moins vingt ans à en juger par la qualité. C'était une photo de famille, visiblement prise lors d'un pique-nique par une belle journée d'automne. Mais ce qui lui semblait bizarre, c'était que l'homme et sa femme qui posaient dessus lui semblaient d'une certaine manière… familiers…

"_Oui, si ses cheveux à elle avaient une teinte plus violette et qu'il portait une queue de cheval… Nan…_" Il soupira. "_Je me fais des idées, je crois. C'est juste parce qu'ils ne sont plus…_"

« Tu vas rester encore longtemps à regarder les photos des gens, ou on peut y aller maintenant ? marmonna une voix derrière lui qui le tira de ses pensées.

— Non, murmura-t-il en reposant la photo, on peut s'en aller maintenant. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maintenant que la rousse était enfin satisfaite de la visite, ils se dirigèrent vers le garage. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils furent accueillis par la vue d'un pick-up vert orné du logo de l'entreprise familiale.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir conduire ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Écoute, si tu veux trimballer toutes tes affaires ici à pied, ne te dérange pas. Moi, je prends ce bébé.

— Mais nous n'avons même pas… » Elle exhiba un jeu de clés sous son nez. « …les clés… Où est-ce que tu les as trouvées ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Sur un bureau. Allez, tu montes ou il faut que je te traîne dedans ? »

En soupirant, il entra à l'intérieur et s'installa sur le siège du passager. Pendant ce temps-là, Asuka mit le contact et enclencha la première.

« Ha, et toi qui disait que ça serait dur ! » se moqua-t-elle lorsque la voiture démarra en vrombissant. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur l'accélérateur cependant, le véhicule ne donna qu'une brève secousse en avant, le moteur visiblement calé.  
« Pas un mot », le prévint-elle en le fusillant du regard. Non pas qu'il aurait osé.

Elle redémarra, maniant cette fois-ci l'embrayage et l'accélérateur avec plus de précautions. Lentement, ils se mirent en route vers l'abri le plus proche avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils n'allaient guère plus vite, cependant. Plus d'une fois, Asuka oubliait de changer de vitesse ou appuyait trop fort sur l'une des pédales.

« Verfluchter Mist ! jura-t-elle. Ça n'aurait pas pu être une automatique ?

— Je crois qu'il y a autre chose dont nous aurons besoin pour survivre, dit Shinji qui avait gardé le silence pendant tout le trajet jusque là.

— Et quoi donc ? demanda Asuka agacée.

— De connaissances.

— C'est ça, remets-en une couche ! grogna-t-elle.

— Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça ! tenta-t-il rapidement de la calmer. Mais… nous_ aurons _besoin de savoir comment entretenir des machines, comment cultiver correctement notre nourriture ou comment soigner les maladies et les blessures graves. Il va nous falloir des livres pour apprendre des choses comme ça… »

Elle le regarda d'un air intrigué. « Hum, tu as peut-être rais…

— ASUKA, ATTENTION ! »

Elle esquiva de justesse une épave de voiture…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Comme ils allaient devoir partir tôt ou tard, ils se décidèrent pour "tôt" ou plus exactement, le lendemain. Il fallut peu de temps à Shinji pour faire ses paquets. D'abord il ne possédait déjà pas beaucoup de choses et certaines, comme son violoncelle, avaient été détruites durant le Troisième Impact. Du coup, tout ce qu'il prit fut des vêtements et l'écriteau qui était tombé de sa porte : "Chambre de Shinji chéri".  
Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de celle qui l'avait mis là ; un signe de bienvenue qui était censé toujours lui rappeler qu'il avait trouvé un foyer ici. Misato avait été la première à l'avoir fait se sentir le bienvenu, se sentir chez luiv à quoi ça ressemblait de vivre en famille. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait connues, c'était sans doute elle qui lui manquerait le plus.

Il alla emballer toute la nourriture et les boissons qui restaient dans l'appartement. Comme il l'avait prévu, Asuka avait besoin de plus de temps pour empaqueter ses affaires, mais elle finit par sortir de sa chambre en portant quatre boîtes en carton. Ce n'était rien comparé à la quantité de boîtes qu'elle avait avec elle lorsqu'elle avait emménagé, mais tout de même bien plus que son unique carton.

« Hé Shinji, tu peux prendre le reste ? »

"_J'aurais dû m'en douter…_" songea-t-il en regardant derrière elle pour en apercevoir cinq autres dans sa chambre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tout chargé dans le pick-up, ils se dirigèrent vers leur nouveau domicile. C'était étrange : même s'ils pouvaient revenir ici quand ils le voulaient, c'était comme s'ils quittaient pour toujours le seul endroit qu'il ait jamais considéré comme chez lui.

Il n'eut pas un regard en arrière quand ils partirent.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Une autre journée s'achevait. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose d'autre que rentrer leurs possessions dans la nouvelle maison où ils voulaient vivre et travailler désormais.

Shinji était couché dans son nouveau lit. Il avait toujours du mal à trouver le sommeil et se trouva à fixer le plafond.

Encore un plafond inconnu.  
Il espérait que ce serait le dernier.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Asuka avait choisi la chambre la plus grande, lui laissant la plus petite qui était probablement réservée aux visiteurs. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. L'odeur des anciens propriétaires n'était pas aussi marquée là dedans. De plus, elle était assez grande pour lui et avait aussi une fenêtre, contrairement à la petite chambre dans laquelle il avait dû s'installer quand Asuka les avait rejoint, lui et Misato, dans l'appartement et avait pris celle qu'il avait avant.

Il essaya de libérer son esprit de ces souvenirs du passé. Sinon il n'arriverait pas non plus à dormir du tout cette nuit-là.

Après avoir déballé leurs affaires, ils avaient procédé à un examen plus approfondi de la maison, ou plus précisément, du mobilier et tout le reste, pour déterminer ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ; qui pouvait prédire s'ils n'auraient pas exactement besoin de cette brosse pour leur sauver la vie un jour ? Quoique là encore, Shinji était plus gêné par le fait d'avoir à trier et jeter des choses qui ne leur servaient à rien, mais avaient peut-être un sens spécial pour les véritables propriétaires. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à ignorer que ce n'était pas leurs propres biens dont ils s'occupaient là.

Peut-être aurait-il une chance d'échapper à ces pensées demain. Ils avaient prévu de se rendre à Kofu, la ville la plus proche qui ait encore une université. Là, ils espéraient trouver une bibliothèque qui satisferait tous leurs besoins académiques pour obtenir le savoir nécessaire pour survivre tout seuls. Ce serait un long trajet, bien qu'il soit nécessaire, et plus vite il serait derrière eux, plus vite ils pourraient prendre du repos…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ils partirent plutôt tard le matin suivant. Asuka avait eu les mêmes problèmes que lui pour s'endormir, ce qui signifia qu'ils eurent tous deux une panne d'oreiller. Le voyage leur prit trois heures, les routes directes étant bloquées par des voitures, des fourgonnettes et des camions abandonnés et accidentés. À cause de ça, et comme c'était la première fois que Shinji conduisait, ils progressaient lentement, soit en slalomant entre ces obstacles, soit sur le bas-côté des routes, soit sur des chemins coupant à travers des terrains qui_ semblaient_ plats (les cahots du trajet n'étant certainement pas du goût d'une certaine rousse).

Il était près de midi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un point de vue sur Kofu.

« C'est drôle quand même, murmura Shinji en contemplant les hauts immeubles qui brillaient au soleil, de voir cette ville si intacte et inchangée, comme si rien ne s'était passé…

— Ouais, approuva Asuka, bien qu'elle ne puisse se débarrasser de la sensation de vide qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient regardé Néo Tokyo-3 pendant la coupure de courant. Tu sais, si ça se trouve, il y a encore de l'électricité et de l'eau courante ici. On devrait peut-être laisser tomber Tokyo-3 et emménager là directement. Ça nous épargnerait un tas de trav…

— Non… l'interrompit-il d'un ton étonnamment ferme. Je… je ne veux plus… partir de chez moi. »

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais ne le questionna pas davantage. Elle savait trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Comme il était presque l'heure du déjeuner, leur premier arrêt fut dans un grand magasin où ils prirent de la nourriture qui n'avait pas besoin d'être réchauffée, avant de se diriger vers l'Université de Yamanashi. Y parvenir s'avéra poser un plus gros problème qu'ils ne s'y attendaient. Non seulement il était facile de se perdre quand on ne connaissait pas le plan des rues, mais Kofu était bien plus peuplée au moment du Troisième Impact que ne l'était Tokyo-3, dont la plupart des habitants avaient été évacués. De ce fait, il y avait tant de carambolages qu'il était encore plus dur de se frayer un chemin à travers les rues que cela ne leur avait été pour y parvenir (cela les énerva d'autant plus lorsqu'ils découvrirent plus tard qu'ils auraient pu éviter tout ça en faisant le tour de la ville, vu que l'université se trouvait plus à l'extérieur).

Une fois qu'ils eurent finalement atteint leur destination, il fut heureusement chose facile de trouver la bibliothèque sur le vaste campus, en se servant des plans qui y avaient été placés. Par bonheur pour eux, la faculté de médecine de l'université et sa bibliothèque, qui s'étaient trouvées dans la ville de Tamaho avant le Second Impact, avaient été transférées sur le campus de Kofu.

Ils arpentèrent tous les étages du bâtiment, prenant tous les livres qu'ils pensaient pouvoir leur être utile à un moment ou un autre : des livres de médecine, de mécanique, d'architecture… En fin de compte, ils eurent plus d'une douzaine de paniers remplis de livres, de dossiers et de documents similaires ; assez pour étudier pendant des années. Mais malheureusement, ils remarquèrent que la bibliothèque était trop spécialisée pour contenir des livres traitant de jardinage — ou donnant des conseils pour bricoler —, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir retourner en ville pour trouver une bibliothèque municipale ou une librairie.

L'avantage était que cela leur donna l'occasion de prendre des fournitures qu'ils ne pourraient plus récupérer (ou alors qu'à grand-peine) dans les vestiges de Tokyo-3 : non seulement de la nourriture, mais aussi des outils et des ustensiles dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Asuka insista même pour prendre encore des vêtements. L'inconvénient était que ce voyage supplémentaire leur fit perdre un temps précieux.

Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi quand ils finirent par quitter Kofu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ils venaient à peine de quitter la ville lorsque Shinji écrasa la pédale de frein si fort qu'ils furent projetés en avant dans leurs ceintures.

« Génial, maintenant grâce à toi, je vais même rendre le peu de nourriture que j'ai pris aujourd'hui !

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-il d'un ton narquois. On dirait qu'il faut encore que j'apprenne à accélérer et à freiner plus en douceur… »

Asuka lui lança un regard fulgurant, mais ravala son approbation pour regarder autour d'elle. « Pourquoi on s'arrête ici, au fait ?

— Il y a un champ de blé, indiqua-t-il en montrant la fenêtre de gauche.

— Et alors ?

— Eh bien, je vais avoir besoin de farine pour cuisiner, faire des nouilles et autres, expliqua Shinji. Et vu que je n'ai pas remarqué de graines de céréales dans…

— Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, grogna-t-elle. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dépêche-toi de récupérer des grains, qu'on puisse enfin rentrer.

— Euh, tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas m'aider ? »

Elle ne répondit pas à cela. Non pas qu'elle en ait besoin. Son regard noir en disait assez long.  
En soupirant, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la voiture.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure à Shinji pour revenir avec une brassée de blé. Il semblait assez pressé, vu la façon dont il jeta rapidement sa récolte à l'arrière du pick-up pour sauter dedans. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remit les gaz et déboîta dans un crissement de pneus qu'Asuka se montra un peu nerveuse.

« Holà, c'est quoi ton problème ? » jura-t-elle en essayant de se maintenir dans son siège. Il ne semblait pas être terrifié par quelque chose, elle doutait donc qu'il ait tenté de fuir un quelconque danger.

— J'ai vu une ferme par là », lui dit-il avec enthousiasme.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'il soit si excité par quelque chose d'aussi trivial. « Et ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas emménager dans une ferme ?

— Non, mais il y aura des animaux, expliqua-t-il en quittant la grand-route avec un virage brusque pour s'engager dans une voie de terre battue.

— Des animaux ? se renfrogna Asuka, et pas seulement à cause de sa manœuvre de malade. C'est exactement pour ça que _moi_ je ne voudrais pas vivre dans une ferme…

— Eh bien dans ce cas, comment est-ce que _je_ vais faire pour obtenir des choses comme des œufs ou du lait pour faire la cuisine ?

— Du lait ? Tu veux emmener une vache ?

Shinji haussa les épaules : « Ils ont peut-être des chèvres…

— Du lait de chèvre ? grimaça-t-elle. Tu veux m'empoisonner ? »

Shinji se contenta de soupirer. Pas moyen de discuter si elle avait décidé de se montrer têtue.  
— Très bien, pas de lait, dans ce cas… considéra-t-il en s'arrêtant devant ce qui ressemblait à une étable. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je ne peux pas te préparer tout ce que tu veux… ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe en sortant.

— Tu as dit quelque chose ?

— Non, je… » Il s'interrompit et lui fit signe de se taire en levant la main. « Tu entends ? »

En fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité, elle le suivit hors de la voiture. En fait, ce n'était pas difficile à entendre : de bruyants couinements, bêlements et hennissements leur parvenaient des bâtiments les plus importants de la ferme à l'ancienne.

Shinji ne perdit pas de temps et s'élança vers le plus proche, ouvrit la porte… et se figea sur place.

Ces animaux étaient affamés après plusieurs jours sans nourriture ; certains étaient blessés, soit en tentant de se libérer, soit même à cause d'une attaque désespérée de cannibalisme de leurs propres congénères.

Shinji ne remarqua que distraitement sa main s'ouvrir et se refermer légèrement en regardant, choqué, ce spectacle perturbant.

« Il… il faut les aider… »

Ça devait être comme ça partout dans le monde : des animaux, de bétail et de compagnie, attendant que leurs maîtres rentrent pour les nourrir et s'occuper d'eux. Mais ils ne reviendraient jamais…

« Shinji, tu ne peux pas aller partout et t'occuper de toutes les créatures vivantes, dit gravement Asuka derrière lui, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde…

— Je sais… se crispa-t-il. Je le sais trop bien… »

Sans discuter davantage, il se dirigea vers les portes, les ouvrit une par une et relâcha les animaux qui étaient attachés. Il ne les conduit pas dehors cependant, et il n'en avait pas besoin. Ils trouveraient tout seuls leur chemin vers la liberté, où ils auraient au moins une chance de survivre.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Les poulets en revanche étaient une autre histoire. On aurait pu penser qu'ils se seraient fatigués et auraient été rapidement épuisés après avoir passé des jours sans être nourris. Mais apparemment, ils s'étaient débrouillés pour trouver eux-mêmes de quoi se nourrir dans le sol de leur vaste basse-cour, étant donné qu'ils se montrèrent remarquablement agiles lorsque Shinji tenta sa chance à "la chasse aux poules". Pendant au moins une demi-heure, il les poursuivit avec acharnement dans l'enclos, tandis qu'Asuka se contentait de le regarder, mi-perplexe, mi-agacée, en s'appuyant sur la clôture qui l'entourait.

Finalement, l'un d'eux ne fut pas assez rapide pour lui glisser entre les doigts au dernier moment.

« Regarde ! jubila-t-il en brandissant le volatile paniqué qui se débattait farouchement. J'en ai eu un !

— Shinji ? » Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage d'Asuka.

— Oui ?

— C'est un coq. » Elle secoua la tête en pouffant de rire à la vue de son visage abasourdi, tandis qu'il lâchait sa prise sur l'oiseau qui fila immédiatement dans le coin opposé de la basse-cour. « Comment avais-tu prévu de les transporter, au fait ? Je veux dire, sans les laisser courir partout et voleter à l'arrière — ou pire —_ à l'intérieur_ de la voiture ?

— Euh… je… ne sais pas…? »

Ses épaules tombèrent lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un soupir. « J'aurais dû le savoir que ce serait à moi de penser pour deux. Attends ici, d'accord ? »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête en silence avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Il lui fallut environ dix minutes pour revenir en portant deux cages en forme de caisses et un sac visiblement assez lourd qu'elle traînait derrière elle.

« Euh… tu as besoin d'aide avec ça ? », demanda-t-il d'un air penaud, mais il ne put dire si la grimace qu'il reçut en réponse était censée vouloir dire « Oui, bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi pour faire le sale boulot, espèce d'âne ! » ou « Non, je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides pour quoi que ce soit, baka ! »  
Alors en fin de compte, il ne fit rien.

« Je comprends pour les cages, mais à quoi sert le sac ? demanda-t-il quand elle déposa son fardeau devant la clôture.

— Il y a du blé dedans, répondit-elle tranquillement. Et au fait, c'est bien plus efficace pour en récupérer que de cueillir une gerbe d'épis dans les champs…

— Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec ça, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en ignorant la remarque déplaisante sur ses activités de tout à l'heure.

Asuka lui lança un regard incrédule. « Pourquoi ai-je des doutes sur le fait que les mâles soient censés être de grands chasseurs rusés, en te regardant ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Nous tendons un piège, évidemment ! »

À ces mots, elle plaça un petit tas de grains dans une cage et la posa de l'autre côté de la clôture. Elle répéta le processus avec l'autre, après quoi, elle dit à Shinji de semer deux traînées de blé vers l'entrée des cages.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une première volaille ne remonte l'une des pistes et se dirige droit vers la boîte, ne remarquant pas la porte qui claqua sur elle une seconde plus tard, loquet verrouillé. Les protestations de la poule au sujet de ses conditions de vie temporairement restreintes ne suffirent pas à en dissuader une autre de subir le même sort.

« Tu vois ? triompha-t-elle en ramassant les cages, ignorant les battements d'ailes frénétiques causés par le mouvement soudain. Voilà comment tu attrapes quelque chose de trop rapide pour toi ! Maintenant prend le sac, qu'on puisse rentrer !

— Ouais », murmura-t-il simplement en ouvrant le portail pour quitter la basse-cour, suivi d'une demi-douzaine de volailles explorant curieusement leur nouvelle liberté.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher lorsqu'ils finirent par quitter la ferme, et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour être avalés par les ténèbres de la nuit. Bien sûr, cela ne les aidait pas à se repérer, même avec les phares.

« Tu est sûre que c'est le bon chemin ? demanda Shinji après quelques heures de conduite à l'aveuglette. Je crois qu'on aurait dû prendre à gauche trois carrefours plus tôt.

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répondit sa copilote rousse. C'est toi qui es censé être capable de lire les panneaux sans mal !

— Alors pourquoi tu as insisté pour qu'on aille à droite ?

— Je disais ça pour plaisanter ! C'est ma faute si tu es trop bête pour le comprendre ?

— Pour… pour plaisanter ⁇ Je… » Il s'interrompit, freina brutalement sans prévenir et coupa le moteur.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? grogna Asuka, mais Shinji se contenta de fermer les yeux et de soupirer.

— Tu sais quoi, Asuka ? marmonna-t-il. La journée a été longue et je… je suis trop fatigué pour ça, d'accord ? Je veux dire, il est tard et rendons nous à l'évidence : nous sommes perdus et je doute qu'on retrouve notre chemin en pleine nuit…

— Alors tu dis que tu veux dormir ici ? Dans la voiture ? Maintenant ? » Elle le vit lentement approuver de la tête. « Pas question ! cracha-t-elle. Nous dormirons dans la prochaine maison qu'on trouvera sur notre chemin ! Je ne vais pas dormir juste à côté de toi pour que tu vives tes fantasmes pervers sur moi ! »

Il sembla choqué lorsqu'elle elle le lui dit. Au lieu de rougir et de nier en bredouillant comme à son habitude, il eut un regard mélancolique qu'il détourna rapidement.

« On… on a vu le dernier bâtiment il y a plus d'une heure, dit-il à voix basse. Si… tu veux, je… je peux dormir dehors.

— Oh je t'en prie, arrête de geindre ! grommela-t-elle. Bon très bien, nous dormirons ici ! Mais tu as intérêt à rester de ton côté ! Et ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs idiots ! l'avertit-elle en réajustant son siège en position horizontale.

— Bonne nuit, Asuka… dit-il en éteignant les phares avant de faire de même.

— C'est ça… »

Dormir fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle se sentait nettement gênée, couchée à côté de lui, séparés qu'ils étaient par seulement quelques centimètres. Surtout au regard de tous les non-dits qu'il restait entre eux. Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour ça. Peut-être que ce serait mieux, s'ils passaient tout ça sous silence et qu'ils continuaient à vivre comme maintenant. Ce n'était pas trop mal comme ça, non ? Et si jamais il…

Elle s'interrompit. Des pensées pareilles ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à trouver le sommeil. Pas plus que le siège inconfortable ou la lune éclairant la fenêtre.  
Au moins, il faisait chaud.

Au moins, les cauchemars des nuits précédentes ne revinrent pas cette fois-ci.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ils se réveillèrent à l'aube le lendemain matin, lorsque le soleil levant brilla à travers les fenêtres et que les poules se firent entendre en caquetant bruyamment.

Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils étaient plus près de Néo Tokyo-3 qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Après tout juste cinq minutes de conduite, ils croisèrent le premier panneau qui leur indiquait la direction et à peine 20 minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà de retour à leur nouvelle maison. Inutile de dire qu'Asuka ne fut pas très contente de cette découverte.

Ils firent un copieux petit déjeuner préparé par Shinji (moitié pour s'excuser de l'avoir fait dormir dans la voiture au lieu d'un lit la nuit dernière, moitié pour compenser pour la veille où ils n'avaient pas beaucoup mangé, à part un casse-croûte rapide pris entretemps), avant de décharger le pick-up.

Les livres furent simplement déposés dans le salon pour les classer plus tard, les fournitures furent stockées dans l'une des chambres vides du premier, excepté la nourriture qui devait être placée (et tenir) dans le frigo ou le congélateur. Le blé fut placé avec les autres graines dans la remise dehors, tandis que les poules furent installées dans l'autre à la fenêtre brisée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ils comptaient bien l'équiper correctement et leur installer une petite basse-cour, quoique pour le moment, rien que le fait d'être hors de leurs cages un peu étroites semblait les rendre heureuses.

Le reste de la journée fut passé à parcourir les livres, triant lesquels seraient utiles à quoi — ou utiles tout court.

La dernière chose qu'ils firent fut de se répartir les tâches, en tout cas vaguement. Asuka accepta de travailler sur tout ce qui était technique ou mécanique, ou en d'autres termes : elle s'assurerait que tout continue à marcher et à fonctionner comme ça le devrait. Étonnamment, elle accepta même de faire le travail manuel qui irait avec.

Il n'est guère besoin de dire que Shinji fut chargé de la responsabilité des tâches domestiques telles que le ménage et la cuisine. Cette dernière risquait de se révéler un défi encore plus ardu qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue, puisqu'elle incluait aussi dorénavant la préparation d'aliments de base comme le pain ou les nouilles, une fois qu'ils seraient à court de provisions. Mais pour une fois, il se sentait confiant pour cela. Non sans raison, puisque c'est lui qui avait anticipé en prenant du blé pour la farine, après tout. Il espérait juste qu'il arriverait à pousser.

Pour ce qui était du jardinage, ils décidèrent de s'en occuper tous les deux. Comme aucun d'eux n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses, ils ne savaient donc pas lequel des deux était le mieux placé pour le faire.

Et ainsi, tout ce qui devait l'être sembla assuré pour le moment.

Ils avaient une nouvelle maison, ils auraient de la nourriture et de l'eau, ils auraient toutes les connaissances nécessaires.  
Ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour survivre.

Mais il y avait encore quelque chose à régler…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shinji s'approcha d'elle dans le salon, où elle regardait le coucher de soleil par la fenêtre.

« Asuka, nous avons fait tout ce qu'on pouvait jusqu'à présent pour assurer notre survie. Nous avons tout le temps qu'il nous faut maintenant. » Sa main trembla nerveusement et il baissa les yeux. « Il faut… il faut qu'on discute, au bout du compte. »

Elle se raidit visiblement en entendant ses paroles, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Je… je ne crois pas ! Nous avons toujours beaucoup de travail si nous voulons survivre !

— Mais… nous aurons toujours plein de choses à faire, non ? Et si c'est ça, nous ne discuterons jamais…

— Et alors ? lâcha-t-elle. Ce serait si terrible de se contenter de vivre et de laisser tomber…

— Asuka ! l'interrompit-il. Je t'en prie… »

Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, elle hocha la tête.

« Très bien, dans ce cas… » dit-elle dans un quasi-murmure en se retournant.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N.D.A.** : Ha, j'imagine déjà vos mâchoires en tomber de stupéfaction. Oui, venez profiter de l'offre spéciale de Jimmy le Dingue : une histoire lue, une histoire post-TI gratuite. Je vous promets que ça sera plus clair avec chaque nouveau chapitre.  
Enfin, vous allez peut-être devoir attendre le prochain un bout de temps, par contre. Je dois réviser pendant les prochaines semaines (stupides examens *grmbl*, pourquoi j'ai choisi d'aller à la fac d'ailleurs *râle* …d'un autre côté, me connaissant, je vais sans doute me remettre à écrire quand même).  
Cependant, ce chapitre m'a offert une opportunité, celle que veulent probablement tous les auteurs de fics post-TI : écrire ma propre interprétation de la fin d'_EoE_.  
Je trouve ça assez drôle, dans presque toutes les fics post-TI, même les meilleures, ils vont au QG de la NERV… Ohé ?! Le QG de la NERV était dans le Géofront ! Vous savez, ce truc rond et noir qui a explosé en un milliard de morceaux à la fin ? Il est d'ailleurs possible que l'"océan" soit là où le Géofront était censé se situer. Ne vous méprenez pas, je comprends que ça marche mieux dans certaines histoires (et je ne veux pas mettre en colère mes co-auteurs et reviewers potentiels, waouh, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tout le monde en réclame, ça rend accro…), mais c'est bizarre que ça soit utilisé si souvent. Enfin, peu importe…  
Pour ce qui est de l'hôpital, je ne me souviens pas si son nom a été mentionné durant la série et comme je suis nul pour inventer des noms, je l'ai juste appelé "hôpital de Tokyo-3".  
Et oui, je suis un partisan de la théorie "Asuka-n'est-pas-vraiment-blessée", enfin quoi, elle utilise un bras qui est censé être fendu en deux !  
Je sais, il est probable qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de jardins maraîchers (il n'y a pas un meilleur terme pour ça ?) dans une métropole comme Tokyo-3, mais je voulais quelque chose de différent de l'habituel "ils sont allés dans une ferme". D'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas décidé de les faire déménager avant d'écrire cette scène.  
Bon, pour ce qui est du reste, ne faites pas grand cas de ce chapitre (surtout la "scène de la viande", mais hé, c'est mieux que de mettre juste : "Quand ils se sont réveillés, ils ont commencé à faire des projets"), il sert plus à planter le décor pour les prochains.  
Donc, en vous laissant sur un joli petit cliffhanger, restez à l'affût du chapitre 4 pour la partie guimauve…

P.S : J'ai remarqué, je ne vaux rien pour les descriptions, mais hé, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de révisions, pas vrai ?

**Notes de révision :**

Eh bien, le voilà en fin de compte, avec plus de deux fois sa taille précédente et après "seulement" huit mois environ : le chapitre 2 révisé. À part l'élimination de l'horrible orthographe (que je n'avais même pas vérifiée via Word), il y a eu plusieurs changements qui l'auront amélioré, j'espère.  
J'ai assombri un peu l'ambiance, vu qu'ils avaient l'air de prendre la "mort" de l'humanité beaucoup trop à la légère. Et encore, ce n'est guère mieux comme ça ; j'espère que c'est au moins un _peu_ plus crédible.  
Plus visiblement, j'ai rajouté quelques scènes que j'avais prévu à l'origine, mais que je n'avais pas utilisé parce que je voulais publier le chapitre aussi vite que possible. Mais au lieu de les remettre dedans dès que j'ai eu plus de temps, j'ai attendu de voir quelle longueur allait faire le chapitre 4 pour les y rajouter dans le cas où il aurait été trop court. Quand il s'est avéré que le chapitre 4 serait bien plus long que ne le serait jamais "survivre", elles ont été remises à leur propre place.  
La nouvelle fin semble toujours un peu précipitée, je pensais que ce n'était pas le cas. Bon, tant pis…

Dans l'ensemble, je n'aime toujours pas beaucoup ce chapitre, mais au moins il est mieux qu'auparavant (non pas que ce soit un gros défi à relever…)  
(Au passage : je me suis débarrassé de la "scène de la viande". Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai mis ça là…)  
Et merci à mes pré-lecteurs Divine Chaos et dennisud. Même s'ils prennent leur temps, leur aide est de celles que je ne regretterai jamais. :P

**Notes de re-révision :**

Bon, pas grand-chose à dire. Je, me, suis, juste, débarrassé, de, quelques, virgules, entre autres corrections. Probablement loin de la quantité nécessaire, mais ça devrait déjà être mieux. J'ai essayé aussi d'ajouter au moins un peu plus de substance à ce machin. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'aime à croire qu'il y a un peu de mieux dans la sensation du type "Bon, le Troisième Impact est arrivé, et maintenant ?". Également corrigé la partie du générateur dans l'hôpital — je doute quand même que l'alimentation d'urgence s'occupe aussi de l'air conditionné. Les scènes purement descriptives sont toujours un peu arides, mais traitez-moi de fainéant si vous voulez, je ne me sens pas en mesure de les changer, d'autant plus que caser toutes ces infos dans de longs dialogues ne serait pas forcément un moindre mal.

_**N.D.T.**__ : Après moultes reformulations et corrections, le chapitre 2 est enfin prêt. Profitez-en bien, le suivant risque d'attendre un peu plus — tout comme Jimmy à l'époque où il l'écrivait, je vais devoir me replonger dans mes révisions, j'ai des partiels dans deux semaines et les examens finaux qui approchent à grands pas, eux aussi.  
Vivement la mi-juin, que je sois débarrassé de tout ça et que je puisse écrire à plein temps !  
_

_Franchement je n'aurais jamais imaginé m'éclater autant à traduire cette fic. En dépit de mon indécrottable perfectionnisme qui me pousse à me corriger encore et encore, sans parvenir à être complètement satisfait (en l'espace d'une semaine, j'ai dû réuploader le chapitre 1 une bonne demi-douzaine de fois — quoique la première était pour corriger les bizarreries de formatage de FFNet qui double tous les retours à la ligne et m'avait sucré les points-virgules ; ça m'apprendra à prévisualiser ce que je mets en ligne), j'ai toujours autant de plaisir — sinon plus — à la retranscrire en langue française, en essayant de lui redonner le même feeling que dans l'original.  
Encore que là non plus, pas moyen d'être sûr que j'y arrive bien, vu que je n'ai pas encore reçu de reviews (en même temps je m'y attendais un peu, après tout cette fic n'est en ligne que depuis une semaine et les fans francophones d'_Evangelion_ présents sur FFNet ne sont pas légion). Il en faut plus cependant pour entamer mon enthousiasme, et j'espère bien en glaner une ou deux d'ici à ce que j'aie terminé de traduire, ne serait-ce que pour se plaindre de la façon dont je massacre cette histoire._

_Pour ce qui est des lignes de dialogues tirées de _The End of Evangelion,_ j'ai essayé de trouver un compromis entre la version française (ce doublage, pouah ! Dommage que l'édition remasterisée à venir soit toute en VOSTFR…) et la reprise de la version anglaise présente dans la fic originale. Là encore, prévenez-moi si ma façon de faire vous gêne._

_Bon, sur ce, je retourne à mes cours de compta. À la prochaine dans le chapitre 3 !_


	3. Le 13ème

**La 2ème Tentative**

Par JimmyWolk (traduit de l'anglais par Ereiam)

**Chapitre 3 : Le 13ème**

« Je ne vois toujours pas le but de cette activité, dit Rei en ahanant.

— Ha ! On dirait que ça nous fait au moins une chose en commun, la Première ! » lança Asuka sans lui adresser un regard. Elle était plus préoccupée par la mèche de cheveux trempée de sueur qui l'agaçait depuis un moment en tombant constamment devant ses yeux. Elle leva la main pour l'écarter, mais ne prit pas le temps de la raccrocher correctement à sa barrette. « J'ai bien mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps comme ça ! Et en plus, avec vous deux, entre tous ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait des gens qui aiment ça. » Elle n'arrivait pas complètement à dissimuler son épuisement, cependant sa voix ne contenait pas trace du fiel qui accompagnait habituellement ses diatribes.

— Désolé, marmonna Shinji. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai gagné à "pierre-feuille-ciseaux" pour une fois.

— Ouais, c'est ça ! Je parie que t'as triché pour pouvoir monter ce plan foireux ! »

Rei décida d'ignorer la dispute de ses copilotes et se concentra sur ses propres actions. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à chaque moment qui passait. Elle se sentait… elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier cette sensation. C'était comme si elle était malade, pourtant elle était en parfaite santé avant qu'ils ne commencent. Était-ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça ? Elle tenta de chasser la sensation de son esprit en secouant la tête. Soryu et Ikari ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué ; elle en était toujours à le réprimander pour l'avoir piégée ainsi. Rei ne comprenait pas pourquoi la rousse faisait de telles histoires à ce sujet. Quand ils avaient joué à ce jeu pour décider quelle idée d'activité commune choisir, il lui avait semblé que la furie allemande l'avait en fait **laissé** gagner. Mais elle ne le dit pas à voix haute.

« Allez, avoue Shinji ! Tu voulais juste nous embarquer là-dedans ! poursuivit Asuka.

— M-mais Misato nous a ordonné de faire quelque chose ensemble, gémit Shinji. Ce n'était pas mon idée. »

Rei garda le silence. Il était étrange qu'elle n'ait pas reçu d'ordre du major Katsuragi ou d'un autre officier supérieur. Au lieu de cela, elle avait été informée à l'école par ses camarades pilotes qu'ils devraient "faire quelque chose". Rei ne s'attendait pas toutefois à ce que ce "quelque chose" soit si éprouvant.

Shinji sembla le remarquer lui aussi. « Ça va, Ayanami ? Tu as l'air épuisée.

— Je ne suis pas habituée à cette "randonnée" », répondit Rei. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se départir d'une impression de familiarité.

Ils se promenaient depuis maintenant près de deux heures le long d'un trajet qui leur faisait faire le tour de la ville. Maintenant, ils étaient sur le point de pénétrer de nouveau à l'intérieur des limites de Néo Tokyo-3, mais la fatigue du trajet (due au rythme hâtif d'Asuka) ainsi que le soleil brûlant de l'éternel été avaient mis les trois Élus à rude épreuve. Tandis qu'Asuka et Shinji étaient tous deux en sueur et respiraient un peu plus bruyamment, il était un peu surprenant que Rei ait l'endurance la plus faible. À bout de souffle, elle traînait derrière. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

« Eh bien, tant pis pour toi si tu n'aimes pas ça, la Première ! se moqua Asuka en se retournant face à ses compagnons. Tu aurais préféré une autre "activité" ? »

Rei cilla. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle aimait faire, encore moins à ce que d'autres qualifieraient de "passe-temps".

Personne ne s'y était jamais intéressé.

« Je préfère la natation, déclara la pilote aux cheveux bleus après une courte pause.

— Eh bien, nous pourrions aller nager une autre fois, proposa gaiement Shinji.

— Non, on ne peut pas ! On dirait qu'un certain baka a oublié qu'il ne savait pas nager ! » lança la Seconde Élue.

Shinji fit une grimace visible. « Ah… euh… oui… désolé, Aya… AYANAMI ‼ »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que tout ne devienne noir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Asuka en se retournant pour voir Shinji étendant avec précaution leur camarade au sol.

— Je ne sais pas… » Il lui prit immédiatement le pouls. Le rythme irrégulier ne le rassura pas du tout, pas plus que sa figure anormalement rouge, qui contrastait nettement avec le reste de sa peau claire. La main qu'il porta à son front ne fit que confirmer ses craintes. « Il est chaud. On dirait qu'elle a une insolation.  
— On l'emmène là-bas. Allez, prends-la par la droite, je m'occupe de la gauche !

— Attend ! On ne peut pas la déplacer autant ! protesta fermement Shinji lorsque Asuka s'accroupit auprès de Rei, faisant passer le bras gauche de l'albinos inconsciente par-dessus son épaule.

— Écoute Shinji, ce n'est pas le moment de me disputer avec toi ! On n'est plus très loin. Enfin, on a fait tout ce chemin pour y arriver, au final.

— Asuka ! »

Elle soupira. « Désolée, dit comme ça, je sais que ça paraît égoïste. Mais on ne peut pas la rafraîchir ou la soigner ici, de toute façon. »

Elle avait raison ; il fut forcé de l'admettre en regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas d'arbre dont l'ombre aurait pu adoucir la chaleur, ni de ruisseau à proximité. Si près de la forteresse des hommes, la nature était forcée de battre en retraite.  
Alors il finit par céder : « D'accord, dépêchons-nous. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorsque Rei se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut quelque chose de froid et humide sur son front.

« Ah, on dirait que votre amie a repris conscience, M. Ikari » entendit-elle une voix de vieille femme.

Le visage d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns emplit son champ de vision flou. « Hé Ayanami, comment te sens-tu ?

— Comment je me sens…? murmura-t-elle. Fatiguée… »

Shinji eut un léger sourire. « Nous avons appelé Misato, elle va bientôt venir nous chercher. Essaye de te reposer en attendant. »

Elle hocha la tête en la redressant légèrement pour voir qu'ils étaient dans un salon propre et bien éclairé, mais à cause de sa vue trouble, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les détails. Derrière Shinji, elle arrivait à voir vaguement la silhouette d'une femme aux longs cheveux gris, attachés en queue de cheval. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu en voir plus, elle sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Shinji reporta son attention sur leur hôtesse en voyant la vieille dame qui lui souriait. « Merci encore pour votre aide, Mme Yamadera. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait si vous et votre mari ne nous aviez pas laissés entrer. »

En fait, il avait été plutôt surpris par la chaleur avec laquelle le couple âgé les avait accueillis. Après que M. Yamadera les ait aidé à porter Rei à l'intérieur de la maison, ils avaient pratiquement dû lutter contre les assauts de sa femme qui ne cessait de leur proposer du thé, des gâteaux et autres friandises.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est devenu un peu isolé ici après que nos enfants aient quitté la maison. Alors nous sommes toujours contents de recevoir de la visite. Nous n'avons même plus guère de clients ces temps-ci. Notre jardin maraîcher est devenu davantage un passe-temps qu'une affaire. Le dernier client que nous avons eu remonte à des semaines. Et il ne voulait que des graines pour des pastèques… » Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'expression perplexe du garçon. « Oh pardon, je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires.

— Non, secoua-t-il la tête en signe de dénégation. Je… je veux dire… Est-ce que ce client avait une barbe de trois jours, une queue de cheval et un air assez, euh, séduisant ?

— Hein ? Oh oui, dit-elle, l'air d'essayer de se rappeler, avant de sourire à ce souvenir. Koichi s'est d'ailleurs montré un peu jaloux, même s'il ressemblait beaucoup à ça lui-même quand il avait cet âge, gloussa-t-elle. Alors vous le connaissez ?

— Eh bien, oui, un peu… » rit-il à son tour. "_Alors ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une coïncidence…_"

— Hum, ces pastèques doivent avoir bien poussé depuis. Vous les avez vues ?

— Non, pas encore. Mais je suis censé les voir bientôt… »

Malgré le regard interrogateur de la vieille dame, il n'en dit pas davantage.

« Dites-moi, votre autre amie prend son temps, on dirait. Elle est toujours aussi longue dans la salle de bains ?

— Oh, elle est encore pire le matin… » Shinji s'interrompit et détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait facilement être mal compris. « Euh… enfin…

— Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser », gloussa de nouveau Mme Yamadera. À l'évidence, ce n'était pas complètement vrai. « Mais puisque vous admettez connaître ses habitudes matinales, cela veut dire qu'elle EST vraiment proche de vous. Votre petite amie, peut-être ?

— Hum… ou… j-je veux dire, non, je… on vit ensemble… Euh… hé… mais pas comme ça ! » balbutia-t-il, rendu nerveux par le regard appuyé de la femme aux cheveux gris. "_Bon sang, on dirait presque Misato en plus âgée._"

— Décidément vous êtes facile à taquiner, M. Ikari. Mais vous feriez mieux d'aller la chercher. Je crois que votre, comment l'avez-vous appelée ? Votre tutrice ? Elle ne devrait plus tarder, je crois. »

Il hocha timidement la tête et, après avoir vérifié une dernière fois l'état de Rei, alla chercher Asuka.

La trouver ne devrait pas lui prendre trop de temps, après tout la maison n'était pas si grande. Et il la connaissait fort bien.  
Aussi bien qu'il la connaissait elle.  
Il n'était pas idiot : il avait tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas uniquement pour faire la connaissance des propriétaires qu'elle avait insisté pour revenir ici.

Il la trouva exactement là où il s'attendait à la voir. Elle se tenait dans le couloir, devant l'entrée d'une chambre, complètement immobile, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle se tenait là, à fixer la porte fermée.

Il avait occupé cette chambre le premier, avant…

« Ohé ? Il y a quelqu'un ? » Une voix familière en provenance de l'entrée les fit tous deux sursauter.

L'appel de Misato arracha Asuka à son hébétude. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et il sentit son cœur se briser en voyant briller dans ses yeux les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. À ce moment précis, il détestait plus que jamais auparavant la décision qu'ils avaient prise ; il détestait ne pas pouvoir prendre le risque de l'attirer à lui et la serrer contre son corps. À défaut de mieux, il plaça tendrement sa main droite sur son épaule, sans rompre le contact visuel si douloureux et pourtant si rassurant. Avec un sourire forcé mais reconnaissant, elle plaça sa main sur la sienne et la serra légèrement. Un léger hochement de tête répondit à sa question implicite.

« Ouais ! lança-t-il en retour en direction de l'entrée. On arrive ! »

Ne pas s'éloigner.

Ne jamais perdre le contact.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Et vous êtes sûre qu'une adorable jeune demoiselle telle que vous ne veut pas de légumes ?

— Euh non, désolée, je… » La sueur au front, Misato faisait de son mieux pour repousser les offres constantes du vieil homme charmant aussi poliment que possible, en gardant le sourire.

— Oh, vraiment ? Les laitues et les carottes ont joliment poussé cette année. Et vous verriez mes belles grosses…

— KOICHI !

— …courgettes, acheva-t-il après avoir été interrompu par sa femme. Quoi ? »

Mme Yamadera s'inclina devant Misato. « Veuillez excuser mon mari, mademoiselle…?

— Katsuragi.

— …Mlle Katsuragi ! Il est toujours comme ça avec les jeunes femmes séduisantes, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

— Eh bien, excuse-moi d'essayer de vendre quelque chose… » grommela-t-il.

En les voyant se chamailler ainsi, le major ne put s'empêcher de se voir rappeler vaguement quelqu'un d'autre, sans toutefois pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. « Euh, désolée, je ne voulais pas causer une dispute, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux. J'étais simplement venue récupérer les enfants. »

Fort à propos, Shinji et Asuka parurent.

« Salut vous deux, les accueillit-elle. Vous êtes prêts à y aller ? »

Shinji adressa un bref regard à sa colocataire rousse qui hocha la tête, l'air gêné. « Oui. Il faut juste qu'on récupère Ayanami, répondit-il en pointant à l'intérieur.

— Koichi, va les aider ! ordonna Mme Yamadera.

— D'accord, d'accord… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Alors, vous allez me le dire maintenant ? » demanda Misato en les ramenant de la NERV, après avoir amené Rei à l'infirmerie. Comme si ce problème avec les enfants ne suffisait pas, elle devait encore se rendre à cette réunion avec le comité au sujet du dernier Ange dans une heure. Alors pour le moment du moins, elle voulait s'amuser un peu.

— Te dire quoi ? fut la réponse qui fusa presque aussitôt de la banquette arrière.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous là-bas ? » Sa voix prit des accents taquins. « Vous ne vous faisiez pas une partie à trois dans les buissons, quand même ?

— MISATO ‼ s'écrièrent les deux adolescents, le visage écarlate.

— Comment oses-tu me considérer de cette manière ? Comme si je m'abaisserais à faire quelque chose comme… **ça** avec des tordus comme **eux**… ajouta Asuka.

— D-d'ailleurs, c'est vous qui nous aviez ordonné de passer du temps ensemble… » Vu la façon dont il les fixait, les chaussures de Shinji devaient être en pleine interprétation de leur chef-d'œuvre bien connu : "Le Néant Fascinant".

— …rien que d'y penser. Beurk… continua Asuka.

— Moi ? » Misato cligna des yeux, ignorant la rousse qui continuait de fulminer. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en souvenir. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait été saoule quand elle avait donné cet ordre ?

— …Dès qu'on est rentrés, je prends une douche…

— B-ben oui, en fait c'était quand on avait l'entraînement de synchronisation…

— …Ça me sortira peut-être ces… images dégoûtantes de la tête… »

Misato plissa les yeux. « Oh, contente de voir avec quelle diligence vous obéissez à mes ordres…

— Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas de toujours me soupçonner d'en pincer pour **lui**, mais en plus avec **elle** !… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Combien de temps la Première Élue sera-t-elle incapable d'assurer son service ? » Le commandant Gendo Ikari attendait le rapport quotidien de sa subordonnée devant son bureau.

— Le Dr. Kanegawa a recommandé de la garder en observation pendant au moins un jour ou deux, l'informa Ritsuko en frissonnant devant la froideur de son ton.

— Elle sortira dès ce soir », ordonna-t-il aussi calmement que s'il venait de passer commande pour un repas.

Ritsuko haussa un sourcil. Elle ne se souciait pas vraiment du bien-être de la Première Élue, mais un pilote malade ne leur ferait aucun bien. « Monsieur ?

— Il y a un problème, Dr. Akagi ?

— Non, monsieur, dit-elle en ravalant son exaspération. J'en informerai l'infirmerie.

— Bien. Vous lui ferez passer un "examen" dans les prochains jours. Je veux que ce prototype soit achevé dès que possible.

— Je ne vois pas de complication à ce sujet. Le travail avance très vite. Bien que nous ayons rencontré quelques défauts…

— Aucune importance, l'interrompit-il sèchement.

— Mais… » Elle n'eut pas non plus l'occasion d'achever cette phrase, mais elle s'y attendait. Gendo Ikari était un homme que seul le succès intéressait.

— Qu'en est-il de l'incident avec le taux de synchronisation anormal de la Seconde et du Troisième Élu ? changea-t-il de sujet. Avez-vous enfin les résultats de l'étude ?

— Non. Le MAGI n'a pas non plus trouvé d'explication cohérente à cela. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence après tout. »

Ritsuko voyait bien qu'il n'était pas satisfait de cette conclusion, et elle non plus. Son esprit scientifique réclamait une explication plus logique qu'un simple coup du hasard.

« Très bien, dans ce cas laissez tomber cette question, finit-il par déclarer. Si ce n'est pas reproductible, cela n'a aucun intérêt pour nous de toute façon.

— Oui, monsieur.

— Y a-t-il autre chose ?

— Le test du complexe S2 est prévu pour… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Je vois. Ayanami et Aida sont encore absents, comme d'habitude. » Le professeur de la classe 2-A arrivait à plonger la moitié de ses élèves dans l'ennui avant même de commencer ses "cours" et Toji faisait clairement partie de cette moitié-là. Il était renversé dans sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau, sans afficher la moindre trace de respect ou de politesse à l'égard du vieil homme.

« Hé, Toji, chuchota Shinji à son ami, tandis que le professeur continuait sa litanie. Où est Kensuke ?

— À Néo Yokosuka. Il est parti reluquer les bateaux. À ce qu'il paraît, le "Myoko" est arrivé au port.

— Suzuhara ! »

Le garçon bondit sur ses pieds, alarmé par le professeur appelant son nom. « Oui ! »

Shinji sortit son ordinateur portable et se mit à écrire un message aussitôt qu'il eut fini de démarrer.

/-Kensuke est à Néo Yokosuka. Maintenant je suis sûr que c'était aujourd'hui./

La réponse ne se fit guère attendre.

/-Alors aujourd'hui elle disparaîtra./

/-Oui. Et ensuite le suivant arrivera./

À ce moment précis, à l'autre bout du monde, l'enfer se déchaîna.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Quelle est la situation ? »  
-x  
« MAGI confirmera… »  
-x  
« Disparue ? »  
-x  
« Volatilisée ! »  
-x  
« Manquait plus que ça ! »  
-x  
« …sont en effervescence. »  
-x  
« …l'origine ? »  
-x  
« …un seul indice : cette image satellite… »  
-x  
« …des milliers de personnes… »  
-x  
« …pas une explosion… »  
-x  
« …le complexe S2… »  
-x  
« …nous confier l'EVA-03… »  
-x  
« …et pour la réactivation ? »  
-x

« …désigner le Quatrième… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Comment ça, tu as oublié notre déjeuner ⁇ » La voix sonore d'Asuka troubla la quiétude de la pause repas, attirant l'attention de toute la classe sur le "fauve" et sa "proie" habituelle.

— Ben… je… j'étais occupé, tu sais ? » Shinji se recroquevilla davantage derrière sa table, dans l'espoir d'éviter la colère imminente de la rousse. « Et, ben, je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer quelque chose, tu vois ?

— Et parce que **toi** tu glandais, **je** devrais sauter un repas ? »

Toji ne pouvait plus rester là à regarder. Il était temps de "venir en aide" à son ami — et de pouvoir enfin consommer en paix les divers paquets de nourriture qu'il avait apporté.

« Hé vous deux, c'est fini la scène de ménage ? » "_Ça devrait faire l'affaire…_"

Comme prévu, ils restèrent un moment figés sous les rires tonitruants des autres élèves avant de nier simultanément. Mais…

"_À peine rougissants ? On aurait presque dit qu'ils se retenaient de rire !? Se pourrait-il vraiment qu'ils…?_" Les pensées de Toji furent perturbées par le grognement de la rousse, qui pivota si vivement que sa longue chevelure auburn fendit l'air et vint cingler Shinji en plein visage.

"_Nan, il faudrait qu'ils soient complètement bourrés avant de commencer à s'apprécier…_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« À l'occasion du test d'activation de l'EVA-03 à Matsushiro, le pilote sera le Quatrième, déclara le docteur Akagi au major Katsuragi tout en préparant les données de l'Eva en question et de son pilote.

— Hein ? Vous avez trouvé le Quatrième Élu ?

— Oui, hier… »

Misato fronça les sourcils. "_Et une fois de plus, je suis l'une des dernières au courant…_"  
« Je n'ai pourtant rien reçu de la part de l'Institut Marduk… marmonna-t-elle.

— Les documents officiels seront là demain.

— Vous n'êtes pas encore en train de me cacher quelque chose, Dr. Akagi ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

— Pas du tout », fut la seule réponse.

Ce n'était pas celle qu'elle espérait, mais Misato comprit qu'elle n'en aurait pas d'autre. Pas pour le moment du moins.

« Bon, soit. Et qui a-t-on sélectionné ? » Elle se retourna et examina l'écran sur lequel sa vieille amie affichait les données. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il montra l'identité du Quatrième. « Quoi ? Mais, c'est… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Suzuhara ! » La voie de Toji vers la liberté fut bloquée par la scrupuleuse Hikari Horaki. « Tu es de corvée cette semaine. Fais ton travail.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? se lamenta-t-il, tentant d'échapper à ses tâches ingrates en regardant avec envie les autres élèves partir.

— De ça ! » Elle lui brandit les photocopies des cours sous le nez. « Le prof t'a dit de les porter. »

Il les prit, abattu mais pas vaincu. « Franchement, y avait personne d'autre pour le faire ? rouspéta-t-il.

— Ayanami était absente aujourd'hui.

— Ayanami et moi… alors j'ai pas le choix. Mais je vais pas aller seul chez une fille. »

Entendant cela, son visage s'éclaira… « Si tu veux, je pourrais…

— Shinji ! » l'interrompit-il en appelant le garçon qui était sur le point de sortir. Le sourire d'Hikari s'évanouit aussitôt. « Emmène-moi !  
— Oh non, pas question !

— Aahh ! » Toji poussa un cri de surprise en voyant quelqu'un se ruer à travers la porte. « Asuka, je croyais que tu était déjà partie !

— Eh bien non ! » Elle empoigna un Shinji gémissant par le col de sa chemise. « C'est de la faute de ce baka si je n'ai pas déjeuné aujourd'hui et s'il ne me fait pas un dîner convenable une fois rentrés, je ferai en sorte que le trio des idiots redevienne un duo !

— Dé-désolé, Toji… » parvint à dire Shinji, avant d'être traîné hors de la classe.

Le sportif garda le regard fixé sur la porte. « Ben mon vieux, comment est-ce qu'un mec peut se laisser mater à ce point ?

— AHEM ! » Il tourna la tête pour faire de nouveau face à la déléguée de la classe 2-A. « Tu peux lui apporter les photocopies maintenant ? dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

— Mais je ne sais même pas où elle habite ! » protesta-t-il.

Son expression se radoucit de nouveau, le rougissement de ses joues à peine dissimulé par ses taches de rousseur. « Comme… comme je le disais, je pourrais venir avec toi…

— Ah bon… » Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit, avant que tous deux ne restent plongés dans le silence pendant un moment.

"_Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je lui ai vraiment demandé_" songea-t-elle, les yeux baissés. "_Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Dis oui, je t'en prie ! Mais s'il refuse ? Il n'a toujours pas répondu. Est-ce bon signe ? Ou est-ce qu'il est juste en train de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de me plaquer ? Et si Asuka avait raison et qu'il soit juste un pervers attendant la première occasion de me sauter dessus ? Ma foi, ça pourrait être agré… ooh, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte__ ⁇_"

« Tu peux pas les lui porter toi-même, dans ce cas ? »

Surprise par sa réponse directe et inattendue, elle reprit brusquement ses esprits. « Non ! hurla-t-elle presque, avant de se reprendre en main. Je veux dire, c'est toi qui es officiellement de corvée !

— Oohh… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Nous sommes rentrés ! » s'exclama Shinji tandis que la porte de l'appartement se refermait derrière lui. Asuka avait déjà quitté ses chaussures pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

— Misato n'est pas là, t… » Avant qu'elle ait pu finir, elle se trouva aussitôt prise par derrière dans une étreinte serrée, mais agréable et chaleureuse. « Tu es incorrigible, tu le sais ? lui sourit-elle.

— Oui, pouffa-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement dans le cou. Je t'ai déjà dit combien tu es mignonne dans cet uniforme scolaire ?

— Ben voyons, dit-elle en le fusillant malicieusement du regard. J'aurais dû le savoir que tu n'étais qu'un dégoûtant hentai courant après les collégiennes. » Avec une mine faussement offensée, elle se détourna de lui.

Pour être presque aussitôt ramenée par sa main sur sa joue brûlante. « Non, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste une. »

Elle finit par se retourner dans son étreinte pour lui faire complètement face, noua ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle, approfondissant le baiser qu'ils partageaient. Elle regrettait déjà qu'il ne puisse pas durer plus longtemps.

« Baka, murmura-t-elle en souriant. Misato pourrait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre… » Elle sursauta. « …et on nous regarde. »

Shinji tourna la tête pour suivre son regard et croisa les yeux d'un pingouin qui les regardait avec curiosité, avant de retourner dans son frigo.

« Oh, ne fais pas attention à lui, rit-il, soudoie-le avec de la bonne nourriture et il ne dira rien à personne.

— Mais quand même… Misato… elle ou quelqu'un d'autre pourrait… » Malgré ses mots, elle raffermit son étreinte et posa sa tête sur son épaule, sans vouloir le lâcher.

Il soupira. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion plusieurs fois, mais tout de même… « On… on pourrait au moins dire que nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre…

— Oh, Shinji, on en a déjà parlé. Personne ne croirait que nous deux, entre tous, puissions devenir un couple. En tout cas, pas juste comme ça, sans raison. Tout le monde pense que nous nous détestons… dit-elle en baissant la voix. Ou du moins que je te déteste, à cause de ma fierté… »

Il sentit l'anxiété d'Asuka qui se remémorait ses anciens défauts qu'ils avaient oubliés depuis bien longtemps. Afin de la consoler, il la serra aussi fort que possible tout en lui caressant lentement le dos. « …Et que je n'aurais jamais le cran de me rapprocher de toi. Mais tu dois l'admettre, ça n'était pas si différent de "juste comme ça" quand c'est arrivé.

Elle lui sourit faiblement. « Tu qualifies le Troisième Impact de "pas si différent" ? »

Shinji se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire narquois. « Tu crois que notre stratagème pour Toji et Hikari va marcher ? changea-t-il de sujet.

— Il y a intérêt ! Ils ont déjà flanqué à l'eau notre plan avec la randonnée !

— Bon, au moins, ça nous a donné l'occasion de permettre à Rei de s'épanouir un peu.

— Ouais, et ça s'est terminé pour elle à l'hôpital. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Hé, mais on a fini par aller… » Il s'arrêta en la sentant se crisper. « Ça va ? »

Même si ce n'était pas une question très difficile, il lui fallut un moment pour répondre.

« Oui… finit-elle par répondre, bien trop faiblement à son goût. Ça m'a paru tellement… comment dire… vide là-bas… »

Il opina du chef, ses pensées revenant à leur promenade de la veille, quand il avait voulu la serrer comme cela, pour calmer la douleur du passé obsédant qu'il avaient tous deux ressenti là, juste avant que…

« Misato !

— HEIN ?! » Surprise, elle se dégagea assez brutalement de leur étreinte, cherchant d'un regard paniqué le major annoncé. « C'était pas mon idée, Misato ! Ce baka-hentai a essayé de… Où est-elle ?

— Quoi ? » Il en resta pantois, avant de comprendre sa méprise. « Non, je voulais dire : je viens de me souvenir qu'elle ne va pas rentrer de sitôt. »

Après l'avoir foudroyé un moment du regard, elle se remit à sourire. « Baka ! » Elle lui donna une pichenette sur le front. « Ne me fais plus ce genre de frayeurs ! dit-elle en s'avançant de nouveau avec un désir non dissimulé dans le regard. Alors nous avons plus de temps pour nous ?

— J'ai bien peur que non, soupira-t-il. Nous avons des tests de synchro ce soir. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Ohé ? Ayanami, tu es là ? » Toji attendit qu'une réponse lui parvienne de derrière la porte de l'appartement de sa camarade… pendant à peu près deux secondes. « Apparemment pas… » déclara-t-il en tournant les talons. Pour être interrompu par une main qui l'agrippa par la manche de son survêtement.

« Hé, tu n'as pas encore déposé les photocopies !

— Mais, déléguée, geignit-il auprès de la brune à couettes. Elle ne va pas les voir dans cette boîte aux lettres qui déborde ! Et je veux pas l'attendre ici ! »

En se tortillant pour tenter de se libérer de la poigne ferme de la fille d'apparence frêle, il heurta brutalement la porte. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant l'entrée de l'appartement 402.

« C'est ouvert ? dit Hikari en clignant des yeux.

— M-mais on ne peut pas rentrer comme ça !

— Peut-être qu'elle est chez elle et qu'elle ne nous a pas entendus ? se demanda-t-elle. Ayanami ? On entre ! »

Ils entrèrent à pas lents et gênés, comme si un monstre était tapi dans l'appartement étriqué, attendant de faire son repas d'un délicieux sportif, avec une déléguée de classe en guise de dessert. Ce qui les accueillit, en revanche, fut la vue d'une chambre sombre et en désordre.

« Mon Dieu ! fit Hikari, suffoquée.

— C'est ça une chambre de fille ? C'est pas folichon… » Toji se glissa vers le lit défait et jeta négligemment les photocopies sur l'oreiller. « Bon, maintenant allons nous-… » Il s'interrompit en voyant la demoiselle diligente agenouillée par terre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je range. Je ne peux pas laisser une chambre dans cet état.

— Eh bien, ne compte pas sur moi ! C'est pas un boulot d'homme, ça ! décréta-t-il fièrement.

— SUZUHARA ! » Elle avait maintenant son attention. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer cette "méthode de la fille impuissante/séductrice" dont Asuka se servait à l'occasion ? « Tu ne laisserais pas une pauvre fille faire tout ce travail toute seule, quand même ?

— Non… mais… je… oh, purée ! » Il soupira, vaincu, tandis qu'Hikari se dit que cette méthode était peut-être un brin embarrassante, mais assurément utile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Tu as changé, tu sais ?

— Hein ? demanda le sportif avec indifférence, sans même lever les yeux de ses efforts pour rassembler les détritus au sol.

— Je veux dire, si quelqu'un m'avait dit quelques mois plus tôt que tu pouvait être quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné, je lui aurai rit au nez », expliqua Hikari en rougissant légèrement. Ce n'était peut-être pas toute la vérité mais c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse trouver. « Aujourd'hui je ne saurais trop que dire, après ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur et depuis que tu es devenu ami avec Ikari… » Elle le regarda, s'attendant à une violente réplique de la part de Toji.  
Mais il se contentait de regarder dans le vide avec un air inhabituellement sérieux. "_Je n'aurais pas dû mentionner sa sœur. Quelle idiote je fais !_" se réprimanda-t-elle en détournant de nouveau rapidement son regard.

« Peut-être bien…

— Hein ? » Elle cligna des yeux de surprise lorsqu'il prit soudain la parole.

— Que j'ai changé, je veux dire… » Il lui adressa un petit sourire. « Mais tu sais, toi aussi.

— Co… comment ça ?

— Tu n'as jamais été aussi… » Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur l'occupante légitime de l'appartement, faisant sursauter Hikari qui ne s'était même pas rendue compte à quelle point elle s'était tendue. Rei entra comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué ou se moquait de la présence des deux intrus.

« Excuse-nous ! » dirent-ils tous deux quasiment à l'unisson, ce qui leur valut enfin un regard interrogateur de leur camarade aux cheveux bleus.

Le problème avec les regards interrogateurs, c'est que vous ne savez pas exactement **quelle** est la question posée. Surtout quand la personne qui vous adresse un tel regard n'est autre que Rei Ayanami.

« Euh… tu vois, on t'a apporté les photocopies…

— …et la porte était ouverte…

— …alors on est rentrés…

— …et en voyant ta chambre…

— …on… elle a décidé de nettoyer…

— …mais nous n'avons rien fait d'autre… » Tous deux rougirent. « …Oh, avec tes affaires, je veux dire… »

Rei se trouvait dans une situation qu'elle n'avait que rarement rencontrée : elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face aux deux nettoyeurs maintenant tout rougissants et bégayants. Des gens l'avaient déjà aidée, en général durant son service, mais c'était la première fois à sa connaissance que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose de… gentil pour elle sans qu'on le leur ait demandé.

« Je… vous remercie de vos efforts », finit-elle par dire d'un ton embarrassé, avec une petite révérence polie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Y a pas à dire, ils sont tous un peu bizarres, ces pilotes », remarqua Toji sur le chemin du retour.

Hikari hocha la tête. « Oui, Asuka peut être extrêmement… disons, "exubérante". » Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel. « Tandis qu'Ikari est presque tout le contraire. Et Ayanami, eh bien, elle est…

— ….Flippante !

— Suzuhara ! Ça ne se fait pas de parler comme ça de quelqu'un dans son dos !

— Pardon, pardon ! » Il leva les mains en un geste défensif. « Tu sais, ça n'était pas si terrible que ça, en fin de compte », dit-il calmement, ce qui la surprit… et le surprit aussi un peu lui-même. Tous deux restèrent plantés sur le trottoir en silence, en s'efforçant de regarder autre chose que l'autre. Étrange comme ces silences pouvaient être gênants quand on se trouve dans une rue déserte, au moment où le soleil se couche, avec le chant continu des cigales dans l'air, tout seul avec quelqu'un qu'on…

« Euh… il… vaut mieux que j'y aille. À-à demain », finit par bégayer Toji, avant de reculer en trébuchant et de s'en aller d'un pas rapide.

— O-oui… », murmura Hikari en le regardant disparaître derrière le coin de la rue.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Et où étiez-vous, tous les deux ? demanda un Dr. Akagi impatient aux deux adolescents qui dévalaient le couloir au pas de course.

— On est en retard ? C'est de la faute de ce baka !

— Comment ça ? C'est toi qui… »

Ritsuko secoua la tête, incrédule. Parfois elle se demandait comment les pilotes des Evangelions, vainqueurs des anges et sauveurs de l'humanité pouvaient se disputer à propos de qui quelque chose était la faute, comme des petits enfants. Cela dit, elle dut se remettre en tête qu'ils **étaient** encore des enfants.

« Non, en fait vous êtes même en avance, les interrompit-elle. Nous étions censés avoir une autre réunion avant vos tests, mais un certain major ne s'est pas encore montré, soupira-t-elle. Shinji, peux-tu me rendre un service et aller la chercher ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'en alla.

« Et maintenant que ce baka est occupé, qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda la rousse.

— Eh bien, puisque tu es déjà là, nous allons faire quelques examens corporels en attendant que Misato arrive », proposa le docteur.

Les yeux d'Asuka s'étrécirent. « C'est une blague, j'espère ?

— Tu m'as déjà vue plaisanter ? »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pendant ce temps, Shinji se dirigeait vers le foyer, où il était sûr de trouver Misato, même s'il ne l'avait pas déjà su. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas à l'endroit où elle était censée se trouver, elle était habituellement là, en train de se payer quelque chose à boire et de discuter avec d'autres membres du personnel qui, contrairement à elle, avaient droit à une pause durant leur service.

"_Ça, ou bien elle se sert des toilettes pour expulser tous les liquides de son organisme_", rit-il. Mais cette fois, il savait avec certitude qu'elle serait là, en train de discuter avec Kaji.

Kaji…

Sa main glissa presque inconsciemment vers l'enveloppe dans sa poche. Non, il était encore trop tôt pour cela…

Il entendit une sorte de rumeur en approchant du foyer.

« Misato ? » appela-t-il en entrant, les voyant debout devant les distributeurs, à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, Kaji sirotant innocemment une boisson. Shinji n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils avaient fait qu'ils essayaient de cacher et, en fait, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

— Oh, salut Shinji. Je t'attendais plus tôt. En général, quand vous avez des tests le soir, vous venez directement après l'école.

— Oh… en fait, j'ai… oublié… dit-il en se grattant la tête.

— Allons, allons, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Si j'étais toi, je ne gâcherais pas mon peu de temps libre ici, de toute façon.

— Euh, Ritsuko a dit que votre réunion va commencer…

— Ah oui, je te remercie. » Avec un bref « On en reparlera » à l'attention de Kaji, elle laissa les deux hommes seul à seul.

« Dis, tu remontes avec moi ? On va prendre un thé ? proposa le plus âgé.

— En fait, sourit Shinji en coin, je préfère le café.

— Hein ? »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Kaji, commença Shinji, vous ne travaillez pas que pour la NERV, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'espace d'un instant, l'homme affalé de l'autre côté du banc à l'extérieur du QG de la NERV eut l'air sur le point de s'étouffer. Cependant cela ne dura pas.

« Tu ne crains pas ceux en qui tu as confiance, hein ?

— Pardon.

— Si même toi tu es au courant… soupira Kaji. On dirait que mon deuxième boulot secret ne l'est plus tellement, désormais…

— Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Ce sont surtout des suppositions. Mais à vrai dire, j'espère que certaines sont justes…

— Je vois… Tiens, suis-moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose. » L'agent décocha à Shinji son sourire caractéristique en se levant. « Si, bien sûr, tu n'as pas peur que je te fasse disparaître pour en savoir trop… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Des pastèques ? » demanda le jeune Ikari devant la réponse évidente, tout en s'agenouillant pour toucher l'une des plantes ovales rayées de vert.

Les lèvres de Kaji étaient étirées en un sourire fier, tandis qu'il arrosait ses "bébés". « Elles sont pas mignonnes ? C'est mon passe-temps. Je ne les avais encore jamais montrées à personne.

— Ne vous en faites pas, vos secrets sont en sécurité avec moi, assura Shinji. Tous les deux.

— Eh bien, merci. Tu sais, c'est très utile de cultiver. C'est comme construire. Ça vous apprend beaucoup de choses. Le plaisir, par exemple…

— Ouais. » Sa voix se fit monocorde. « Mais plus on a de plaisir à élever quelque chose, plus c'est douloureux quand on le perd.

— Tu détestes ce qui fait mal ?

— Dans ce cas-là ? Oui ! affirma Shinji en se rembrunissant.

— Oh ? Qu'est-il arrivé de si horrible à tes plantes pour te chagriner autant ? »

Shinji le regarda, l'air surpris. « Mes plantes ?

— Ou ce que tu as élevé ? fit Kaji avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Oh, ça a… disparu…

— Volé, hein ?

— Dans un sens… opina Shinji. Je crois que vous les arrosez un peu trop », changea-t-il soudain de sujet, tout en tenant une des pastèques contre son oreille et en tapant à petits coups dessus.

— Pardon ?

— Mais je peux me tromper. Vous devriez demander à Asuka, elle en sait plus long que moi là-dessus… euh… je veux dire… non, rien ! » s'excusa précipitamment le garçon en reposant le fruit.

Kaji lui jeta un regard perplexe. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait cessé de déplacer l'arrosoir et inondait un seul endroit. Il ignorait jusque là que le pilote timide de l'Eva ait été jardinier à ses moments perdus, mais n'aurait-il pas dû le savoir si Asuka aussi avait des connaissances au sujet de l'arrosage ? Elle aurait dû le lui citer aussi souvent que possible avec le reste de ses qualités. Et pourquoi serait-elle allée le dire à Shinji ?

La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit le fil de ses pensées et le ramena à la réalité.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Les tests de synchro s'en vinrent et s'en furent, ainsi que le jour et la nuit. Et bientôt, les élèves de l'école des Élus se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans leurs classes. Mais tout comme la nuit fait place à l'aube, même les cours les plus ennuyeux firent place à la pause déjeuner.  
C'était le moment où les amis se retrouvaient à des endroits qui leur étaient habituels, que ce soit dans la salle de classe ou dehors, à l'ombre des arbres, sur les bancs de la cour, dans l'herbe près du terrain de sport, ou même sur le toit.  
C'était le moment où ils avalaient et arrosaient les repas qu'ils avaient apportés avec eux, qu'ils soient préparés par eux-mêmes ou leurs parents chez eux, achetés au prix fort dans des épiceries ou, dans ce qui était considéré comme le pire des cas, à la cafétéria de l'école.  
Et c'était aussi le moment où les derniers ragots circulaient.

« L'EVA-03 ? » demanda un Shinji visiblement nerveux. Un peu trop nerveux au goût de Kensuke.

— Tu… tu sais quelque chose, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il troublé. Il se redressa si vite qu'il perdit un instant l'équilibre et aurait regretté s'être assis de l'autre côté de la rambarde s'il ne l'avait empoignée au dernier moment. Après avoir surmonté le choc d'avoir failli faire une chute de plusieurs mètres du haut du toit, il attrapa Shinji par le col et secoua son ami. « Allez, dis-le moi !

— Oh, dis donc, je me demande ce qui lui prend si longtemps, à Toji ? On l'a appelé il y a vingt minutes… » tenta lamentablement son ami pour changer de sujet.

— N'essaie pas de me mener en bateau, Ikari ! Tu sais qu'elle arrive ici !

— Euh… non !

— Et qu'elle va être testée à Matsushiro !

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

— Dis moi, ils n'ont pas encore de pilote, pas vrai ?

— J'en sais rien !

— Tu pourrais demander à Misato de me laisser la piloter ? S'il te plaît, je veux… »

Le visage de Shinji se fit soudain très grave. « Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas piloter celle-là…

— Hein ? Pourquoi ? » Kensuke observa l'autre garçon qui se mordait la langue.

— Euh… pa… parce qu'elle est… euh… rose, voilà, c'est ça !

— Alors tu connais même sa couleur ? OUAH !

— Kensuke… » Il prit son ami par les épaules et l'écarta de lui. « …je t'en prie… laisse tomber, d'accord ?

— Oh, d'accord, d'accord… » Il soupira de déception et s'appuya contre la rambarde. « T'as raison, Toji prend son temps. Peut-être qu'il est avec la déléguée.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

— Ah, Shinji, tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'ils se sont lancés toute la journée ? »

Shinji eut un léger sourire en contemplant les élèves en train de discuter, de manger et de rire dans la cour. « Ah oui ? »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hikari se dirigea vers la classe 2-A. Il se faisait tard ; le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher et la plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis depuis un moment. Toji était encore là, vu qu'il était de corvée ; elle pourrait donc aller le voir… pour s'assurer qu'il faisait son travail, bien sûr.

Enfin, peut-être pas.

Elle songea de nouveau au moment où il était revenu après avoir été convoqué au bureau de la directrice. Son visage inexpressif et sa voix monocorde l'avaient remplie d'inquiétude et même de crainte. La directrice ne lui avait rien dit ; elle s'était contentée de déclarer que cela ne dépendait plus d'elle. Ça ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle le vit assis à son bureau, en train de consommer la "nourriture" qu'il achetait toujours à la cafétéria.

« Suzuhara ! l'appela-t-elle.

— Oui ?

— Tu sais que tu es de corvée. Il faut aligner les bureaux et remplir le cahier de classe », s'entendit dire Hikari dans son rôle typique de déléguée de classe. "_Bon sang, Hikari ! Tu avais fait des progrès. Tu veux tout gâcher à nouveau ?_"

— Attends, je n'ai même pas encore pris le temps de bouffer. Je m'y mettrai après. »

"_Allez ! C'est le moment ou jamais_", tenta-t-elle de s'encourager. « Suz… Toji, que… que s'est-il passé au déjeuner ? Tu avais l'air un peu… bouleversé en revenant… »

Il eut une grimace visible lorsqu'elle mentionna la pause. « Je… j'ai… » Il se força à sourire. « J'ai réussi à obtenir un meilleur traitement médical pour ma sœur !

— Mais- C'est formidable ! s'exclama gaiement Hikari. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour cela ?

— Pas grand-chose », marmonna-t-il. Son sourire s'effaça de nouveau et son regard redevint distant. « J'ai juste vendu mon âme… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Misato avait fait ses bagages et était prête à partir. Sa valise de vêtements était prête, ainsi que le sac contenant quelques en-cas et la bière pour son quartier libre (qui devrait bien lui suffire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le temps de trouver un magasin), elle avait son arme sur elle pour une raison ou une autre, elle portait même son béret, puisqu'elle devrait accueillir les délégués américains avec toutes les formalités, dont l'uniforme complet… Un instant, il manquait quelque chose pour qu'il soit complet.

« Shinji, tu as vu ma veste ? lança-t-elle vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

— Ouais, je l'ai ! » L'instant d'après, il débouchait du coin, son sac d'école dans une main et la veste d'uniforme rouge vif dans l'autre. Misato lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux en la lui prenant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ?

— Euh, je l'ai nettoyée pour votre déplacement ! répondit-il, quelque peu nerveux, tout en prenant ses chaussures. Dites, où est Asuka ? »

N'étant pas sûre de vouloir d'autres explications, elle accepta le changement de sujet. « Elle est partie avant que je me lève. J'ai la nette impression qu'elle fait tout pour m'éviter depuis quelque temps.

— Toujours à cause de Kaji ? »

Ça c'était surprenant. Shinji était un gentil garçon, nul doute là-dessus, mais il n'avait jamais semblé très doué pour comprendre les sentiments des autres, surtout en ce qui concernait les affaires de cœur.

« Oui, probablement. »

Mais il restait quelque chose qui la tenaillait. Elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit pour le pilote de l'EVA-03. Shinji avait peut-être bien fini par montrer de petits signes qu'il commençait à apprécier le pilotage ; même après cet incident avec le 12ème Ange, son taux de synchro n'avait chuté que de quoi être à nouveau battu de justesse par Asuka. Cependant, il n'oublierait jamais la douleur que les Evas pouvaient causer. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse jamais les pardonner si quelque chose arrivait à l'un des pilotes. Et maintenant, un autre de ses amis était exposé à ce risque. Et il ne le savait même pas…

« Au fait, je voulais… » commencèrent-ils tous deux simultanément. Perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Misato n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était resté aussi silencieux qu'elle.

« Excuse moi, vas-y… l'encouragea-t-elle.

— Je… je voulais juste vous dire : faites attention à vous là-bas. On… ne sait pas si cette Eva est tout à fait sûre, après ce que j'ai entendu dire sur ce qui est arrivé à l'EVA-04…

— Dis donc, s'inquièterait-on pour moi ? se moqua-t-elle en souriant. Pas la peine. Ritsuko est là, elle aussi. Et si quelque chose tourne mal… ma foi, nos Evas, nos pilotes et notre personnel sont au top.

— Je l'espère… murmura-t-il d'un ton pas vraiment convaincu.

— Shinji, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… commença-t-elle finalement, toujours sans trop savoir comment le dire. À propos du pilote… »

Le bruit de la sonnette l'interrompit.

« Je m'en occupe », annonça-t-il, la laissant au milieu de sa phrase.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut quasiment renversé par Kensuke se précipitant à l'intérieur. Le binoclard se planta devant elle et s'inclina bien bas.

« Major Katsuragi, je suis venu vous présenter ma requête ! Je vous demande de faire de moi le pilote de l'Evangelion-03 ! » lança-t-il sur un ton qui semblait réellement sérieux.

Misato, cependant, répondit de la même façon que quiconque face à une telle requête.

« Hein ?

— Viens Kensuke, on va à l'école ! Au revoir, Misato ! dit Shinji en poussant son ami dehors. Je t'ai pas dit d'arrêter ça ? »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Enfin, on passe à table ! » s'exclama Kensuke en récupérant sa nourriture, le son de la cloche ayant finalement libéré la classe 2-A du laïus de leur professeur sur le Second Impact. Mais en regardant autour de lui, il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. « Hein ? Où est passé Toji ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, déclara Shinji, toujours assis à son bureau.

— Il est parti le ventre vide ? J'y crois pas ça, c'est pas du tout son genre !

— Il faut dire qu'il s'est montré bizarre dernièrement.

— Non mais, écoutez qui parle… marmonna Kensuke en jaugeant son ami du regard.

— Hein ?

— Rien, rien », le tranquillisa-t-il.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Suzuhara. »

La voix douce détourna Toji du cours de ses pensées. Il était monté sur le toit, où il s'attendait à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille, pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à propos de tout et de rien, tout en s'appuyant sur la rambarde et en contemplant l'horizon. Mais apparemment son souhait ne lui serait pas accordé, se dit-il en jetant un œil derrière lui.

« Ah, c'est toi, Ayanami. Si tu cherches Shinji, il n'est pas là. »

Et pourtant elle ne bougea pas. Alors si elle n'était pas là pour trouver le pilote de l'EVA-01, ça voulait dire… « Tu sais, à mon sujet, pas vrai ? Je crois que Soryu aussi est au courant.

— Oui.

— Shinji est le seul à ne pas savoir…

— Je crois que tu te trompes », l'interrompit Rei. Ce qui surprit sans nul doute le sportif déprimé. Les chances d'être interrompu par Rei Ayanami étaient aussi minces que celles d'être sélectionné… eh bien, comme pilote d'Eva.  
Cette comparaison lui valut un sourire ironique.

« Comment ça ?

— Il se comporte différemment, ces derniers temps. Soryu aussi. Tous deux ont amélioré leur sociabilité. Ikari n'est plus aussi timide en présence des autres. L'agressivité de Soryu s'est suffisamment apaisée pour tolérer la présence de personnes qu'elle disait détester, moi-même y comprise. Pourtant, la plupart du temps, ils tentent de convaincre tout le monde que ces changements sont inexistants. Ils semblent également en savoir plus long qu'auparavant », lui dit, ou plus précisément lui rapporta la fille aux cheveux bleus.

Il lui adressa un regard à la fois renfrogné et interrogateur. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait remarqué les légères modifications dans le comportement des pilotes, même s'il n'était pas sûr pour Asuka. En fait, selon lui, les trois premiers Élus s'étaient davantage ouverts aux autres. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui avait une véritable conversation avec **la** Rei Ayanami.  
Mais il n'avait pas vraiment compris la dernière phrase. « Comment tu fais pour dire combien ils en savent ?

— Je les ai observés.

— Tu arrives à voir leur niveau de connaissance en les regardant ?

— Oui.

— Qui l'eut cru… » Il attendit que l'albinos aux cheveux bleus lui demande ce qu'il entendait par là.  
Puis il se rappela que c'_était_ l'albinos aux cheveux bleus à qui il avait affaire. « Que tu gardes aussi un œil sur Soryu, je veux dire. J'aurais pensé que tu ne veillais que sur Shinji.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— J'ai l'impression que tu t'inquiètes un peu pour lui, déclara-t-il ce qui lui avait sauté aux yeux ces derniers temps.

— Oh ? C'est peut-être vrai, en effet.

— Eh oui… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Hikari ! On mange ensemble ?

La voix sonore interrompit la contemplation d'Hikari par la fenêtre de laquelle elle avait observé une conversation entre deux de ses camarades sur le toit. Le garçon en particulier avait captivé son regard et ses pensées.

« Oh, Asuka, ça te dérange de manger sans moi aujourd'hui ? Il… faut que j'aille quelque part », dit-elle à son amie qui attendait.

Asuka plissa les yeux à cette piètre excuse. « Ouais, c'eeest ça…

— Désolée, mais… » Hikari n'acheva pas, ne sachant trop que dire. Elle ne remarqua pas le léger rougissement qui la trahissait en s'étalant sur sa figure.

— Oh, c'est bon, vas-y ! Je resterai là ! À manger toute seule ! » fit Asuka, en jouant ironiquement les offensées, avec une emphase particulière sur la fin de sa phrase.

Même si elle savait qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, Hikari ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable de laisser sa meilleure amie sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie. « Tu pourrais rejoindre Ikari et Aida…

— Tu es sûre que ça va ? On dirait que tu as de la fièvre. Tu devrais peut-être aller prendre l'air ou quelque chose comme ça !

— D'accord, rit la petite brune à couettes. Et, Asuka, on pourrait rentrer ensemble ce soir ? Je voudrais te parler…

— Pas de problème, ça me donnera l'occasion d'échapper à certaines personnes. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

« Toji ? » Quelques minutes seulement après que Rei soit partie, il fut de nouveau surpris par une voix de fille. Mais en se retournant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'adolescente aux taches de rousseur devant lui.

— Oh, salut Hikari, l'accueillit-il.

— Tout va bien ? » Elle se mordit la langue. Bien sûr que NON, tout n'allait pas bien. « Tu… tu t'inquiètes encore pour demain, pas vrai ?

— Ça se voit tant que ça, hein ? soupira Toji. Quand même Ayanami vient vous remonter le moral… »

Lui remonter le moral ? Son petit côté jaloux se calma en apprenant que leur discussion était strictement "professionnelle". C'est alors qu'elle se souvint des déjeuners empaquetés qu'elle avait tripotés nerveusement entre ses mains jusque là. « Dis, tu as déjà mangé quelque chose ? Nous… je veux dire, j'ai préparé un peu trop pour le déjeuner. On pourrait partager… Enfin, si tu veux !

— Pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours pu compter sur la bouffe pour me mettre de bonne humeur. » En souriant, il prit l'un des ballots qu'elle lui tendait et ils s'assirent pour manger.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent la fille qui les regardait, tout sourire, de la fenêtre de la classe 2-A.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Je suis désolée, Asuka, s'excusa Hikari auprès de son amie. D'habitude, tu rentres avec Ikari.

— Oh, t'en fais pas, Hikari. Je suis juste avec lui parce qu'on travaille ensemble. Déjà qu'il faut que je supporte sa sale tronche à la maison…

— Ah bon ? Je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux, tous les deux…

— Hein ? Quoi ? balbutia nerveusement la rousse. Ça doit être dans ta tête ! »

Hikari n'était pas sûre de quoi penser de cette réaction, mais décida de ne pas la questionner davantage. Du moins pour le moment.

Après un bout de marche, elles avaient fini par arriver à un endroit où elles pourraient parler sans être dérangées. Elles s'assirent sur un banc donnant sur le point de vue, le coucher de soleil créant un panorama encore plus spectaculaire sur la majestueuse cité de Néo Tokyo-3.

Pendant qu'elles restaient un moment assises en silence, Hikari tenta de trouver comment parler à son amie de Toji, avant qu'Asuka ne perde patience et ne s'en aille. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela la rende très heureuse de toute façon.  
Mais tandis qu'elle était encore en train de chercher les mots justes pour aborder le sujet, Asuka prit la parole. « Dis, Hikari. Il faut… que tu saches quelque chose à propos de Su…

— Si tu veux me dire qu'il est le Quatrième Élu, je le sais déjà. » La déléguée de la classe 2-A faillit éclater de rire en voyant l'expression abasourdie de la Seconde Élue.

— HEIN ? Comment tu le sais ⁇

— Ben, il… me l'a dit, fit Hikari en haussant les épaules.

— Il a quoi ⁇

— Quoi ? Il n'avait pas le droit ? Tout le monde sait que toi, Ikari et Ayanami êtes pilotes, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le dire ? »

Asuka secoua la tête, tentant visiblement de retrouver son calme. « Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste… disons, inattendu…

— Eh bien, nous… » Hikari se sentit de nouveau sur le point de rougir. « Je crois que nous sommes devenus un peu plus proches, ces derniers jours…

— Eh ben dis donc ! » Le sarcasme dans sa voix était immanquable. « Ne me dis pas que c'est déjà "le grand A" ?

— "Le grand…?" » Hikari rougissait maintenant à pleine intensité, braquant ses yeux vers le sol dès qu'elle comprit ce qu'Asuka voulait dire. « Je… je ne sais pas ! M-mais… je pense que c'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier… ou d'être ce quelqu'un.

— Ouais, murmura une voix rêveuse.

— Hein ?

— Euh, je veux dire : Ouais, ouais ! » ajouta Asuka sur un ton plus sarcastique.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement.

« Oh, allez, tu pensais à quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais partager quelque chose comme ça !

— Ha ! Toutes ces roucoulades avec ton athlète décérébré ont dû t'endommager la cervelle ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai besoin de personne ! » s'exclama fièrement la rousse, mais sans sa détermination habituelle.  
Du moins, cela ne suffit pas à convaincre Hikari.

« Hmm, je me demande qui ça peut bien être ? Si c'était ton M. Kaji, tu aurais réagi différemment. Je parie que c'est Ikari, après tout ! Il a l'air tellement gentil…

— Quoi ? C'est le plus bête de tous, ce baka ! Il ne sait même pas vivre avec les autres !

— Oh, mais…

— Ça suffit, maintenant !

— D'accord, d'accord, gloussa Hikari.

— Oh là là, maugréa Asuka en croisant les bras. Qu'est-il arrivé à la petite fille timide qui virait à l'écarlate dès qu'on effleurait à peine de tels sujets ?

— Je crois bien qu'elle est tout simplement heureuse...

— Dis, si tu le savais déjà et que tu n'as apparemment plus besoin d'aide pour jouer les tourtereaux ensemble, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler, dans ce cas ? »

Le sourire d'Hikari disparut lorsqu'elle se rappela de la raison pour laquelle elles étaient assises là. « J'étais simplement curieuse… au sujet du test de demain. Et après. Il… il sera en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quoi ? Tout ça pour ça ?

— Asuka, je t'en prie… » Elle serra ses mains légèrement tremblantes. « Je suis sérieuse… »

Asuka poussa un grognement audible. « Très bien, très bien, on jouera les baby-sitters pour lui. Tu es contente, maintenant ? »

Ses lèvres ayant retrouvé le sourire, Hikari hocha la tête, sincèrement reconnaissante envers son amie pour sa promesse. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'Asuka avait déjà fait une telle promesse il y a bien longtemps ?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« J'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses ! Tu peux pas me laisser réviser en paix maintenant ?

— Humpf ! Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas, histoire de me laisser seule avec Kaji ?

— Allons, allons, arrêtez de vous chamailler vous deux ! » soupira Kaji, intervenant dans ce qui était au moins la cinquième dispute de la soirée. Il en souhaitait presque ne pas s'être "porté volontaire" pour surveiller les deux Élus durant les quatre jours d'absence de Katsuragi. « Je crois qu'un bon bain ne serait pas de refus. Et s'il vous plaît, vous pouvez essayer de ne pas vous entretuer ? »

-x-x-x

« Tu les leur a donnés ? » demanda Asuka sans lever les yeux du magazine ennuyeux qu'elle lisait. Elle était couchée devant la télé allumée et ignorée, pas très loin de Shinji qui semblait concentré sur ses manuels scolaires et son ordinateur portable posés sur la table.

— J'ai glissé un avertissement anonyme dans la veste de Misato, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps avec Kaji. Je lui parlerai ce soir.

— Ça vaudrait mieux. C'est peut-être ta dernière chance de le voir.

— Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs, soupira-t-il en la regardant enfin. Tu le vois bien plus souvent que moi.

— Oh. » Elle laissa le magazine lui tomber des mains, ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur ses bras maintenant croisés. « Tu sais très bien qu'il la prendrait pour une simple lettre d'amour.

— Pas étonnant, vu comment tu lui tournes autour ! marmonna Shinji en plissant les yeux.

— Quoi ? sourit Asuka. C'est de la jalousie que j'entends là ?

— Ma foi, tu as passé un bon bout de temps avec lui hier… déclara-t-il d'un ton exagérément offensé.

— Oooh, pauvre Shinji ! se moqua-t-elle. Comment vais-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

À peine eut-elle dit cela qu'elle l'entendit se lever et le sentit presque aussitôt penché dans son dos, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Pen-Pen endormi à ses côtés.

« Je préfèrerais le batifolage au rabibochage, murmura-t-il dans son oreille, envoyant des frissons dans son échine. Dommage que Kaji soit là ce soir. Nous pourrions faire quelque chose qu'on n'a pas fait depuis que nous sommes ici.

— Et qu'on ne fera pas, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait déterminée, mais sans guère de succès, avec son souffle qui lui chatouillait le dos. Ils le remarqueraient dès le prochain examen médical au plus tard.

— Hmm, ai-je vraiment affaire à la même Asuka qui voulait toujours rester encore un petit peu au lit ? » Lentement, ses mains finirent par se glisser autour de sa taille fine, tandis que les petits bisous qu'il lui déposait dans le cou lui coupèrent le souffle.

— Espèce de… ah… hentai ! » Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. « Tu ferais mieux de profiter de ton temps pour réfléchir à comment rattraper le coup pour la dernière "première fois".

— Quoi ? Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? » Surpris, il se recula légèrement avant de se pencher de nouveau. « D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir beaucoup entendue te plaindre par la suite.

— Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne m'en dois pas une meilleure ! Oh, et arrête ça avant qu'on n'arrive _plus_ à s'arrêter ! » Elle se retourna un peu et le repoussa, quoiqu'elle le regrette. « Kaji va revenir d'une minute à l'autre !

— Mais…

— Pas de "mais" qui tienne ! Maintenant retourne à ton ordinateur et à tes livres et fait semblant d'apprendre tes leçons comme un brave garçon, avant que Kaji ne revienne, lui intima-t-elle en désignant la table.

— Ouais, ouais… » Il revint à sa place en traînant les pieds et se laissa tomber sur son siège en soupirant.

— Et restes-y ! » lui rappela-t-elle énergiquement au moment précis où la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Kaji, maintenant revêtu d'une robe de chambre verte et s'épongeant les cheveux.

« Aah, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, déclara-t-il avant de remarquer l'atmosphère tendue, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Encore à vous chamailler ? C'est toujours comme ça en l'absence de Katsuragi ?

— En fait, c'est _toujours_ comme ça… marmonna Shinji.

— Oh, ne l'écoute pas ! J'essaie d'être plus aimable avec lui pour toi, mais j'y arrive pas. Il n'arrête pas de me chercher !

— Désolé…

— Tu vois ? Il recommence ! »

Kaji soupira intérieurement. « Oui, je vois. Allons nous coucher. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire dans ce genre de situation ! »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Kaji ? Est-ce que vous dormez ? » La voix de Shinji troubla le silence du salon maintenant plongé dans la pénombre, où lui et Kaji étaient couchés sur leurs futons.

— Non, pas encore, répondit le plus âgé.

— Qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos de mon père ?

— Hein ? Tu me surprends, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pensais…

— De son travail, je veux dire, l'interrompit Shinji. Et de ceux qui sont derrière lui ? »

De nouveau en l'espace de quelques jours, Kaji se trouva surpris par le jeune Ikari. « Tu es au courant pour la SEELE ?

— Hein ? Je ne savais pas comment ils s'appellent. J'ai juste entendu quelquefois parler d'un comité. »

Kaji hocha la tête, bien que, tourné dans l'autre sens, il était incapable de dire si Shinji pouvait le voir. Les informations sur le comité n'étaient pas aussi confidentielles que celles sur la SEELE, même si la seule chose que ces informations révélaient était qu'il s'agissait d'une branche de l'administration des Nations Unies à laquelle la NERV rendait des comptes.

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas vraiment de différence en fait. Le comité est constitué des membres les plus hauts placés de la SEELE et n'existe que pour maintenir l'illusion que les Nations Unies contrôlent la NERV.

— Alors vous en savez long sur eux ?

— Disons que j'en sais plus qu'il n'est bon pour moi… lui dit-il, craignant d'en avoir déjà trop dit.

— Assez pour nous aider ?

— Hein ? » Kaji roula sur le côté en entendant le garçon se lever et se diriger vers ses vêtements. Après avoir fouillé dedans, il revint avec une enveloppe à la main.

— Prenez ceci avec vous, dit Shinji en la lui tendant. Et gardez-la à l'abri des regards. S'il vous plaît, vous êtes peut-être le seul qui puisse faire ça.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Kaji en essayant de déchiffrer les lettres écrites sur l'enveloppe à la lueur de la lune : "À ne pas ouvrir avant le 14ème !"

Shinji, pendant ce temps, était retourné sous les couvertures de son lit improvisé et avait refermé les yeux.

« Peut-être le dernier espoir pour un avenir… » marmonna-t-il.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Tu crois que le test a déjà commencé ? dit Hikari en triturant nerveusement sa boîte à déjeuner toujours empaquetée.

— Oh, Hikari ! C'est au moins la sixième fois que tu me le demandes ! » Asuka était devenue visiblement agacée, assise a son bureau, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Cependant Hikari ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

— Désolée…

— Génial, maintenant tu te mets à ressembler à Shinji !

— Désol… oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Elle en aurait pouffé de rire si elle avait été d'humeur adéquate. Mais au moins pendant un instant, un léger sourire se glissa sur son visage. « C'est juste… Tu as déjà ressenti des choses aussi fortes pour quelqu'un au point d'être toujours inquiète quand tu ne sais pas s'il est en sécurité ? »

Pendant une seconde, elle crut la voir jeter un coup d'œil au bureau inoccupé de Shinji, mais cela disparut aussi vite que c'était venu. « Arrête de te languir pour ce crétin ! Tu vas voir : trop vite à mon goût, ça va nous faire un autre pilote incompétent sur lequel je vais devoir veiller afin qu'il ne se fasse pas mal.

— Oui, tu as peut-être raison, dit Hikari sans avoir ni l'air ni le ton de quelqu'un qui le pensait vraiment. Je n'ai pas très faim, soupira-t-elle en tendant son repas à Asuka. Est-ce que tu en veux ? »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Hé, tu attends un appel ?

— Quoi ? » Shinji leva les yeux vers le binoclard à côté de lui, surpris par la question soudaine.

— Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu regardes ton téléphone en une demi-heure, expliqua Kensuke, avant de sourire à son ami. Dis donc, Shinji, ce ne serait pas… une fille ?

— Non, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. En fait, j'espère qu'il ne sonnera pas.

— Je vois. Tu as un admirateur insistant ? »

Le visage de Shinji arbora un sourire en coin dans sa direction que Kensuke n'arriva pas tout à fait à saisir. Avait-il des traces de son déjeuner sur la figure ?  
Mais aussi vite qu'il était venu, le sourire fut de nouveau remplacé par une expression inquiète. « Insistant ? Ouais, en quelque sorte. Mais sûrement pas un admirateur.

— Oh, commença Kensuke avec un air entendu, tout en ajustant ses lunettes. Depuis quand Asuka te dirige-t-elle par téléphone ?

— Hein ? Pourquoi Asuka ferait-elle ça ?

La surprise sincère de Shinji fit presque peur au blond. « Quoi ? Tu la protèges maintenant ? Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ?

— Je-je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! nia le jeune pilote de manière bien trop suspecte.

— Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux en ce moment, appuya davantage Kensuke. Trop… je ne sais pas… amicaux.

Shinji rit nerveusement. « T-tu dois t'imaginer des choses. Tu as oublié comment elle nous a dit "bonjour" hier ? Et tu aurais dû la voir il y a trois jours, quand elle était furieuse contre moi pour avoir oublié son déjeuner. »

Kensuke dédaigna les geignements de son ami comme autant d'excuses bidon avec un "humpf". « Tu ne serais pas en train de "pactiser avec le diable" tout de même ? »

Shinji rougit légèrement, mais pas assez légèrement pour échapper au regard de Kensuke. Cependant, le timide pilote d'Eva se trouva incapable de bégayer un démenti sûrement pas totalement sincère.

Le téléphone portable sonna.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Un accident à Matsushiro ? demanda Shinji, fraîchement briefé sur la situation et attendant dans l'EVA-01 déjà déployée. « Mais… et le personnel ? Et Misato ?

— Toujours pas de nouvelles, l'informa Rei via le canal.

— Mais… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas combattre l'Ange tout seuls.

— C'est le commandant Ikari qui va superviser notre offensive.

— Mon père ? Mais…

— Ça va, arrête de pleurnicher ! » Le visage d'Asuka apparut sur l'écran de communication. « On va flanquer une raclée à cet Ange avec ou sans Misato ! »

Il se rembrunit en entendant son invective. Il remarqua aisément qu'elle aussi était perturbée, bien plus qu'elle n'était censée l'être. Elle avait même dit _on_ au lieu de _je_.

"_Soit Misato n'a pas reçu le message, soit ça n'a rien changé…_"

Et maintenant, tout était sur le point de se répéter. Le 13ème Ange avait pris le contrôle de l'Evangelion-03. La tentative d'éjection de l'Entry Plug allait échouer. Le commandant allait abandonner l'EVA-03 et la leur désigner comme cible.  
Les autres Evas seraient positionnées séparément les unes des autres pour former trois lignes de défense près de Nobeyama.

"_La plus grosse 'erreur' !_" Il empoigna fermement les commandes. "_Mais pas cette fois !_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Cible en approche ! » La voix de Hyuga retentit à travers le canal.

Et il l'aperçut enfin. Il était tel que dans ses souvenirs : avec le soleil dans le dos, il ressemblait plus à un démon noir issu des profondeurs infernales qu'au messager sacré à qui il devait son nom.

« Mais… c'est une Eva. C'est ça… l'Ange ? » demanda-t-il, sans avoir besoin de jouer la nervosité. Savoir ce qui dépendait de leur succès d'aujourd'hui suffisait à faire battre la chamade à son cœur.

— Précisément. C'est ta cible. »

Il tressaillit en entendant le timbre froid de la voix de son père. Il lutta contre l'envie de lui rétorquer quelque chose, au souvenir de ce que cet homme avait fait la dernière fois. Par chance, le commentaire d'Asuka interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« L'Eva a été possédée par l'Ange ? »

Shinji ferma les yeux. Le moment était venu de changer un peu les choses. « Le pilote… Il est toujours à l'intérieur ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Il… il faut que j'aille aider… » dit-il entre ses dents. Il se leva, jeta son arme à terre et s'élança vers la "première ligne de défense".

Si le commandant fut surpris, sa voix ne la montra guère. « Que fais-tu ? »

"_Rien que changer le cours de l'histoire…_"

-x-

Cette fois-ci, elle était prête.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas distraite.

Cette fois-ci, elle arrêta le coup anormalement rapide de ses propres mains.

"_Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement !_"

-x-

Shinji lança son Eva en avant aussi vite que possible, tandis que son père tentait toujours de le convaincre de s'arrêter.

« L'entraînement de Soryu la rend plus qualifiée que toi pour réagir à des menaces inconnues.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas aider ! répliqua-t-il en s'efforçant d'y mêler une nuance implorante.

— Troisième Élu ! » Le ton du commandant se durcit à peine, mais la colère y était audible. « Tu as reçu l'ordre de rester en position jusqu'à ce que nous sachions quelles sont les capacités de l'Ange !

— Il faut que je sauve le pilote de l'EVA-03 !

— L'Eva et son pilote sont perdus. Toute tentative de sauvetage est vaine et constitue un risque inutile. L'Ange doit être détruit !

— Non ! déclara Shinji d'un ton aussi déterminé qu'il le put. Je n'attaquerai pas tant que le pilote est dedans ! »

-x-

« Depuis quand a-t-il tant d'assurance ? se demanda Fuyutsuki en regardant l'EVA-01 avancer sur l'écran géant, comme tout le monde dans le Central Dogma.

— Au pire moment, pesta Gendo. Son insubordination met en danger l'EVA-01. Si l'Ange possède aussi cette Eva, tout est perdu. » Il tourna son attention vers les techniciens en dessous. « Coupez la connexion entre l'EVA-01 et son pilote ! ordonna-t-il. Activez la Plug Factice !

— Mais le programme Factice n'est pas encore opérationnel, dit précipitamment la jeune femme qu'il identifia comme le lieutenant Ibuki, et sans le Dr. Akagi…

— Tout vaut mieux qu'un pilote qui n'obéit pas aux ordres ! la coupa Ikari.

— Mais, monsieur ! protesta-t-elle. Il **est **en train d'engager le combat avec l'An…

— Peu importe ! Obéissez !

— Bien, monsieur…

— Ikari… » avertit le vice-commandant sans succès.

-x-

L'EVA-01 stoppa brutalement. L'obscurité entoura le Troisième Élu, avant qu'une lueur rouge ne baigne la plug. Mais au lieu de paniquer, Shinji sourit.  
Sa vision normale revint en un instant.  
L'EVA-01 poursuivit sa course.

-x-

« L'EVA-01 rejette la Plug Factice ! La connexion avec le pilote a été rétablie ! »

-x-

« Merci, maman ! »

Le mécha violet bondit à la rencontre de l'Ange.

-x-

« Quoi ? » L'espace d'un instant, le commandant perdit son attitude froide et professionnelle. « C'est impossible !

— On dirait que la mère a choisi son favori… déclara calmement Fuyutsuki.

— Yui ? Tu préfères le garçon à ta propre chair ? » se demanda Gendo, sans même remarquer l'ironie dans cette question.

-x-

« Hé, baka ! Tu viens encore profiter du feu des projecteurs ? »

Pendant que Shinji arrivait, les deux Evas luttaient l'une contre l'autre. Asuka avait besoin de ses deux bras et d'une jambe pour maintenir en respect l'EVA-03 possédée tout en gardant ses distances de la gueule écumante de l'Ange.

« Désolé ! Tu peux le plaq… » Il fut interrompu lorsque l'Eva noire libéra l'un de ses bras extensibles de la prise de l'EVA-02 et saisit la tête de l'EVA-01. Avec un grognement de frustration, Shinji prit le bras à deux mains, essayant de se libérer, mais sans succès.

« Bon sang ! jura Asuka. Tiens toi tranquille, veux-tu ?!

— Ayanami ! On aurait… »

-x-

« …besoin d'aide par ici ! »

Encore une fois, Rei se trouva dans une situation — pour elle — inconnue.

Elle était en plein émoi.

Cela ne suivait pas la stratégie du commandant. L'EVA-03 était perdue. L'Ange devait être détruit.

Mais…

_Il est toujours à l'intérieur. Il va se faire blesser. Tuer._

Mais…

_Arrête l'Ange quand il avancera. Bat l'Ange à tout prix._

Mais…

_Aide Ikari et Soryu. Sauve le Quatrième._

Mais…

_Les ordres. Ceux du commandant…_

"_« Tu n'as pas confiance ? C'est pourtant l'œuvre de ton père.  
_— _Avoir confiance en lui ? En un père pareil ? »_"  
Se pouvait-il que ce soit vrai ? Se pouvait-il que ses décisions ne soient pas toujours fiables ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait… tort ?

« Que… »

-x-

« …Que dois-je faire ? »

Le commandant eut un imperceptible froncement de sourcils. La situation échappait de plus en plus à son contrôle. « Reste…!

— Ikari ! le sermonna Fuyutsuki. Si nous ne la laissons pas les aider, nous risquons de perdre plus d'une Eva ! »

Gendo ne répondit pas. Fuyutsuki n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait réellement écouté ou s'il réfléchissait juste à ses options.

« Commandant ? demanda à nouveau Rei.

— Avance pour seconder les autres pilotes… » marmonna Ikari mécontent.

-x-

« Bien reçu. » Elle accueillit ce nouvel ordre avec plus de soulagement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Laissant tomber son fusil, elle avança au contact de l'Ange.

-x-

Un cri résonna lorsque Shinji tordit le bras qui le retenait en un angle bizarre en tentant de se libérer. Bien qu'il s'en veuille d'avoir peut-être fait mal au pilote, le moment était venu de frapper. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en remettre, l'EVA-02 décocha vivement un coup de pied dans les jambes de l'unité dévoyée, l'envoyant face contre terre. Elle grogna de frustration en se débattant contre les deux Evas qui la plaquèrent immédiatement au sol aussi fermement que possible.

« Ayanami ! » lança Shinji à l'Eva bleue tout juste arrivée.

Rei se déplaça aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour saisir l'Entry Plug à demi éjectée dans le dos de l'EVA-03 qui se tortillait. La substance gluante semblable à du chewing-gum qui l'entourait s'étira lorsqu'elle la tira énergiquement, peu disposée à libérer la plug.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir le retenir encore très longtemps !

— Arrête… de geindre… le Troisième ! » le réprimanda Asuka, bien que sa voix laisse entendre qu'elle-même semblait avoir du mal à maintenir à terre le corps agité de convulsions.

En fin de compte, la plug fut lentement extraite. L'épaule de l'EVA-00 libéra son couteau progressif et d'un coup vif, les fibres visqueuses qui restaient furent tranchées.  
Le Quatrième Élu avait été libéré.

« Formidable ! Maintenant, mettons-le à… l'abri ? » L'exclamation de Shinji s'estompa. Le corps noir géant s'affaissa.

« Le treizième Ange est inactif ! Affichage bleu disparu ! annonça Aoba à travers le canal.

— Est-ce possible…? »

"_Il dépendait de son pilote ?_"

Lentement, ils s'écartèrent de l'Ange apparemment mort.

« Nous… l'avons battu…

— Juste comme ça… s'étonna Asuka, avant de reprendre son attitude habituelle. « Humpf, je m'attendais à une victoire plus glorieuse. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a fallu que vous veniez vous immiscer, tous les deux…

— Asuka, attention ‼

— Qu… » Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, avant qu'un puissant coup dans l'estomac de son Eva ne la mette K.O. Le bras noir reprit sa taille normale lorsque l'Ange bondit à un angle en apparence impossible, ses yeux brillant d'un blanc éclatant, sa bouche souriant de toutes ses dents rouges par contraste.

« Affichage bleu rétabli ! EVA-02 neutralisée, pilote inconscient ! »

"_Dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà !_" Shinji grinça des dents en voyant l'Eva rouge à terre. "_Bon sang ! Elle ne va pas être contente à son réveil !_"

Shinji regarda horrifié le bras de l'Eva noire qu'il avait tordu auparavant reprendre sa position normale. Mais, ce qui lui sembla encore pire, d'épaisses veines étaient apparues sur tout son corps, étirant les plaques d'armures de partout et rompant finalement les entraves de l'Eva. Avec un grondement sourd, le 13ème regarda l'EVA-01 droit dans les yeux.

« Ayanami, met la plug en sécurité ! » cria-t-il en dégainant son couteau progressif, s'apprêtant à en découdre.

Il ne put qu'espérer qu'elle avait fait comme il l'avait dit, vu qu'il n'avait pas le temps de la regarder. L'Ange maintenant complètement éveillé bondit derrière lui en une fraction de seconde et projeta l'Eva prise par surprise contre la montagne la plus proche, lui faisant perdre le couteau. Avant que Shinji n'ait pu réagir, il sentit quelque chose se refermer sur son cou. N'eût été la situation de vie ou de mort, il aurait ri de la manière dont l'histoire se répétait. Seulement cette fois-ci, il était prêt à rendre les coups.

Pourtant le sourire sur son visage s'évanouit lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Au lieu de se pencher directement sur lui, l'Ange se tenait complètement hors de portée, grâce à ses membres extensibles. En dépit de ses efforts pour ne pas y céder, Shinji se mit à paniquer lorsque le manque d'air se fit de plus en plus sentir.

-x-

« Baissez immédiatement la synchro de 60 pour cent ! ordonna Fuyutsuki aux techniciens, mais il fut arrêté par son supérieur.

— Attendez !

— Mais si ça continue comme ça, le pilote risque de mourir ! rappela-t-il au commandant.

— C'est son meilleur combat à ce jour. Je suis impatient de voir comment il peut le mener.

— Même si ça le tue ? »

L'ancien professeur n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'effrayait le plus : les ordres du commandant ou son sourire impitoyable.

-x-

Shinji tenta de se libérer de la poigne de fer de l'Ange, en vain. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de chercher à tâtons quelque chose qui puisse l'aider : un rocher, une grande pancarte routière, un poteau téléphonique, son couteau…

Son couteau !

Dès qu'il en sentit le manche, il tendit le bras, s'étirant autant que possible pour le prendre à pleine main et l'enfonça dans le bras de l'Ange. Et pourtant, malgré ses hurlements de douleur, celui-ci ne lâcha pas sa proie. Shinji enfonça la lame plus profond et plus loin dans la "chair", en une course contre la montre avant la perte de connaissance. Puis, enfin, l'étreinte autour de son cou se relâcha et un horrible cri perçant emplit l'air lorsque le bras fut tranché.

Shinji ne perdit pas de temps. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il prit l'Ange d'assaut et, avant qu'il ne puisse riposter, lui planta le couteau progressif droit dans la gorge. Le cou d'une Eva avait beau être plus épais que ses bras, cela n'empêcha pas Shinji de retenter la même stratégie à l'identique. L'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines ne lui laissait guère le loisir de songer à une manière plus appropriée de tuer cet Ange. Il ignora les coups répétés du poing restant de l'Eva qui se débattait, et continua à pousser vers l'avant. À mi-épaisseur, il y eut un léger soubresaut et le reste de la tête succomba à la pesanteur.

Shinji fixa le torse en haletant, avant de se détendre, soulagé.

Trop tôt !

« Il est toujours vivant ⁇ » demanda-t-il à la cantonade, tandis que le corps sans tête se mit à tituber vers l'avant après être resté sans bouger pendant seulement quelques secondes. Avec un bras en partie amputé, la tête manquante, des plaques d'armures fissurées et des grosses veines de partout, la forme humanoïde faisait penser à un zombie issu d'un film d'horreur de série B avec ses mouvements lents et maladroits.

"_J'y crois pas ! Dois-je vraiment le déchiqueter en un nombre incalculable de morceaux pour le tuer ?_" C'est alors qu'il aperçut un éclat rouge dans une aire maintenant exposée de la poitrine de l'Eva. "_Bien sûr ! Le koa !_"

Par chance, faute de coordination, l'Ange ne représentait plus guère une menace. Un bref plaquage fit tomber le géant estropié. Shinji arracha le reste de l'armure, mettant à nu le koa de l'Ange/Eva. Ne rencontrant qu'une faible résistance, il le poignarda encore et encore et encore.

Il eut un moment de satisfaction et d'horreur mitigés lorsque la tête tranchée poussa un dernier cri de rage et d'agonie quand la sphère rouge finit par se fissurer et se brisa en mille morceaux. Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut troublé que par la chute du torse inerte sur la route.

Enfin, l'EVA-03 — le 13ème Ange — était morte.

Et cette fois-ci Shinji Ikari sourit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Au son des sirènes et des secouristes qui accouraient retentissant dans sa tête, Misato ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Vivante… » Malgré les analgésiques que les secouristes lui avaient apparemment donné, elle sentait ses diverses contusions et égratignures, et son bras gauche était engourdi. Elle devina qu'elle avait dû au moins se le fouler, peut-être même était-il cassé. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelqu'un agenouillé auprès du brancard sur lequel elle reposait.

« Kaji ?

— Tu as eu de la chance, Katsuragi, dit-il en souriant, manifestement en train d'évaluer les dégâts que l'Eva rebelle avait causé.

— Et Ritsuko ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Kaji. Elle va mieux que toi.

— Tant mieux. » Elle réussit à sourire, mais soudain elle se rappela. « Et l'EVA-03 ?

— Détruite en tant qu'Ange par l'EVA-01.

Dire qu'elle était choquée était un euphémisme. « J-je n'avais rien dit à Shinji. » Elle détourna son regard de lui.

— Tu n'as pas à… »

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. « Il me faut une liaison ! » Mue par la culpabilité, elle lutta contre la douleur, se redressa péniblement et se tourna vers les techniciens débordés. « Mettez-moi en lien avec l'EVA-01 tout de suite !

— Katsuragi, écoute…

— Pas maintenant, Kaji ! »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shinji se sentait comme s'il attendait les résultats d'un examen important. Rei avait emporté l'Entry Plug de l'EVA-03 à bonne distance du combat, mais n'était pas retournée à la base au cas où on aurait eu besoin d'elle. À cause de cela, l'état du pilote n'avait toujours pas été vérifié.

« Shinji… » Il sourit en entendant la voix qui détourna son attention.

— Misato, vous allez bien ?

— Shinji, je te demande pardon. J'aurais… murmura-t-elle.

— Je sais qu'il s'agit de Toji, avoua-t-il.

— Shinji ? Mais comment…?

— Désolé Misato, mais il faut que j'écoute ça maintenant… » l'interrompit-il en entendant finalement la voix de Maya dans le canal.

/« Rapport de l'équipe de sauvetage sur l'Entry Plug : la survie du pilote est confirmée.

Il est inconscient. Son bras et sa jambe gauches… »/

Shinji retint son souffle. "_Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Nous…_"

/« …semblent fracturés, mais à part ça… »/

Il laissa échapper le soupir qu'il retenait et retomba dans son siège, soulagé.

« Shinji ? Shinji ? demanda Misato inquiète. Tu me reçois ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Un sourire fatigué se dessina sur son visage. Au moins, cette fois-ci, ils avaient gagné comme il le fallait.

« Oui, Misato, tout va bien… »

Enfin un succès…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Monsieur, je proteste ! »  
Ce n'était pas peu dire que Misato était en colère. C'était tout juste si elle arrivait à conserver plus ou moins sa discipline. Elle avait quitté l'infirmerie, bras et bleus bandés, et s'était précipitée vers le grand bureau prétentieux et obscur du commandant Ikari dès qu'elle avait entendu que Shinji y avait été convoqué pour "faire face aux conséquences de son insubordination". « Suspendre le Troisième Élu de son service pendant plus d'une semaine pourrait se révéler fatal en cas de nouvelle attaque !

— Dans le cas d'une attaque d'Ange, il effectuera une sortie, mais uniquement si cela s'avère réellement nécessaire », répondit froidement le commandant, ses mains devant sa bouche et ses lunettes teintées devant ses yeux masquant ses émotions comme toujours.

Misato serra son poing valide. Ce n'était pas juste du tout. Ordres ou pas, il avait réussi à vaincre l'Ange et à sauver la vie de son ami en plus. Et pour cela il devait être puni ? Après qu'il ait fini par montrer de l'assurance en pilotant l'Eva ?

« Monsieur, je…

— Major, ne discutez pas mes décisions ! la coupa-t-il. Cette suspension est une conséquence de ses actions. Il a désobéi aux ordres plusieurs fois dans le passé et je vous avais laissé décider de son châtiment, étant donné que vous étiez alors son officier supérieur. Mais cette fois-ci, il était placé sous mes ordres directs et je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer avec une remontrance !

— Mais…

— Misato », l'interrompit la voix ténue de l'objet de la discussion. Shinji était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Il s'était contenté de rester là, à regarder durement son père, sans frémir une seule fois tandis qu'ils discutaient de son sort.

« Laissez tomber, d'accord ? Le _commandant_ s'est montré très clair », poursuivit-il, tournant les talons et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Misato hocha simplement la tête, adressant un dernier regard noir à l'aîné des Ikari avant de suivre le plus jeune.

« Ils vont se douter de quelque chose, Ikari, l'avertit le vice-commandant Fuyutsuki, une fois que tous deux eurent quitté les lieux. Un ordre aussi illogique ne vous sied guère.

— Je ne fais que m'adapter. Je ne le laisserai pas gâcher le scénario. »

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils. « Parfois je me demande si vous suivez toujours le même scénario que vous et Yui m'aviez convaincu d'adopter. »

Gendo ne répondit pas.

Il se contenta de sourire derrière ses mains jointes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N.D.A : Eh ben mon vieux, c'est sorti de manière bien plus comique que je ne l'avais prévu. C'était censé être ma fic sérieuse. *soupir*  
Bon, commençons par le début (par où sinon ?).

Avant que les fans de Rei ne commencent à me lyncher pour avoir fait d'elle une faible fille rapidement exténuée (même si je pense que c'est plus crédible que d'en faire une combattante surpuissante qui déchire tout, comme le font certains auteurs), je dois vous expliquer ceci : la randonnée était initialement prévue de manière complètement différente, comme cela l'a été mentionné, avec Toji et Hikari qui les accompagnaient, Hikari tombant dans les pommes, Toji s'occupant d'elle, etc. (ce qui aurait rendu la relation T/H ici bien plus crédible) et devait arriver quelque part entre la "corvée de livraison" de Toji et sa sélection comme Quatrième Élu. Mais après avoir revu les épisodes, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y aurait pas de temps pour ça, vu qu'ils ont cours jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi/en début de soirée et qu'il n'y a pas de journée entre les deux. Mais s'ils s'étaient rapprochés avant les épisodes, le reste du chapitre n'aurait pas aussi bien marché. Et comme je ne voulais pas abandonner cette scène, j'ai envoyé Rei avec Asuka et Shinji. Au passage, les otakus purs et durs (dont je ne peux me considérer comme faisant partie, vu que j'ai dû aller le chercher) l'auront peut-être remarqué : Koichi Yamadera est le nom du doubleur de Kaji.

Les scènes A/S sont peut-être très similaires, mais voyons les choses ainsi : il faut bien que je les laisse discuter de temps à autre. Ils ne peuvent discuter que lorsqu'ils sont tout seuls. Ils ne peuvent faire "autre chose" que lorsqu'ils sont tout seuls là aussi. Alors c'est tout à fait logique, non ?

Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas aussi cachottiers vis-à-vis de Kaji que des autres ? Eh bien, je le dévoilerai probablement dans le chapitre 7, mais… essayez donc de deviner, ce n'est pas si difficile…

Maintenant pour le combat contre l'Ange… Hé, c'était mon premier _vrai_ combat et pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu descriptif que moi, ce n'est pas très facile à gérer. Je sais, j'ai pris beaucoup de "libertés artistiques" là dedans, avec l'Ange "refusant de mourir", par exemple. Mais franchement les gars, me contenter de sortir Toji de là et de laisser Shinji lui tordre le cou aurait été plutôt rasoir et je doute fort qu'il l'aurait déchiqueté en mille morceaux sanglants comme la Plug Factice.

Je crois que pour le moment c'est tout ce que j'ai en tête comme excuses pour ça. Attendez-vous à d'autres lors du chapitre 5, où nous ferons face à l'attaque du 14ème Ange. Zeruel finira-t-il de nouveau comme dîner pour l'EVA-01 ? Shinji sera-t-il réduit en un nuage de LCL ? On verra bien…

Et bien sûr, merci à mes pré-lecteurs dennisud et Divine Chaos.

_N.D.T : Enfin, voici le chapitre 3. Bizarrement, celui-ci m'a paru bien plus long qu'il ne l'est réellement. N'allez pas croire que c'est parce qu'il est moins intéressant, bien au contraire. En fait, c'est plutôt dû à une combinaison malsaine entre mon perfectionnisme forcené — que j'ai déjà évoqué et qui semble avoir encore empiré dernièrement — et la réduction drastique de mon temps libre (mes partiels ont beau être finis, il faut maintenant que je songe aux finaux).  
Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je m'estime heureux de pouvoir publier ce chapitre "seulement" un mois après le précédent, mais dois vous avertir de ne pas escompter le prochain avant la seconde quinzaine de juin, en particulier du fait de sa longueur (environ 20000 mots, soit le deuxième plus long de cette fic !).  
Après ça, je serai enfin libéré de toutes mes obligations estudiantines et pourrai me remettre plein pot à la traduction (promis, les suivants prendront moins de temps !)_

_Traduction qui demeure toujours aussi plaisante (je ne pense pas que j'aurais passé une nuit blanche à traduire la moitié des scènes tirées de l'épisode 17 tout en regardant lesdites scènes en boucle, si cela n'avait pas été le cas ! XD) et pleine de défis.  
Outre le fait que je m'inspire toujours de la VF parfois un peu approximative de la série (j'ai hésité un moment à conserver le "Dummy Plug" original que je préfère au "Plug Factice" du doublage ; de même, j'ai laissé le terme "koa" alors qu'il s'agit tout bêtement de la prononciation japonaise de l'anglais "_core_" que le doublage ne s'est pas soucié de traduire pour une raison ou une autre ; mais bon, comme une certaine personne me l'a dit, autant continuer sur ma lancée et aller jusqu'au bout de ma démarche), je suis aussi tombé sur d'autres subtilités, comme par exemple mon premier jeu de mots intraduisible, auquel j'ai substitué une assonance qui conservait le même sens (un amusant exercice qui m'a fait cogiter un moment)._

_J'en profite également pour remercier publiquement Attila1987 pour sa sympathique et encourageante review — la première que je reçois (youpi !) — et ses précieux conseils pour trancher mon dilemme de traduction. Également sur sa suggestion, cette fic sera prochainement disponible sur Fanfic-Fr.  
J'espère que d'autres oseront maintenant suivre son exemple, quoique rien ne les oblige à m'encenser comme il l'a fait s'ils jugent que je ne le mérite pas. Soyez honnêtes et n'ayez pas peur de critiquer mes éventuelles erreurs, je sais très bien que je suis loin d'être parfait._

_Allez, j'interromps ici ma logorrhée qui ne sert qu'à gonfler inutilement le compte de mots et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_


	4. aimer

Mouais ! Et moi qui me plaignais de la longueur du chapitre 3 avec ses 13000 mots, et maintenant ce chapitre en a environ 18000 (dans cette version censurée) et malgré tout, je pense que tout va un peu trop vite (vous verrez ce que je veux dire). Encore que le plus gros problème avec ça pourrait être que les gens commencent à s'attendre à ce que tous les chapitres suivants soient aussi longs que ces deux derniers, ce qui ne sera très certainement pas le cas (mais là encore, je pensais aussi que celui-là serait assez court…)*

Même si ce n'est peut-être pas totalement nécessaire, je vous conseille quand même de vous assurer d'avoir lu la version **révisée** du chapitre 2 au préalable.

_*Ce pauvre Jimmy s'était effectivement mis le doigt dans l'œil : _tous_ les chapitres qui vont suivre seront de longueur supérieure ou égale au précédent (et attendez un peu de voir arriver le chapitre 8) !_

**La 2ème Tentative**

Par JimmyWolk (traduit de l'anglais par Ereiam)

**Chapitre 4 : aimer**

Le silence.

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait tenté d'éviter.

Mais voilà où ils en étaient, assis face à face dans le salon, sans prononcer un mot.

Shinji était sûr qu'elle était en train de perdre patience, même sans la regarder. Au lieu de cela, il gardait les yeux baissés sur ses mains tremblantes, tout en hésitant à trouver les mots justes pour commencer. C'était tout de même ridicule : c'était lui qui avait voulu cela, lui qui avait finalement voulu se confier et vider son sac des événements obsédants du Troisième Impact. Et le sien à elle par la même occasion.

« Bon, si tu ne veux pas parler en fin de compte, je crois que je peux m'en aller ! » marmonna-t-elle finalement en se relevant hâtivement de son fauteuil.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre.

Il soupira, interrompant brusquement le serrement de ses poings.  
« Asuka… murmura-t-il, mais cela suffit à l'arrêter net. Co-comment c'était…? »

Et voilà. Une question si simple, et il lui avait fallu lutter si dur pour la poser.

Asuka prit son temps avant de répondre, sans se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas… se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

— Alors… c'était toi…?

— Oui, c'était moi… » La colère emplissait sa voix à chaque mot. « Bien sûr que c'était moi ! » Elle fit volte-face, ses yeux étincelant d'une flamme qui semblait inhabituelle même pour elle.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le Troisième ? Tu croyais que même moi je ne serais pas aussi cruelle envers toi ? Tu croyais que _cette_ Asuka n'était qu'une illusion et que la vraie aiderait un pauvre trouillard dans ton genre, quoi qu'il lui arrive ; sans parler de quoi que tu lui aies fait ?! Non mais, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Comment… _pourquoi_ t'aurais-je aidé ? Où était **ton** aide, quand mon esprit a été violé ? Où était **ton** aide, quand tout le monde m'a abandonné ? Où était **ton** aide quand… quand je me suis abandonnée moi-même ? Où… où était ton aide, quand j'ai retrouvé mon bonheur, pour qu'il me soit aussitôt confisqué une fois de plus ? » Elle reprit son souffle, entrecoupé de sanglots. « Où était ton aide, quand j'ai été mise en charpie et dévorée vivante ?

— Je sais… je suis…

— Arrête avec tes "je suis désolé" !

— Mais enfin, à quoi est-ce que **toi** tu t'attendais de **ma** part ? Même si j'avais essayé de t'aider, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé faire ! Je… je… » Les mots lui manquèrent lorsqu'il vit la flamme dans ses yeux éteinte par un regard froid.

— C'est étrange… marmonna-t-elle d'une voix dure. Tu l'as dit toi-même, que je te ressemblais. Et pourtant, même après _ça_, tu ne me comprends toujours en rien… »

Shinji tressaillit en reconnaissant ces mots. C'était l'une des choses qui avaient mené à la ruine définitive de ses espoirs.  
Elle l'avait accusé de ne pas pouvoir la comprendre ; qu'il serait même arrogant de sa part de s'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'y parvenir et l'aider. Il avait rétorqué qu'il en était incapable si elle ne lui disait rien. Mais il avait essayé…

Non ?

Devait-elle vraiment tout lui dire s'il voulait la comprendre ? S'il avait vraiment essayé, n'aurait-il pas dû être capable de voir ce qui la troublait, même sans connaître tous les détails ? Après tout, il l'avait vu…

« Je crois que si… finit-il par répondre. Ton cœur est aussi fragile que le mien. Mais au lieu de le dissimuler des autres et de le tenir à l'écart, tu as chassé et repoussé tout le monde pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'approcher assez près pour y toucher. Mais la vérité, c'est que tu n'as jamais réellement détesté quoi que ce soit comme tu essayais d'en convaincre tout le monde.

— Et c'est là que tu te trompes ! cracha-t-elle à nouveau. Je détestais **vraiment** tout. Je détestais la Première qui était la chouchoute de tout le monde. Je détestais Misato qui m'avait pris Kaji. Je te détestais toi qui m'avais dépassée. Je détestais la NERV qui m'avait laissée tomber. Je détestais l'Eva qui ne m'acceptait plus. Je détestais maman, papa… tout le monde pour m'avoir abandonnée ! Mais par dessus tout, je me détestais pour avoir échoué dans tout ce qui me distinguait ; pour être si faible. Je me détestais pour dépendre tellement de cette chose-là même pour laquelle j'avais travaillé si dur et pour laquelle je vivais ; je me détestais pour… avoir des sentiments… pour… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en le foudroyant du regard, les poings tremblants, avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'effet que ça fait de détester ce que tu es censé aimer et d'aimer ce que tu es censé détester ? Ça te dégoûte ! »

Les yeux de Shinji s'écarquillèrent. "_« Ça me dégoûte… »_"

« Mais je ne veux plus être dégoûtée ! Je ne veux plus être obligée de me détester ! Mais je… je ne peux pas !

— Tu… tu n'es pas obligée…

— TAIS-TOI ! cria-t-elle en se couvrant les oreilles. Je t'en prie… pour l'amour du ciel… tais-toi ! Toi-même tu le sais ! Exactement comme j'ai dit ! Toi non plus, tu ne t'aimes pas ! Tu sais ce que c'est : si tu te détestes, tu ne peux aimer personne d'autre. Et si tu ne sais pas aimer les autres, comment es-tu censé apprendre à t'apprécier ? C'est… c'est un cercle vicieux ! »  
Sa respiration était devenue saccadée. Shinji était réellement effrayé par la lueur quasi démente dans son regard. « Mais peut-être… peut-être que si tu le faisais à ma place, si tu me détestais, je ne serais plus obligée de me détester moi-même. Ou du moins je pourrais te détester en retour pour une bonne raison ! Allez, Shinji ! Tu m'as détestée là-dedans, quand tu m'as tuée ! Tu peux me détester ici ! »

Le garçon choqué ne savait que faire. Des larmes de désarroi commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Cela ne se passait pas comme il l'avait prévu, pas du tout. Il avait voulu parvenir enfin à une compréhension mutuelle de ce qui leur était arrivé durant le Troisième Impact. Il avait voulu mettre les choses au clair entre eux, pour qu'ils puissent au moins vivre ensemble en paix, au lieu de se contenter de coexister plus ou moins côte à côte, tout en évitant de tels sujets et en conservant le fardeau de leurs lourds secrets.

Mais s'il ne faisait rien maintenant, tout se désagrègerait. Ils se détourneraient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, vivant seulement pour eux-mêmes et finissant peut-être même par se quitter.

Et alors ils seraient vraiment tout seuls. Et il doutait fort qu'elle veuille cela. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu éviter cette discussion dès le début : parce qu'elle craignait une telle issue. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. S'il fallait qu'il abandonne son ancienne attitude, qu'il lui montre qu'il serait là pour elle, c'était le moment ou jamais.

Avec toute la détermination qu'il put rassembler, il se leva.

« Tu as raison, je ne me suis jamais aimé. Enfin, parce que je n'ai pas agi, mon meilleur ami s'est retrouvé estropié ! Je n'étais pas là pour les gens qui avaient besoin de moi ! J'ai tué la seule personne qui m'ait jamais dit… que l'on m'aimait ! Ce que je t'ai fait est… inexcusable. Sans parler du fait que toute l'humanité a disparu par ma faute. Je voulais juste mourir, échapper à ce monde de douleur… » Il ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, avant de lever les yeux vers elle.  
« Mais j'ai réalisé quelque chose, Asuka. Même en se détestant soi-même, on peut trouver le bonheur ici ; le _vrai_ bonheur. Mais pour cela, il faut accepter les autres et la douleur qu'ils peuvent nous causer. Peut-être… que si tu me laissais faire… je…

— Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides ! aboya-t-elle, mais elle se recroquevilla aussitôt. Je serai toujours toute seule.

— Tu n'es pas obligée ! Si tu me laissais… m'approcher de toi. Sinon, tu n'arriveras qu'à te faire du mal… » Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle recula d'autant.

— Déteste-moi, Shinji ! Tu ne peux pas m'aider !

— C'est… c'est faux ! Asuka, je t'en prie ! Tu… tu n'as jamais eu peur de personne. Je sais que je suis la dernière personne à qui demander de l'aide ; n'importe qui d'autre ferait l'affaire, et sans doute mieux que moi.

— Shinji… dit-elle dans un souffle en continuant de reculer dès qu'il tentait d'approcher.

— Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, mais…

— Déteste-moi, Shinji… » Elle s'arrêta soudain en sentant sa retraite coupée par la table basse devant le canapé. « Je t'en prie, déteste-moi…

— Mais nous sommes les seuls qui restent. Nous sommes tout ce que nous avons. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir nous aider l'un l'autre.

— Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » cria Asuka d'un ton quasi hystérique lorsqu'il tendit une main hésitante vers elle. Mais en tentant de le repousser, elle trébucha en arrière sur la table basse, entraînant dans sa chute le vase posé dessus.  
Pendant quelques secondes, Asuka resta étendue sur place, dans une flaque de l'eau que contenait le vase. Celle-ci trempait en partie ses vêtements, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« Déteste-moi, Shinji… murmura-t-elle de nouveau en se relevant lentement, appuyée contre la table. Déteste-moi… déteste-moi… » Elle s'était remise debout, mais ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

Puis sa rage prit le dessus.

« DÉTESTE-MOI ! » Dans sa fureur, elle agrippa la table et la renversa de côté.  
« ABANDONNE-MOI ! » Le vase ne le manqua que de quelques centimètres et se brisa contre le mur derrière lui.  
« TUE-MOI ! »

Elle se tut après ça, sans relever les yeux, se tenant tout simplement là, le souffle court après son éclat.

« Non… »

À l'instant où il le dit, sa respiration s'interrompit. Elle resta complètement immobile l'espace d'une seconde, comme si elle avait voulu pleinement saisir sa réponse.

Rien qu'un murmure. Ça n'avait été que ça. Tout ce qu'il lui donnerait.

Et pourtant, cela suffit amplement à rompre les derniers lambeaux de sa raison et à déclencher une réaction purement instinctive et émotionnelle.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagit, elle s'élança en avant. Ses mains tremblantes se réunirent autour de son cou, suivies de ses bras qu'elle ajusta légèrement pour agripper fermement son dos afin de se blottir plus profondément dans cette étreinte.

Shinji n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Il avait beau vouloir la réconforter, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait jamais été capable de consoler quelqu'un. Sans parler du fait qu'il s'agissait d'Asuka ; la même Asuka qui lui avait carrément crié dessus pour l'avoir simplement regardée.

Mais en baissant les yeux et en la voyant sangloter contre son épaule, il sut que ce n'était _pas_ la même Asuka féroce et bien trop fière qu'il connaissait. Et ce n'était pas non plus l'Asuka stoïque et amorphe des dernières semaines après que ses murs défensifs aient été abattus d'un coup par l'attaque du quinzième Ange.

C'était l'enfant fragile qui avait besoin de réconfort, enfin libérée après avoir été enfermée dans les profondeur de son subconscient pendant si longtemps et n'avoir pu se montrer que pendant son sommeil, comme il l'avait vu durant la dernière nuit de leur entrainement de synchronisation.

En hésitant, il leva les bras et plaça doucement ses mains sur son dos, lui rendant timidement son accolade.

« Tu le… renifla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, promets…?

— Promets ?

— De ne… pas partir… »

Un peu surpris par ces paroles, il hocha la tête, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « Je… je le promets. »

Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle se calme, mais au lieu de cela, elle le serra encore plus fort.

« Bon sang ! sanglota-t-elle. Re… regarde ce que tu as fait ! Je pleure encore. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas être si faible. »

Faible ? C'était ça qu'elle craignait ? Paraître faible, lorsqu'elle montrait cette facette d'elle-même ?  
Mais comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'elle serait toujours plus forte qu'il ne le serait jamais, que cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, sans que cela n'apparaisse que comme une piètre tentative de mauvaise foi pour la calmer ?

« J-je pense qu'il faut beaucoup de force pour montrer ses faiblesses… »

Elle laissa échapper un rire étouffé en entendant cela.  
« Tu sais, ça semblait ne vouloir absolument rien dire… » murmura-t-elle contre son épaule.

— Désolé. Je… je ne suis pas très bon pour réconforter les gens. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un instant et posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Tu es peut-être meilleur que tu ne le crois…

— Hein ? Mais…

— Chut… s'il te plaît… pour l'instant… chut… »

Alors il resta silencieux, ne faisant rien d'autre que la tenir, tout en sentant ses dernières larmes imprégner sa chemise. "Rien que" la tenir ? On aurait dit une plaisanterie. Et il en était là : lui, l'humble garçon froussard qui avait souhaité que tout le monde meure pour ne plus souffrir, réconfortant la fille fougueuse et obstinée qui aurait préféré mourir que de demander de l'aide — et rien qu'en la tenant…

Il remarqua qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer depuis un moment. Ce qui était bizarre, c'était qu'elle se tenait toujours contre lui.

« Asuka ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Pas de réponse. La seule action qu'il remarqua venant d'elle était le léger mouvement de son corps au rythme de sa respiration.

« Asuka ? » murmura-t-il de nouveau en écartant légèrement la tête pour la regarder.

"_Elle dort ?_" se demanda-t-il. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait son visage. Elle avait l'air si innocent, si vulnérable. Tout d'abord hésitant, il porta lentement la main à sa joue et en essuya doucement l'humidité.

Une pensée le frappa soudain. Il n'arriverait pas à rester debout ici toute la nuit en la tenant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Malgré ce qu'elle disait toujours, il n'était pas bête : il savait qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre et il ne ferait rien d'autre que la réveiller s'il tentait vainement de le faire. Il regarda nerveusement les alentours jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le canapé. Comme cela semblait la meilleure solution, il raffermit sa prise et la souleva de terre autant qu'il le put. Le rougissement de sa figure s'accentua lorsque son poids (et plus spécifiquement, la moitié supérieure de son corps) vint reposer complètement contre lui.

En chancelant un peu maladroitement, il réussit à la transporter jusqu'au canapé sans troubler son sommeil. Il la déposa délicatement, utilisant l'un des plaids repliés qui se trouvaient là comme oreiller et la couvrant avec l'autre.

"_Elle avait raison_", pensa-t-il en regardant son visage endormi. "_Les choses vont changer après ça. Mais avec un peu de chance, pour le mieux…_"

Sur ce, il la laissa à ses rêves…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

DOULEUR !  
DÉFAITE !  
_NON !  
_DÉSESPOIR !  
DOULEUR !  
_NON !  
TUER !  
TUER !_

_TUER !_

Silence…

Sombre…

Froid…

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle-même et la chaise pliante sur laquelle elle était assise.

« Ohé ? lança-t-elle dans le vide. Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse…

« Je suis… morte ? »

« _Morte ?_ » dit une voix semblant venir de nulle part. Elle ne s'interrogea même pas à son sujet.  
« _Mort…  
Meurs…  
_…_avec moi !_ »

Des scènes jaillirent de nulle part : son père et sa belle-mère parlant d'elle ; sa mère parlant à sa poupée ; sa mère voulant qu'elles meurent ensemble ; sa mère pendant du plafond… morte… et souriante…

« Elle semblait si heureuse, se souvint Asuka tandis que les souvenirs douloureux s'estompaient enfin. Mais j'ai détesté son visage à ce moment-là.  
Je ne veux pas mourir, répéta-t-elle son credo. Je n'accepterai jamais de disparaître. Je n'aime pas les garçons, poursuivit-elle, se sentant soudain libre de laisser sortir tout ce qui lui avait pesé sur la conscience pendant si longtemps. Je n'aime pas papa, ni maman. Je n'aime personne. Il n'y a personne pour me protéger. Il n'y a personne avec moi. »

« _Que désire-t-elle ?_ »

« C'est pour ça que je vis toute seule. Mais je ne veux plus… » Elle laissa retomber sa tête, sentant les émotions l'accabler. « Ça fait trop mal… Je ne veux plus être seule… Je ne veux plus être seule ! »

« _Que veut-elle ?_ »

« Je ne veux plus être seule… », répéta-t-elle.

« _Elle n'est plus obligée d'être seule._ »

« Mais tout le monde m'a abandonné… »

« _Elle a juste à leur tendre la main._ »

« À qui…? »

L'image d'un homme souriant et mal rasé, aux cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval apparut.

« Kaji ? Il ne répondait plus au téléphone. Shinji disait qu'il était mort. De toute façon, il voulait être avec Misato. »

L'homme fut remplacé par une femme aux cheveux violets et au large sourire.

« Misato ? Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment sentie concernée ; c'était juste son boulot. Après tout, elle ne m'a laissé emménager que lorsque je devais me synchroniser avec son précieux Shinji. Elle n'aurait jamais été l'amie dont j'avais besoin. »

L'image de la femme disparut et, à la place, celle d'une fille aux couettes brunes vêtue d'un uniforme scolaire sembla la saluer joyeusement.

« Hikari ? Elle est gentille, mais c'est tout. Parfois, elle me donne l'impression qu'elle veut juste être polie parce qu'elle a pitié de moi. Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que je fais, ce que je subis. Les seuls qui en seraient capables sont cette fichue Première et… »

L'image s'évanouit de nouveau et fut remplacée par celle d'un adolescent brun. Il ne souriait pas. Au lieu de cela, il contemplait quelque chose face à lui avec un regard triste.

« Idiot de Shinji ! Il n'en a rien à faire de moi ! Il n'a jamais été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de lui. Il veut juste que tout le monde soit gentil avec lui. Il est toujours avec ses idiots d'amis. Toujours auprès de Misato. Toujours à rire avec la Première ! Toujours à être le chouchou de tout le monde ! C'est pour ça qu'il préfère tout le monde à moi… »

L'obscurité autour d'elle et sa forme immobile à lui furent soudain remplacées par le décor d'une chambre d'hôpital. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction en voyant que son regard chagrin et mélancolique était posé sur la patiente sur le lit entre eux. Elle-même.

Elle ne se rappelait pas de cet événement ; ce n'était pas son souvenir. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ça devait être durant la période avant qu'elle ne se réveille dans l'EVA-02…

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là…?_" se demanda-t-elle incrédule. "_Il est… venu me rendre visite…?_"

Soudain, l'immobilité cessa. Les machines se remirent à fonctionner, bipant et bourdonnant.  
« Misato et Ayanami me font peur, dit soudain Shinji. Aide-moi. Aide-moi, Asuka ! »  
Ne recevant pas d'autre réponse que le mouvement de sa respiration, il se mit à la secouer, l'appelant par son nom plusieurs fois, l'implorant de se réveiller, d'ouvrir les yeux. Il finit par s'effondrer, sanglotant en silence. « Aide-moi… Aide-moi, je t'en supplie… Traite-moi d'idiot, comme tu le fais d'habitude… »

Asuka ne savait pas quoi penser en le voyant secouer le corps de son alter ego en la suppliant de se réveiller. Une part d'elle-même n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il l'implorait sincèrement d'être avec lui. Qu'il veuille être avec elle.  
Une autre part voulait simplement crier qu'elle avait eu raison, qu'à l'évidence elle était juste la toute dernière de sa liste. Qu'elle n'était que son dernier recours, puisque tous les autres ne voulaient plus l'aider.

Cette dernière ne fit que se renforcer en voyant ce qui suivit : d'une dernière traction, non seulement son corps comateux fut retourné, mais sa chemise d'hôpital s'ouvrit à la volée, mettant à nu ses seins et la plus grande partie de son corps. Ses yeux changèrent subtilement, acquérant un regard qui semblait à la fois empli de folie et de lubricité, et pourtant étrangement vide. Sa respiration était lourde et saccadée. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le corps sans vie, même en reculant vers la porte. Mais au lieu de partir, il tourna le verrou. Sa main descendit lentement vers son pantalon.

« Que… qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de dégoût, avant que son expression ne se change en un mélange de peine et de haine. « Alors c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, après tout ?! »

Il avait menti ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ça ! Il avait toujours menti ! Peut-être même que toute son attitude humble et penaude n'était rien d'autre qu'un mensonge !

Elle ne voulut pas voir la fin de cette scène révoltante et se détourna brusquement. Tout s'estompa de nouveau.

Tout ce temps, il avait menti et l'avait trompée.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors même qu'elle commençait à faire confiance à quelqu'un, elle était trahie et se retrouvait toute seule à la fin.

Elle sentit sa colère croître de plus en plus à force d'y penser. Comment avait-elle seulement pu s'attendre à ce qu'il soit différent ? N'avait-elle pas toujours su qu'il n'était qu'un pervers ?

Et le voilà ; probablement en train de fantasmer sur eux en ce moment même. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

« Mon Dieu, ce que tu peux me dégoûter ! cracha-t-elle avec toute la haine dont elle était capable.

— Parce que je te ressemble…? »

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? La panique se mit à monter en elle. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait regardé dans son esprit, comme elle avait regardé dans le sien par accident ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait vu les secrets les plus intimes de son passé ? Exactement comme cet Ange…

Ou bien pensait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait parvenir à la comprendre ? Personne ne le pouvait ! Comment _osait_-il penser que lui, parmi tous, en était capable, si… si elle ne le pouvait pas elle-même ?

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Quelqu'un qui la comprendrait ne reculerait pas devant elle. Quelqu'un qui la comprendrait ne se soucierait pas qu'elle le chasse à coups d'injures quand il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas ça. Quelqu'un qui la comprendrait serait là pour elle, la soutiendrait.

Des scènes défilaient de nouveau. Quelque chose concernant… un baiser. Le moment avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent !  
Pourquoi cela ne la surprenait-elle pas qu'il revienne à ça ? À tous les coups, il s'était servi de ce moment de faiblesse de sa part pour son sale plaisir ! Pas cette fois…

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien ! l'attaqua-t-elle. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi !

— Mais si, je comprends… »

Menteur !  
— Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, imbécile ! »

Son coup de pied vif le fit grimacer, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Tu crois que tu pourras me connaître un jour ? poursuivit-elle son assaut. Tu crois que tu peux m'aider ? Non mais laisse-moi rire ! J'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi arrogant ! T'arriveras jamais à me comprendre !

— Comment veux-tu que je te comprenne si tu ne me dis jamais rien ? s'interposa-t-il soudain. Tu ne me parles jamais ! Et tu veux que je te comprenne ? C'est impossible !

— Ikari, est-ce que tu as au moins essayé de comprendre ? »

Une autre voix. La voix de la Première ! Et elle, de toutes les personnes, était de son côté ?  
Non ! Si ça se trouvait, il lui avait dit les mêmes mensonges et maintenant ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans ce… train ?  
Asuka remarqua à peine les changements de scène désormais.

« Bien sûr… »

La réponse du garçon redirigea sa colère sur lui.

« Imbécile ! cracha-t-elle, se plaçant directement devant lui, le forçant à la regarder. Je sais bien ce que tu as fait ! Alors vas-y, recommence ! Je resterai pour regarder ! »  
Bien sûr il n'oserait pas, pas tant qu'elle était consciente et juste en face de lui. Rien qu'un trouillard lâche, après tout, qui fuyait ses problèmes, quémandant de l'aide… auprès de tous les autres.  
« Si je ne peux pas t'avoir pour moi toute seule, alors je ne veux rien de toi… » Cela la surprit elle-même. Avait-elle voulu être avec lui ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. Plus maintenant.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'es pas plus gentille avec moi ? »

Asuka sentit sa colère monter de nouveau. C'était toujours comme ça, pas vrai ? Toujours « Sois gentille avec moi ! » Et avec _elle_ ?

Un autre changement de décor. Ils étaient dans la cuisine de leur appartement. Ça lui rappelait un peu un moment après son viol mental, avant qu'elle ne fugue.

« Asuka, je veux t'aider mais je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi », dit Shinji en contournant la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

Et le voilà qui recommençait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se taire et la laisser tranquille ? Ça ne ferait pas aussi mal que ses mensonges et ses tentatives inutiles de la tromper.

« Alors ne fais rien. Ne t'approche pas de moi. Tu ne fais que me causer du chagrin.

— Asuka, aide-moi ! implora-t-il. Je t'en prie. Tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider !

— Espèce de menteur. » C'en était assez. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ses excuses et de ses mensonges. Déterminée à régler cela une bonne fois pour toutes, elle se leva, le faisant reculer effrayé, mais elle le suivit autour de la table de la cuisine. « N'importe qui fera l'affaire ! Tu as peur de Misato et de la Première Élue ! Même chose avec tes parents !

— Asuka...

— Alors maintenant tu te tournes vers moi ! C'est plus facile pour toi, ça ménage ton amour-propre !

— Asuka, aide-moi…

— Tu n'as jamais aimé personne ! » Elle le poussa brutalement, le faisant tomber, tandis que son bras heurtait la cafetière sur la table, qui déversa son contenu sur le sol. « Tu ne peux plus compter que sur toi ! Mais tu ne te supportes même pas ! »

En le voyant tomber dans le liquide répandu, recroquevillé misérablement au sol, un seul mot traversa son esprit empli de haine. « Pathétique… »

« Aidez-moi… Je vous en prie… Par pitié, aidez-moi… » Avec lenteur, il se remit debout.  
« Aidez-moi… aidez-moi… aidez-moi ! » Sans prévenir, il repoussa soudain la table de côté.  
« Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! » Il prit la chaise et la balança autour de lui.  
Alors il commençait à paniquer ?  
« Ne m'abandonnez pas ! »  
Dommage pour lui.  
« Ne me tuez pas ! »

Elle remarqua à peine la chaise qui heurta le sol à ses pieds. Elle se contenta de toiser froidement sa silhouette maintenant silencieuse et épuisée.

« Non… »

Maintenant, il irait sûrement trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quémander l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. Tromper quelqu'un d'autre. Blesser quelqu'un d'autre…

Mais il ne le fit pas…

Asuka fut choquée lorsque ses mains empoignèrent soudain son cou, le serrant avec une force inconnue. Elle ne lutta même pas contre lui lorsqu'il la souleva de terre en sanglotant.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui faire tellement mal pour qu'il soit prêt à la tuer en retour ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas tout simplement allé chercher quelqu'un d'autre après qu'elle l'ait rejeté ?

Et si… Se pouvait-il… qu'il n'ait pas menti ? Qu'il ait voulu être avec elle ? Qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'intention de la jeter une fois qu'elle ne lui aurait plus servi à rien ?

Mais ce n'était pas possible, non ? Personne n'avait jamais…

Maintenant c'était trop tard de toute façon. Il ne lui restait plus de forces. Les ténèbres l'entouraient. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était entendre sa voix affaiblie, comme venant de très loin…

« Alors ils peuvent tous mourir. »

Tous ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas cru qu'il veuille être avec elle ? Qu'il ait besoin d'elle ? Parce qu'elle avait rejeté son appel à l'aide ? À cause…

"_À cause de moi ?_"

Des voix se mirent à emplir son esprit. Tant de voix ! Elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Pas maintenant ! Il fallait encore qu'elle montre… il fallait encore qu'elle sache…

Mais il y en avait tant…

-x-x-x-x-x-

Les vagues.

Les étoiles.

Une traînée rouge.

Incapable de respirer.  
En train de la tuer.  
Comme Shinji l'avait fait.  
Montrer… qu'elle ne le pensait pas…

De l'air.  
Des larmes… sur son visage. Quelqu'un…  
…pleurait. Tout près. Sur elle.

Elle ne voyait que d'un œil.  
Shinji pleurait au-dessus d'elle.

Quoi ? Le Troisième Impact. La Complémentarité.  
Lui avait-elle vraiment montré…?

« Ça me dégoûte… »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shinji avait ses propres problèmes pour tenter de s'endormir. Pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, il se tourna et se retourna d'un côté vers l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse enfin par s'assoupir — pour être alors dérangé par un souffle d'air à côté de lui.

"_Oh génial"_, se dit-il, "_aurais-je oublié de fermer la fenêtre ?_"

Lorsqu'il voulut se levet et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, sa vue fut gênée par quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux roux qu'il repoussa distraitement hors de sa figure.

"_Attends, je n'ai_ pas _de longs cheveux roux ! Ça voudrait dire…_"

Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, où il vit la cause du souffle précédent.

"_Elle a dû encore avoir une crise de somnambulisme_", supposa-t-il en faisant passer nerveusement son regard du plafond à Asuka, qui était allongée juste à côté de son colocataire, le dos tourné vers lui. Lentement, il s'éloigna d'elle, pour s'en aller dormir ailleurs. Si elle se réveillait avec lui à ses côtés, qu'importe ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, le réveil ne serait pas agréable pour lui.

Mais son mouvement fut interrompu et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'une main lui saisit le poignet gauche, tirant son bras pour le placer autour de sa taille.

Était-elle éveillée après tout ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit venue parce qu'elle recherchait sa proximité ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Bien sûr, ils avaient partagé une étreinte relativement serrée ; elle s'était épanchée sur lui, au moins en partie. Mais ça n'avait été qu'une réaction spontanée et intuitive, n'est-ce pas ?

Et maintenant elle ne faisait rien d'autre qu'être couchée là, gardant une prise légère mais ferme sur son bras, qui le retenait près d'elle.

Sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau. La légère chaleur que son corps émettait, le léger son de sa respiration, son odeur… Tout cela était aussi enivrant que ça l'avait été alors.

Et pourtant, là encore, s'en apercevant lui-même à peine, il s'avança, ses yeux se refermant lentement, ses lèvres s'approchant d'elles, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entrent en contact avec la peau douce de son épaule.

« Pousse pas le bouchon, hentai. »

Il hoqueta, pris par surprise par son ordre prononcé à voix basse.

« Je… je ne… » bégaya-t-il nerveusement. Il n'était pas sûr si le choc qu'il avait ressenti venait de son avertissement soudain ou de la possibilité qu'elle ait été éveillée tout ce temps et qu'elle ait vraiment voulu être près de lui. Était-ce possible ?  
« Je… c'est juste que tu… sentais bon, avoua-t-il faiblement.

— Baka… » murmura-t-elle.

Sa main retenait toujours son bras prisonnier autour d'elle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir qu'elle était repartie le matin suivant. À en juger par les bruits provenant de la salle de bains, elle était debout et prenait une douche. Il se leva de son lit, enfila un tee-shirt large et un pantalon et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Tout comme chaque matin habituel.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot des événements de la veille et continuèrent à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Non pas qu'il s'attende à ce qu'elle agisse autrement. Elle lui avait montré son côté faible et, à ce qui lui semblait, elle voulait toujours repousser cela aussi loin que possible.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Cela le surprit d'autant plus quand, à l'heure de retourner dormir, elle le prit par le poignet et le conduisit à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il parvint à demander pourquoi, la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un « Mon lit est plus grand que le tien » marmonné à voix basse.

Il n'en demanda pas davantage.

Ils ne dormirent pas aussi près l'un de l'autre que la nuit précédente, mais son comportement à ce sujet ne le laissa pas trouver facilement le repos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le rituel du coucher se répéta ainsi tous les soirs dès lors. Ils allaient au lit, ils dormaient et ils se réveillaient sans un mot à ce sujet, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle ne lui donna jamais aucune explication et il n'en demanda pas plus, même si cela le troubla pendant un bon moment.

En fin de compte, il finit par comprendre, ou du moins parvint-il à ce qui lui semblait être la réponse la plus probable. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, pendant la journée, que ce soit à cause du travail qu'ils avaient maintenant ou à cause d'autre chose, le fait qu'ils soient les dernières personnes restantes sur terre se remarquait à peine. Cependant la nuit, quand vous étiez couché tout seul dans votre lit, sans rien pour se divertir l'esprit, la solitude s'insinuait en vous, vous étreignant le cœur de toutes ses forces.

Mais quand ils dormaient côte à côte, même si c'était juste assez près pour sentir la présence de l'autre, la solitude n'arrivait pas à les atteindre aussi vite. Pas tant que l'autre était là.

Et il y avait autre chose.

Ça tenait chaud…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit si difficile…

— Oh oui, comment ai-je pu oublier ? Tu es Shinji le tout-puissant ! Il n'y a rien de trop difficile pour toi, rien qui puisse te faire obstacle, rien… »

Shinji fit la sourde oreille aux tirades d'Asuka. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser essayer quelque chose pour une fois sans faire sa "mademoiselle Je-sais-tout" ? Après tout, il le faisait surtout pour elle.

Il n'avait pas été surpris lorsqu'elle avait déclaré qu'elle en avait marre de ne manger que des légumes, de la viande séchée et des nouilles instantanées depuis des semaines. Elle voulait de la « vraie nourriture » et, bien sûr, attendait de lui qu'il lui en trouve. Étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas chasser et abattre des animaux sauvages ni toucher à leurs poules, il avait proposé d'aller pêcher, ce qui avait provoqué une réaction plutôt mitigée. Après une discussion animée pour savoir si le poisson constituait de la « vraie nourriture » ou pas, il avait fini par l'emporter en disant que ce serait soit ça ou bien ils devraient finir par attraper et manger des insectes.

Et maintenant, chargé de matériel récupéré et d'un manuel d'instructions, Shinji cheminait en direction d'un lac hors de Tokyo-3, suivi d'une Asuka toujours criarde. Il voulait éviter les lacs Ashi, qui étaient inondés par la mer maintenant emplie de LCL. Aussi avait-il choisi de tenter sa chance dans un autre un peu plus éloigné de la ville, situé au cœur du paysage pittoresque dans lequel il avait erré après son combat contre le 4ème Ange.

« …et ne t'attend pas à ce que je le nettoie, compris ? »

Il s'arrêta et laissa ses épaules tomber en un soupir silencieux. « Asuka, pourquoi es-tu venue avec moi ?

— Alors tu n'apprécies pas ma compagnie ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant en s'approchant de lui.

— Non… J-je veux dire… je… »

Le regard froid de la rousse vacilla bien vite en l'entendant bégayer et elle éclata de rire.  
« Tu aurais du voir ta tronche ! gloussa-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas. Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir te ramener sur terre. Je ne suis pas là parce que tu me manquerais si j'étais seule ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est juste que je voulais en profiter pour retourner nager. » Avec un clin d'œil, elle lui dévoila une bretelle rouge et blanche sur son épaule en dessous de son tee-shirt. « À part à l'école, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire à part cette fois-là à la piscine de la NERV. Sans parler du fait que les dernières semaines ont été bien trop chaudes à mon goût. »

Shinji détourna rapidement le regard dans l'espoir qu'elle ne remarque pas à quel point sa figure était devenue rouge. Son bikini ; le souvenir de cette scène à la piscine et la mention de la chaleur lui rappelaient surtout une chose : la thermodilatation…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'étang. Quelques uns des arbres qui l'entouraient s'étaient inclinés sous l'effet de l'onde de choc du Troisième Impact. Deux d'entre eux avaient été complètement déracinés. L'eau, cependant, brillait au soleil comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Très vite, Shinji trouva un coin où il voulait tenter sa chance. Tout en s'asseyant et en manipulant maladroitement les morceaux de la canne à pêche pour les assembler, il entendit quelques bruissements quelque part derrière lui.

"_Asuka doit être en train de se déshabiller…_" Sa tête rougit comme une betterave à cette pensée. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas y aller toute nue, puisqu'elle portait déjà le bikini sous ses vêtements, mais quand même…  
"_Pas de « Ne mate pas ! » ? Peut-être… Non ! … Mais…_"

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un plouf sonore. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était en train d'essayer d'emboîter la tête de la canne dans le manche.

Pendant ce temps, sa compagne fit quelques brasses et se laissa dériver en arrière.

« Hé, baka, pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas tomber ta tentative vaine de prouver un semblant de virilité pour venir faire quelques longueurs ? L'eau est juste à point !

— Je… jsaispasnager… marmonna-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

— J'ai dit… que… je ne sais pas nager ! grommela-t-il.

— Tu ne sais pas quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle déconcertée, interrompant de surprise ses mouvements vers l'arrière.

— Si les hommes avaient été faits pour nager, ils auraient des branchies !

— Oh, allez, même les bébés savent faire ça ! C'est juste une question de volonté. Il te faut juste un peu de moti…

— Asuka, si tu fais tant de bruit et de mouvements par ici, c'est sûr qu'aucun poisson ne va mordre !

— Super, maintenant je te sers d'excuse pour ton incompétence ! Très bien ! Je m'en vais par là-bas !

— Très bien !

— Très bien ! »

-x-x-x-x-

Asuka regarda son compagnon à distance. Où cet idiot s'était-il trouvé un tel cran ? Qui eut cru qu'il lui fallait juste quelque chose dont il avait peur pour qu'il le montre ? Mais pas avec elle ! Comment osait-il lui couper la parole et l'envoyer promener ?! Qu'il le veuille ou non, au nom de tout ce qui lui restait de sa fierté, elle était maintenant bel et bien décidée à l'attirer dans l'eau, même si elle devait ravaler un peu de sa dignité en contrepartie ! Et après tout, ce serait pour son propre bien. Il avait juste besoin de la motivation adéquate…

Elle attendit un bon moment et fit quelques longueurs, avant de se décider à mettre son plan à exécution. Retournant à la nage vers l'endroit où il pêchait, elle remarqua qu'il y était arrivé en fin de compte. Même si le poisson qu'il contemplait était ridiculement petit, cela lui suffirait pour prouver qu'elle avait eu tort et la ramener là-dessus. Mais il n'oserait pas faire ça une fois qu'elle en aurait fini avec lui. Dès qu'elle aurait…

« Aaahhh ! » Son cri et ses violentes éclaboussures attirèrent aussitôt son attention.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Asuka ?

— J-je ne sais pas ! Je… » L'eau emplit sa bouche et l'interrompit lorsque sa tête disparut sous la surface. Ce n'est qu'après quelques mouvements frénétiques et mal coordonnés qu'elle parvint à remonter. « Mes-mes jambes. Ça doit être… une crampe…

— Ce-ce n'est pas drôle, Asuka ! » Shinji avait l'air terrifié pour de bon maintenant. Il avait lâché la canne à pêche et se tenait au bord de la berge, sa main s'ouvrant et se refermant.

— Je ne… » Asuka toussa et cracha encore un peu d'eau lorsqu'elle sombra de nouveau. « Je ne plaisante pas ! »

Elle se maintenait à peine à la surface désormais. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut qu'il était dans l'eau à hauteur de genou. Le temps sembla ralentir tandis qu'elle coulait à nouveau, en contemplant la surface qui s'éloignait. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle devait être inquiète ou satisfaite de savoir que ce serait probablement pour la dernière fois…

Mais ces pensées furent immédiatement interrompues lorsque quelque chose fendit l'eau, la saisissant par le poignet et qu'elle fut ramenée à l'air libre.

Shinji pataugeait assez maladroitement, éclaboussant les alentours avec son bras et ses jambes, mais elle était sauve. Se traînant sur la berge, il toussa et recracha une bonne quantité d'eau, apparemment plus qu'elle n'en avait craché elle-même.

Une fois qu'il eut partiellement repris son souffle, il se pencha sur sa forme apparemment inconsciente, en la prenant délicatement par les épaules.

« Asuka ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir en la secouant doucement. ASUKA ? »

Avec un faible sourire, elle entrouvrit les yeux.

« Tu vois ? railla-t-elle. Je savais que je t'amènerais à l'eau. "Shinji l'invincible" n'avait besoin que d'une demoiselle en détresse pour se bouger les fesses.

— C'était… c'était juste une ruse après tout…?

— Peuh ! Bien sûr, voyons ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour sortir de cette eau peu profonde ? » lui-dit elle, peut-être sur un ton plus mordant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais quand elle tenta de se lever, la pression sur ses épaules augmenta douloureusement lorsqu'il la repoussa brutalement au sol. « Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que…? » cria-t-elle, mais elle fut réduite au silence en voyant le regard dans ses yeux baignés de larmes ; plein d'inquiétude et de peine, mais surtout de tellement de colère qu'elle en prit peur.

— Asuka ! siffla-t-il. Tu peux te moquer de moi, tu peux me frapper, mais ne… ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

Asuka était stupéfaite. Qu'avait-elle fait pour provoquer cela chez lui ? Elle lui avait juste fait une farce, et cette fois-ci ce n'était même pas à ses dépens. Elle avait tout simplement fait comme si elle allait se noyer… comme si elle allait…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Cependant elle ne put se résoudre à trouver les mots justes pour s'excuser. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut un hochement de tête, pour qu'il la lâche.

Sur le chemin du retour, aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot et même une fois rentrés, ils restèrent plongés dans un silence angoissant.

Il ne dormit pas à ses côtés cette nuit-là.

Il faisait froid.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Je suis rentré. »

Un frisson parcourut son échine en entendant le ton caverneux de sa voix. L'incident du lac s'était passé il y avait quelques jours, mais l'ambiance entre eux n'avait qu'à peine changé. Et cela commençait vraiment à tracasser Asuka.

Il l'évitait ; il refusait de lui parler à moins que ce ne soit par nécessité ou par habitude. Et quand il le faisait, son comportement répulsif ne laissait guère de doute au sujet de qui il était le fils. Et les nuits n'étaient guère meilleures. Le lit était tout simplement trop grand pour elle toute seule.

C'était presque comme si elle vivait avec un fantôme : vous savez que quelqu'un est là, quelque part ; une présence sinistre arpentant la maison, mais restant hors de portée.

Eh bien, ça avait assez duré — elle allait régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et arbora son plus tendre sourire, avant d'aller retrouver Shinji dans la cuisine, où il venait de déposer sa dernière prise sur la paillasse de l'évier en inox.

« Salut », l'accueillit-elle d'un ton exagérément mielleux.

Mais il ne répondit pas, ne se tourna pas dans sa direction — ne fit pas du tout attention à elle. Asuka réprima un tic de l'œil et maintint son sourire.

« Hé, tu en as eu un plus gros cette fois-ci ! »

Mais encore une fois, ses tentatives pour montrer de la bonne volonté ne furent récompensées que d'un simple grognement tandis qu'il se lavait les mains. « Ouais. »

Son air de midinette disparut dans un soupir furieux. Même dans ses pires moments, il n'avait pas été si indifférent, si… froid. En fait, il s'était ouvert — il_s_ s'étai_en_t ouvert_s_ — durant les dernières semaines. Après cette discussion fatidique, il leur avait paru étonnamment facile de parler librement de sujets qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait osé aborder auparavant. Ils avaient parlé de leur passé, de leurs vies ; de l'époque d'avant et aussi de l'époque depuis leur rencontre, de leurs parents… elle était allée jusqu'à lui parler de sa mère. Pas de sa mort ou de qui avait trouvé son corps sans vie pendant du plafond. Pas encore. Ils gardaient évidemment toujours des secrets vis-à-vis de l'autre — mais cela leur avait suffi pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à travers une fissure dans les coquilles qu'ils avaient construit autour d'eux. Et ils n'y étaient pas arrivés grâce à des discussions profondes ou des analyses, mais quelque chose qui ne s'était produit que très rarement auparavant : des conversations banales.

Et Asuka devait admettre que ça commençait à lui manquer.

Tout ça parce que cet idiot ne pouvait pas encaisser une blague stupide…  
Franchement, de quel droit se permettait-il de juger ?! Il lui avait fait bien pire ! Se sentir obsolète ! L'avoir abandonnée ! Cette chose dégoûtante à l'hôpital ! Essayer de la tuer !  
Elle avait vraiment de bonnes raisons de broyer du noir, mais est-ce qu'elle le faisait ? Non, elle faisait de son mieux pour avancer, parce qu'il le fallait. Parce que c'était mieux pour eux ainsi…

Mais la colère sur laquelle elle tentait de se concentrer ne l'aidait guère à oublier la culpabilité qui lui tordait l'estomac chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

S'il menaçait de la laisser seule dans ce monde vide, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui pardonner non plus…

« Écoute, dit-elle d'une voix basse mais ferme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne vais pas dire que je suis désolée de ce que j'ai fait… »

Elle put le voir se tendre, mais sinon, il ne réagit pas.

« Je l'ai fait pour te faire une faveur. Et, oui, aussi parce que je trouvais ça drôle. Je reconnais que je n'y avais peut-être pas assez bien réfléchi. » Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme en une ultime tentative de retenir les mots qui allaient suivre. Mais il fallait qu'ils sortent. « Alors… alors je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé… »

Asuka serra plus fort ses bras autour d'elle, attendant une réponse de la part de sa forme rigide. Se sentant une envie de taper du pied, elle réalisa que l'idée de l'entendre la rendait nerveuse. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il veuille qu'ils s'éloignent ainsi l'un de l'autre ?

« Allez, tenta-t-elle une fois de plus. Oublions cet incident de passage et continuons comme avant. D'accord ? »

Et enfin, il se retourna. Il semblait lui-même fatigué, remarqua Asuka, mais elle ne pouvait dire s'il avait eu le même mal qu'elle à trouver le sommeil ou s'il en avait tout autant assez de cette "comédie".

« Tu sais, commença Shinji en esquissant un léger sourire, si tu voulais que je me remette à partager ton lit, il suffisait de demander… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire — un sourire franc cette fois — non seulement de sa tentative pas si minable de moquerie, mais aussi de soulagement. « Dans tes rêves, hentai », dit-elle, feignant la colère et tournant les talons pour partir avec un soupir exagéré.

Mais juste avant de passer la porte, elle ajouta à voix basse, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende : « Par contre, t'as intérêt à pas te mettre à ronfler. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La vie reprenait son cours normal. Du moins aussi normal qu'il soit pour les deux derniers êtres humains sur terre.

Shinji retourna au lac de temps à autre, et finit par prendre le coup pour attraper de plus gros poissons, ce qui leur permit de varier un peu leurs repas. Asuka développa un intérêt assez surprenant pour le jardin et même les animaux. Elle était parfois allée jusqu'à le chasser sous prétexte qu'il risquait de perturber tout le processus de croissance. Non pas qu'ils aient encore des preuves duquel avait "la main plus verte" que l'autre, ou si tous deux finiraient par mourir de faim avec des récoltes bien trop maigres. Il faudrait encore attendre longtemps pour voir ça…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Où était cet idiot ?

Il était parti pêcher depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème.

Les périodes chaudes et ensoleillées étaient souvent interrompues par de grosses averses. Ces derniers temps, elles avaient empiré, le vent et le tonnerre les changeant souvent en de véritables tempêtes. Mais c'était rarement aussi terrible que ce jour-là.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber une heure plus tôt et n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis. Elle ne montrait aucun signe d'accalmie, bien au contraire. Et il était toujours dehors.

Cet idiot.

Asuka se força à s'éloigner de la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle regardait d'ailleurs ? Elle ne l'avait jamais attendu, alors pourquoi commencerait-elle maintenant ? Et ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se frayer un chemin sous cette pluie. Il s'était probablement mis à l'abri quelque part en attendant que ça cesse. D'ailleurs, il était impossible qu'il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit. Il avait dit qu'il ne la quitterait pas.

Elle fit la grimace en réalisant combien cette raison était stupide. Mais tout de même, il n'avait pas pu…

Mais, et si…?

Non, cela ne…

Mais…

« Argh ! Bon sang ! »

À ces mots, elle alla chercher en vitesse sa veste et ses chaussures et s'élança dans la tempête.

-x-x-x-x-

Lorsqu'elle finit par atteindre le lac, il était introuvable. Elle tenta d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête, qui ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin pour une raison ou une autre et gisait maintenant noyé dans l'eau actuellement trouble. La voix se calma un peu lorsqu'elle fit le tour du rivage sans trouver aucune trace de son matériel de pêche.

"_Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose_", poursuivit la voix. "_Il a peut-être été emporté par le vent qu'il fait._"

Elle se demanda d'où venaient ces pensées. Mais plus encore, elle se demanda comment elles pouvaient avoir tant d'emprise sur elle. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine et ils ne provenaient pas nécessairement du froid.

Peut-être était-il allé en ville et avait-il trouvé un abri là-bas. Ça devait être ça. Obligé…

-x-x-x-x-

Elle jura en marchant dans une autre flaque. Elles se comptaient par centaines dans ces ruines, le sol entier n'était qu'un mélange vaseux de boue et de débris. Et la pluie et l'obscurité qui s'épaississait empêchaient d'y voir clair. Si au moins les lampadaires marchaient encore. Ou mieux dit : si seulement ils tenaient encore debout.

Sa tête retomba dans un soupir. Comment diable était-elle censée trouver ce baka dans cette immense zone clairsemée sans parvenir à y voir elle-même ?

« SHINJI ‼ »

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« SHIIIN-JIII ? »

Encore. Zut alors, c'était tellement embarrassant !

Pourquoi ? Personne n'était là pour l'entendre…

À part Shinji…

« BON SANG, SHINJI ! IL SE FAIT TARD ! TU DOIS ENCORE ME PRÉPARER LE DÎNER ! »

Mieux…

Mais toujours pas de réponse…

« Bon sang… » jura-t-elle en silence.

Mais toujours pas de réponse…

-x-x-x-x-

Elle avait cherché pendant près de quatre heures. La tempête avait à peine cessé et la nuit approchait.

Elle ne le trouverait pas dans l'obscurité complète.

La pluie l'avait complètement trempée à présent. La veste ne lui avait pas été d'un grand secours pour garder ses vêtements au sec et ses cheveux détrempés lui collaient au visage. Quelques gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de ses joues également. Ce n'est que lentement qu'elle rentra… non, qu'elle battit en retraite vers la maison. Elle détestait devoir battre en retraite.

Elle releva la tête en arrivant en vue de leur maison. Elle avait presque l'air paisible avec la douce lumière qui brillait par les fenêtres, si chaude, si accueillante, si… comme chez soi…

Qui sait si cela pourrait l'être encore…?

"_Attends un instant_", se dit soudain Asuka, "_je n'ai pas allumé les lumières._"

Sans plus y réfléchir, elle se précipita vers la maison, ouvrit la porte à la volée et faillit rentrer dedans…

« Shi… Shinji ?

— Mon Dieu, Asuka, où étais-tu passée ? Tu es complètement trempée !

— Qu… Où étais-tu ?

— Moi ? J'inspectais la serre quand la tempête a éclaté. Je voulais attendre que ça se calme pour rentrer ici. Mais comme ça n'arrivait pas, j'ai fini par y courir après environ… Asuka, tu devrais vraiment enfiler des vêtements secs, ce n'est pas sain ! »

Asuka cependant ne bougea pas. Elle garda la tête baissée, ses cheveux trempés et dégoulinants lui dissimulant la plus grande partie de son visage. Ses deux poings étaient crispés et sa voix tremblait de colère.

« J'étais là-dehors, pendant quatre heures, à ta recherche et tu étais là TOUT LE TEMPS ?! »

Le pas qu'elle fit brusquement en avant surprit Shinji et il tressaillit en attendant le coup. Il fut d'autant plus stupéfait lorsque ses bras l'enlacèrent, l'attirant dans une étreinte étonnamment serrée.

« Espèce d'abruti ! dit-elle d'une voix brisée, étouffée contre son épaule. Si tu refais quelque chose d'aussi stupide, je te tue moi-même!

— Tu… tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour moi ?

— Je… c'est juste que je… oh, la ferme, baka ! souffla-t-elle en s'écartant de lui. J'espère au moins que le dîner est prêt ! S'il est bon, je fermerais peut-être les yeux sur le fait que tu ne sois pas allé me chercher… »

Il eut un pincement de culpabilité lorsqu'elle prononça cette dernière phrase sur un ton plus déçu que menaçant.

Néanmoins…  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« C'est entièrement de ta faute, tu le sais ? l'accueillit Asuka d'une voix enrouée en essayant de s'asseoir dans son lit, tandis qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre en portant un plateau avec un bol de soupe chaude.

— Dés… » Il s'interrompit lorsque la rousse lui lança un regard intimidant. Ou du moins, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, dans son état actuel. Mais ses yeux gonflés et son nez rouge ne la rendaient pas aussi menaçante qu'elle l'aurait voulu.  
Il soupira. « D'accord, _c'est_ ma faute si tu es sortie dans cette tempête et que tu as attrapé un rhume… reconnut-il en déposant le plateau sur ses genoux, en prenant garde à ne rien renverser.

— Ce n'est pas avec tes excuses que j'irai mieux ! Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en vouloir constamment. Je peux très bien le faire à ta place ! »

Elle gloussa de sa blague, mais son rire se changea rapidement en une quinte de toux, les secousses brusques faisant passer quelques gouttes de soupe par dessus le bord du bol dans le plateau.

« Tu ferais mieux de manger, tant qu'il reste quelque chose dans le bol. »

Asuka hocha la tête, puis pris la cuillère et porta directement la soupe à sa bouche.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur lorsque l'intérieur de sa bouche entra en contact avec la chaleur inattendue.

« AAAHHH ! C'EST BRÛLANT ! Bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas cuisiner sans chauffer ?

— Désol… Euh… Ça-ça t'aidera à aller mieux. »

Elle répondit à cela par un sourire narquois, mais décida à l'évidence de ne pas protester davantage. Un sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il la regardait avaler le reste de la soupe sans plus se plaindre, bien qu'elle pince les lèvres de temps à autre pour refroidir le contenu de sa cuillère en soufflant dessus.

« Alors, comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle eut fini la dernière goutte.

— Mieux. Alors, je peux sortir du lit maintenant ? »

Shinji rit intérieurement. Elle n'avait cessé de le lui demander depuis qu'il l'avait envoyée au lit à force de discussion et de persuasion, afin qu'elle se rétablisse. Mais Asuka n'était pas le genre de personne capable de rester couchée au lit sans rien faire. Et elle n'avait probablement pas envisagé qu'il ne resterait pas auprès d'elle tout le temps et ne passerait même pas la nuit avec elle lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire de leur mieux afin qu'il ne soit pas contaminé à son tour.

Il fit un pas en avant et plaça doucement une main sur son front.

« Ta fièvre a baissé mais tu as encore chaud. Tu devrais y rester encore un peu.

— Oh génial, sourit elle en coin. Tu sais quoi ? Puisque tu es un docteur si dévoué, c'est toi qui sera responsable des principaux soins médicaux désormais !

— Quoi ? Tu es juste trop paresseuse pour apprendre tous ces trucs théoriques, pas vrai ? Et si _je_ tombe malade ?

— Pas de discussion ! C'est un ordre, Ikari ! ironisa-t-elle.

— Oh, très bien… soupira-t-il vaincu. Mais en tant que "docteur", je te demande de rester au lit et de dormir un peu.

— D'accord, d'accord… »

Il était prêt à sortir de la chambre tandis qu'elle retournait se blottir sous les draps, mais quelque chose le maintint sur place. Quelque chose qu'il devait encore régler.

« Asuka…

— Hmm ?

— Je… je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié d'être sortie là-dehors pour aller me chercher. Que… que tu te sois souciée de mon bien-être…

— Je… » Elle détourna rapidement sa figure rougissante pour éviter son regard. « C'est juste que je ne voulais pas vivre ici _toute_ seule. C-ce serait trop ennuyeux sans compagnie. Je… c'est… ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi en particulier, compris ?

— Ouais », dit-il un peu déçu. Mais il ne laisserait aucun d'eux deux se dédire. Pas cette fois.  
Les yeux d'Asuka s'agrandirent lorsqu'il lui prit soudain la main.

« Mais merci quand même… » conclut-il en se penchant vers son visage.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser. Plutôt un petit bécot sur les lèvres.  
Mais ce geste inhabituellement hardi de sa part suffit amplement à la laisser sans voix pendant un moment, durant lequel il se releva lentement, prit le plateau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Baka, finit-elle par murmurer enfin, le faisant s'immobiliser dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tu t'es peut-être contaminé maintenant… »

Il sourit. « Ça… en vaudrait le coup… lui assura-t-il avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

— Baka… » murmura Asuka une fois de plus en refermant les yeux pour dormir. Sentant toujours le contact de ses lèvres.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les jambes tremblantes de Shinji se dérobèrent enfin et avec un soupir de soulagement, il se laissa glisser au sol, appuyé contre le mur. Il haleta pour reprendre de l'air après avoir retenu son souffle sans vraiment s'en apercevoir lorsqu'il affichait un air aussi décontracté qu'il le pouvait. Cependant, il eut un large sourire.

« Ma foi, elle ne m'a pas frappé… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

« Eh bien, VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

Débordante de colère, elle fit volte-face et serait partie en trombe vers sa chambre si elle n'avait pas été retenue par son colocataire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Asuka ? demanda Shinji déconcerté.

— "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a" ⁇ lui rétorqua-t-elle en dégageant son bras de sa prise. Tu viens de dire que tu l'aimais ! Je-je croyais que tu… » Elle s'interrompit, détournant de nouveau le regard.

Il soupira. Alors c'était ça. Il aurait dû se douter que ça causerait des problèmes un jour. Il aurait dû lui en parler depuis longtemps.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je l'aimais, mais pas comme ça. Aya… Rei, elle était… un clone… de ma mère…

— C'était… ta mère ?! » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que cela semblait insinuer. « C'est… c'est dégoûtant !

— Non. Même si elle a été créée à partir de ma mère, elle… elle avait quand même sa propre personnalité. Elle était juste… je ne sais pas… _comme_ ma mère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'aimais être avec elle. D'une certaine manière, je me sentais… en sécurité. Et je voulais qu'elle sois… heureuse. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas très bon dans ce domaine…

— Je maintiens que c'est dégoûtant ! Fantasmer sur sa mère…

— Mais non ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas comme ça, tenta-t-il de se défendre. Je… Argh ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne comprendrais pas ! Même avec Kaworu, tu comprendrais de travers ! Il… » Shinji s'arrêta, regrettant ce qu'il avait laissé échapper dès l'instant où les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

— K-Kaworu ? » Comme prévu, sa colère fut temporairement remplacée par de la confusion. « I-Il ?! Tu-tu étais…?! Un… un _garçon _?

— Ou… Non… Je veux dire… Ce n'était pas comme ça ! Il… c'était le dernier Ange…

— Le dernier…? Alors il avait une sorte de pouvoir qui faisait tomber tout le monde amoureux de lui ou quoi ?

— Non…

— Alors, en présumant que tu n'es pas naturellement attiré par ton ennemi ou ton propre sexe, comment t'a-t-il fait craquer pour lui ?

— Je n'ai pas… commença-t-il à protester, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Il… il a dit qu'il m'aimait…

— C'est tout ? Quelqu'un s'amène, dit qu'il t'aime et tu l'aimes en retour pour ça ? C'est si simple que ça d'obtenir ton amour ?

— Je… je ne sais pas…

— Eh bien, alors… Je… je… » bredouilla-t-elle, comme si elle hésitait à trouver les mots justes ou à les prononcer. Mais alors, elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard furieux. « J'arrive pas à le croire ! Mais ça a toujours été ton problème, pas vrai ? Tu n'as jamais été capable de te résoudre à dire aux autres ce que tu ressentais, mais tu attendais toujours qu'on se montre gentil avec toi. Alors tu te laisses attirer par ceux qui le font, qui ou quoi qu'ils soient et peu importe à quel point leurs paroles sont sincères ! Mais… mais s'il y avait quelqu'un qui t'aime sincèrement, mais qui soit tout aussi incapable de faire le premier pas ? Tu ne t'en apercevrais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois bien que le cœur des femmes est toujours trop difficile à comprendre pour toi…

— Peut-être bien que oui… peut-être bien que non… murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle claquait la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Mais je crois que tu as raison… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_L'amour…  
Qu'était-ce que l'amour au fait ?_

_Les gens disaient toujours que vous saviez que c'était l'amour une fois que vous le ressentiez. Mais en fin de compte, ils avaient toujours d'autres personnes auprès de qui demander conseil ou comparer._

_Mais s'il n'y avait personne d'autre ? Qui pouvait juger si vous étiez amoureux ou si vous n'aviez qu'un faible pour quelqu'un en __**croyant**__ être amoureux ?_

Shinji pouvait entendre sa compagne de lit remuer nerveusement derrière lui, inspirant parfois, comme pour prendre la parole, mais restant silencieuse ensuite. Elle avait été comme ça durant ces derniers jours : anxieuse et ne lui parlant que par phrases brèves et interrompues, comme si elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose et qu'elle luttait pour que ça sorte.

« Tu… commença-t-elle soudain. Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il ne restait plus personne, n'était-ce pas à eux d'en décider ? Ils pourraient créer leur propre définition si nécessaire. S'il avait les sentiments les plus puissants qu'il puisse imaginer pour quelqu'un ; quelqu'un qui vous remplit le cœur de joie chaque fois que vous êtes avec, que vous apercevez, ou même que vous pensez tout simplement à cette personne ; lorsque ce quelqu'un vous manque déjà à l'instant même où cette personne quitte la pièce ; quand vous feriez tout pour rendre ce quelqu'un heureux ; y avait-il quiconque qui puisse lui dire qu'il ne pouvait qualifier cela d'amour ?_

Il sourit. « Je le sais. Aussi sûrement que je t'aime aussi… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

On aurait pu penser qu'une fois que deux personnes se sont avouées leur amour mutuel, elles passeraient leur temps heureuses ensemble, profitant de chaque seconde en compagnie de l'autre.

Et pourtant, les jours suivants, Asuka et Shinji semblèrent continuer à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Du moins, à première vue. Mais en y regardant de plus près, on aurait pu remarquer qu'ils faisaient en fait de leur mieux pour s'éviter. Ils passaient la plupart du temps dans leurs chambres respectives, ou bien Asuka était dans le jardin pendant que Shinji faisait le ménage, ou bien il allait pêcher, ou bien elle allait chercher des fournitures en ville, ou bien…

Pendant le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, ils parlaient à peine et même lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était de choses ordinaires, en évitant à tout prix le sujet important. Ils ne faisaient qu'échanger des regards timides rapidement détournés, comme si c'était une chose défendue dont on ne pouvait s'empêcher.

Tous deux savaient que c'était franchement ridicule ; tous deux savaient déjà que l'autre avait les mêmes sentiments, alors pourquoi ce comportement quasi risible ? De quoi avaient-ils encore peur ?

De l'intimité ?  
Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'ils étaient intimes entre eux, psychiquement et parfois même physiquement aussi. Même si cette dernière surtout n'était jamais vraiment allée (volontairement) au-delà de celle entre amis. Mais aller plus loin que ça ne faisait-il pas également partie de ce qu'ils voulaient ?

D'être de nouveau blessés ?  
Tout deux avaient montré et s'étaient assurés qu'ils ne se blesseraient pas volontairement l'un l'autre. Bien sûr, il y avait un risque non négligeable que cela se produise _involontairement_ tôt ou tard. Mais cela ne valait-il pas la peine de courir ce risque ?

La nouveauté et l'inconnu de cette situation ?  
Mais ne voulaient-ils pas explorer cela ensemble ?

« Bon sang ! _C'est_ ridicule ! marmonna Asuka en repoussant son assiette fraîchement vidée devant elle.

— Hein ? Quoi donc ? » demanda Shinji perplexe, tout en tendant le bras pour la prendre afin de faire la vaisselle. Mais sa main fut arrêtée lorsqu'elle posa la sienne dessus.

— Ça… dit-elle en entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens. Je voulais dire ça… »

Levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« Viens avec moi… » Elle se dirigea vers le salon avec Shinji en remorque, ce dernier toujours incertain de ses intentions. Là, elle le mena au canapé et s'assit, le tirant pour qu'il fasse de même. Elle se tourna face à lui et le prit aussi par l'autre main.

« Shinji, ce… ce que j'ai dit cette nuit-là… j-je le pensais vraiment. » Elle s'interrompit pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je t'aime.

— Je… je sais, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire, ses joues rougissant légèrement. Moi… moi aussi je t'aime.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne fait pas comme les gens qui sont amoureux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'évite, d'ailleurs ?

— Nous… je… » bégaya-t-il comme s'il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé auparavant. Puis il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas…

— Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on…? » Elle n'acheva pas sa question.

Le temps sembla se figer à ce moment précis, lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea ni ne fit un bruit. Ils étaient tout simplement assis, les yeux clos, leurs mains entrelacées, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, leurs lèvres si précieusement en contact léger ensemble, comme si c'était leur premier baiser.

Non, c'_était_ leur premier baiser ! Le petit bisou que Shinji lui avait donné quand elle était malade montrait qu'il était inquiet et reconnaissant envers elle d'avoir montré qu'elle l'avait été pour lui en partant à sa recherche ; mais ça n'avait pas été comme ça.  
Et le baiser auparavant…  
À l'époque, elle avait détesté l'avoir voulu, détesté l'avoir apprécié. Et le fait d'avoir tenté de convaincre sa personnalité égocentrique que ce n'était pas censé être un vrai baiser plein de désir, juste un truc pour tuer le temps et se moquer de lui en lui pinçant le nez, ne l'avait pas non plus aidée, bien au contraire. C'était juste pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'apprécier, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Dès l'instant où elle s'était précipitée dans la salle de bains, elle l'avait regretté plus que jamais auparavant, d'un côté qu'elle ait pu se montrer assez faible pour l'embrasser **lui** entre tous, de l'autre qu'aucun des deux n'ait fait quoi que ce soit pour le faire durer, pour en faire un _vrai_ baiser. Elle ne savait pas quelle sensation elle détestait le plus.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient rien à regretter. Ils étaient libres d'en profiter, d'aimer ça. Et ils le firent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne se fasse sentir et ne les sépare, légèrement pantelants.

« **Ça** c'est quelque chose que les gens devraient faire quand ils sont amoureux ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix émoustillée.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire serein, avant de lâcher ses mains et de lever l'une des siennes toutes tremblantes pour lui caresser la joue. En un geste étonnamment audacieux (du moins pour lui), il ramena ses lèvres contre les siennes, osant maintenant l'embrasser avec plus de passion qu'auparavant.  
Non pas que cela la gêne. Le besoin de ressentir autant qu'elle le pouvait de son corps s'intensifia au point où elle lança ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que les siens se frayaient un chemin autour de sa taille, s'attirant plus près encore l'un de l'autre dans le baiser. Elle sentait un désir inconnu émanant de lui, une chaleur crainte et bienvenue à la fois. Pour une fois, elle le laissa mener la danse ; il ouvrit la bouche et la sienne suivit, il… était-ce sa langue contre la sienne ? Elle fut surprise pendant un instant, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Au lieu de cela, elle laissa l'excitation l'emporter, répondant au tout nouveau jeu de leurs langues. Mais bien trop tôt, il leur fallut à nouveau se séparer.

« Je vois que tu apprends vite, le complimenta-t-elle un peu étourdie. Peu-peut-être même un peu _trop_ vite. Et tant qu'on y est : où as-tu appris à embrasser comme ça ? »

Son sourire disparut soudain et il fuit son regard en virant au rouge vif. « Mi-Misato…

— Mi… QUOI ?

— C'é… c'était juste avant qu'elle… avant qu'elle ne meure. Elle appelait ça un "baiser d'adulte". Elle… elle m'a donné un baiser de ce genre et elle a dit qu'elle… m'apprendrait… le reste à mon retour. Nous savions tous les deux qu'elle ne vivrait pas aussi longtemps. En y repensant, je ne sais pas trop si elle voulait me dire que j'étais assez grand pour faire le bon choix ou si elle voulait me montrer qu'il y avait des gens qui m'aimaient après tout. Mais sur le moment, ça m'a juste perturbé davantage, en me rendant le moment de sa mort d'autant plus douloureux… »

Le pincement de jalousie qu'elle avait initialement ressenti fut aussitôt apaisé par une compassion sincère pour le garçon affligé par la mort de leur ancienne tutrice. Cette femme d'ordinaire joyeuse bien que négligée avait beaucoup compté pour elle aussi. Même si elles avaient eu leurs désaccords, Misato avait toujours au moins essayé d'être une amie. Mais pour Shinji, elle avait été bien plus. Elle avait été la première à montrer de l'affection à son égard, la première à qui il s'était ouvert. Elle avait été la première à être… presque comme une mère pour lui.

Asuka leva la main pour lui caresser doucement la joue. Ainsi, elle put lui faire lever ses yeux humides pour qu'ils plongent de nouveau dans les siens. Pour pouvoir faire une autre des choses que les gens font pour ceux qu'ils aiment.

« Tout va bien », lui dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

À première vue, on aurait dit que leur vie continuait sans guère changer. Ils accomplissaient leurs tâches quotidiennes comme toujours : s'instruire, manger, travailler. Il n'y eut aucun changement visible à cela durant les semaines et les mois qui suivirent.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, les différences étaient visibles. Et ce n'était pas que les baisers occasionnels ou les autres contacts physiques (qui n'étaient tout de même probablement pas aussi fréquents que chez les autres couples — surtout dans leur situation). Mais après être parvenus à avouer ouvertement leurs sentiments, c'était comme si un poids leur avait été retiré des épaules ; un poids qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué auparavant.

S'ils n'avaient pas été les dernières personnes sur terre, ils auraient pu vivre la vie d'un couple plus ou moins typique d'adolescents découvrant pour la première fois cette chose qu'on appelle l'amour.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La sueur lui dégoulinait du front. Sa respiration était haletante. Une fois de plus, il regarda la superbe rousse devant lui, attendant qu'il se décide. Son esprit s'emballait.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire ça ? Certes, probablement parce qu'il avait en partie envie de le faire. Mais quand même, cela arrivait si vite…

« Euh… l'anémie…?

— Presque !

— L'anémie ap-lasique…?

— Bon, j'accepte celle-là », dit Asuka en traçant une marque à côté de cette question sur sa liste.

Ils passaient ce genre de tests de temps à autre pour vérifier si leurs études en valaient la peine. Cela n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose s'ils devaient retourner chercher dans leurs livres à chaque fois qu'ils avaient besoin d'une information particulière. Les tests de Shinji dans ses études de médecine, comme celui d'aujourd'hui, étaient encore plus importants à cet égard, au cas où il aurait eu besoin de se servir de ses connaissances à un moment critique. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à le voir devenir docteur en quelques mois : il ne serait sûrement pas capable d'apprendre une telle diversité d'informations en si peu de temps, quand d'autres étudiaient pendant plusieurs années, même en se spécialisant dans un seul domaine.

Au lieu de cela, il se concentrait sur les problèmes qu'ils risquaient le plus de rencontrer. Il fit également bien comprendre qu'il ne ferait rien qui nécessite d'employer l'anesthésie ou la chirurgie s'il pouvait l'éviter, cela étant bien trop risqué à son avis.

« D'accord, question suivante : quelles mesures faut-il prendre en cas d'insolation ?

— Euh…

— Oh allez, c'est une facile. Même moi je le sais ! »

Il avala sa salive. Bien sûr, elle en apprenait un peu aussi, tout comme il le faisait avec ses devoirs à elle, au cas où l'un d'eux serait incapable d'accomplir ses tâches pour cause de maladie ou d'autres raisons. Mais il était néanmoins embarrassant que la réponse lui échappe ainsi.

« Je… hum… bégaya-t-il en se rapprochant et en se penchant nerveusement vers elle. Je… t'aime…?

— Jolie réponse, dit-elle en relevant la tête avec un sourire, mais elle stoppa son avancée soulagée pour l'embrasser en plaçant sa main entre eux. Mais pas la bonne !

— Ooh, mais… euh… c'était… »

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire ça…?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Autre chose qui était devenu habituel depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé : leurs soirées passées à regarder la télé. Bien sûr, plus rien n'était diffusé maintenant, mais au moins l'un des époux Yamadera avait été un fervent collectionneur de cassettes vidéo et de DVD.

Ce qui tout d'abord n'avait été qu'une autre façon de tuer le temps était désormais devenu une occasion en or pour des séances de câlins. Surtout quand ils regardaient un film romantique comme ce soir-là.

C'était l'un de ces films occidentaux plutôt médiocres qui fonctionnaient toujours selon le même scénario : il la rencontre, ils tombent amoureux, des problèmes menacent leur relation (la plupart du temps un malentendu auquel était mêlé un rival), mais à la fin ils se réunissent quand même.

À ce moment précis, "il" était en train de la raccompagner après une sortie. Une fois à son appartement, "elle" lui demanda s'il voulait prendre un café et il accepta. Ils entrèrent, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser… et à se déshabiller… et…

Shinji détourna rapidement le regard de l'écran en rougissant comme une pivoine. Asuka lui donna un coup de coude en riant de sa réaction.

« Baka, ce film est classé tout public. Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à voir. Tu vois ? C'est déjà fini. »

Il la sentit se replacer au creux de son épaule en soupirant. Il savait que c'était assez ridicule de sa part de réagir ainsi, surtout au vu de son expérience des rencontres intimes — la plupart du temps involontaires — avec Rei, Misato et en particulier avec Asuka. Mais celles-ci n'avaient fait qu'augmenter sa nervosité au sujet de ce genre de situations au lieu de la réduire. Et maintenant, avoir l'objet de ses désirs entre ses bras ne l'aidait guère à la calmer. Même s'ils étaient "officiellement" ensemble depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, il n'osait toujours pas ne serait-ce que tenter de la toucher à un endroit "inapproprié". Mais il ne parviendrait pas éternellement à y échapper ; si leur relation se poursuivait ainsi… tôt ou tard, ils iraient plus loin…

« Tu sais quoi, Shinji ? C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire quelque chose comme ça… »

…mais _si tôt que ça_ ⁇

« Hein… euh… S-si t-t-tu v-veux… je veux dire… ben… on-on _pourrait_… techniquement…

—Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu bégayes ?

— B-ben, c'est un… un peu subit, tu sais ? Je veux dire, on n'a pas fait beaucoup plus que s'embrasser, mais s-si tu veux faire… euh… "davantage" déjà…

— Baka-hentai ! le réprimanda-t-elle, rougissant à son tour en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait. Je ne parlais pas de ces trucs dégoûtants !

— Oh… » Il eut l'air un peu déçu. « Alors tu n'as jamais pensé à "ça" ?

— Euh… je… » bégaya Asuka, la couleur de son visage rivalisant maintenant avec celle de ses cheveux. Bien sûr qu'elle y avait pensé. Plus d'une fois, elle avait trouvé difficile de ne pas laisser les hormones prendre le dessus, lui disant d'aller plus loin à chaque baiser et chaque contact. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver pour le moment.

Ou bien si…?

« Hem, ce que je voulais dire c'était que c'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas sortir dîner en ville ou aller au cinéma, ou à un festival, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu sais ? Des choses normales comme ça… »

Il hocha la tête, acceptant avec reconnaissance qu'elle change de sujet pour quelque chose de moins embarrassant.

"_Quelque chose de normal ?_" réfléchit-il, tandis qu'elle ramenait son attention sur l'écran.

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'idée qui germait dans son esprit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Asuka était couchée dans son lit, en proie à l'agitation. Les derniers événements de la soirée et les sensations douloureuses dans l'estomac qu'ils lui avaient causés l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil.

Ils avaient toujours eu leurs querelles. S'avouer leur amour l'un pour l'autre n'avait guère changé cela. Mais elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il y ait eu une dispute aussi terrible que celle de ce soir-là.

Comment avait-elle commencé ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à s'en souvenir. Juste que ç'avait été de sa faute. Et que ça s'était terminé par tous deux se criant dessus.

Et maintenant elle devait rester seule à nouveau, dans la solitude et le froid avec ses sentiments de regret et de culpabilité. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dire qu'il était désolé comme d'habitude et ils pourraient…

Asuka fronça les sourcils à cette pensée.  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-_elle_ pas dire qu'elle était désolée ? Cette stupide fierté, elle était toujours là en fin de compte. Ne s'était-elle pas promis de ne plus jamais la laisser prendre le dessus ? Et maintenant regardez ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui coûter.

La peur s'immisça dans le mélange d'émotions ; la peur que cela gâche tout entre eux, qu'il puisse… même la quitter…

L'idée d'être toute seule lui fit si peur qu'elle se redressa en sursaut. Pour autant qu'elle craigne une répétition durable des jours après cet incident au lac, des mois plus tôt, ne plus être aussi proches qu'ils l'étaient valait mieux tant qu'il serait au moins là.

Non. Elle irait s'excuser. Même si c'était de sa faute à lui. D'ailleurs, avait-ce vraiment été la sienne ? Il avait dit quelque chose et elle avait répliqué… ou l'avait-elle plutôt rabroué ? Néanmoins, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer à partir de là.

Lentement, elle se glissa hors de ses draps froissés par ses mouvements incessants dans sa vaine quête de sommeil et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Une profonde inspiration ; puis elle l'ouvrit… pour entendre un bruit similaire à l'autre bout du couloir. Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, le regard de Shinji croisa le sien tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

« Je voulais juste… » dirent-ils ensemble, comme pour ne pas laisser l'ouverture simultanée de leurs portes être la seule réminiscence de leur entraînement de synchronisation.  
— Vas-y !  
— Non, toi !  
— D'accord, je… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux, voyant que cela ne semblait pas marcher, et cherchèrent maladroitement les mots justes (qui ne seraient pas utilisés par l'autre exactement au même moment). Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles ils ne firent rien, à part se regarder l'un l'autre en ouvrant la bouche et en la refermant, avant de finir par abandonner. Et de presser leurs lèvres l'un contre l'autre à la place, en un baiser qui en disait suffisamment long.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle se déferait de ses problèmes pour s'excuser. Mais peut-être que c'était comme elle le lui avait toujours dit.

Peut-être n'en avait-elle pas besoin…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shinji sourit pour lui-même tout en rentrant à la maison à travers la ville détruite. Le plus gros des préparatifs pour le grand jour étaient achevés. Ou était-ce plutôt le jour "normal" ?  
Le reste, il devrait le terminer un peu à l'avance, pendant qu'Asuka serait sortie. Après tout, c'était censé être une — il l'espérait agréable — surprise.

Soudain, il fut aveuglé par l'éclat de quelque chose par terre qui brillait au soleil.  
Malgré sa première impulsion de l'ignorer en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un éclat de verre, il alla examiner l'objet de plus près.

Lorsqu'il le ramassa et qu'il en essuya la poussière, son précédent sourire s'élargit davantage.

Peut-être y aurait-il un jour encore plus grand, après tout.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Asuka se réveilla lentement à l'aube d'un jour nouveau. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Shinji toujours endormi à ses côtés. Il avait l'air trop mignon avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses légers ronflements, sa… main sur son sein ? Elle rougit en remarquant soudain la légère pression.

Dormir dans le même lit causait quasi naturellement ce genre d'"incidents". Tous s'étaient accompagnés de rougissements vifs, d'excuses bégayées et, avant qu'ils ne se soient déclarés leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, d'un paquet de jurons et de gifles douloureuses reçues par Shinji.

Instinctivement, Asuka lui prit la main pour la retirer avant qu'il ne se réveille. Mais alors elle s'arrêta.

"_Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas totalement déplaisant._"

Son regard se braqua rapidement vers sa tête en train de remuer.

"_Et n'est-ce pas censé être là aussi quelque chose de normal entre ceux qui s'aiment ?_"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois de suite, comme s'il savourait le matin.

"_Mais nous sommes toujours comme ça, non ? Lorsque nous nous faisons des câlins ou que nous nous embrassons, ses mains ne s'écartent jamais de mes hanches ou de mon dos et je ne suis guère plus courageuse de mon côté. Je veux dire, je fais même attention à ce que nos poitrines ne se touchent pas trop. Et même après tout ce temps, chaque fois que nous nous touchons accidentellement à un endroit intime, nous rougissons tous les deux et nous nous séparons aussitôt…_"

Il remua.

"_Peut-être que nous pourrions…_"

Néanmoins, au moment ou il se mit à ouvrir les yeux, elle écarta hâtivement sa main de la sienne.

"_Apparemment pas…_"

« Bonjour, la salua-t-elle d'un sourire qu'elle lui rendit faiblement.

— 'Jour. » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa pour tenter d'oublier ses pensées.  
« Tu sais quoi ? sourit-elle en passant une main sur sa joue, caressant des poils naissants. Je crois que tu vas devoir commencer à te raser.

— Hein ? » Il imita son précédent mouvement. « Ma foi, je voulais aller en ville de toute manière. Je pourrai en profiter pour chercher un rasoir. »

Elle fronça les sourcils à sa déclaration. « Tu vas assez souvent en ville ces derniers temps. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-bas au fait ? »

Il se contenta de sourire en se redressant sur son séant. « Tu verras bien quand tout sera prêt… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Un… rancard ?

— Ouais ! Alors, tu viens ?

— Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu ne peux pas attendre d'une fille qu'elle sorte avec toi à l'instant où tu le lui demandes !

— Oh… je… » Sa mine s'affaissa, visiblement déçue, le sourire timide et plein d'espoir qu'il arborait depuis qu'il l'avait approchée disparu en un instant.

— Tu dois lui laisser au moins le temps de s'habiller pour l'occasion », ajouta aussitôt Asuka en souriant, avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui embrasser la joue.

Quoi qu'il arrive, c'était toujours amusant de le taquiner un peu de temps à autre. Et si le résultat était de le voir avec un sourire encore plus rayonnant qu'avant, c'était d'autant mieux.  
Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait prévu, c'était sûrement ce qu'il avait préparé durant tout le temps où il était sorti ces derniers jours. Ce qu'il avait préparé pour elle.

S'attendait-il vraiment à la voir flanquer tous ses efforts à la poubelle ? Comme si elle ne lui avait pas assez montré qu'elle avait changé au moins à ce point. Ce stupide petit baka…

« Je reviens tout de suite », lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en se précipitant dans sa chambre.

-x-x-x-x-

Le « tout de suite » s'avéra durer près d'une heure. Et franchement, il ne vit guère de différence, à part le fait qu'elle avait enfilé sa robe jaune préférée. Non pas que cela ait de l'importance pour lui. Elle avait l'air belle comme toujours.

Durant le trajet en voiture, Asuka était aussi excitée qu'une petite fille allant à la fête foraine, malgré tous ses efforts pour le dissimuler.

Ils finirent par arriver à leur première destination. La moitié de l'immeuble de ce qui semblait avoir été un cinéma était écrasée par un large fragment des décombres de son voisin. Mais à part ces dégâts, c'était le seul que Shinji ait pu trouver qui ait au moins une salle encore intacte, même s'ils durent escalader plusieurs blocs de pierre éparpillés pour y arriver (ce qu'une Asuka légèrement irritée commenta en lui demandant s'il l'avait invitée pour un rancard ou une excursion-aventure). Autre avantage : le projecteur qu'il avait réussi à alimenter (après l'avoir bricolé un peu) avec des batteries de voiture était un modèle numérique récent capable de lire des DVD. Non seulement cela donnait à Shinji la possibilité d'amener un film romantique qu'ils avaient chez eux, mais en plus il n'était pas obligé de retourner changer de bobine plusieurs fois. Ainsi, ils purent profiter du film sans aucune interruption.

Non pas qu'ils saisirent beaucoup du film, étant plus occupés par "d'autres activités". Shinji ne put s'empêcher de se voir rappeler le couple qu'il avait vu dans un cinéma plusieurs mois auparavant, même s'ils étaient loin d'être aussi enthousiastes que ces deux-là. Et pourtant il se souvint de combien il avait souhaité avoir lui aussi quelqu'un à lui ; quelqu'un avec qui être intime comme ça.

Il semblait bien que certains souhaits s'exauçaient après tout…

-x-x-x-x-

« Je crois que je recommanderai ce restaurant. La nourriture est excellente ! »

Shinji eut un sourire gêné. « Ça ne te dérange pas que je n'aie fait que la réchauffer ici ? Ç'aurait été bien meilleur si j'avais eu le temps de la cuisiner ici de frais…

— Oh, je t'en prie, dit Asuka d'un ton mi-agacé, mi-apaisant. C'est le meilleur repas que tu aies préparé depuis longtemps !

— Merci… » bafouilla-t-il, mais non sans une once de fierté à son compliment.

Comme il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, il ne pouvait guère en juger par lui-même. Il était trop occupé à la regarder. La lumière tamisée des chandelles semblait la rendre encore plus belle, assise qu'elle était face à lui. Ses yeux scintillants reflétaient la petite flamme à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui en portant sa fourchette à ses jolies lèvres…

Le restaurant avait été leur arrêt suivant. Il était toujours en bon état, sans dégâts visibles sur le bâtiment. Seul l'intérieur était légèrement endommagé quand il l'avait trouvé, mais cela n'avait pas été un problème de trouver une table et deux chaises pour eux. Comme il n'avait pas voulu la laisser assise toute seule pendant qu'il cuisinait, il avait préparé leur repas à la maison et avait juste utilisé la cuisinière pour le réchauffer.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

Le son de sa voix le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« Euh… je songeais juste à combien tu es belle dans cette lumière, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

— Alors tu trouves que je suis moche quand il y a plus de lumière pour mieux y voir ? fit Asuka avec une fausse moue.

— Bien sûr que non ! » balbutia-t-il. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de honte. « Je suis toujours aussi mauvais avec ces compliments ?

— Non, mais on dirait que tu n'apprendras jamais à reconnaître quand je me paie ta tête, gloussa la rousse, son léger rougissement toujours visible en y regardant de plus près. Et après tout, tu as une bonne raison de me complimenter. Je ne m'habillerais pas comme ça si je sortais avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas.

— Ouais, je me souviens. La fois où tu étais sortie avec ce gars avec qui Hikari t'avait arrangé un rendez-vous, tu portais cette robe verte à haut col.

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire que d'habitude je me promène vêtue comme une traînée ?

— Euh… Non ! J-je voulais juste dire que c'était, euh… inhabituel… » Shinji tenta de ne pas céder à la panique. « C'est juste que tu sembles préférer des vêtements plus… hum… amples, comme, eh bien, comme cette robe jaune. » Il montra du doigt l'habit qu'elle portait. « Je veux dire, tu sembles vraiment aimer celle-là, pas vrai ?

— Ouais. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire… » Elle s'interrompit et ses yeux prirent un regard lointain. « …de Kaji… »

Shinji avala sa salive. Ce n'était pas dans cette direction qu'il avait voulu amener cette conversation.  
« Hé, ça… ça va. Je comprends. Il comptait beaucoup pour moi aussi ; il a été davantage un père pour moi que mon propre père. Mais pour toi… Je veux dire, tu le connaissais depuis bien plus longtemps et tu avais un sacré béguin pour…

— Non ! l'interrompit-elle fermement. C'était… c'était bien plus qu'un béguin…

— Hein ? » Une sensation de peur et de déception le frappa soudain. Est-ce qu'elle voulait dire… Elle ne pouvait pas… si ? « Alors je ne suis que son remplaçant après t…

— Non ! ajouta-t-elle précipitemment. Non. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'entre nous deux. C'était… » Elle soupira en cherchant les mots justes.  
« Après la mort de ma mère, j'ai été pratiquement élevée par la NERV. Même si je vivais avec eux, mon père ne s'est jamais vraiment soucié de moi et ma belle-mère avait "presque peur de moi", comme elle le disait. Alors j'étais la plupart du temps à la charge de quelqu'un de la NERV, passant d'un tuteur à l'autre. Mais ils étaient tous les mêmes : ce n'est que lorsque j'avais de bonnes notes, ou surtout quand j'étais bonne à l'entraînement, que je recevais des éloges. Même Misato n'était guère mieux…

— Misato ?

— Oui, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Elle avait été ma tutrice une fois auparavant. En y repensant, je dirais qu'elle avait probablement ses propres problèmes en tête, mais je crois que ce sont ces différences entre son comportement de l'époque et quand je suis arrivée ici qui m'ont fait croire qu'elle te préférait. » Shinji hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

« Bref, ce que je voulais dire, c'était que d'un côté, personne ne me traitait comme une enfant, mais de l'autre, personne ne m'acceptait vraiment comme une adulte.  
Et puis Kaji est apparu. Il était différent des autres : il ne me regardait pas de haut et n'essayait pas non plus de m'éviter. Pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression que je pouvais tout simplement me laisser aller.

« Et… eh bien… il y avait autre chose, poursuivit Asuka avec un petit sourire triste. Malgré ses flirts constants, il n'a jamais rien tenté de sérieux avec aucune des filles qu'il fréquentait. Les rumeurs disaient que sa précédente petite amie l'avait largué peu de temps auparavant et que seule une "vraie femme" comme elle pourrait l'avoir pour elle. Alors s'il m'avait choisie, j'aurais été reconnue comme une adulte, comme je l'avais toujours voulu. Je sais que ça a l'air un peu idiot, mais je l'aimais vraiment et je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un qui fasse mieux _l'affaire_, de toute façon… enfin, c'était la chose la plus proche de l'amour que j'aie ressentie depuis longtemps… »

Une légère pression sur sa main lui fit relever les yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, si plein de compréhension. C'était presque difficile à croire qu'elle ait pu l'accuser d'être incapable de jamais pouvoir la comprendre. Maintenant, il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours été le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu être si elle l'avait vu à l'époque ?

« Hé, rompit-il le silence après un long moment, tu veux danser ? »

-x-x-x-x-

Les légers sons émis par le lecteur CD portable leur fournissaient le rythme lent sur lequel les deux adolescents bougeaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sur la piste de danse.

Asuka avait fermé les yeux, la tête posée sur son épaule, leurs joues s'effleurant à chaque mouvement. Elle ne sentait plus le plancher du restaurant. C'était comme s'ils dansaient sur les nuages et que seuls le ciel et ses étoiles étaient au-dessus d'eux. Rien d'autres qu'eux-mêmes.

Apparemment, elle avait clairement laissé apparaître à quel point elle se sentait à l'aise, lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à la fille qui disait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de choses ? chuchota-t-il.

— Oh, je n'ai jamais dit que j'en avais _besoin_, déclara-t-elle tout net, souriant en entendant le hoquet de panique causé par ces mots. Mais c'est un bonus à côté duquel je ne passerais pour rien au monde… »

Il se détendit immédiatement, mais elle se raidit à son tour en se mettant à s'interroger.

« Franchement, quand je pense que ça aurait pu ne jamais arriver… Que j'aurais pu demeurer incapable de me sentir ainsi… » Elle frissonna pour de bon à cela. « Tu n'y as jamais pensé ? Que la seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes aussi proches l'un de l'autre est peut-être parce que nous sommes les seuls qui restent ? Que ces sentiments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre ne seraient jamais devenus si forts si nous n'avions pas vécu ensemble tout ce temps ? Que nous aurions pu finir par choisir quelqu'un d'autre, si nous avions eu le choix ? »

Sa réponse lui parvint presque aussitôt. « Non… »

Son sourire réapparut faiblement lorsqu'elle replaça sa tête contre lui. « Tant mieux… »

La musique finit par s'estomper au bout d'un moment.

Aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçut…

-x-x-x-x-

C'était difficile à dire, mais il était probablement déjà minuit passé lorsqu'ils furent de retour chez eux. Mais tôt ou tard, même une journée come celle-là devait s'achever.

« Merci pour cette soirée, Shinji. Ce… Je crois que c'était la chose la plus romantique que quiconque ait jamais fait pour moi…

— Ce… ce n'était ri… » Il ne put finir sa phrase, sa bouche rapidement bâillonnée par la sienne.

C'était la vérité, cela avait été la soirée la plus romantique à qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Elle ne pouvait dire si cela avait commencé dès leur entraînement de synchronisation, ou s'il avait vraiment appris à la comprendre tant que ça durant ces derniers mois, mais il semblait toujours savoir ce qu'elle aimait, même quand elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Ils étaient aussi proches qu'ils pourraient jamais l'être…

N'est-ce pas ?

Non… Il restait toujours quelque chose entre eux. C'était flagrant dans leurs contacts hésitants, comme ceux de maintenant.

La pudeur. La timidité. Une dernière barrière qui avait été peut-être fracturée, mais qui était toujours loin d'être rompue. Une dernière barrière qu'il restait encore à briser avant qu'ils puissent être enfin vraiment ensemble.

Et maintenant semblait être une occasion idéale.

« Hé Shinji, roucoula Asuka. Est-ce que… tu veux un café ?

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Il cligna des yeux, confus. « Il n'est pas un peu tard pour prendre un caf… » Sa gorge émit un bruit étranglé et il la lâcha même pour tituber en arrière sous le coup de la surprise en se rappelant où il avait entendu ça auparavant.  
« T-t-tu… veux dire…? J-je… veux dire, tu… Je veux dire… ça arrive un peu subitement, tu sais ? En-enfin, je… nous… je veux dire, n-nous n'avons même pas… euh…"b-batifolé" auparavant, ou quelque chose comme ça…

— Je-je sais, admit Asuka en rougissant, les papillons dans son ventre rameutant de plus en plus de leurs copains pour y voleter frénétiquement. Mais c'est exactement pour ça ! Quel genre de relation pouvons-nous avoir si nous avons peur ne serait-ce que de nous toucher dans les endroits "défendus" ? » Elle plaça tendrement une main sur sa joue et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleu marine, non seulement pour mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse à ce sujet, mais aussi pour se prouver qu'elle ne regretterait jamais ce qu'elle allait faire.  
« Shinji, je t'aime ! Et je veux l'exprimer sous toutes les formes dont j'ai envie. Et je veux que tu puisses faire de même. Mais si nous continuons comme maintenant, nous n'atteindrons peut-être jamais ce point. C'est pourquoi je veux le faire. Nous pourrions abattre ces dernières barricades d'un seul coup…

— T-tu es sûre ? » murmura-t-il de nouveau.

Sa réponse fut un léger hochement de tête timide qu'elle fit sans rompre le contact visuel. Ses mains assurèrent sa prise sur son épaule, tandis que, hésitant un peu, il plaçait les siennes sur ses hanches, l'attirant à lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser ; pas un très passionné, mais plutôt un doux baiser sincère dans lequel ils montrèrent leur amour et leurs attentions respectives, un peu de crainte aussi à ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais cependant, en bien plus grande quantité, la réassurance qu'ils voulaient tous deux cela de tout cœur. En répétant ce tendre baiser encore et encore, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la chambre d'Asuka.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Le soleil baignait la chambre lorsqu'Asuka se réveilla, un large sourire sur le visage. Il s'effaça légèrement lorsqu'elle remarqua que Shinji n'était pas là. Mais l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air lui dit qu'il était déjà dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Après avoir étiré ses membres engourdis, elle se leva et prit un chemisier large dans le placard. Écartant des cheveux de son visage, elle considéra un instant l'idée de mettre ses barrettes de connexion neurale. Mais elle se rappela qu'elle ne les avait pas revues depuis longtemps. Ces derniers temps, elle s'était servie de rubans pour attacher sa crinière ou l'avait tout simplement laissée libre, comme maintenant.

En silence, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait eu raison : il était là, occupé devant la cuisinière. Son dos étant tourné vers elle, elle se glissa à tâtons jusqu'à lui.

Il sursauta brièvement lorsqu'il sentit soudain ses bras entourer sa poitrine, la rapprochant aussi près que possible de son dos, mais se détendit immédiatement.

« Bonjour, mon amour, souffla Asuka en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

— Bonjour, Asuka. Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te lèves si tôt. Je voulais te surprendre en te portant le petit déjeuner au lit.

— Mmm, aucune importance, lui assura-t-elle en blottissant sa tête contre son épaule. Ici aussi, c'est confortable. »

Il eut un petit rire. « Ma foi, j'ai presque fini, il me reste juste à filtrer le café…

— Le café ? le lorgna-t-elle. Devenu accro au goût ?

— Eh bien… je… pourrais bien m'y habituer…

— Je vois… sourit-elle. Alors mon baka-hentai s'est bien amusé, hein ?

— Je… euh…

— Hé, lui lança-t-elle d'une voix douce, en faisant pivoter son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. Tu n'es pas le seul. »

En souriant, il se retourna complètement et l'enlaça de ses bras. Mais lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, il fut stoppé par son visage sévère.

« Mais ne t'attend pas à ce qu'on refasse ça toutes les semaines ! » l'avertit-elle. Cependant, son expression rigide céda aussi vite qu'elle était venue en voyant le choc sur sa figure. Avec un large sourire, elle se pencha sur lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « …plutôt tous les jours… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ces mots. « Quoi…? Euh… Maintenant ?

— Du calme ! gloussa Asuka. C'était juste une blague, le rassura-t-elle en se penchant de nouveau contre lui avec un soupir. N'empêche… c'était… je ne sais même pas comment le décrire. Génial ? Merveilleux ? Formidable ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soient les mots justes…

— Alors, qu'est-il arrivé à "dégoûtant" ? »

Elle fit la grimace. « Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je n'aimais pas l'idée des gens qui font "ça" juste pour ça. Tu sais, l'acte tout seul, sans rien derrière et qu'ils le fassent juste pour compenser cela. Et, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, disons, peut-être parce que je ne pouvais pas en juger personnellement. Mais je crois bien que ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon…

— Plus vraiment… »

Leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau, le baiser devenant de plus en plus passionné à chaque seconde qu'il durait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la "blague" soit oubliée…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Le paysage avait à peine changé depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient trouvés là. La mer avait toujours une étrange couleur rouge. La moitié visible de la tête blanche qui avait appartenu à cette Rei géante ne semblait pas du tout avoir été affectée par le passage du temps, du moins pas à cette distance. Et il y avait toujours les cadavres de deux de ces perturbants modèles d'Evas de production en série dressées les bras en croix telles une parodie du symbole chrétien. L'un des poteaux à côté de celui portant la croix de Misato était tombé et avait été redressé par Shinji.

Asuka le regarda s'agenouiller devant eux, avant de détourner son regard en direction de la mer, vers l'horizon. Il avait voulu rester seul un moment, alors elle s'était assise un peu tristement sur le sable, quelques mètres derrière lui. Que ce soit à cause du temps gris et venteux qu'il faisait ce jour-là ou à cause de cet endroit, elle serait contente de rentrer chez eux. Même si elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait voulu venir ici, elle n'était pas obligée d'aimer ça.

Le contact subit sur son épaule la tira brusquement de sa rêverie dans un sursaut.

« Dis, lui lança Shinji en s'asseyant derrière sa bien-aimée et en l'enlaçant de ses bras. Tu ne veux pas y aller ? Pour leur parler ?

— Non… dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas…

— Ma foi, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller. » Sa voix se voulait confiante, mais elle contenait une nuance de déception.

Asuka poussa un profond soupir. « C'est… c'est entièrement ma faute, pas vrai ?

— Hein ? » Sa culpabilité l'avait visiblement surpris. « Quoi donc ?

— Si nous sommes seuls ! laissa-t-elle échapper l'évidence. Si personne d'autre ne peut revenir ! »

Elle avait souvent réfléchi aux raisons pour lesquelles eux deux seuls étaient revenus, mais elle avait soit ignoré, soit nié la conclusion qu'elle en avait tiré. Cependant elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui avait pesé sur la conscience jusqu'à présent qu'elle faisait à nouveau face à ce spectacle — et aux souvenirs de ce jour-là.

Shinji, en revanche, était apparemment inconscient de cette évidence. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Tu ne te souviens pas ? "Si je ne peux pas t'avoir pour moi toute seule, alors je ne veux rien de toi !" Mais… il y a au moins une partie de moi qui te voulais _vraiment_… » La dernière partie n'était qu'un murmure. « Alors, et si ce n'était qu'une interprétation erronée de… _sa_ part ? Tu sais ? "Si je te veux, alors il faut que je t'aie pour moi toute seule !" Mais je ne le pensais pas ! Pas comme ça !

— C'est… c'est faux, Asuka. » Shinji tenta de la calmer et, à sa surprise, réussit à resserrer son étreinte réconfortante autour d'elle. Mais la tristesse dans sa voix lui dit que lui non plus ne s'était toujours pas libéré du fardeau que cette journée fatidique avait placé sur ses épaules. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi personne d'autre n'est revenu, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Maman, Rei, elles m'ont dit que tout le monde pouvait revenir s'ils en avaient la volonté. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils préfèrent le faux bonheur qui est là-dedans…

— Tu es sûr ? » Elle tourna la tête pour le voir lui adresser un sourire charitable.

— Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le leur demander ? »

-x-x-x-x-x-

« Euh… salut…? »

Asuka fronça les sourcils devant l'absence de réponse de la mer.

« Oh, ça doit être la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais faite », marmonna-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même. Mais elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et ramena son regard sur l'océan rouge.

« Je ne sais pas trop que dire… Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très bonne avec vous autres.  
Mais quand même… vous... vous me manquez, pour bon nombre d'entre vous. Misato me manque, avec sa nature enjouée et ses plaisanteries sur les garçons ; parfois même sa façon de réveiller tout le voisinage.  
Hikari me manque et discuter avec elle aussi. Quand nous étions ensemble, je pouvais même me sentir comme une fille normale, qui discuterait et s'amuserait avec une amie. Et il y a tant de choses qui sont arrivées durant les derniers mois que j'aurais tant voulu partager avec toi.  
Même les idiots d'amis de Shinji me manquent, au moins ils faisaient de bons punching-balls. Et même la Pr- Ayanami, parce qu'elle était… eh bien… _là _!  
Kaji, je ne sais pas si tu es là-dedans. Mais je veux te remercier pour avoir toujours bien voulu me supporter, aussi enquiquinante que je sois. Tu avais été le premier que j'aurais pu qualifier au moins d'ami, sinon plus…  
Maman… je… je suis désolée de n'avoir pas cru que tu tenais à moi. Je comprends maintenant que tu avais toujours été — et que tu es toujours — là pour moi, même si je ne peux pas te voir ou t'entendre ; que tu as toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi, que tu voulais que je sois heureuse et en sécurité. Je voudrais juste que tu… et que tous ceux que ça intéresse, sachent… que même si la vie ici est dure et éprouvante… je suis… je suis heureuse. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui veut vraiment être avec moi ; qui m'aime même. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi heureuse que maintenant. »  
Une larme coula en silence vers sa bouche dont les coins se relevaient. « Bon, je crois que c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit pour le moment. »  
Lorsqu'elle acheva sa dernière phrase, elle releva de nouveau la tête en souriant. Elle se sentait libérée d'une certaine manière, comme si une partie du fardeau qu'elle avait porté pendant trop longtemps lui avait été enfin retirée de ses épaules ; tout comme les nuages qui firent place au soleil.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quand elle retourna rejoindre Shinji, Asuka s'assit sans un mot et se blottit contre lui. En souriant, elle appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine, sentant ses bras l'enserrer et lui caresser doucement le dos. Ils restèrent assis un bon moment comme ça, sans prononcer une parole, se contentant de profiter de leur intimité.

« Asuka, je me demandais… finit par rompre le silence Shinji.

— Hmm ?

— Si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, penses-tu que… est-ce que tu aurais… tu aurais pu m'épouser un jour ? »

Stupéfaite, elle se redressa brusquement.  
« Qu-quoi ? » Alors _ça_, c'était une surprise. Mais il avait l'air étrangement sérieux. À quoi pensait-il ? « Je… je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, qui sait si nous aurions pu ne serait-ce que nous retrouver ensemble comme ça. Mais si ça avait été le cas… si nous en avions eu l'occasion… je… ne sais pas… je ne suis pas vraiment du genre femme au foyer… et je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu finir comme ça… mais… »

Elle détourna son regard de lui en rougissant. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Se marier — cela lui avait toujours paru être un rituel tellement archaïque et inutile. Mais maintenant, elle se voyait soudain s'imaginer de quoi elle aurait l'air dans une robe blanche, avec lui à ses côtés, leurs amis les regardant échanger leurs vœux de s'appartenir l'un à l'autre pour le restant de leurs jours et les acclamant tandis qu'ils scellaient leur promesse par un baiser.

Un agréable frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'elle se demandait quel effet cela ferait de l'avoir pour mari. D'être sa femme…

« …peut-être… que oui… »

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et se retourna pour lui faire de nouveau face lorsqu'il lui prit tendrement la main et lui passa quelque chose au doigt.

« Je l'ai trouvée quand j'étais dans les ruines ces derniers temps, dans les décombres de ce qui devait être une bijouterie, expliqua Shinji. J'avais pensé te la donner dès notre sortie, mais je n'ai pas osé le faire si tôt que ça. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait à ta taille et qu'elle est un peu abîmée, mais néanmoins… Peu-peut-être qu'on aura notre chance… »

Asuka était sans voix. Il avait raison, la bague était un peu trop large pour son doigt et un fragment de la pierre rouge était ébréché, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un symbole pour quelque chose qui aurait pu être… ou voulait-il dire que, même après ce qui devait être maintenant près d'un an, il gardait encore l'espoir que les gens reviennent ? Qu'ils puissent finir par vivre une vie normale ?

« Tu es incorrigible, tu le sais ? sourit-elle.

— Hein ? Je croyais pourtant m'être amélioré…?

— Non, rit-elle en allant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Je voulais dire que tu es un incorrigible romantique…

— Oh… Ma foi, tu n'as encore rien vu… »

Un peu surprise, elle releva la tête vers lui, mais il semblait qu'il n'en dirait pas davantage…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Asuka sourit pour elle-même en ouvrant la porte pour être accueillie par le soleil matinal. Les dernières semaines avaient été un pur bonheur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que des gens puissent être aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre — sans être combinés dans une flaque de boue — qu'elle l'était maintenant avec Shinji. Après avoir mis de côté leurs peurs et leurs différences, et dernièrement franchi la dernière étape dans leur relation, il ne restait plus rien qui puisse se dresser entre eux ; nulle barrière de haine, de chagrin ou de honte pour les séparer désormais, qu'elle soit mentale ou physique.

Le sourire d'Asuka s'élargit davantage à cette dernière pensée. Oui, ils étaient décidément devenus de plus en plus osés à chaque fois depuis la nuit après leur rancard. Et elle devait admettre qu'elle appréciait vraiment leurs "explorations". Mais ce qui était plus important encore, elle se sentait libre. Libre de tout ce qui pouvait lui troubler l'esprit ; libre de tout repli sombre qui aurait pu subsister dans son âme. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir jamais vécu aussi sereine auprès de quelqu'un, ou même sereine tout court.

Une poignée de maïs récupérée dans la réserve à la main, elle se dirigea vers la basse-cour. Après l'avoir dispersé, elle regarda les deux poules le picorer voracement, appuyée sur la clôture qu'ils avaient bricolée avec une expression rêveuse sur le visage.

Ouais, ces deux-là avaient de la chance. Elles avaient toujours pu vivre comme ça sans souci ; rien qu'à manger, dormir… et pondre un œuf de temps en temps.

Elle pouffa de rire devant cette comparaison un peu ridicule.

Lorsqu'elle vint inspecter la serre, elle remarqua soudain qu'une autre "barricade" avait disparu. Shinji avait séparé une partie de la serre avec quelques grosses planches en bois un certain temps auparavant, en lui déconseillant formellement de regarder derrière, parce qu'il y avait là quelque chose dont il aurait besoin pour une surprise. Mais elle avait disparu maintenant, laissant cette zone complètement vide.

Ou presque. Quelque chose gisait encore dans un coin sous la table. Curieuse, Asuka s'agenouilla pour y voir de plus près.

Une rose ? Pour quelle raison avait-il donc bien pu en faire pousser ?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Allez, Shinji, dis-moi, où est-ce qu'on va ?

— Tu vas voir. » Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle pouvait presque _l'entendre_ sourire.

— Voir ? Avec ce bandeau ? » Elle sourit et se pencha sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauter. « Dis-moi, est-ce que mon petit baka-hentai n'aurait pas prévu un truc coquin avec son amante favorite ?

— Quoi…? Euh… eh bien, tu verras bien quand on y sera. »

Elle voulu se plaindre à nouveau, mais à ce moment précis Shinji arrêta la voiture. Ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait risquer un coup d'œil…

« On ne regarde pas ! protesta-t-il immédiatement, ayant apparemment remarqué ses doigts s'approcher du foulard noué sur ses yeux.

— D'accord, d'accord », grommela espièglement Asuka.

Elle entendit Shinji sortir et un instant plus tard, sa porte s'ouvrit. Il lui prit délicatement la main et la fit descendre. Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec un sol doux et instable.

Du sable ? Le bruit des vagues déferlant sur la grève ?

« Où sommes-…?

— Chut… » Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Juste un instant… »

Il retourna à la voiture, la laissant à ses interrogations. Qu'avait-il prévu ? Un peu d'"exercice" à la plage n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire, mais sa réaction précédente semblait réfuter cette hypothèse.

Avant qu'elle ait pu aller au bout de sa pensée, il fut de retour. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, réarrangeant les mèches rebelles et les attachant à quelque chose de familier.

« Alors tu ne savais pas où elles étaient, hein ? dit-elle en souriant, reconnaissant les cliquètements bien connus de ses barrettes-A10.

— Eh bien, j'ai dû les… modifier un peu. »

Les modifier ?  
Surprise, elle porta la main à sa tête, ses doigts tâtonnants rencontrant une sorte de tissu fin et soyeux.

« Que…? » Elle fut incapable de garder assez de souffle pour continuer lorsque Shinji retira le bandeau et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient bien à la plage, mais à un endroit où la tête géante de Rei et les restes démembrés des Evas de série étaient hors de vue. Même les débris occasionnels semblaient avoir été enlevés. À la place, se trouvait une sorte d'arche sur laquelle des roses étaient entremêlées. Le soleil couchant à l'horizon baignait le paysage entier d'une lumière rouge et orangée.

« Eh bien, je-je pensais qu'il nous faudrait quelque chose pour nous servir… d'autel ou quelque chose comme ça », dit Shinji, ayant manifestement remarqué son regard interrogateur. Mais son apparition n'atténua pas sa surprise, au contraire. Aussi informels qu'ils puissent être, cette chemise blanche et ce pantalon noir, qui lui avaient servi d'uniforme scolaire, étaient peut-être les vêtements les plus proches d'une tenue habillée qu'il possédait désormais.

— D'autel ? Qu…?

— J-je sais que ce n'est pas un vrai… juste quelque chose de symbolique… Mais… Je veux dire, au final c'est aussi vrai qu'on le veut. »

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentie si sûre de savoir ce qui se passait tout en étant si incertaine à la fois. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua.

« Ç-ça paraît peut-être un peu tôt. Mais, bon, comme nous serons ensemble de toute façon… et puisque tu as dit que tu le voulais… je me suis dit : pourquoi devrions-nous attendre ? »

Son regard se posa sur la bague à son doigt. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Malgré toute sa discipline, elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de nouveau. Une main tremblante devant sa bouche, comme pour retenir son souffle, elle ne suivit qu'en partie son regard vers l'horizon.

« J'ai choisi cet endroit parce que tous ceux que nous connaissions et aimions sont là. Le monde entier pourra nous servir de témoin… » Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire timide sur les lèvres et tendit la main vers elle en tremblant. « Alors…?

— Baka », laissa-t-elle échapper avec un sourire vacillant, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Sa voix se brisa. « Qu'est-qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de s'habiller pour l'occasion ? Enfin, regarde-moi, je suis là avec ce vieux haut et ce short… » Elle interrompit ses divagations insensées lorsqu'il lui plaça un doigt sur les lèvres et que de sa main libre il lui prit la sienne.

— Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Quoi que tu portes, tu es l'être le plus beau que je puisse imaginer. » À ces mots, tandis qu'elle lui souriait, il l'entraîna jusque sous l'arche qu'il avait fabriquée lui-même et lui tint les mains contre sa poitrine, sans rompre le contact visuel.

« Asuka, commença Shinji après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. La première fois que je t'ai rencontrée, je ne savais que penser de cette fille splendide et colérique qui se tenait devant moi. Tu ne ressemblais à personne que j'aie pu rencontrer auparavant ; je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. J'étais habitué à ce que les gens ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, mais personne ne m'avait jamais, disons… crié dessus pour être comme je l'avais toujours été. Quoique durant notre entraînement de synchronisation, je m'y suis plus ou moins habitué et j'ai même commencé à apprécier de vivre avec la rousse enflammée qui avait emménagé chez nous, même si elle me rendait souvent la vie dure avec ses taquineries. Après tout, ce n'est pas très juste si quelqu'un vous colle littéralement ses formes généreuses sous le nez, puis vous incendie pour l'avoir fixée du regard l'instant d'après. » Il lui lança un faible sourire, avant de reprendre ce qui lui restait d'aplomb pour continuer.  
« Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas attiré par ta beauté, mais plus encore, j'ai toujours admiré ta force, ton courage, le fait que tu semblais capable de faire face à tout ce qui se trouvait sur ton chemin.  
Mais il y a eu aussi des moments ou j'ai été capable de voir sous la surface, qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose sous cette carapace dure. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis délibérément tombé amoureux de toi : d'un côté il y avait l'enfant fragile qui évoquait le désir de la protéger de toute la souffrance du monde, de l'autre, se trouvait la fille forte et ardente qui pourrait me donner la gouverne dont j'avais besoin.  
Tu as été mon point d'ancrage, la constante à laquelle je pouvais toujours me fier dans les meilleurs et dans les pires moments. Et c'est pour cela que je t'aime.  
C'est pourquoi, moi, Shinji Ikari, je veux te prendre, Asuka Langley Soryu, pour épouse, afin de vivre avec toi pour toujours à tes côtés.

— Tu… t'es pas sympa, tu le sais ? tenta-t-elle de le réprimander, mais sa voix ainsi que l'expression de son visage la trahissaient. Tu as eu tout le temps qu'il te fallait pour préparer ce discours et il faut que j'en improvise un en quelques secondes.

— Tu n'es pas…

— Shinji, l'interrompit-elle en souriant. Au premier abord, je ne t'avais considéré que comme un autre garçon trouillard qui ne faisait que fantasmer sur mon corps. L'avantage, c'était que tu étais assez trouillard pour que je puisse te taquiner avec ça, gloussa-t-elle. Cependant avec le temps, je me suis prise à commencer à apprécier ce garçon humble et timide — si seulement ses excuses incessantes n'avaient pas été si gonflantes. » Cela les fit tous deux pouffer de rire, mais le visage d'Asuka reprit son sérieux.  
« Mais tu étais mon rival, et tu as fini par devenir une véritable menace pour tout ce qui m'incarnait. Comment aurais-je pu apprécier ou même aimer quelqu'un comme ça ? Comment aurais-je pu attendre de quelqu'un qui semblait tout aussi faible que moi qu'il soit là pour moi ? Au fond de moi, je le faisais sans doute déjà, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire et de dire des choses que je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais faites et dites, parce qu'elles ne nous ont fait que du mal à tous les deux. Et pourtant, malgré ce que j'ai fait, tu as peut-être battu en retraite et voulu me laisser tomber, mais en fin de compte, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es toujours revenu.  
Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je ne te croyais pas. D'habitude tout le monde me laissait seule au bout d'un moment. Mais même quand je t'ai supplié de m'abandonner quand nous avons discuté de l'Impact pour la première fois, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu m'as montré que tu étais prêt à tout pour moi ; que tu étais prêt à m'aider en cas de besoin ; que tu étais même prêt à me soutenir.  
C'est là que j'ai été sûre et certaine que je pouvais enfin me permettre de t'aimer. Et ainsi je l'ai fait et je le ferai aussi longtemps que je peux l'imaginer.  
Et pour cela, moi, Asuka Langley Soryu, je te veux, Shinji Ikari, pour époux.

— Alors je nous déclare… commença Shinji, son visage reflétant visiblement le bonheur qu'elle sentait en elle.

— …mari… continua Asuka, leurs lèvres se rapprochant…

— …et femme.  
…se rapprochant…

— Vous pouvez maintenant…  
…se rapprochant…

— …embrasser…  
…se rapprochant…

— …la mariée.  
…se touchant.

Ils furent incapables de se rappeller combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, s'embrassant tandis que le soleil dardait ses dernières lueurs sur ce jour, ne laissant que les étoiles et la mer comme témoins des deux êtres qui partageaient la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde.

Leur amour…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

N.D.A. :

Enfin, j'ai fini ceci. J'y ai mis le temps, après tout.  
Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi j'ai réduit presque tout, à part les parties guimauve, à un résumé rapide. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu parler clairement de leurs progrès en terme de survie (ou du moins, nous pouvons prétendre que j'aurais pu ;-) ). Mais voyez-vous, chaque "chapitre verbal" est censé être centré sur un certain sujet : tandis que c'était sur la survie dans le précédent, c'est sur leur relation amoureuse dans celui-ci.

Ouais, je sais ce que vous voulez dire : « Ils sont com-plè-te-ment OOC et tu te sers juste du Troisième Impact comme explication ! »  
Eh bien, oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et même si je trouve que le TI est vraiment une bonne explication (« Si le TI ne peut pas vous changer, rien ne le peut ! ») et que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les garder aussi fidèles à leur personnage que possible, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu à l'origine. Mais je voulais les mettre ensemble en un seul chapitre, ce qui à mon avis est quasi impossible à faire en les gardant dans leur personnage en moins de… enfin… bien plus de mots que 20000.  
Alors en fin de compte, c'est "juste" un paquet de scènes guimauves collées ensemble.  
Oh tant pis, au moins j'ai toujours l'attention des fans purs et durs d'A/S…

Ce chapitre était indubitablement le plus dur jusqu'à présent, non seulement en termes de contexte, mais aussi en termes de structure. Il y avait des scènes que je n'étais pas sûr où placer et qui ont été déplacées. La première scène à la plage, par exemple, était censée être entre leur dispute et leur premier rendez-vous. Mais ça rendait le "temps de préparation" bien trop long et la demande en mariage _était_ après tout censée arriver après cette soirée, mais d'un autre côté je n'aime pas vraiment la façon dont elle "rompt" légèrement le bonheur qui fait suite au rancard.

Autre chose encore : comme je n'ai pas écrit d'une traite du début à la fin, mais que je notais simplement ce qui me venait à l'esprit sur une longue période de temps, il y a eu plusieurs divergences. Les raisons et les changements ne se sont pas développés aussi bien qu'ils l'auraient dû. L'exemple parfait de cela serait les raisons de leur "première fois" : juste avant, j'avais écrit qu'ils étaient encore trop gênés pour se toucher, sans jamais le mentionner auparavant, et en indiquant même le contraire en disant qu'ils se faisaient toujours des câlins et des bisous et qu'ils étaient tel-le-ment proches… Ça semblait même pour moi un argument assez faiblard pour les mettre au lit. C'est pourquoi la scène où Asuka se réveille avec Shinji qui la pelote inconsciemment a été insérée là pour de bon lors de la phase d'ajustement.

Néanmoins, la scène qui m'a gêné le plus a été le flashback du Troisième Impact par Asuka, parce que je n'étais pas sur de vouloir la mettre dedans avant le dernier moment. Mon intention était qu'elle lui raconte tout à ce sujet. Cependant avec le temps j'ai remarqué que la discussion aurait été bien trop longue et inégale. Et quand j'ai mûri et apprécié l'idée d'inverser en quelque sorte la scène du TI dans la cuisine, j'ai pensé à déplacer le flashback dans le deuxième chapitre. Mais dans ce cas-là, j'en aurais révélé trop long. Alors en fin de compte, je l'ai laissé là après tout et j'ai placé un "teaser" dans le chapitre 2.

Et tant qu'on y est : oui, il y a beaucoup d'interprétations plutôt libres dans ce chapitre. Bien sûr, nous ne savons pas comment Asuka et Misato se sont rencontrées, d'où vient la robe jaune, si le "baiser d'adulte" était vraiment un patin et je n'ose même pas me lancer ici sur le chapitre des relations. Même chose avec la scène susmentionnée. On ne sait pas exactement si ce que nous voyons durant le TI est juste le fruit de l'imagination de Shinji (ce qui est la théorie la plus populaire et j'ai songé pendant un moment à utiliser celle-là) ou si c'était bien elle et quelles étaient ses raisons dans ce cas. Alors soyez indulgents avec moi au lieu de brailler « MAIS C'EST DU N'IMPORTE QUOI ! » quand je me sers d'interprétations pour lesquelles je trouve qu'elles marchent mieux dans cette fic.

En ce qui concerne le chapitre 6 : ouais, je sais ce que vous pensez après ce chapitre : ils sont heureux, rien ne peut plus les séparer, Tout Va Bien Dans Le Monde, hein ?  
Eh bien, détrompez-vous…

Houps, j'ai failli oublier : Merci encore à mes pré-lecteurs Divine Chaos et dennisud pour tous leurs rajouts et changements (même ceux que je n'aurais pas cru nécessaires). :P

**Notes de révision :  
**Quelques corrections et deux ou trois détails rajoutés ici et là, ainsi qu'une petite scène après la partie du lac. Tout d'abord pour rallonger le temps (de lecture) avant les confessions intimes pour que celles-ci paraissent un peu moins précipitées, mais aussi parce qu'ils semblaient surmonter ces événements un peu trop facilement. J'ai aussi corrigé une erreur flagrante (je suis étonné que personne ne l'ait remarquée (et si quelqu'un l'a fait, désolé de vous avoir oubliés maintenant ;P)) : Shinji disait qu'il ne buvait pas de café, alors qu'on le voit faire ça au moins dans l'épisode 7. Ouais, j'imagine que j'aurais pu jouer la carte "c'était juste du cacao", mais je pense que cette correction ne fait pas vraiment de mal. ;)

_**N.D.T. :**_

_Près de deux mois de hiatus cette fois-ci. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas nombreux à suivre cette fic, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous faire lanterner à ce point (d'autant plus que ce chapitre ne m'a pas posé de problème majeur de traduction en dehors de sa longueur). Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je n'ai guère eu de temps à moi au mois de mai à cause de mes révisions et rester un mois sans écrire m'a fait développer une vilaine tendance à la procrastination, ce qui fait que j'ai préféré m'occuper d'autres choses qui me semblaient plus urgentes avant de me décider à me remettre à traduire. Cependant, dès le moment où je me suis replongé là-dedans (et vous allez sans doute m'en vouloir à mort pour ça), j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à m'arrêter pour faire des pauses. À se demander pourquoi je ne m'y suis pas remis plus tôt…_

_Enfin, au moins je vous livre ce chapitre juste à temps pour le 10ème anniversaire de la publication de "_The 2nd Try_" (qui coïncide également avec les 5 ans de sa complétion). N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews et en retour je vous promets que le prochain arrivera plus vite, encore que sa publication sera sans doute retardée d'une semaine par mon départ en vacances la semaine prochaine (je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de partir, mais quand une opportunité de ce genre se présente, il faut la saisir)._

_Je précise également que cette fic est désormais disponible sur Fanfic-Fr comme promis dans le chapitre précédent. Si vous préférez la suivre là, ne vous gênez pas !_

_Sur ce, je vous quitte ici pour vous laisser profiter d'un petit bonus offert gracieusement par l'ami Jimmy et, comme le reste, traduit par mes soins :_

**!FIN-OMAKE!**

Lorsqu'ils finirent par se séparer, le sourire satisfait d'Asuka se changea en un rictus malicieux.

« Bon, eh bien, _M. Soryu_, roucoula-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, je crois maintenant qu'il est temps d'entamer notre lune de miel !

— Quoi… maintenant !? Ici ?!

— Ma foi, c'est ça qu'il y a de bien quand on est seuls au monde : on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut sans risquer d'être vu par qui que ce soit !

— Mai… » Il ne put en dire davantage parce qu'elle s'appuya alors sur lui de tout son poids, l'entraînant à terre…


	5. Le 14ème

**La 2ème Tentative**

Par JimmyWolk (traduit de l'anglais par Ereiam)

**Chapitre 5 : Le 14ème**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que vit Toji fut un plafond blanc inconnu. Il pouvait entendre des bribes de discussion venant de l'extérieur de la chambre.

« …pas plus de cinq minutes », dit quelqu'un, suivit par l'acquiescement d'une voix plus jeune.

La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila une fille brune, toujours vêtue de son uniforme scolaire vert et blanc. Elle se dirigea tout droit, quoiqu'à une vitesse respectueuse, vers la chaise à côté de lui.

Il cligna plusieurs fois de ses yeux encore fatigués, même s'il eut vite une bonne idée de qui était la nouvelle venue.

« Hikari ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, surprenant apparemment quelque peu la visiteuse.

— Suz… Toji, se corrigea la fille aux couettes, incapable de réprimer le léger rougissement de ses joues. Excuse-moi, j'ignorais que tu étais déjà réveillé. Tu… tu vas bien ?

— Ça a l'air, sourit-il faiblement. En tout cas, je crois que je suis en vie.

— Eh bien, tu… tu a dormi pendant un jour…

— Un jour, hein ? J'ai l'impression que je pourrais dormir un ou deux de plus… marmonna Toji avant de ramener son attention sur elle. Et toi, tu es… ?

— Oh, je suis venue parce que je suis la déléguée, c'est tout », répondit-elle timidement, un grand sourire innocent sur le visage.

Toji lui rendit son sourire d'un air entendu. « Eh oui, je sais ce que c'est…

— Oui, je pense bien… » murmura Hikari.

Un bref moment, occupé par un silence incertain, passa entre eux. Lentement, leurs sourires s'effacèrent tandis que leurs esprits revenaient sur les récents événements.

« Tu sais ce qui est arrivé ? finit par demander Toji. À l'Eva, je veux dire ?

— Ikari l'a détruite…

— Shinji…? songea-t-il avec un léger sourire en fixant à nouveau le plafond. Parfois c'est dur à croire que notre copain si timide soit un combattant de ce calibre. Si je l'avais vu dans l'Eva avant de le rencontrer à l'école, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais osé le cogner à l'époque… »

Hikari opina du chef, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. « Mais si tu n'avais pas fait ça, peut-être que vous ne seriez jamais devenu amis, tous les deux…

— Ouais, approuva-t-il. Comme quoi, parfois quelque chose de bon peut ressortir même des plus grosses erreurs… »

Toji se replongea dans le silence. Pour la première fois, ses yeux se baissèrent sur son corps. Il adressa un regard interrogateur à ses blessures qui avaient été soignées, en particulier au plâtre à son bras et à sa jambe suspendue dans une sangle qui la maintenait relevée et immobile. « Alors… qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

— D'après ce que j'ai entendu, lui et les autres t'ont fait sortir avant d'attaquer. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais apparemment ils n'ont pas été assez rapides… » Hikari se tut en remarquant qu'elle avait dit ça comme si elle en voulait aux autres pilotes pour tout ça. Mais elle était bien trop contente que rien de pire ne se soit produit pour ressentir quelque chose de ce genre.

« Ton bras et ta jambe sont cassés, finit-elle par poursuivre. Ils disent qu'il faudra probablement que tu restes là quelques semaines.

— Semaines ? » demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix. Rien que l'idée d'être cloué au lit pendant plus de quelques jours lui retourna l'estomac. Il était le genre de personne qui avait besoin de sortir pour conserver sa santé mentale.

Hikari, cependant, sembla s'amuser de son air apeuré. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais perdu l'usage de tes membres pour toujours, gloussa-t-elle. Dans quatre à six semaines à peine, tu seras sur pied et libre d'aller à ta guise. »

Toji gémit de désespoir, mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour en disputer davantage. Il poussa un soupir et redirigea sa vue vers la fille à ses côtés. « Alors… si je ne sors pas d'ici bientôt… tu peux me rendre un service ?

— Bien sûr…

— Tu pourrais dire à ma sœur que je n'ai rien de grave ?

— D'accord… » promit Hikari en hochant la tête. Mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, les mots parurent leur manquer. Aucun d'eux ne bougea ou n'osa même cligner des yeux maintes secondes durant, de peur que ce moment ne disparaisse que trop tôt.

« Je... j'ai bien peur de devoir m'en aller maintenant, finit par dire la fille, rompant le silence. J'ai déjà eu de la chance qu'on m'autorise à te rendre visite. »

Elle s'était déjà relevée de sa chaise et se trouvait à mi-chemin de la porte lorsque Toji l'appela une fois de plus. « H… Hikari ?

— Hmm ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

— Merci… d'être là…

— De rien… »

Sur ce, elle sortit en silence, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ses joues rougissantes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Non, Kensuke… soupira Shinji dans le téléphone. Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont choisi Toji plutôt que toi… Quoi ? … Ils refusent de te laisser lui rendre visite ? Oh… non, non, j-je ne crois pas que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour toi à ce sujet… Horaki peut le visiter ? Mais n'est-ce pas parce que c'est son devoir en tant que déléguée ? … Ouais, tu as sans doute raison, c'est un peu faible comme raison… Non, je ne sais pas si Asuka a quelque chose à voir là-dedans… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon depuis le couloir. Sa compagne rousse était allongée par terre et avait levé un regard curieux vers lui à la mention de son nom. Non pas qu'elle semblait vraiment prêter attention à cette comédie familiale ou quoi que puisse être le programme qui passait à la télévision.

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Kensuke poursuivre à l'autre bout du fil. « L-lui demander ? s'étrangla-t-il dans sa meilleure imitation du "Shinji nerveux/effrayé". « Je… je ne sais pas… Elle… elle est assez susceptible ces derniers temps… Hé, si tu lui demandais toi-même ? Je peux lui passer le téléph… Kensuke ? Allô ? Kensuke ? »

Avec un léger rire, il mit fin à la connexion et replaça le combiné sur son récepteur. « Je crois qu'il n'apprendra jamais… marmonna-t-il en retournant dans le salon.

— J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai encore perdu ! » grommela brusquement la rousse.

Encore…

« Asuka, nous sommes seuls, bâilla Shinji. Misato est partie pendant que tu prenais ta douche.

— Et alors ? »

Il lui adressa un regard curieux. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue aussi grincheuse, du moins sans faire semblant. « Ne me dis pas que tu prend toujours tant à cœur quelque chose comme ça, quand même ?

— Et si c'était le cas ? grogna-t-elle en roulant sur le côté, lui tournant le dos.

— Oh, Asuka… » Il ricana de son comportement. Pour quelqu'un qui s'était toujours estimée mature, elle avait gardé bien des attitudes puériles même après être devenue adulte pour de bon. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait que c'était…

Il s'allongea derrière elle avec précaution, l'attirant dans une étreinte légère. Elle se raidit, mais même s'il voyait bien qu'à l'instant elle préférait poursuivre sa bouderie plutôt que se détendre avec des câlins, il savait qu'elle n'était généralement pas capable de maintenir cette attitude bien longtemps.

« C'est juste que… » Déjà la colère dans sa voix se dissipait. « J'ai été mise K.O si facilement ! Encore ! Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de combattre pour de bon. Moi qui pensais pouvoir me rattraper et je… je…

— Il nous a tous pris par surprise, lui affirma-t-il tout en lui caressant les bras de ses mains de manière réconfortante. Tu n'aurais rien pu y faire. Sinon je suis sûr que tu lui aurais montré qui était la patronne… »

En fin de compte, un léger ricanement se fraya à travers son masque de colère. Elle se retourna face à lui et passa les bras autour de ses épaules. Elle fit une moue, espiègle cette-fois ci. « Je déteste quand tu fais ça, tu le sais ?

— Ouais… »

Elle secoua la tête en la rapprochant lentement de la sienne. « Mauvaise réplique, murmura-t-elle. Tu dois dire "je suis désolé".

— Ah oui ? » Il sourit, se penchant en avant à sa rencontre, sentant déjà son souffle sur son visage. « Je suis désolé.

— Mieux… » Elle ferma les yeux, juste avant que leurs lèvres…

« Je suis rentrée ! »

Tous deux se redressèrent brusquement en entendant le cri sonore et enjoué de la voix juvénile ; non pas de peur ou de panique, mais de surprise et d'un espoir irraisonné. Mais personne n'était là…

Asuka se tendit visiblement lorsque Shinji posa la main sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle se retourna lentement, il la regarda dans les yeux et vit que l'étincelle d'espoir qui avait brillé en eux à peine quelques secondes plus tôt avait été remplacée par une tristesse absolue.

« C'était juste la télé… murmura-t-elle d'une voix atone, sans aucune trace d'émotion audible.

— Oui… » Il ravala la boule de tristesse dans sa gorge et la reprit dans ses bras. « Juste la télé… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ce n'était pas le premier champ de bataille qu'elle voyait et pourtant, le spectacle du cadavre humanoïde géant parvint quand même à lui faire froid dans le dos.

Le processus de nettoyage avait déjà commencé, mais il faudrait néanmoins du temps pour retirer tous les restes sanglants d'Eva/Ange. Des camions-grues et des camions-bennes s'affairaient à déplacer le corps hors de la zone. Des hommes de la NERV se trouvaient dans tous les coins et barraient la région aux regards curieux. Mais aucun d'eux n'aurait osé l'arrêter dans l'état où elle se trouvait, même s'ils n'avaient pas reconnu le major.

« Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? »

La question rhétorique de Ritsuko ne surprit même pas Misato. Bien sûr, elle était loin d'aller bien. Ses blessures étaient nettement visibles — surtout son bras en écharpe — et elles le resteraient encore quelques semaines. Et sa vieille amie n'avait guère meilleure allure, avec les bandages qui lui cerclaient le front.

« Du moment que je peux travailler… Je ne peux pas rester inactive dans une situation pareille. » Elle soupira de fureur. « Je serais même venue encore plus vite si un certain commandant n'avait pas donné l'ordre le plus stupide de sa carrière.

— J'ai entendu pour Shinji, commenta le docteur. Et même si son châtiment semble déraisonnable à première vue, je pense que le commandant Ikari n'a pas tout à fait tort…

— Tu es toujours du côté de ce salaud, pas vrai ? C'est quoi ça, un nouveau jeu dont je n'ai pas encore entendu parler ? "À-qui-fait-le-plus-de-mal-à-Shinji" ? Je… » Une douleur subite dans son bras blessé l'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'elle le bougea trop brusquement sous le coup de la colère.

— Du calme, enfin ! répliqua Ritsuko d'un ton sévère, quoique restant égal. Tu parles comme s'il avait été arrêté ou totalement exclu de la NERV ! »

Misato soupira. « Désolée. C'est juste que… il ne mérite pas ça. Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Ç'aurait pu être bien pire s'il n'avait pas tenté de sauver son ami. Il risque sa vie pour nous encore et encore, et maintenant qu'il montre enfin un peu d'assurance en pilotant l'Eva, on le lui interdit.

— Je ne crois pas que ça le gênera tant que ça de manquer quelques tests… gloussa Ritsuko.

— Ma foi… peut-être pas… » Misato s'autorisa un sourire amusé. « Je crois que tu as raison. Mais j'espère quand même que le prochain Ange ne se montrera pas durant les quelques semaines à venir… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shinji se redressa en sursaut dans son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade et il était tout en sueur, mais la réalité avait déjà commencé à reprendre le dessus.

Encore un cauchemar…

Il n'en avait plus eu depuis des années, mais ils revenaient presque constamment ces derniers temps, le narguant toujours avec sa défaite, lui disant toujours que tout ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien. Et toujours ce monstre qui refusait de le lâcher.

Avec un profond soupir, il retomba en arrière sur le lit et ferma les yeux, mais il restait trop ébranlé pour se rendormir. Il grogna, contrarié par cette situation, et se retourna de l'autre côté, pour rouler dans l'autre sens moins d'une minute après. Son regard épuisé se promena dans la chambre obscure jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les chiffres lumineux du réveil digital.

4:36… Et avec son esprit préoccupé et son gosier sec, il n'était pas prêt de trouver le sommeil. Mais au moins il pouvait faire quelque chose contre la soif.

Shinji frissonna un peu quand sa peau baignée de sueur entra en contact avec l'air frais de la nuit lorsqu'il se leva et alla à la cuisine. Il se retint d'allumer la lumière, pour ne pas troubler le sommeil du pingouin dans son réfrigérateur privé, et se prit sans bruit quelque chose à boire dans l'autre frigo.

Mais après après avoir rapidement descendu sa boisson et jeté la canette vide dans la poubelle, il ne se sentit guère rafraîchi et loin d'aller mieux. Ça n'avait été qu'une autre tentative inutile de changer quelque chose.

Tête basse, il retourna vers sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Mais lorsqu'il dépassa la porte de la chambre d'Asuka, un gémissement étouffé le stoppa net.

Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un soupir attristé. Il ne détestait pratiquement rien autant que ce son qui lui rappelait combien il était impuissant en réalité. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de pleurer. Lui aussi trouvait souvent son propre oreiller mouillé de ses larmes.

Durant un long moment, il resta là dans le couloir, incapable qu'il était de pénétrer dans sa chambre pour la réconforter, comme de s'éloigner en la laissant seule avec sa douleur.

En fin de compte, après s'être assuré que Misato n'était pas à proximité, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Asuka à pas hésitants et ouvrit la porte avec précaution et en silence. Pendant un instant, il sourit à la vue du chaos dans sa chambre. Pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas son apparence, elle avait toujours été la plus négligée d'entre eux. Même le passage à l'âge adulte n'avait guère servi dans ce domaine.

Mais le sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsqu'il vit sa silhouette en pleurs recroquevillée sur le lit.

À petits pas silencieux, il s'approcha d'elle en évitant soigneusement le désordre par terre. Elle ne le remarqua pas dans son sommeil agité lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Il voulait lui chuchoter des mots de consolation à l'oreille, n'importe quoi qu'il puisse la calmer, mais tout ce qu'il lui venait à l'esprit n'aurait été que d'autres mensonges blessants. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de placer son bras autour d'elle et de partager sa douleur. Et ils pleurèrent ainsi ensemble en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de retourner dans sa propre chambre, avant que le matin ne vienne en apportant avec lui une autre journée de refoulements et de mascarade.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Elle a vraiment dit ça ? »

Hikari hocha la tête, un grand sourire sur la figure en voyant son expression abasourdie. « Ses mots exacts étaient : "Ce crétin de grand frère peut s'estimer heureux qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de pire, sinon je l'aurais tué moi-même !"

— Sale petite ingrate… grommela Toji, mais Hikari se contenta de sourire en secouant doucement la tête au garçon dans le lit à côté d'elle.

— Ne fais pas ton idiot. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne le pensait pas comme ça. Elle a eu peur quand elle a appris que tu avais risqué ta vie pour qu'elle ait droit à un meilleur traitement. Et vu les progrès qu'elle a fait, je suis sûre qu'elle est très reconnaissante de ce que tu as fait pour elle. »

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira visiblement à ces mots. « Alors, comment va la petite peste ?

— Oh, elle va bien. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle se remette à marcher plus tôt que toi.

— Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement en lui rendant son sourire.

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr ?

— Parce que, commença-t-il à voix basse en plaçant la main de son bras valide sur la sienne et en la regardant droit dans les yeux d'une façon qui lui donna le frisson et fit monter la fièvre sur son visage, elle n'a pas la même motivati… »

Il fut rudement interrompu par des coups sonores frappés à la porte. Avant qu'aucun deux ne puisse répondre, celle-ci fut ouverte à la volée par une tornade rousse, traînant une autre personne derrière elle.

« J'espère sincèrement qu'on ne dérange pas… » grogna une Asuka visiblement dégoûtée.

Bien qu'"innocents", les visages d'Hikari et de Toji virèrent immédiatement au rouge pivoine.

Par bonheur pour eux, le garçon qui était entré avec Asuka intervint avant que le silence ne devienne vraiment inconfortable. « S-salut Toji, marmonna-t-il. Bonjour, déléguée…

— Hé, Shinji ! » Le sportif accepta avec gratitude la diversion. « Comment ça va ?

— Euh… Bien… dit Shinji, visiblement pris par surprise par la question plutôt banale. Mais j-j'étais justement venu te demander ça…

— Moi ? Oh, ça va. Tu sais… couché au lit, à manger et à poireauter sur place, plaisanta-t-il en montrant sa jambe pendue à sa sangle.

— …et à jouer au docteur avec ta copine… » ajouta Asuka à la liste d'un ton taquin.

Tandis qu'un autre accès d'embarras réduisait Hikari au silence avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre la parole, Toji se contenta cette fois-ci de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Mme Lucifer ? Je te manque déjà ?

— Ouais, c'est ça… renifla la rousse. Je ne suis là que parce que Misato ne voulais pas que son petit Shinji sorte tout seul, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton faussement indulgent, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Shinji comme ceux d'un bambin.

— Asuka ! protesta-t-il en rougissant légèrement embarrassé. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit…

— Rien à foutre ! maugréa-t-elle en ramenant son attention sur l'infirme. Mais puisqu'on est là maintenant, à te faire la grâce de notre présence, que dirais-tu d'un petit "merci" pour t'avoir sauvé les miches ? »

Toji se contenta d'un regard désapprobateur vers, ou plutôt à travers elle.

« Merci, _Shinji_… » finit-il par dire sans changer d'expression.

Asuka sembla sur le point de lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais le coude d'Hikari fut plus rapide.

« Aïe ! s'écria-t-il en massant l'endroit de ses côtes bandées où elle l'avait heurté. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à cette question superflue par autre chose qu'un regard sévère, Shinji décida d'intervenir une fois de plus. « Asuka a raison, tu sais ? Elle et Rei ont beaucoup aidé à te sauver.

— Ahem… » Asuka attira son attention vers elle, où il fut accueilli par un regard menaçant.

— Euh… évidemment Asuka a aidé bien davantage… ajouta-t-il à la hâte.

— Ahem ! » Cette fois-ci, il s'accompagna d'une tape derrière sa tête.

— Je… euh… » Les épaules de Shinji s'affaissèrent dans un soupir vaincu. « Je veux dire, Rei et moi, nous l'avons aidée, bien sûr…

— AHEM !

— N-non pas qu'elle aurait eu besoin d'aide…

— Désolé Shinji, sourit Toji. Mais ça ne me dit rien de remercier ta femme juste parce que c'est elle qui porte la culotte.

— Ahem ! »

Son regard se dirigea prudemment vers sa gauche, d'où le dernier son était venu, et croisa celui, réprobateur, d'Hikari.

— Euh… je… » En laissant échapper un gémissement, il leva les yeux au plafond avec une moue presque gamine et marmonna à voix basse un « merci de m'avoir sauvé… »

— Qui porte la culotte maintenant ? » dit Shinji entre ses dents, d'une voix à peine audible.

Mais intérieurement, il souriait de joie à la fortune de son ami. Il avait voulu lui rendre visite au moins une fois et c'était une chance qu'il l'ait fait avant…

…avant que les sirènes ne se mettent soudain à résonner dans toute la ville.

Et tandis qu'Asuka et Shinji échangeaient un regard entendu que nul ne remarqua, tout le monde à Tokyo-3 sut : le prochain Ange était sur le point d'attaquer d'un moment à l'autre.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Misato se précipita à travers les couloir du quartier général quelques minutes seulement après le déclenchement de l'alerte. L'avis à tout le personnel "de se rendre à son poste de bataille et de se préparer au combat surface-air" avait été répété pour la troisième fois maintenant, mais l'étendue du quartier général rendait le chemin plus long que nécessaire. Elle farfouilla à la recherche de son téléphone de sa main valide, réussissant enfin à l'extraire de sa poche, et établit la liaison avec le centre de contrôle. « Katsuragi à l'appareil. Quelle est la situation ?

— Major ! résonna la voix de Hyuga à travers le combiné. L'Ange a été repéré à Komagatake et il est peu probable que leur ligne de défense puisse le retenir bien longtemps ! Cette chose passe à travers nos forces comme si elles n'étaient pas là ! »

Ils n'arrivaient même pas à le ralentir ? Ça voulait dire qu'ils auraient encore moins de temps pour préparer la contre-attaque.

« Très bien, préparez les Evas pour le lancement ! J'ai vu Shinji et Asuka courir vers les vestiaires ! Et Rei ? Est-elle prête en…?

— Major, la coupa une voix froide.

— Oui, commandant ?

— Seules la Première et la Seconde Élue combattront l'Ange. L'EVA-01 sortira avec la Plug Factice.

— QUOI ? »

-x-

Malgré le chaos autour d'eux, un silence stupéfait se fit lorsque les officiers techniques levèrent la tête vers le fauteuil de leur commandant.

« Le pilote Ikari est toujours suspendu…

— Monsieur, sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas le moment d'appliquer des sanctions disciplinaires ! » retentit la voix de Misato à travers le canal ouvert, osant dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

Mais Ikari y sembla indifférent. « Je ne me répèterai pas, major ! »

Il y eut une brève pause qui alourdit l'atmosphère, avant que Misato ne réponde d'un faible « Compris… »

Ritsuko, qui se trouvait près des techniciens de la passerelle de commande, sentit quelqu'un la tirer par un pan de sa blouse blanche.

« Mais, sempai, la Plug Factice n'a même pas marché la dernière fois, chuchota Maya. Comment peut-il tout miser sur un système aussi peu fiable ?

— Je sais que tu n'as jamais beaucoup aimé l'idée de la Plug Factice. » Ritsuko adressa un sourire las à sa protégée l'espace d'une seconde, mais celui-ci s'effaça dès qu'elle reporta son regard vers l'homme assis au-dessus d'elles. « Mais pour lui, c'est bien plus personnel. Une fois que la Plug Factice fonctionnera, il n'aura plus besoin de compter sur Shinji. Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il… n'apprécie guère son fils, et le dernier incident lui a déjà donné une occasion d'élargir le fossé qui les sépare. Je ne doute pas que, dès que Shinji ne sera plus d'aucune utilité, le commandant fera tout pour éloigner le garçon de lui…

— Vous dites ça presque comme s'il avait peur de son fils », commenta Maya, sans même remarquer l'expression pensive du docteur.

"_C'est tout simplement ce qu'il fait toujours_, se rappela Ritsuko. _C'est peut-être vrai. Peut-être est-il la personne qui a le plus peur dans cette pièce…_"

Une violente explosion les secoua soudain, rappelant à tout le monde la menace mortelle au-dessus d'eux.

« Protections 1 à 18 endommagées !

— C'est pas possible ! Dix-huit protections de blindage spécial enfoncées d'un coup…? proféra Makoto sous le choc et l'effroi produits par la démonstration de la puissance destructrice de l'Ange qui arrivait.

— On n'a plus le temps d'intervenir en surface ! s'exclama Misato dès l'instant où elle passa la porte de la passerelle. « Envoyez les EVA-00 et 02… » Elle fusilla brièvement du regard le commandant. « …dans le Géofront pour protéger les installations du QG ! Elles devront attaquer la cible dès qu'elle pénètrera à l'intérieur du Géofront ! »

-x-

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, les deux Evas attendirent l'arrivée du 14ème près du QG, armées d'un fusil standard, mais avec un arsenal de dizaines d'armes supplémentaires comme des lance-roquettes ou des lances progressives à leur disposition. Asuka se souvenait encore comment elle avait vidé chargeur après chargeur sur l'Ange qui planait lentement. Ç'avait été comme tirer au pistolet à eau contre un rocher.

Elle l'avait compris maintenant.

Mais le fait que, prise isolément, la puissance de feu ne servirait à rien contre cet ennemi ne voulait pas dire qu'elle serait totalement inutile.

Enfin il arriva. Une dernière explosion fit trembler tout le Géofront et l'Ange de la Force entama sa descente vers sa cible. Mais, tandis que Rei ouvrit immédiatement le feu pour tenter d'empêcher l'intrus de progresser davantage, l'EVA-02 ne bougea pas du tout.

« Asuka ! lança Misato à travers le canal d'une voix sévère empreinte de confusion. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Élimine-le, maintenant ! »

Elle ne répondit pas.

Au lieu de ça, elle observa calmement son ennemi, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde incommodé par la puissance de tir dirigée contre lui. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de son apparence : l'énorme corps vert et blanc aux membres chétifs et inoffensifs en apparence, l'orbe rouge vif dans sa poitrine et la face en forme de crâne qui avait l'air d'arborer un sourire grotesque ; tout cela semblait dissimuler la puissance meurtrière attendant en lui d'être déchaînée.

Mais ensuite, juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol…

« Couvre-moi ! »

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Asuka avait lâché son arme et piqua un sprint vers l'Ange. Elle savait que Rei, étant une pilote expérimentée, n'hésiterait pas et s'écarterait sur le côté, forçant le 14ème à se concentrer sur deux cibles différentes.

"_Je t'abattrai coûte que coûte !_"

Mais l'Ange de la Force se moquait bien des balles qui le cinglaient, et ne semblait pas craindre davantage la menace rouge qui approchait.

"_Je ne laisserai pas Shinji t'affronter à nouveau !_"

Ses bras, qui jusque là dépassaient comme des moignons inutiles à ses épaules, se déployèrent alors en ce qui ressemblait à de longs rubans fins comme du papier.

"_Je ne le perdrai pas lui aussi !_"

Et à une vitesse inhumaine, les bras volèrent à toute allure dans sa direction, déchiquetant comme des lames de rasoirs tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage…

…mais manquèrent leur cible.

« JE NE PERDRAI PAS ! »

Dans le feu du moment, Asuka ne se soucia plus de se retenir. Cela lui était bien égal si tout le centre de contrôle s'excitait à la vue d'un taux de synchronisation qui n'avait été égalé par elle qu'une seule fois, en un autre temps.

D'un mouvement prompt, elle esquiva les lames meurtrières et bondit sur son assaillant. La terre trembla lorsque l'Ange se retrouva enfoncé au sol par l'impact et le poids de l'EVA-02.

L'effet de surprise de son attaque ne dura pas longtemps. Alors qu'Asuka s'apprêtait à frapper son adversaire, l'Eva fut repoussée par l'éclat orange familier de l'A.T. Field de l'Ange. Trébuchant en arrière, elle arriva tout juste à empêcher son Eva de tomber.

L'Ange ne lui laissa guère le temps de se reprendre.

« Asuka ! Attention ! Derrière toi ! »

Elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de l'avertissement de Misato ; il serait arrivé trop tard de toute façon. Les bras toujours tendus de l'Ange se rétractèrent en quelques millisecondes, ne la manquant que de quelques centimètres. Si elle n'avait pas bougé au dernier moment, l'Eva aurait été sectionnée en deux. Mais sa manœuvre ne lui permit pas de sauver son câble ombilical. Asuka jura en voyant le minuteur des batteries internes s'enclencher tandis que le câble d'alimentation s'écrasait au sol, des étincelles électriques jaillissant de ses extrémités tranchées.

Pas moyen pour elle d'infliger des dégâts à cet Ange tant qu'il produirait un A.T. Field aussi fort. Les barrières d'énergie s'entrechoquèrent tandis que les combattants tentaient chacun de déborder l'adversaire, aucun d'eux n'étant disposé à capituler.

Asuka serra les dents sous l'effort de concentration. Hors de question qu'elle perde ! Son ennemi était peut-être fort, mais pas invincible ! Et même si c'était avec la toute dernière bribe d'énergie qui restait à son Eva, elle terrasserait ce monstre !

« EVA-02, recule ! l'avertit soudain la voix de Rei.

— Que…? » Elle n'en demanda pas davantage en voyant l'EVA-00 pointer un lourd lance-roquette dans leur direction. Dès qu'elle se fut écartée d'un bond, Rei ne perdit pas de temps et fit feu.

L'A.T. Field, affaibli par les deux Evas, et surtout par la lutte de pouvoir frontale avec l'EVA-02, laissa passer sans problème apparent le missile qui sembla frapper en plein dans le koa rouge.

« On-on l'a eu ? » se demanda tout haut Asuka en essayant de voir quelque chose à travers la fumée de l'explosion.

Mais la réponse arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'espérait. Les deux bras fendirent de nouveau la fumée, mais la dépassèrent…

« Ayanami, atten…! »

Trop tard. Avant que Rei ne puisse esquiver, l'un des membres en forme de lames trancha le bras qui tenait l'arme à hauteur d'épaule, tandis que l'autre transperça la tête de son Eva comme une feuille de papier.

Un horrible cri de douleur et d'agonie retentit à travers le canal.

-x-

« REI ! »

La plupart des personnes dans le centre de contrôle auraient été surprises d'entendre Gendo Ikari si émotif. Si elles y avaient prêté attention bien sûr, mais elles étaient bien trop distraites par la bataille en cours.

Rei était censée rester en retrait, se contentant d'affaiblir l'A.T. Field et de fournir un tir de couverture. Et même avec ses "substituts" prêts à tout moment, il semblait y avoir quelque raison pour lui de s'inquiéter pour elle plus que pour tous les autres lorsqu'elle était en grave danger.

La seul personne qui avait remarqué la brève exclamation inhabituelle du commandant leva les yeux vers la passerelle de commande surplombant la cage depuis la plate-forme menant à l'Eva restante. À chaque seconde qui passait, Shinji devait lutter davantage pour ne pas s'emporter contre les techniciens qui respectaient l'ordre de ne pas le laisser accéder à l'Eva tout en tentant d'activer directement la Plug Factice — sans grand succès.

Plus il en entendait via les hauts-parleurs de communication, plus il se sentait venir des pincements de cœur. Cela avait été déjà assez dur de maintenir son rôle quand il avait été arrêté en arrivant là après avoir enfilé sa plug suit, mais à présent il était sur le point de se frayer un passage de force vers l'Entry Plug.

À quoi pensait donc son père ? Humilier son fils était-il donc si important pour lui au point de risquer la vie de tout le monde pour cela ? Ou bien… se pouvait-il donc qu'il souhaite que cela se passe comme la dernière fois ? Était-ce cela qu'il souhaitait accomplir ?

La crainte de cette éventualité lui serra le cœur. C'en était assez.

« PAPA ! »

-x-

Asuka regarda de nouveau le minuteur. Plus que 30 secondes et l'EVA-00 était hors de combat. Mais elle battrait quand même l'Ange. Il le fallait. Sinon…

Là encore, elle n'eut que le temps de réagir instinctivement pour esquiver les bras qui fendirent l'air vers elle une fois de plus.

Mais alors même qu'elle crut avoir échappé aux lames meurtrières, celles-ci perdirent leur rigidité et, au lieu de la traverser de part en part, se replièrent en s'enroulant autour des poignets de son Eva. Avec une force incroyable, le monstre vert souleva l'Eva rouge, la maintenant bras écartés dans une prise inflexible.

-x-

« Pic d'énergie détecté ! L'Ange s'apprête de nouveau à faire feu ! »

-x-

Asuka tenta de ne pas paniquer en voyant le scintillement lumineux dans les yeux et la bouche de l'Ange. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces pour libérer ses bras, mais en vain : la poigne était trop solide.  
Mais elle ne perdrait pas. Elle concentra toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans son A.T. Field…

-x-

« Elle épuise son énergie beaucoup trop vite ! Elle n'arrivera pas à bloquer une telle puissance de feu bien longtemps ! »

-x-

« Je ne perdrai pas ! Ma mère me protège ! Pas vrai, maman ? »

-x-

Un éclair de puissance concentrée brilla.

-x-

« Coupez les connections nerveuses ! »

-x-

« JE NE…! »

Noir…

« non… »

-x-

Une formidable explosion secoua le Géofront.

Une tête géante vola, frappée directement par l'immense déflagration.

Un énorme corps rouge, maintenant sans vie, s'effondra au sol.

Et une jeune pilote se maudit d'avoir failli à nouveau — et cette fois-ci pas seulement elle-même.

-x-

« EVA-02 hors service ! L'Ange se rapproche ! » L'avertissement retentit à travers tout le QG et parvint également aux cages des Evas.

— La Plug Factice n'est toujours pas acceptée par l'EVA-01 ! »

Sous ses dehors froids, Gendo tremblait de colère. Il aurait dû faire sortir Rei avec l'EVA-01. Même si l'idée de la faire se servir de l'Eva de Shinji, alors que la sienne était en parfait état et le Troisième Élu disponible, en aurait mécontenté plus d'un, peu auraient osé discuter sa décision de lui donner le modèle supérieur.

Pourquoi la Plug Factice ne marchait-elle pas ? Akagi lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec les plugs elles-mêmes. Les essais avec l'EVA-00 avaient eu lieu sans anicroche.

Se pouvait-il que ce soit vrai ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit…?

"_Yui ?_"

« PAPA ! »

Lentement, il se tourna vers le garçon qui se tenait sur le pont ombilical dans la cage de l'Eva à ses pieds.

« Tu ne vois pas que ça ne marche pas ? Laisse-moi piloter, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

— Pourquoi ? » demanda Gendo avec son calme habituel.

Pour une fois, son fils leva les yeux vers lui sans montrer aucune crainte. Le garçon réussit même à esquisser un sourire en croisant son regard.

« Parce que je suis le pilote de l'Evangelion-01 ! »

Et pour une fois, en faisant de nouveau face au géant violet, les traits du commandant s'adoucirent pendant un bref moment.

"_Tu as toujours obtenu ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ?_"

-x-

Misato regarda horrifiée l'Ange dépasser les Evangelions vaincues et inoffensives en les ignorant complètement, se dirigeant vers son but véritable situé juste en dessous d'eux. L'attaque déclenchée en hâte avec des armes conventionnelles, rien d'autre qu'un acte éperdu issu de leur volonté de survivre, n'avait aucun effet visible sur la créature.

La masse énorme du monstre fut tout ce qui remplit l'écran holographique avant que l'image ne soit remplacée par de la neige. Le sol trembla plus violemment que durant n'importe quel tremblement de terre dont le major avait été témoin lorsque l'Ange se servit à nouveau de son faisceau énergétique, faisant voler en éclats l'acier et la pierre des couches protectrices extérieures du quartier général.

Une ultime explosion anéantit tout espoir qui leur restait.

« Impact au troisième bâtiment !

— Oh non ! s'exclama Misato affolée par le rapport de Makoto, sachant trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Cette fois, le puits principal est exposé ! »

Ils avaient perdu. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent, tout pour empêcher ce moment, avait été rendu inutile. Maintenant tout ce qui leur restait à faire était d'attendre la fin.

La croix pendant à son cou lui parut soudain plus lourde. Étrange qu'en ce moment, la pensée la plus lancinante qui lui venait en tête était que maintenant elle ne réussirait jamais…

Mais avant que la fumée n'ait eu le temps de se dissiper, une gigantesque silhouette violette bondit hors du cratère, percutant l'Ange de plein fouet et le plaquant au sol.

« L'EVA-01 ? Qui…? demanda Misato, contemplant ébahie et soulagée l'écran réactivé, même si elle savait déjà la réponse d'instinct. Shinji, fais attention ! Cette chose est plus coriace qu'elle n'en a l'air !

— Je sais, Misato ! »

-x-

« Je le sais trop bien… » ajouta Shinji dans sa barbe en se préparant à sauter de nouveau sur l'Ange, avant que celui-ci ne puisse se relever.

Il ne lui laisserait aucun moment de répit. C'était un combat de puissance brute. Et cette fois-ci, équipé qu'il était d'un câble ombilical et donc libre de toute limite de temps, il avait de fait de bonnes chances de vaincre — à condition qu'il ne laisse pas à son adversaire la possibilité de riposter.

Un poing après l'autre s'abattirent sur l'Ange déstabilisé, qui ne semblait même pas tenter d'esquiver les coups. Un éclair soudain fit comprendre à Shinji pourquoi. Il s'écarta de son ennemi d'un bond aussi rapide qu'il le put, avant que son rayon ne puisse le toucher à pleine puissance. Bien qu'il n'ait pas perdu son bras cette fois-ci, grâce à sa manœuvre rapide, cela lui avait coûté l'avantage escompté. À présent le géant vert avait pris le temps de se relever et il ne semblait même pas du tout blessé, prêt à combattre de toutes ses forces.

Et le minuteur entama son compte à rebours.

Jurant en silence, Shinji éjecta les restes maintenant inutiles de son câble ombilical, permettant à l'Eva de se déplacer plus librement. Il avait toujours plus de temps que lors de son premier combat contre le 14ème Ange, mais il n'avait plus le temps de commettre des erreurs.

Déployant complètement son A.T. Field, il courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers l'Ange, qui s'apprêtait déjà à frapper de nouveau avec ses bras. Il y eut un bref éclat lumineux lorsque les A.T. Fields s'entrechoquèrent, mais la vitesse impressionnante de l'EVA-01 suffit à lui donner assez de puissance pour repousser le 14ème en arrière. D'un geste agile, Shinji parvint à empoigner les deux membres en forme de lames qui s'agitaient au hasard contre son ennemi en vol. Il hurla de rage en les tirant de toutes les forces de son Evangelion, et se vit répondre par un cri de douleur lorsqu'il réussit à arracher l'un des bras.

Shinji ne perdit pas de temps à lâcher le bras flasque dans la main de son Eva et avança une fois de plus. Le poing de l'EVA-01 entra directement en contact avec la face morbide de l'Ange. Mais au lieu de s'apprêter à frapper à nouveau, Shinji l'agrippa fermement tout en repoussant le géant vert contre le sol en plantant les pieds dans son abdomen.

L'Ange apparemment impuissant poussa des cris perçants tandis que son adversaire tentait de réussir là où il avait été arrêté jadis. Shinji ne se souciait plus de se retenir ; il voulait juste tuer cette chose qui avait causé tant de souffrance et de destruction auparavant et aujourd'hui encore. Dans sa furie, il tira sur la face en forme de masque, désirant uniquement l'arracher avant de faire de même avec le reste du monstre. Et le minuteur affichait encore plus d'une minute avant que son énergie ne s'épuise.

Les tendons et la chair qui rattachaient le crâne au corps s'étirèrent, s'amincissant de plus en plus à chaque mètre, jusqu'à ce que…

L'Eva tituba soudain en arrière lorsqu'il se rompit enfin, à la grande surprise et au soulagement de Shinji. Avec une satisfaction quasi perverse, il en broya les restes dans sa main avant de ramener son attention vers le reste du corps pour lui faire subir le même sort.

Mais son sourire dément fut remplacé par une expression de frayeur lorsque l'Ange qu'il avait cru mort se releva. Là où le visage avait été s'en trouvait déjà un nouveau de rechange, à peine déformé. Avec un grognement, l'abomination raidit le moignon dérisoire qui restait de son bras et un nouveau membre jaillit à une vitesse phénoménale. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Il se régénère aussi vite ? » glapit Shinji incrédule, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le bras fraîchement repoussé s'enroula autour de la tête de l'Eva. Il tenta de s'écarter et d'agripper le membre qui le retenait, mais en vain : la poigne de l'Ange était trop forte. La lutte pour ne pas céder à la panique s'avéra inutile lorsque son Eva fut — avec une facilité apparente — soulevée et projetée dans les airs.

Shinji grogna de douleur tandis que son Eva était projetée durement au sol encore et encore, sa connexion mentale à la machine lui faisant sentir chaque rocher, chaque arbre brisé et écrasé sous "son" dos. Il tenta frénétiquement de s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais les racines et les gravats n'étaient rien qui puisse résister à la puissance de l'Ange.

Puis tout devint noir.

Les sons s'étouffèrent en un écho distant.

Tout ce qu'il arrivait à ressentir étaient les secousses provoquées par les coups, en partie atténuées par l'Entry Plug blindée et emplie de LCL.

Le minuteur n'affichait que des zéros.

Shinji ne pouvait que deviner ce qu'il se passait dehors au vu des forces d'accélération nettement réduites et de l'impact sonore lorsque son Eva fut de nouveau rejetée et s'écrasa contre la forme pyramidale du quartier général.

La panique qui montait en lui des profondeurs de ses instincts de survie primaires le fit se cramponner aux commandes entre ses mains, les actionnant désespérément en dépit de l'inutilité de la chose, comme si son arme gigantesque n'avait eu besoin que de suffisamment de ses mouvements pour refaire le plein d'énergie afin de combattre le monstre qu'il entendait distinctement, après l'avoir mis à nu, tambouriner contre le koa de l'Eva de ses bras meurtriers.

Mais en fin de compte, Shinji ralentit et finit par s'arrêter. Des larmes de désespoir perlèrent à travers ses paupières serrées tandis que la froide logique reprenait ses droits sur les dernières bribes d'espoir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le tuer juste comme ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe ainsi ?  
Le destin était-elle censé se répéter après tout…?

Un faible son, comme un battement de cœur, résonna dans l'Entry Plug.

Et Shinji sourit tristement en sentant son corps se dissoudre dans le LCL.

« Salut, maman… »

-x-

Et tandis que le monstre enragé se déchaînait contre son adversaire pour le tuer et dévorer sa dépouille, assimilant une puissance surpassant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa disposition, tandis qu'une jeune femme vomissait et que ses collèges se contentaient de regarder sous le choc, tandis que deux conspirateurs méditaient sur les conséquences de ce commencement et qu'au loin, un autre homme semblait juste arroser son carré de pastèques, une adolescente pleura en silence une perte qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir, mais seulement ressentir dans son cœur.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kaji soupira en s'affalant sur le siège devant son bureau. Katsuragi se plaignait toujours de toute la paperasse dont elle devait s'occuper, mais peu de gens étaient capables d'imaginer la quantité de rapports, dossiers et papiers qu'un espion devait parcourir et adresser — d'autant plus lorsque celui-ci travaille pour plus d'un camp. C'était juste qu'ils évitaient habituellement de la faire avant qu'elle inonde leur lieu de travail.

N'empêche, il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il se donnait encore cette peine. Il savait que son "deuxième boulot" avait été découvert — ou plus précisément, ne serait plus toléré, car il doutait qu'Ikari n'en ait rien su jusque là. Peut-être le commandant savait-il depuis le début. Et maintenant que de plus en plus d'événements ne semblaient pas se dérouler selon ses plans, sa patience était en train d'atteindre ses limites.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une question de semaines, voire même de jours…

Le regard de Kaji se détourna vers l'écran d'ordinateur, sur lequel une petite fenêtre de statut affichait la lente progression du cryptage et du transfert des données qu'il était parvenu à rassembler jusqu'à présent. Il était si proche à présent, si proche de découvrir toute la vérité. Quelques mois de plus à peine et il aurait pu être en mesure de prouver tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Mais maintenant il semblait bien que ce serait à Katsuragi de trouver les dernières pièces du puzzle.

Il sourit mélancoliquement en pensant à la belle aux cheveux violets. C'était comme si c'était hier qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans ce bar, tous deux encore pleins d'espoirs et de rêves naïfs.

"_Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?_" se demanda-t-il.

Alors qu'il laissait sa vue vagabonder à nouveau parmi les papiers éparpillés, perdu dans ses songes du passé, Kaji remarqua soudain une enveloppe à demi-enfouie sous les documents posés sur son bureau.

_/À ne pas ouvrir avant le 14ème !/_

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il fixait d'un air curieux le pli fermé. Mais en fin de compte, il haussa tristement les épaules et le rejeta de côté.

« Rien que je ne sache déjà… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rei se tenait seule sur le pont ombilical abandonné. L'équipe principale était rentrée chez elle depuis longtemps maintenant et la plupart des lumières avaient été éteintes pour économiser de l'énergie. Mais l'œil humain était fait pour s'accommoder à l'obscurité à un degré adéquat et Rei n'avait aucun problème pour voir le crâne bandé de l'Evangelion devant elle.

Elle n'était pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue là. Sa présence ne changerait rien à la situation et elle n'avait pas de qualification dans ce domaine scientifique qui lui permette d'aider le Dr. Akagi et son équipe.

Alors quel motif avait-elle pour rompre ainsi avec sa routine quotidienne ?

Voulait-elle voir la situation par elle-même ? Peu probable ; elle n'avait aucune raison de douter des informations venant des officiers supérieurs.

Elle était perplexe.

Et pourtant, en regardant dans les yeux verts de l'Evangelion, elle prit conscience que c'était cette perplexité qui l'avait amenée là. Elle était venue chercher des réponses aux questions qui demeuraient en elle.

Mais le géant ne répondait pas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hikari leva les yeux de son bureau vers l'élève qui broyait manifestement du noir tout en rangeant ses livres et ses papiers dans son sac.

Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière attaque, et près de deux semaines depuis que sa camarade avait sombré dans cet état dépressif. De prime abord, Hikari avait mis l'humeur d'Asuka sur le compte des séquelles de la bataille. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la rousse se retrouvait abattue pendant quelques jours et parfois même — du moins à première vue — bien pire. Et comme elle avait été occupée par… autre chose de son côté, elle n'avait sans doute pas prêté autant d'attention qu'elle l'aurait dû.

Mais maintenant il devenait de plus en plus évident que ce n'était pas quelque chose de temporaire, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle se sentait le besoin de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Poussée par son sens du devoir et un brin de culpabilité à l'idée qu'elle avait sans doute négligé leur amitié ces derniers temps, Hikari se leva.

« Asuka ?

— Quoi ? maugréa la rousse susnommée, sans même lever les yeux du livre d'histoire qu'elle fourrait dans son cartable noir.

— Je me demandais… euh… si on pouvait rentrer ensemble… »

Asuka ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle se contenta de regarder dans le vide droit devant elle.

« Je… je préfère rentrer toute seule aujourd'hui… » finit-elle par marmonner, avant de se lever lentement de sa chaise et de se détourner de la déléguée de classe.

Mais Hikari ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance de discuter. Elle fit aussitôt un pas vers son amie et posa une main douce mais ferme sur l'épaule de la rousse.

« Asuka, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air tellement morose ces derniers temps. »

L'autre ne se retourna pas. Au lieu de ça, elle tenta juste de dégager son épaule de la main de son amie. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

— Oh allons, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Quelque chose ne va pas chez toi.

— J'ai juste passé une mauvaise journée, d'accord ?

— Une mauvaise semaine — ou même deux —, je dirais plutôt. » En disant ça, Hikari remarqua que le regard d'Asuka s'était fixé sur un bureau vide près de la fenêtre. Elle laissa échapper un léger hoquet en réalisant à qui il appartenait. « C'est… c'est à cause de Shinji ? Il n'est pas revenu en classe depuis la dernière attaque d'Ange… Est-ce que quelque chose…

— Il m'a encore battu, O.K !? s'emporta soudain Asuka. Il m'a fait passer pour la pire des pilotes qui soit et m'a volé les honneurs qui m'appartenaient ‼ » Mais Hikari remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière cette fureur, qui apparaissait de plus en plus nettement à chaque mot. Ses dernières phrases lui parvenaient maintenant sous forme de sanglots contrastant avec le cri énergique par lequel elle avait commencé. « Va… va-t-en maintenant ! Va rendre visite à ton idiot de "petit copain" à l'hôpital, tiens ! »

Et même si Hikari rougit de la comparaison, elle doutait fort que son amie l'ait cependant remarqué : déjà la rousse s'éloignait vivement d'elle.

« Asuka… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Où suis-je ?_

_« Tu es dans l'Eva… »_

_L'Eva ?  
Oui. Je me rappelle maintenant. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter._

_J'ai encore échoué_…

_« Tu as fait de ton mieux. »_

_Alors à quoi ça sert ? Pourquoi sommes-nous revenus ici ? Si nous ne pouvons pas changer la donne, ça n'en valait pas le coût._

_Même si rien n'aurait valu ce coût-là de toute façon…_

_« Même de petites choses peuvent changer le cours du destin. Le pouvoir de l'esprit humain peut plier quoi que ce soit à sa volonté s'il en a la force. »_

_Changer le cours du destin ? Est-ce vraiment pour cela que nous avons été ramenés ?_

_Pour moi tout ça ressemble à une farce cruelle du destin. "Ramenons-les ! Anéantissons le fruit de tous leurs efforts, tout ce qu'ils aimaient. Afin qu'ils n'aient qu'à toujours répéter leurs heures les plus sombres et qu'ils ne soient jamais libres de l'Eva."_

_« L'Eva t'a capturé ? »_

_Oui._

_« Mais c'est à toi de décider si tu veux être libre. »_

…

_Ah oui ?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Ah ! Attention à l'arbre ! »

Surprise par le cri soudain du garçon assis dans le fauteuil roulant, Hikari émergea brutalement de ses pensées et s'arrêta immédiatement. Si elle avait poussé quelques centimètres plus loin, la jambe plâtrée de Toji aurait heurté douloureusement la branche de l'arbre qui se trouvait au bord du chemin.

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérangeait pas de sortir de ma chambre et de faire un tour dans le parc de l'hôpital, mais je préfèrerais revenir en un seul morceau, se plaignit légèrement Toji.

— Désolée… » bredouilla Hikari en reculant un peu le fauteuil roulant pour pouvoir pivoter à gauche et éviter la branche.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin à travers le petit espace vert sur le terrain de l'hôpital. Mais même s'ils étaient pratiquement seuls, Hikari ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le garçon, bien qu'elle se soit réjouie à l'idée de se trouver dans une telle situation.

Toji sembla remarquer lui aussi qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, car il prit soudain la parole. « À quoi tu penses ?

— Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle, tirée de son hébétude. Je… à rien… »

Mais il ne sembla guère convaincu. « Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu essaies d'endormir quelqu'un qui te connaît depuis près de cinq ans, là. C'est pas ton genre de vadrouiller distraitement sans raison. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Hikari soupira. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lise ainsi en elle. Mais elle était certaine qu'elle finirait _bien_ par s'y habituer. « C'est… Asuka… avoua-t-elle.

— Tu penses à Asuka ? s'étonna Toji, mais son expression décontenancée fit rapidement place à un large sourire. Tu penses à Asuka comme ça… ?

—T'as intérêt à ne pas avoir ce stupide sourire de hentai sur la figure, Suzuhara ! l'avertit sèchement Hikari.

— Pardon, pardon ! rit-il. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec le dém… euh… Asuka ?

— Je ne sais pas, marmonna la fille. C'est bien ça le problème. Elle est tellement distante depuis le dernier combat et ça n'a fait qu'empirer depuis. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je… je crois que c'est à cause d'Ikari…

— De Shinji ? se demanda tout haut Toji. Il n'est toujours pas revenu en cours ?

— Non… » murmura-t-elle.

Toji se tendit de manière perceptible. « Tu… tu ne crois pas qu'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Ou même qu'il est…

— J'espère que non, l'interrompit-elle avant qu'il le dise tout haut. Mais… ça expliquerait certaines choses…

— Il peut pas être mort ! cria presque Toji d'une voix dans laquelle la colère se faisait sentir. Ils auraient dit quelque chose ! Ils lui auraient fait des funérailles d'enfer ! En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il mériterait, si… » Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées négatives avant que celles-ci ne le submergent. « Il doit probablement participer à une sorte d'entraînement secret ou un truc du même genre. Le dernier Ange leur a tout simplement montré qu'il fallait qu'ils travaillent plus dur. Quelque chose comme ça… »

La déléguée hocha la tête en souriant faiblement face à l'optimisme de son ami.  
« J'aimerais juste savoir… soupira-t-elle. Mais Asuka ne me dit rien et je doute fort que ce soit différent avec Ayanami ou quelqu'un d'autre de la NERV. »

Pendant un long moment, ils continuèrent leur promenade en silence, ce qui leur parut un peu inhabituel à tous les deux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un silence gêné s'installait entre eux, mais pour une fois celui-ci n'était pas dû à l'embarras.

Cependant Toji finit par tourner la tête.

« Eh bien, il y a toujours… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Kensuke ? »

Le garçon à lunettes leva les yeux depuis son bureau où il était assis, la tête appuyée sur sa main en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air mélancolique. Le déjeuner devant lui était à peine entamé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, déléguée ? » demanda-t-il à la fille qui se tenait là.

Kensuke semblait avoir quelque peu perdu de son entrain depuis le jour où il avait enfin été autorisé à visiter Toji. Hikari ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais après avoir vu son ami à l'hôpital et appris que ç'aurait sans doute pu bien plus mal finir, Kensuke semblait avoir enfin réalisé le danger qu'il y avait à piloter une Eva. Mais bien sûr, renoncer à un rêve longuement souhaité n'était jamais chose facile. Si seulement ses meilleurs amis étaient là pour lui remonter le moral, mais il faudrait encore des semaines avant que Toji soit complètement rétabli et Shinji…

Hikari regarda le garçon avec compassion. Même si sa dépression, si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi, était loin d'être aussi sévère que celle d'Asuka, il faisait peine à voir. Par bonheur, ce n'était rien qu'un peu de distraction ne pouvait guérir, et peut-être la tâche qu'elle avait à lui confier était-elle exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour retrouver sa bonne humeur.

« Tu sais, Asuka n'a pas l'air tout à fait dans son assiette en ce moment… » commença-t-elle en tentant d'avoir l'air naturel.

Il ne laissa pas vraiment abuser, mais au moins la mention de la rousse le tira de son apathie. « Et alors ? »

En voyant son regard circonspect, elle décida de cesser de faire semblant et d'aller droit au but.

« Il faudrait que tu découvre ce qu'elle a ! ordonna-t-elle tout simplement.

— Quoi ? glapit Kensuke incrédule. Et pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que tu es celui qui convient le mieux pour y parvenir, expliqua Hikari. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec le dernier Ange et la disparition d'Ikari. Ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

— Bien sûr que si. Mais pourquoi cela fait de mois "celui qui convient le mieux pour y parvenir" ?

— Eh bien, tout le monde sait que tu aimes ces trucs de piratage et d'espionnage, alors tu pourrais dénicher quelque chose…

— En fait, je préfère les "trucs" militaires… l'interrompit-il, mais Hikari s'en moquait et continua.

— …Et vu qu'elle ne veut plus me parler à cause de T… je veux dire, _et que_ Toji est à l'hôpital et Ikari je-ne-sais-où, tu es ce qu'elle a de plus proche d'un ami maintenant.

— Un ami ? Elle ne me connaîtrait même pas si je ne traînais pas avec Shinji. Non pas que ça serait nécessairement une mauvaise chose… marmonna le garçon en se massant la joue, comme s'il pouvait encore sentir les ecchymoses que le "démon" lui avait occasionné.

— Kensuke ! gronda furieusement Hikari, mais cette fois-ci Kensuke sembla ne pas se laisser intimider.

— Quoi ? Tu es peut-être la déléguée, mais ça ce n'est pas de ton ressort ! Tu ne peux pas m'ordonner de faire quelque chose de ce genre.

— Mais… » La brune commençait à devenir anxieuse. S'il refusait de l'aider, alors qui…?

— Je lui parlerai, interrompit soudain une voix calme qui les fit tous deux sursauter.

— Ayanami ? s'étonna à haute voix Hikari en fixant d'un air incrédule sa camarade de classe aux cheveux bleus. T-tu veux l'aider ? Je croyais que vous ne vous entendiez pas bien toutes les deux. »

Rei ne répondit pas immédiatement. D'une manière inhabituelle pour elle, elle détourna légèrement le regard et un léger pli lui barra le front.

« Je… suis curieuse… au sujet des sentiments de Soryu, tenta-t-elle enfin d'exprimer ses pensées. Elle semble être dans cet état dépressif depuis la disparition d'Ikari…

— Ikari ? intervint Kensuke, sa curiosité piquée soudain au vif. Tu sais quelque chose sur la situation de Shinji ?

— Je ne suis pas autorisée à en parler. » Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. « Mais tant que tu ne crains pas de faire face aux conséquences potentielles, je pense que tes… "trucs de piratage et d'espionnage" pourraient bien t'apporter des réponses si tu les cherches aussi désespérément. »

À ces mots, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de classe.

« J'ai dit que je préférais les militaires… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Du nouveau ? demanda Misato pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois au cours des dernières semaines.

— On y travaille… » fut la réponse qu'elle reçut comme toujours.

Oui, ils travaillaient, ça Misato le voyait bien. La pièce qu'ils utilisaient lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans le centre de contrôle ou dans la cage, à travailler directement sur l'EVA-01, était occupée par le petit groupe de techniciens dirigé par Ritsuko et Maya, tous en train de taper, de simuler ou de rechercher des informations sur leurs terminaux MAGI. Chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait, on aurait dit que personne n'avait bougé.

Elle détestait cette scène. Ce n'était pas qu'elle les enviait, à travailler dans ces conditions, mais cela lui donnait l'impression d'être inutile. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider était d'apporter un café à son amie de temps à autre.

« Tu regrettes encore de ne pas avoir assisté aux cours de bio-informatique ? » La question soudaine de Ritsuko la ramena sur terre.

Misato grogna. « Tu sais bien que ça ne m'aurait pas servi à grand-chose… j'aurais échoué de toute façon… » maugréa-t-elle en silence. « Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

— Un peu de sommeil me ferait du bien. Le café ne vous maintient pas éveillé éternellement. » Le docteur interrompit sa frappe et se massa le cou d'un air épuisé, avant de tourner son fauteuil vers le major et de recevoir enfin le gobelet qu'elle lui tendait. « Et toi ?

— J'aimerais pouvoir dire "ça va", encore que j'avoue qu'au moins ça va beaucoup mieux sans l'écharpe… » marmonna Misato en remuant un peu son bras gauche. Cela faisait quelques heures à peine que le dernier examen par le Dr. Kanegawa avait eu lieu, au cours duquel le dernier souvenir du 13ème Ange avait été retiré.

Quasi machinalement, elle mis ses mains dans les poches étroites de sa veste, quelque chose qu'elle avait été incapable de faire pendant bien longtemps. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise lorsque sa main gauche, qui n'avait plus servi depuis tant de temps, entra en contact avec un bout de papier froissé. C'était sans doute un vieux ticket de caisse ou une liste de courses qu'elle avait oublié de jeter, mais sa curiosité l'emporta rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle déplia le papier, il lui parut s'agir d'une sorte de mot. Mais très vite, elle se mit à froncer les sourcils à la lecture des lignes.

_/J'espère que vous lirez ceci avant le test de synchronisation du Quatrième Élu avec l'EVA-03. Un Ange a pris le contrôle de l'Evangelion ! N'activez __**pas**__ l'Eva avant que tout soit confirmé sans danger ! Ne vous approchez pas d'elle !_

_Un ami/_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Misato ne leva même pas les yeux pour répondre au docteur.  
« Rien — il… faut que j'y aille… » bredouilla-t-elle hâtivement avant de se ruer vers la sortie.

Ritsuko la regarda partir d'un œil soupçonneux. « Rien, hein ? »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Asuka s'était empressée de quitter la classe dès que la dernière sonnerie avait annoncé la fin de la journée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps que nécessaire, pas avec tous ces regards curieux rivés sur elle, et surtout pas depuis qu'Hikari avait commencé à avoir des soupçons. Asuka n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de craquer sous la pression psychologique et de laisser tout échapper par accident si ça continuait.

Elle avait parcouru la moitié du chemin du retour en un temps record, mais à son insu, quelqu'un avait réussi lentement à la rattraper.

« Soryu ? »

Malgré le choc initial qu'elle éprouva, Asuka ne s'arrêta pas plus qu'elle ne ralentit le pas en entendant la voix placide dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » La réponse était loin d'être aussi forte qu'elle aurait probablement dû l'être. Un observateur extérieur n'aurait même pas remarqué que c'étaient deux personnes différentes qui avaient parlé.

« On m'a demandé de te parler.

— Et _de quoi_ est-ce que tu veux parler ? » Cette fois-ci il y avait un peu plus de vigueur dans la réplique.

— Je me suis posée des questions… » Rei s'interrompit, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de la façon dont formuler ses pensées. C'était encore plus atypique de sa part — elle engageait la conversation assez rarement, mais quand elle le faisait, elle savait toujours exactement quoi dire. « Qu'est-ce que… tu ressens au sujet de la situation d'Ikari ? »

La Seconde Élue s'arrêta net. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, puis repartit à grands pas. « Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que pensent les autres ? Tu as peur que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ton précieux Shinji ?

— Ce n'était pas ma question, répondit calmement Rei en la suivant tranquillement. Je voulais juste savoir ce que j'étais censée ressentir. »

De nouveau, Asuka s'arrêta. Cette fois-ci en revanche, elle tourna suffisamment la tête pour regarder sa camarade importune. « De… de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Ces… sentiments… Je ne les comprends pas… comment y réagir… parce que je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais vécu quoi que ce soit de la sorte auparavant. Est-ce que la manière dont tu te comportes est celle qui est appropriée dans ce contexte ? » Rei se tut, attendant une réponse. Mais la seule chose qu'Asuka lui adressa fut l'expression perplexe de son visage. « Ikari m'a dit un jour que je devais sourire dans les occasions où je me sentais contente. Mais que suis-je censée faire maintenant qu'une personne qui m'est chère n'est plus là ?

— Tu… » Asuka la regarda soudain d'une manière quasi stupéfaite, mais très vite se détourna de nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

— Je vois, murmura la fille aux cheveux bleus, avant de hocher légèrement la tête. Je ne t'importunerai pas davantage. » Sur ce, Rei tourna les talons et s'engagea dans la rue opposée, sans même remarquer la rousse qui regardait sa silhouette s'éloigner.

« Pleure quand tu es triste. Ris quand tu es heureuse… marmonna Asuka avant de ramener son regard sur le chemin devant elle. Qui suis-je pour demander une promesse que je suis incapable de tenir moi-même ? »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Misato ne perdit pas de temps à rentrer. Elle voulait faire taire les émotions lancinantes en elle aussi vite que possible, en espérant que ses soupçons ne seraient pas confirmés. Il y avait assez de secrets comme ça à la NERV ; elle n'avait pas vraiment le besoin ni l'envie d'en avoir chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement, elle fut accueillie par le silence.

« Je suis rentrée ! »

Rien. Asuka n'était-elle pas censée être rentrée maintenant ?

Cela dit, elle n'avait guère vu ou entendu sa deuxième protégée au cours des dernières semaines. Aussi elle décida d'ignorer ce détail et se dirigea droit vers la chambre de Shinji, où elle espérait trouver la raison qui valait la peine de violer encore plus de règles du code de la route que d'habitude pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle aussi vite que possible.

La chambre était exactement telle qu'il l'avait laissée. Et il la laissait toujours dans un état impeccable, quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sûre de trouver admirable ou préoccupant. La seule différence était la fine couche de poussière qui recouvrait les meubles.

Mais elle n'était pas là pour se souvenir de lui et s'inquiéter que sa chambre puisse rester dans cet état ; et elle n'était pas là non plus pour se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir pris la responsabilité de tenir l'appartement propre à sa place, même après sa disparition. Elle s'approcha de son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait parmi ses manuels scolaires.

Une fois qu'elle eut sorti le bout de papier chiffonné et qu'elle l'eut comparé au cahier ouvert, il n'y eut plus de doute.

Mais au lieu de la calmer, cette révélation ne fit que susciter en elle de nouvelles interrogations. Peut-être que ça n'avait été qu'une supposition correcte : il avait appris, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'identité du Quatrième Élu et n'avait pas voulu que la vie de son ami soit mise en péril. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir ?  
Malheureusement, le seul qui détenait les réponses à ces question les avait emportées avec lui dans l'Eva.

"_À moins que…_" Son regard se dirigea à travers la porte du couloir.

Peut-être avait-il confié son secret à quelqu'un. Elle pouvait demander à ses amis, peut-être savaient-ils quelque chose à ce sujet. Peut-être que ce n'avait même pas été son idée et qu'il avait été prié ou même forcé de le faire, ce qui signifiait que le champ des personnes qui lui cachaient potentiellement cela était encore plus large. Et dans ce cas-là, il se pouvait qu'elle n'ait même pas à chercher bien loin, si une certaine rousse connaissait déjà les réponses qu'elle cherchait.

Bien sûr, il ne semblait pas très plausible qu'Asuka fasse tout pour éviter un combat contre un Ange, mais sans connaissance des faits, impossible de deviner les raisons qu'il pouvait bien y avoir derrière tout ça. Et Misato était maintenant assez impatiente de découvrir les réponses à ce mystère pour suivre l'une après l'autre même les pistes les plus improbables.

Mais tandis que Misato se tenait devant la porte de la rousse, sa main s'immobilisa en l'air alors qu'elle était sur le point de frapper. Un faible son, qui ressemblait presque à un gémissement, provenait de la chambre. Silencieusement, elle ouvrit la porte.

« Asuka…? » La forme repliée sur le lit se rejeta brusquement en arrière lorsque Misato se manifesta. « Tu… tu pleures ?

— Bien sûr que non !

— Tu te débrouillais mieux pour mentir auparavant », lui rappela Misato : les traînées humides sur les joues de la fille étaient clairement visibles après tout, même dans la chambre obscure. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Y'a rien ! tenta d'aboyer Asuka en se reculant à l'approche de sa tutrice, mais sa voix brisée la trahit. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire si b-baka Shinji a eu un taux de synchro que je n'arriverai jamais à atteindre !

— Oh, alors tu as juste le cafard à cause de son taux de synchro ? glissa Misato d'un ton presque taquin en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle.

— Pour… pour quelle autre raison sinon ? » marmonna Asuka à voix si basse qu'elle était à peine audible.

Misato soupira, mais intérieurement elle se résolut à saisir cette occasion. « Dans ce cas, j'imagine que ça ne te dérangera pas de m'expliquer ceci ? » demanda-t-elle en dépliant le morceau de papier tout froissé et en le présentant à la rousse.

Les yeux d'Asuka s'agrandirent pendant un moment tandis qu'elle fixait le mot. Puis elle ne sembla plus se soucier de dissimuler son chagrin. Les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues.

« Quel… quel baka… murmura-t-elle, sa bouche se changeant en un sourire tremblant. Je lui avais dit de ne pas l'écrire à la main… »

Misato observa la rousse éplorée pendant un instant. Cela ressemblait tellement peu à la Seconde Élue, si fière et impétueuse d'habitude, que c'en était presque douloureux à regarder. Un soupçon de culpabilité se glissa dans sa conscience, lui suggérant de s'en tenir là et de repartir, mais elle resta calme. « Donc tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet… » finit-elle par confronter sa protégée à ce qu'elle avait compris.

Asuka se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête, mais ne pouvait apparemment pas se résoudre à regarder sa tutrice dans les yeux.

« Alors que…?

— Je ne peux pas te le dire ! l'interrompit-elle en reniflant, tandis qu'elle tentait de sécher ses larmes avec ses mains. C'é… c'était sa décision à lui aussi. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas… pas avant qu'il ne soit revenu. »

La première idée de Misato fut de protester énergiquement, mais elle parvint à ravaler la remarque inappropriée au vu de la situation. Cependant elle avait beau souhaiter pouvoir la dénier, cette pensée amena en elle une autre crainte. « Tu sais, les chances ne sont pas très élevées, dit-elle doucement. Peut-être qu'il… »

— Non ! lui rétorqua soudain Asuka. Il reviendra ! Il est déjà revenu auparavant ! »  
Les larmes revinrent tandis qu'elle se laissait retomber sur son lit. « Il… le faut… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Il était près de deux heures du matin, mais une pièce du foyer Aida était encore éclairée.

Kensuke émit un bâillement et frotta ses yeux fatigués. À présent l'écran brillait presque trop fort à son goût.

Pourquoi se prenait-il la tête avec ça d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était certainement pas pour Asuka, ni pour Hikari, ni même pour Toji. Bien sûr, Shinji était son ami et il ne pouvait nier qu'il était lui aussi curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé au pilote d'Eva qu'il admirait depuis si longtemps. Mais au vu des derniers événements, Kensuke n'était pas sûr que son but de devenir pilote semblait toujours aussi prometteur qu'il l'avait cru. Même s'il avait été témoin de la souffrance de Shinji au cours du deuxième combat contre un Ange, il avait toujours jusque là tenté de ne pas tenir compte du danger tant qu'il avait une chance de piloter un tel mécha.

Alors pourquoi essayait-il donc de s'introduire dans l'un des systèmes informatiques les mieux protégés sans même savoir comment ?

_/Connexion au terminal MAGI X-53 refusée !/_

Avec un grognement, il fit disparaître le message d'un clic pour la vingtième fois et finit par lancer l'extinction de son ordinateur.

"_Qui a lancé cette rumeur selon laquelle 'Kensuke est un geek, donc il est bon en informatique' au fait ?_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Le lendemain matin, Asuka resta au lit un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Le réveil avait sonné à la même heure que toujours, mais dans son état somnolent elle s'était contentée de presser le bouton du mode veille. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire face à qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, pas après en avoir tant dit juste hier.

Et surtout pas à Misato. Sa tutrice s'était retenue de poser davantage de questions la veille au soir, mais Asuka était sûre qu'elle ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Dès qu'elles se retrouveraient face à face, elle pouvait très certainement s'attendre à plusieurs questions délicates auxquelles il serait assez embarrassant de répondre.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elles ne se voient pas le matin quand le major avait le temps de dormir plus longtemps avant d'aller au travail. Alors peut-être serait-il possible qu'elle ne le remarque même pas si Asuka restait dans sa chambre en silence au lieu d'aller à l'école.

Mais lorsque le réveil se mit à sonner pour la cinquième fois et qu'Asuka fut sur le point de le balancer contre le mur, un besoin plus naturel la força à se lever en fin de compte.

Une fois sa "besogne" achevée, elle décida que tant qu'à faire elle n'avait qu'à rester debout et aller se chercher quelque chose pour calmer sa faim. Non pas qu'elle ait tant d'appétit que ça, mais elle savait fort bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter indéfiniment contre les exigences de son estomac. Et si elle était assez rapide, elle pourrait être de retour dans sa chambre avant même que Misato ne l'ait remarqué.

En pénétrant dans la cuisine, elle vit Pen-Pen qui fixait avidement sa gamelle vide. Avec un léger soupir, elle se dirigea vers le frigo et y prit les ingrédients de son petit déjeuner et une boîte de thon pour le pingouin affamé.

Après avoir nourri l'oiseau, pestant en silence contre le vrombissement sonore de l'ouvre-boîte, elle plaça deux tranches de pain dans le grille-pain et se mit à remplir d'eau le réservoir de la machine à café.

« Fais en un pour moi aussi.

— T'aurais pas pu le dire…? » Elle s'interrompit et faillit lâcher le bidon d'eau sous le coup de la surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été repérée.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda nonchalamment Misato en s'asseyant à la table, toujours vêtue du débardeur léger et du short qui lui servaient de vêtements de nuit.

— Euh… non… » dit timidement Asuka.

En attendant que le café soit prêt, remarquant à peine qu'elle se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure, la rousse jeta quelques coups d'œil anxieux à sa tutrice qui avait commencé à lire le journal.

« Pas de bière ce matin ? » finit-elle par demander, tentant d'avoir l'air aussi décontractée que Misato semblait l'être. "_Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé du tout hier…_"

— J'aurais bien aimé, mais j'ai bu la dernière canette hier. »

Elles se turent de nouveau. Toutes deux savaient qu'il ne restait plus de bière parce que Misato avait oublié que Shinji n'avait pas pu faire les courses comme d'habitude.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut rien d'autre que le bruit de goutte-à-goutte de la machine à café et le froissement du journal de temps à autre.

Après un certain temps, ce silence tendu — du moins pour Asuka — finit par prendre fin lorsque la machine signala la fin du processus et s'éteignit.

Misato lâcha un « merci » désinvolte quand Asuka posa une des tasses tout juste remplies devant elle, tandis que la rousse s'assit de l'autre côté de la table et sirota la sienne. Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres du major lorsqu'elle reposa sa tasse après en avoir pris une petite gorgée.

« Alors… vous êtes amoureux tous les deux, hein ? »

Pas vraiment surprise par cette question "inopinée", Asuka opina d'un signe de tête hésitant.

« Quelque chose de sérieux ? »

La rousse s'autorisa un léger sourire. « On peut dire ça comme ça…

— Depuis combien de temps ? »

Son sourire s'élargit davantage. « Un moment…

— Et sérieux _à quel point _? » Misato haussa un sourcil circonspect.

— Vraiment… dit Asuka en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Vraiment, _vraiment_ ?

— Peut-être bien… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant l'expression complètement abasourdie de sa tutrice. Mais elle avait beau vouloir profiter de cette sensation de familiarité insouciante aussi longtemps que possible, elle savait trop bien que celle-ci ne durerait guère.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Je suis rentré ! » annonça Kensuke depuis le hall d'entrée en rentrant de l'école, bien qu'il ne s'attende pas vraiment à recevoir une réponse. Il était habituellement seul quand il rentrait à cette heure de la journée.

Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'une voix pâteuse l'accueillit. « Bienvenue, Kens'ke… »

Il suivit la voix jusque dans le salon où il trouva son père qui, après s'être relevé gauchement, s'approcha de lui en titubant. Kensuke remarqua distraitement plusieurs bouteilles vides qui traînaient et une forte odeur d'alcool dans la pièce mal éclairée.

« Tu es encore bourré ? » demanda-t-il surtout pour la forme en reculant d'un pas, un peu écœuré par l'haleine chargée d'alcool de son père. Bien que ce dernier ne boive pas régulièrement, peut-être une fois tous les deux ou trois mois, il avait tendance à ne plus se maîtriser quand il le faisait.

« Oh fils, un jour tu apprécieras toi aussi la sensation d'indifférence que ça peut causer, quand tu rentres chez toi après une rude journée et que tout ce que tu peux faire c'est attendre le retour de ton fils unique qui est aussi le seul membre restant de ta famille. » Soudain, le plus grand des deux hommes serra vigoureusement son fils dans ses bras. « Pardon ! Je ne… je t'aime, mon petit Kensuke…

— Je sais, papa… » Kensuke se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant ce rituel qui ne lui était que trop familier depuis la mort subite de sa mère, des années plus tôt. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'elle ; cela lui avait paru complètement normal de ne grandir qu'avec son père qui faisait de son mieux pour jouer les deux rôles. Alors, même s'il l'aurait bien voulu, Kensuke avait du mal à compatir avec l'homme qui pleurait encore tant sa mort, surtout quand celui-ci perdait le contrôle de sa consommation d'alcool de temps à autre.

Kensuke se pencha pour soutenir l'homme ivre. « Allez, je vais te mettre au lit…

— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je suis parfaitement éveillé ! protesta son père, avant de manquer rouler par terre.

— Ouais, c'est ça… Allez, viens maintenant. Tu travailles demain.

— Bah ! On n'a pas grand-chose à faire, tant qu'ils sont occupés à tirer ce gamin de cette Eva… »

Les yeux de Kensuke s'écarquillèrent. Pendant un instant, il fixa son père d'un air ahuri.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu se hasarder à se servir de cette "source", surtout depuis qu'il était devenu clair que sa quête pour devenir un pilote était vaine en fin de compte.

"_Oh… mais- rien qu'une fois…_" songea-t-il en secouant la tête. "_Mais ça ne veux pas dire que l'espionnage me branche maintenant._"

Après une profonde inspiration, comme pour se convaincre de laisser à nouveau sa curiosité l'emporter, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Quel gamin…? »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Il est piégé. »

Hikari cligna des yeux perplexes devant l'explication exagérément courte de Kensuke sur la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu lui parler. « Qui ça ?

— Shinji, bien sûr, soupira Kensuke en se penchant davantage au-dessus de son bureau pour continuer à lui expliquer d'un murmure de conspirateur. Il est piégé d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'intérieur de son Eva et ils ne savent pas s'ils vont arriver à l'en faire sortir.

Le choc suffoqua la déléguée de classe. « Il- il ne reviendra peut-être jamais ? »

Kensuke secoua la tête. « Ils ne sont même pas sûrs qu'il soit encore en vie… »

— Mon Dieu… » Son regard se braqua sur la rousse assise quelques rangées plus loin à son bureau, en train de pianoter distraitement sur les touches du clavier de son ordinateur portable. « Tu veux dire que c'est pour ça qu'elle se comporte ainsi ces derniers temps ?

— Pff, c'est ça… grogna Kensuke avec dédain. À tous les coups, elle s'est juste fait battre par cet Ange et maintenant elle panse les plaies de son orgueil hypertrophié.

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se montrerait si susceptible à la seule mention de Shinji dans ce cas-là.

— Parce qu'elle n'est pas susceptible d'habitude ?

— Pas comme ça, murmura tristement Hikari en observant son amie. C'est comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose en elle qui la maintenait stable.

— Et ce quelque chose était Shinji ? Tu dis ça comme si elle en pinçait pour lui, réfléchit Kensuke sans trop y croire. Pour être franc, je la préfère déséquilibrée à "stable" du côté obscur. »

Hikari leva les yeux au ciel. "_Ah les garçons…_" soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Elle devait toujours batailler ferme pour empêcher Toji de dire du mal de son amie, mais tenter de montrer à tous les sceptiques comment voir la véritable Asuka sous ses dehors abrasifs était tout aussi vain que de leur expliquer les règles les plus élémentaires d'une romance — surtout quand elle-même n'était pas sûre d'arriver à voir la véritable Asuka.

« Bon… Merci quand même…

— Oh… Ce n'était rien… » dit-il sur un ton exagérément hâbleur, avant de s'en aller en lui faisant un signe espiègle de la main.

Hikari sourit. Il semblait bien qu'elle ait réussi au moins à remonter le moral de l'un de ses amis. Mais maintenant elle avait un plus gros problème à régler et elle en avait assez entendu pour agir. Elle allait confronter son amie avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et elle ne la laisserait pas se débarrasser d'elle aussi facilement cette fois-ci.

« Asuka ! »

La seule réponse que lui fournit l'intéressée fut le léger déplacement de ses yeux vers sa camarade.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ensemble aujourd'hui ? Je voudrais vraiment te parler, c'est… important. »

Asuka ne répondit pas immédiatement. À la surprise d'Hikari, elle tenta même de se forcer à sourire avant d'abandonner et de ramener son regard sur l'écran devant elle. « D'accord… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hikari ? » marmonna Asuka sans enthousiasme en gardant son regard braqué sur la ville devant elle.

Quelques semaines plus tôt à peine, elles s'étaient trouvées au même endroit, à la même heure — et pourtant la situation était maintenant tellement différente qu'elle se sentait plus mal à chaque seconde où le soleil se couchait.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? l'accusa la fille assise à côté d'elle. N'est-ce pas le genre de chose qu'on est _censé_ partager avec sa meilleure amie ? »

Le ton sévère de la voix d'Hikari surprit suffisamment Asuka pour qu'elle la regarde enfin. « De quoi tu parles ?

— De tes sentiments pour Shinji ! Et n'essaie pas de le nier ! J'aurais pu le deviner auparavant, mais depuis sa disparition ça crève les yeux. »

Les yeux d'Asuka s'écarquillèrent devant la révélation soudaine et elle se raidit l'espace d'un instant, mais alors ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un soupir et un léger sourire adoucit ses traits. « Ou bien Suzuhara a déteint sur toi, ou bien je ne t'avais jamais vue dans le redoutable "mode déléguée"… dit-elle à voix basse avec un petit rire. On dirait bien que je ne suis pas aussi bonne actrice que je l'aurais voulu… »

La brune émit un léger gloussement, bien qu'il soit difficile de dire si c'était à la première ou à la deuxième moitié de la déclaration d'Asuka. « Ma foi, tu as fait de ton mieux, je peux te l'assurer. Quand vous vous disputiez tous les deux, je me suis demandée plusieurs fois si tu étais sur le point de l'embrasser ou de l'étrangler d'un moment à l'autre, dit-elle avec un sourire qui s'effaça soudain à nouveau. Je suis juste un peu déçue. J'aurais cru que tu me faisais suffisamment confiance pour me le dire. C'est à ça que servent les amies, non ?

— Oh Hikari, si seulement tu savais, soupira Asuka en laissant vagabonder son regard sur les immeubles baignés de la lumière orange du soleil couchant. Seulement… ce n'est pas aussi simple que de craquer pour une splendide star de cinéma…

— Alors… c'est déjà "le grand A" ? demanda Hikari avec un large sourire, en résistant à grand-peine à la tentation de donner un coup de coude taquin à son amie.

— "Le grand…" ? » La rousse cligna des yeux perplexes en s'arrachant à sa songerie, mais là-dessus un sourire embarrassé naquit sur ses lèvres. « Ouais, je crois qu'on peut le dire…

— As-Asuka ?! » balbutia Hikari, déroutée. Ce n'était absolument pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. « T… tu es sérieuse ? »

Le sourire d'Asuka ne quitta pas son visage tandis qu'elle plaçait ses mains sur les épaules de son amie pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Oui, Hikari, je suis sérieuse ! J'aime Shinji Ikari ! dit-elle avec toute la sincérité qu'elle put mettre dans sa voix, et elle se sentit comme libérée d'un lourd fardeau. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé penser le contraire, mais je te fais confiance ! Et… en tant qu'amie… je te fais confiance pour que tu gardes ça pour toi !

— Mais…

— N'en parle à personne ! À aucun de nos camarades. Ni à tes sœurs. Et surtout pas à Toji. Je t'en prie… »

Hikari se contenta de lui adresser un sourire cordial lorsqu'elle finit par céder et hocha la tête en assentiment.  
« C'est à ça que servent les amies, pas vrai ? »

Asuka fut incapable d'aligner le moindre mot, toute réponse appropriée semblait lui échapper. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut rendre le hochement de tête et l'accolade qu'elle reçut.

Hikari était peut-être incapable de soulager totalement ses souffrances, mais Asuka savait maintenant que son amie serait toujours là pour elle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_C'est l'heure.  
Je les sens qui m'appellent.  
Il faut que j'y aille._

_« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé. »_

…

_Peut-être pas…_

_Mais je le veux._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Asuka contemplait les derniers préparatifs de l'EVA-01 depuis une passerelle au-dessus du géant entravé. Elle doutait que quiconque la remarque ici, à moins de prêter vraiment attention, ce qui semblait peu probable vu combien tout le monde était occupé. Elle, en revanche, avait une vision parfaite des événements qui se déroulaient à ses pieds. Cependant, cela ne servait à rien pour calmer la nervosité qu'elle ressentait.

Aussi il ne fut pas surprenant qu'elle ait un léger mouvement de recul quand quelqu'un apparut soudain à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le docteur Akagi, le lieutenant Ibuki et leur équipe sont parfaitement qualifiés pour cette mission. »

Malgré le choc initial qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait été surprise par la pilote aux cheveux bleus, Asuka reprit vite son attitude insensible et retourna son attention vers la cage de l'Eva en dessous avec un regard agacé. « Qui te dit que je suis là pour voir si cet idiot va s'en sortir ? J'ai… juste rien de mieux à faire en ce moment. »

Rei ne répondit pas. En soi ce n'était pas une surprise, mais sa quiétude avait toujours tendance à créer un silence malaisé. Elle se contenta de franchir l'écart qui les séparait en quelques pas et de suivre des yeux le regard d'Asuka vers le bas.

« Il va revenir », dit simplement Rei, mais sur un ton qui semblait presque chaleureux et rassurant.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de ça, peut-être était-elle trop distraite ou trop nerveuse ou peut-être était-ce juste qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer maintenant, mais Asuka ne répliqua pas à sa copilote.

« Je sais… » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle murmura.

Un tumulte soudain provenant du centre de contrôle ramena son attention sur ce qui se passait quelques niveaux plus bas. Asuka ne put ignorer la bouffée de panique qui lui fit crisper les poings de terreur autour de la rambarde lorsque l'écoutille de l'Entry Plug s'ouvrit soudain et que le LCL se mit à se déverser. Elle ignora si elle respirait encore ou si son cœur battait toujours durant les secondes apparemment interminables qui suivirent, le seul son qui semblait subsister étant celui de l'écoulement des dernières gouttes du liquide.

Mais toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent en un instant pour être remplacées par un soulagement et une joie portés à leur comble lorsqu'elle vit une main agripper le bord de l'écoutille. Elle remarqua à peine Misato courir en direction de la plate-forme menant à la plug ; ses yeux étaient posés sur la silhouette du garçon, qui se servit du reste de ses forces pour s'extirper du cockpit cylindrique et s'effondra finalement dans les bras du major.

Asuka parvint tout juste à se retenir de se précipiter en bas pour être à nouveau près de lui après un mois de séparation, mais elle prit soudain à nouveau conscience de la pilote albinos qui se trouvait tout juste à quelques pas d'elle. Alors elle maintint fermement sa position sans même se retourner.

« Il ne t'a pas dit de faire quelque chose dans ce genre d'occasion ? » demanda Asuka en tentant de se montrer aussi indifférente que possible aux événements.

Rei la fixa d'un air interdit pendant un instant. Puis soudain, sans crier gare, les traits de son visage parurent illuminés par la joie et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire chaleureux.

« Tu sais, commença Asuka, bien qu'elle ne puisse apercevoir cette démonstration inhabituelle d'émotions que du coin de l'œil, si tu faisais ça plus souvent, on pourrait te prendre pour un être humain… »

Même si les mots choisis n'étaient pas les plus sympathiques, sa voix ne contenait pas trace de méchanceté. En fait, sous le sarcasme, c'était l'un des plus beaux compliments jamais reçus par Rei — surtout de la part de quelqu'un comme la Seconde Élue. Et elle devait l'admettre : c'était agréable…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La première chose que sentit Shinji en reprenant lentement conscience fut une sensation douce et salée sur ses lèvres. Sans surprise, la première qu'il vit fut une certaine rousse, visiblement surprise lorsqu'il se mit à lui rendre son baiser. Lorsque, quelque peu déconcertée, elle interrompit le contact, il remarqua qu'elle avait apparemment pleuré.

Il lui sourit tandis qu'elle restait là, au-dessus de lui. « Et c'est _toi_ qui avais toujours peur que _moi _ j'abuse de toi », dit-il, rompant le silence.

En rougissant, Asuka sortit de son hébétude, mais elle sembla lutter pour trouver ses mots. Ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois la bouche, elle semblait avoir oublié comment parler. Puis soudain, elle le gifla.

« Aïe ! gémit-il, en frottant sa joue cuisante. Tu m'as déjà donné cette leçon "pour t'avoir fait t'inquiéter", tu te rappelles ?

— Eh bien apparemment, ça n'a pas suffi ! Alors il faut bien que je te la redonne aussi souvent qu'il le faudra ! »

Avec le sourire le plus narquois qu'il le pouvait, il se redressa et l'enlaça de ses bras. « Ma foi, ça ne me dérange pas, lui assura-t-il en se penchant plus près. Tant que j'ai droit aussi à celle "pour être revenu"… »

Asuka n'essaya même pas de résister bien longtemps : elle lui prit le visage à deux mains, entra en contact avec ses lèvres en un baiser passionné si longtemps attendu et bientôt Shinji se retrouva de nouveau couché sur le dos.

« Je dérange ? »

Les yeux de Shinji s'écarquillèrent en se braquant vers la porte.

« Euh… Mi… Misato ! balbutia-t-il en tentant d'écarter de lui la rousse étonnamment calme. Ce… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

Mais la main qui lui caressa la joue le fit taire.

« Chut… chuchota Asuka qui ne se soucia même pas d'empêcher une autre larme de joie de couler sur son visage. Tout va bien. Elle… elle sait… »

Le regard de Shinji alterna entre les deux femmes, à la façon dont son imagination passait d'une possibilité à l'autre. « Quoi…? Elle…? Combien…?

— Pas autant que je le voudrais, j'en ai bien peur… » maugréa le major avec un léger rictus en se dirigeant vers le lit. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son attitude professionnelle cède complètement et qu'elle lance ses bras autour de la petite partie de son torse qu'Asuka voulait bien lui laisser. « Contente que tu sois revenu parmi nous, Shinji, dit-elle en se relevant et en réajustant sa veste. Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous laisser un peu de temps à vous maintenant. Mais rappelez-vous : j'attends des explications dès que nous serons rentrés ! »

Avec un dernier regard attendri au couple, elle quitta la chambre aussi discrètement qu'elle était rentrée.

« Alors… qu'est-ce qu'elle sait…? demanda Shinji après un moment de silence.

— Juste que nous sommes ensemble…

— Et… comment ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

Asuka écarta de lui la moitié supérieure de son corps. « Elle s'est montrée curieuse à cause de toi, baka, qui ne lui a pas donné un avertissement _anonyme_ comme je te l'avais demandé ! le réprimanda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard et en plantant un index dans sa poitrine.

— Mais c'est ce que…

— Tu l'as écrit à la main ! Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de distinguer tous les kanji mais même moi je suis capable de reconnaître tes pattes de mouche si je le veux !

— Oh… murmura Shinji. Je suis…

— Oui, je sais… » l'interrompit-elle d'une voix un peu triste en se laissant retomber contre lui.

Le silence tendu qui s'ensuivit menaça de les accabler de nouveau.

« C'é… c'était de ma faute de toute façon… finit par admettre Asuka, avant qu'il n'empire davantage. J'ai essayé de maintenir mon ancienne attitude, mais… je… je n'ai pas pu. C'était déjà assez difficile de garder les apparences quand elle nous a été enlevée, mais à l'idée de vous perdre tous les deux…

— Mais… tu savais que je reviendrais…

— Tu parles, oui ! lui rétorqua vertement Asuka, mais alors elle colla son visage à côté du sien, joue contre joue. Pendant tout le mois, je me suis demandée si ce que nous faisions était bien. On s'était mis d'accord pour essayer de changer le futur afin que tout le monde ait une chance de survivre. Mais la vérité c'est que nous n'avons jamais réfléchi aux conséquences de nos interventions. Qui sait si nous pouvons vraiment tout changer pour le mieux ? Qui sait si ça ne finira pas d'une manière bien pire si nous continuons ? Qui sait si… si… » Son étreinte se resserra tandis qu'elle laissait sa phrase en suspens. « Je ne veux pas revoir la vie d'une personne qui m'est chère sacrifiée dans cette guerre. Plus jamais… »

Shinji ferma les yeux en soupirant et lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour la réconforter.

— Ça n'est pas si grave si elle sait, finit-il par déclarer lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle s'était calmée entre ses bras. Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi moi aussi. Et pour être honnête, je crois que c'est peut-être un pas dans la bonne direction. Il va falloir que nous changions "qui nous sommes" aux yeux de tous le monde à un moment ou à un autre. Nous n'y avions jamais réfléchi ; nous avons fait partie du problème tout autant que la façon dont les choses se sont passées, et si nous continuons d'agir exactement comme nous le faisions, ça pourrait bien finir comme la dernière fois.  
Quand je me tenais là, si près de mon Eva, et que j'ai entendu le mal que cet Ange vous faisait à toutes les deux, je… j'ai été tout bonnement incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Et je ne le regrette pas. Parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, si j'étais juste resté dans mon rôle, qui sait si mon père aurait repris ses esprits à temps pour me laisser y aller quand j'avais encore une chance de le battre…

— Alors… Tu veux dire qu'on devrait s'arrêter de jouer la comédie en fin de compte ? Mais… et… »

Il secoua rapidement la tête. « Inutile de se précipiter. Si nous y allons en douceur, afin que tout le monde s'habitue… peut-être qu'ils ne remarqueront rien de trop bizarre…

— En tout cas, il est trop tard pour cacher les choses à Misato, j'en ai bien peur. Et… et je crois qu'on lui doit au moins quelques explications. » Un sourire remplaça soudain son expression jusque là vacante, tandis qu'elle faisait glisser son doigt sur sa poitrine d'un air séducteur. « Au moins nous n'aurons plus à nous retenir quand nous serons à la maison… »

Ses éclats de rire les secouèrent tous deux, mais il ne répondit pas autrement qu'en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, avant qu'il ne soit temps de quitter la paix réconfortante de leur propre petit univers et de faire de nouveau face à la réalité.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ladite réalité se présenta devant eux bien assez tôt sous la forme de Misato. Elle ne leur laissa guère le temps de se préparer une fois rentrés : dès qu'elle eut enfilé quelque chose de plus confortable que son uniforme, elle les appela dans la cuisine. Un certain bout de papier les attendait déjà sur la table lorsqu'ils s'assirent mais aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot.

« Bon, j'espère que ce sera une histoire intéressante, dit Misato pour rompre le silence avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'installer. J'ai dû reporter un… hem… rendez-vous pour ça.

— Ouais, je vois bien de quel genre de "rendez-vous" il s'agit… » grogna Asuka.

Misato la fit taire d'un regard menaçant. « Alors, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ça maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme en montrant du doigt le morceau de papier posé sur la table entre eux. En supposant que vous ne l'ayiez pas deviné par _pur_ hasard, comment saviez-vous que l'Ange précédent prendrait le contrôle de l'EVA-03 ? »

Shinji regarda sur le côté pour être rassuré par Asuka sous forme d'un hochement de tête.

« Je le savais, parce que je… » Il sentit la main d'Asuka presser légèrement la sienne. « …_nous_… l'avons vu se produire auparavant…

— Comment ? demanda Misato sur un ton étrangement calme. Est-ce que vous auriez acquis, je ne sais comment, des dons de voyance ? Une sorte de déjà-vu ?

— C'était plutôt un voyage dans le temps, intervint la rousse.

— Un voyage dans le temps ? répéta lentement Misato. Mais… comment est-ce possible ?

— On… on ne sait pas vraiment, bredouilla Shinji en secouant la tête. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que nous sommes revenus il y a environ deux ou trois mois, après avoir survécu par nos propres moyens pendant plusieurs années…

— Survécu ? » Le major était visiblement choqué. « Comment ça, "survécu" ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Le Troisième Impact ! déclara simplement Asuka à voix basse. Nous deux étions les seuls qui restaient.

— Le Troisième…? » Les yeux de Misato s'écarquillèrent. « Alors… nous avons échoué ? »

Shinji secoua lentement la tête. « J-je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit bien prudent de notre part de révéler tous les détails. Mais… disons seulement que ce n'est pas un Ange qui l'a provoqué.

— Quoi ? Mais alors, qui est responsable ?

— Je ne peux pas…

— Shinji ! » le coupa Misato avec plus de colère dans la voix qu'elle n'en avait l'intention.

Mais le garçon la surprit en ne reculant pas ; au lieu de cela, il leva les yeux vers elle, le visage grave. Elle fut plus surprise encore lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle en abandonnant le vouvoiement qu'il avait toujours observé jusque là. « Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne crois pas qu'il soit prudent que tu saches tout. Nous… nous essayons d'éviter l'Impact cette fois-ci, mais il y a trop de gens qui pourraient œuvrer contre nous. » Avec un mince sourire, il fit un signe de tête en direction du papier. « Et comme tu peux le voir, c'est déjà assez dur pour nous de tout garder secret.

— Alors vous pensez que je ne peux pas vous aider ? protesta-t-elle.

— Peut-être que si, intervint de nouveau Asuka avec un regard sévère, mais tu pourrais nous créer encore plus de problèmes. Plus il y a de gens à connaître des informations cruciales, plus le risque est grand que quelqu'un laisse échapper quelque chose auprès de personnes qui ne doivent pas savoir…

— Donc vous ne me faites pas confiance ? murmura Misato avec une pointe de déception.

— Je… je ne dirais pas ça comme ça… tenta de l'apaiser Shinji. C'est juste que… les enjeux sont trop élevés…

— Bon, dans ce cas… » Misato s'interrompit, apparemment peu satisfaite par son explication. « Com… combien de temps avez-vous passé là-bas ? finit-elle par changer de sujet un peu à contrecœur.

— Nous ne savons pas précisément. Les premiers mois, ou même années, nous étions si occupés par d'autres choses que nous ne nous sommes pas souciés de garder le fil des dates. Alors nous ne pouvons qu'estimer être restés pendant environ un an et demi, peut-être deux, avant de nous remettre à compter. Après ça, ça a duré presque quatre ans de plus.

— Pourquoi… » Elle s'interrompit pour faire une pause. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? » La frustration de Misato s'entendait clairement dans sa voix.

— Comment aurions-nous pu savoir si tu nous aurais cru ? » dit Shinji en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme.

La patience d'Asuka, en revanche, semblait s'amenuiser à chaque seconde. « On t'a déjà dit que le risque était trop élevé ! cracha-t-elle plus hargneusement qu'il ne semblait nécessaire. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si nous nous étions mis à raconter, à toi ou à quelqu'un d'autre, que nous avions remonté le temps sans la moindre preuve ? Nous aurions été déclarés "mentalement instables" en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et au minimum relevés de nos fonctions à la NERV, perdant ainsi notre seule chance de changer les choses. Et il est fort probable que nous aurions également été séparés ou même enfermés…

— Asuka… » tenta de la calmer Shinji, mais sans grand succès.

Misato se contenta de soupirer face à la réaction de la rousse et s'affaissa de nouveau dans sa chaise. « Tu n'as sans doute pas tort. Toute cette histoire est tellement… je ne sais pas… ça a vraiment un peu l'air d'une étrange fantaisie. Enfin quoi, vous me dites que vous avez vécu tous les deux seuls dans un monde ravagé pendant des années, durant lesquelles vous avez fini par vous ouvrir l'un à l'autre et tomber amoureux, puis êtes revenus sans raison apparente… » Elle appuya son front contre sa main, perdue dans ses pensées, et soupira à nouveau. Après un bref moment de silence, elle secoua la tête. « S'il n'y avais pas ce mot… marmonna-t-elle en relevant la tête vers eux. Vous savez, c'est vraiment difficile à croire, mais je… »

Elle fut brutalement interrompue par Asuka qui abattit soudain ses paumes sur la table et se dressa furibonde. « TRÈS BIEN ! Crois ce que tu veux !

— Asuka ! »

Shinji s'élança bras tendu pour la retenir, mais elle avait déjà fui hors de la cuisine. La tristesse et la honte l'envahirent quand cet incident lui rappela péniblement qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Misato derrière lui, mais il ne put se résoudre à se retourner pour lui faire face.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, à part rester immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans savoir comment expliquer quelque chose d'aussi délicat.

« Tu ne sais pas… tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est — combien ça fait mal de supposer… ne serait-ce que de penser que ce n'était pas réel… que ça n'est jamais arrivé, finit-il par soupirer à voix basse, les poings crispés à ses côtés, tandis que les souvenirs naguère joyeux repassaient dans sa tête. Pas… pas après avoir été obligés d'abandonner tout ce qui comptait pour nous.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Misato semblait visiblement troublée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si important dans ce monde que vous ne puissiez pas retrouver maintenant ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si… » Elle s'interrompit, le souffle coupé court. « Vous...? Enfin, vous — ne…? Vous n'avez quand même pas…?

— Si, Misato… la coupa Shinji à voix basse, nous… nous avons eu un enfant… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N.D.A. : Ouais, le "grand" secret est enfin révélé !  
D'accord, d'accord, je crois bien l'avoir rendu assez évident. D'ailleurs, je serais surpris s'il y avait quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas deviné dès le premier chapitre, mais maintenant c'est officiel.

Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que je me suis écarté davantage des véritables épisodes dans ce chapitre que dans les précédents chapitres impairs. L'une des raisons est bien sûr l'effet au sein de l'histoire des changements apportés à la chronologie par Shinji et Asuka, l'autre est que j'en ai écrit la majeure partie à la fac sur mon nouveau/vieux portable qui est tellement lent que je ne suis même pas parvenu à lancer une petite vidéo sans son pour pouvoir vérifier constamment ; du coup, j'en ai fait le plus gros de mémoire et j'ai tenté de changer au moins quelques parties reconnaissables pour qu'elles coïncident à peu près.

Mais, par bonheur, désormais nous aurons de toute façon davantage droit à la première raison. Par bonheur, parce que l'une des choses que je n'aimais pas bien était la façon dont j'ai dû "caser" la nouvelle intrigue sous une forme qui restait cohérente par rapport à l'originale, ce qui a résulté en un piège dans lequel je suis tombé en écrivant ; par exemple, quand Gendo semble prendre des décisions "étranges" dans « Le 13ème » et ce chapitre. Même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour expliquer ce genre de choses, elles me semblent quand même quelque peu maladroites. Mais tant que je ne trouve pas une meilleure façon de régler ce problème, ne comptez pas trop sur une réécriture (j'en ai un peu peur depuis celle du chapitre 2 d'ailleurs…)

Pour continuer à dénigrer mes propres mois de travail, la seconde moitié de ce chapitre est un peu partie en vrille. Je ne voulais pas en faire une partie où "Shinji rencontre Yui dans l'Eva" (les parties "dialogue" ont été non seulement rajoutées par la suite pour améliorer le rythme de l'histoire, mais aussi gardées neutres exprès. À vous de choisir si vous préférez le voir "discuter" avec sa mère, avec lui-même en plus jeune et/ou avec la trinité nue Misato/Asuka/Rei ;) ). À la place, j'avais voulu profiter de l'occasion pour examiner d'un peu plus près les personnages secondaires, mais en fin de compte c'était plus ou moins juste Hikari et aussi un peu Kensuke (qui m'a donné du mal parce qu'il me semblait bien trop amer (surtout envers Hikari) dans la "version bêta". Avec un peu de chance, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant).

Et avant que j'oublie : Bien sûr, mille mercis à mes pré-lecteurs Bal'ferrin, Fool's Gold, Nova et dennisud.

_N.D.T. : Ouf, ça y est ! Décidément, quand ce n'est pas la procrastination qui m'handicape, c'est le perfectionnisme. J'ai l'impression que, bien qu'il soit plus court, ce chapitre a été bien plus dur à traduire que le précédent — tant je me suis acharné à vérifier ou revérifier si un terme ou un autre était le plus approprié au contexte, ou arraché les cheveux à reformuler certaines phrases de manière grammaticalement intelligible en français.  
Il faut dire aussi que, contrairement au précédent, je l'ai rédigé en l'espace d'une semaine seulement, n'ayant pas pu écrire durant les deux précédentes à cause d'une part de mon départ en vacances comme annoncé, ensuite du fait que la batterie de mon portable m'ait claqué dans les pattes, m'obligeant à modifier mes priorités du moment (par bonheur j'ai fini par trouver une solution de secours).  
Au moins celui-ci arrive plus vite que celui d'avant, j'espère pouvoir faire de même avec le prochain, mais je ne promets rien._

_Sinon, concernant la traduction elle-même, vous aurez sans doute remarqué que je me suis permis une petite licence avec Shinji tutoyant Misato à la fin, vu que cette distinction n'existe pas avec le « you » anglais. Ceci afin de marquer le fait qu'il est désormais plus mature et ouvert aux autres, et le place du coup, maintenant qu'il n'a plus à jouer la comédie devant Misato, au même niveau de familiarité vis-à-vis d'elle qu'Asuka (qui, contrairement à Shinji, l'a toujours tutoyée dans la série), ce qui me semblait plus cohérent au vu de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble durant _EoE_ et combien Misato lui a manqué par la suite (comme on le voit dans le chapitre précédent).  
Du moins, c'est mon interprétation. Si vous avez des remarques à faire à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans vos reviews, votre avis m'intéresse toujours._

_Pas grand-chose d'autre à dire sinon, à part pour vous donner rendez-vous au prochain chapitre où nous découvrirons Shinji et Asuka faisant face à un nouveau défi qu'ils n'avaient pas anticipé : devenir parents !  
_


	6. porter

**La 2ème Tentative**

Par JimmyWolk (traduit de l'anglais par Ereiam)

**Chapitre 6 : porter**

Il était encore relativement tôt, mais le soleil était déjà assez haut pour emplir la chambre à coucher de lumière matinale. Shinji était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes, cependant il n'avait aucune intention de se lever. Il appréciait bien trop ce moment.

Rien qu'à la regarder se tenant là, endormie dans ses bras. Sa chevelure soyeuse qui brillait d'un éclat roux dans les premiers rayons du soleil. Le léger soulèvement de sa poitrine au rythme de sa respiration. Ses faibles ronflements, à peine audibles. Ses doigts posés délicatement sur son épaule, remuant inconsciemment. Son parfum doux et enivrant, surpassant tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Ce filet de salive presque mignon, au coin de sa bouche entrebâillée, qu'il n'osait même pas essuyer de peur de la tirer de son sommeil paisible. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures sans se lasser.

Mais il avait beau chérir la sérénité du moment, il y avait trop de perturbations qu'il ne pouvait empêcher — comme le cocorico sonore qui retentit du poulailler, comme tous les matins.

« Mmm… Bon sang, un de ces jours je vais tuer ce stupide coq… grommela Asuka en s'éveillant lentement.

— En fait, il est un peu en retard aujourd'hui, dit Shinji en riant, avant de se pencher sur elle. Bonjour, Mme Ikari. »

Les lèvres d'Asuka se joignirent aux siennes en un bref baiser. « Bonjour, M. Soryu », répondit-elle avec un léger sourire cette fois.

Shinji rit à voix basse. Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur "mariage" et, officiel ou pas, ils ne doutaient pas une seconde de leur union, même si les routines quotidiennes avaient repris leurs droits depuis longtemps.

« Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller les voir », dit-il en se levant lentement avant de se diriger vers la penderie pour prendre des vêtements. Il savait que s'ils restaient plus longtemps au lit, ils n'arriveraient plus à en sortir pour un bon moment. « Tu veux des œufs pour le petit déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Sa réponse ne vint pas immédiatement et pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle s'était rendormie. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna, elle reprit soudain ses esprits.

« Oh, pas de petit déjeuner pour moi… marmonna-t-elle d'un ton somnolent.

— Encore ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en se redressant sur son séant. « C'est juste que j'ai… pas très faim. »

— Bon, si tu le dis… » Shinji l'observa d'un regard curieux, tout en essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois où ils avaient mangé ensemble. Il n'était pas rare pour eux de sauter un repas lorsqu'ils avaient trop à faire ou que leurs réserves venaient à s'épuiser. Mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas faim ?

Un sourire entendu apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il lui vint soudain une pensée. Il se pencha sur elle pour lui bécoter la joue. « Tu sais, tu seras toujours belle à mes yeux. Et tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de perdre le moindre gramme », lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il avait apparemment touché un point sensible, car elle se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. « N-non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je n'ai vraiment pas faim ! »

Shinji rit devant les dénégations presque affolées de sa femme. « D'accord, d'accord. Mais n'oublie pas : ce n'est pas parce que nous avons eu de la chance avec notre jardin jusqu'à présent que nous ne vivrons jamais de temps difficiles où il n'y aura pas grand-chose à manger. Alors inutile de faire un régime supplémentaire tant que nous avons assez de ressources.

— Eh bien vois ça comme une façon d'économiser des provisions pour ces temps difficiles, dans ce cas ! rétorqua Asuka d'un ton plus irrité, pour montrer qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler. En parlant de provisions, nous sommes à court de savon et pratiquement à court de papier toilette et de crème solaire. Et il ne reste plus beaucoup d'essence dans la voiture non plus.

— Encore ? grogna-t-il, tandis qu'il commençait à s'habiller en passant son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête. Bon d'accord, j'irai après le petit déjeuner. Tant que j'y suis, j'en profiterai pour porter les poubelles à la décharge. On a déjà trois sacs de pleins et ils commencent à sentir. »

Asuka hocha lentement la tête. « Sois prudent. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Les bêtes sauvages avaient commencé à se réapproprier le territoire que les humains les avaient contraint à quitter en construisant leurs villes de pierre et d'acier dans la nature autrefois vierge. Les ruines dévastées de Tokyo-3 ne fournissaient cependant guère de nourriture, aussi le gros de l'activité se concentrait aux alentours du dépôt d'ordures. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avaient pas rencontrés d'animaux vraiment agressifs, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de temps.

Leur jardin n'avait pas encore constitué une cible privilégiée et pour s'assurer qu'il en reste ainsi, ils se débarrassaient de leurs déchets alléchants aussi vite que possible. Mais Shinji n'était pas sûr qu'ils arriveraient à les tenir à l'écart longtemps encore. Des rongeurs leur avaient déjà coûté trois pieds de laitue et plusieurs carottes avant qu'ils ne parviennent à les faire fuir. Et bien sûr, il y avait leur nouvel ami le coq qui s'était montré un beau matin et qu'ils avaient beau chasser, revenait toujours. À cause de lui, non seulement ils avaient maintenant droit à leur propre "service de réveil à domicile" à la fiabilité discutable, mais ils devaient aussi vérifier les œufs à chaque fois, à moins de vouloir y trouver "une petite surprise" en les mangeant.

La pestilence qui emplissait l'air ne lui laissa guère de doute sur le fait qu'il approchait de sa destination. Après avoir franchi le portail démoli, Shinji stoppa la voiture devant le gigantesque tas d'ordures. Comme à son habitude à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en réalisant que ça n'avait même pas été la décharge principale de la ville et que les déchets recyclables et combustibles n'y aboutissaient donc pas.

En regardant par les vitres, il s'assura que rien de gros ne bougeait à l'extérieur mais, à part de légers bruissements qui s'éloignaient de sa position, tout était calme. Généralement, le bruit du moteur du pick-up suffisait à faire fuir la plupart des animaux, et il semblait bien qu'il en était de même ce jour-là.

Avec précaution, il ouvrit la porte en jetant un coup d'œil supplémentaire aux alentours avant de finir par sortir du véhicule. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour se débarrasser des sacs poubelles, étant donné que peu importait où il les jetait sur le tas. Les deux premiers rejoignirent rapidement ceux de leurs visites précédentes.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut ramasser le troisième sac sur le plateau de chargement, celui-ci lui sembla anormalement lourd. Un sifflement furieux lui en donna rapidement la raison : un gros rat avait planté ses griffes dans le plastique, refusant de lâcher sa proie.

« Hé, va-t-en ! » cria Shinji, en secouant violemment le sac. La vermine maintint fermement sa prise, mais son propre poids fut de trop pour le plastique. Les griffes l'éventrèrent, répandant son contenu dans la voiture. L'animal effrayé s'enfuit à toute allure après être tombé inconfortablement sur le dos, laissant derrière lui Shinji jurer en silence.

Il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de débarrasser au moins la voiture des saletés. Serrant les dents pour réprimer son dégoût de les toucher à mains nues, il entreprit de jeter les ordures hors de la camionnette. Il avait presque fini lorsqu'il remarqua un petit paquet au milieu des restes décomposés de leur nourriture. Il semblait qu'il avait été fourré profondément dans le sac et emballé serré dans une liasse de vieux journaux ou de pages de magazines qui avait été déchirée soit par le rat, soit par la friction avec les autres déchets. En temps normal, il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué et c'est exactement ce qui éveilla son intérêt : celui ou plutôt celle qui l'avait mis à la poubelle avait tenté de le cacher.

Curieux, il déchira le reste du papier journal et ouvrit le paquet sale. Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur. Mais quand il le fit, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Lentement il s'affaissa, gardant le regard fixé sur le petit objet blanc entre ses mains.

Il fut incapable de dire combien de temps il resta ainsi là.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Je… je suis rentré. »

À cette annonce faiblement bredouillée, enfin, après plusieurs heures d'absence, Asuka se précipita dans l'entrée à la rencontre de sa source. Irritée et inquiète après cette attente anormalement longue, elle ne se préoccupa pas de politesse dans sa réponse.

« Où étais-tu passé durant tout ce temps ? J'étais sur le point de partir à ta recherche ! » Elle fit la grimace en reniflant dans sa direction et recula dégoûtée. « Et tu pues ! Tu es resté tout ce temps-là à la décharge ? »

Pour une raison ou une autre, il n'eut guère de réaction. Il garda tout simplement la tête baissée comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder dans les yeux. « Désolé, dit-il d'un ton d'une voix bizarrement éteinte. J'ai… eu besoin de réfléchir un moment…

— Réfléchir ? À quoi…? » Asuka se tut en voyant la mince forme blanche serrée fermement dans sa main. Elle sentit un mélange de peur et de colère lui peser sur l'estomac. En une fraction de seconde, tous ses espoirs furent anéantis. Tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour garder le secret et agir comme si de rien n'était, toutes ses inquiétudes — tout était fichu. « Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû faire le test ici… » marmonna-t-elle écœurée en détournant son regard de lui. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi imprudente ?

Shinji ne réagit pas à son aveu et se contenta de poursuivre. « Tout- tout d'abord, je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi tu n'avais rien dit. Si tu voulais me faire la surprise ou… ou si tu ne savais tout simplement pas comment me l'annoncer… » Il fit une pause, mais Asuka était incapable de répondre.

"_Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas jeté quelque part dans les ruines ?"_ pensa-t-elle, tremblant de tout son corps en laissant ses mots l'atteindre. "_Il ne l'aurait jamais trouvé là-bas. Maintenant — il ne comprendra jamais. Pas ça. Il ne peux pas…_"

« Tu… tu n'as jamais voulu que je sache, n'est-ce pas ? conclut Shinji. C'est pour ça que tu mangeais à peine ces derniers temps… Tu voulais… tu voulais tu- tuer…

— ET ALORS ?! le coupa-t-elle brusquement, incapable de réprimer plus longtemps la tension en elle. Je ne veux pas de ce… de cette chose ! Ça gâche tout ce que nous avons accompli ! Tout ce que nous avons !

— Asuka… » Il la dévisagea, frappé de crainte et d'horreur. « Je… je n'arrive pas à croire que tu parles comme ça. Ce-ce que tu fais — si… si tu continues, tu risques non seulement la vie de l'enfant, mais aussi la tienne !

— Tu vois ? Il s'interpose déjà entre nous ! » cria Asuka, devenue ivre de rage. Elle n'essaya même pas de l'écouter plus longtemps. Peu importe comment il le disait. Tout était fini maintenant.

— Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, tu as peut-être bien raison, murmura-t-il tristement. Mais par contre, je ne crois pas que ce soit de la faute de l'enfant… »

Tout…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Il ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi dans "sa" chambre. Elle semblait si petite et pourtant tellement vide.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés du reste de la journée. Leur dispute avait été la pire qu'ils aient eu depuis longtemps. En fait, ç'avait été leur _première_ depuis longtemps. Et puis elle avait atteint une intensité qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à revoir.

En tout cas, il semblait bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil de sitôt. Leur vie était devenue si tranquille que l'impact de la nouvelle du jour semblait encore plus fort dans son esprit — si cela était possible. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée d'avoir un enfant et peut-être était-ce cela qui lui avait fait ignorer les signes : le temps parfois plus long que d'ordinaire qu'elle passait dans la salle de bains ; le fait qu'elle semblait souvent fatiguée, même s'ils n'avaient pas travaillé trop dur ; des sautes d'humeur qui auraient fait rougir l'ancienne Asuka ; le ventre légèrement gonflé — bien que ce soit encore si infime que cela se remarquait à peine si on n'y faisait pas attention.

Et même maintenant, après avoir reçu la confirmation, cela semblait encore si irréel.

Au moment où le sommeil sembla enfin finir par l'emporter, l'ouverture soudaine de la porte le chassa de nouveau. Il se demanda s'il devait relever la tête ou se contenter de faire semblant de dormir.

Après un moment de silence, elle finit par parler. « Shinji ? Reviens te coucher. »

Cependant, il ne donna pas signe de vie, même si elle savait bien qu'il était toujours éveillé.

« Bon sang, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier… » murmura-t-elle d'un ton à peine audible. Il voyait bien qu'elle était désespérée, mais il essaya de ne pas s'en préoccuper. « Je… j'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours là à mon réveil… »

Il finit enfin par réagir en soulevant les draps et en lui faisant signe de venir à lui. « Après tout, _j'ai_ besoin de savoir que _tu_ seras toujours là à mon réveil », expliqua-t-il d'une voix fatiguée, toujours sans la regarder.

À contrecœur, Asuka accepta son invitation et se dirigea vers le lit, y entrant à ses côtés. L'atmosphère tendue ne se dissipa guère pour autant.

« À quand remonte la dernière fois où nous avons dormi comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant. Avec la tension d'une dispute encore si lourde dans l'air ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Ce n'est pas encore trop tard, non ? Tu… tu es toujours… ?

— Je ne sais pas… » mentit-il. Son comportement l'avait blessé, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr si c'était sa défiance ou ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Mais il l'aimait toujours.

— C'est une malédiction… » murmura-t-elle soudain d'une voix sourde, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

— Quoi ?

— C'est forcément ça. Peut-être y a-t-il un dieu après tout et c'est la punition qu'il m'inflige pour avoir tué ses messagers. »

Shinji sentit une boule familière de culpabilité se former en lui. « Pourquoi… pourquoi penses-tu comme ça ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? riposta Asuka, d'une voix encore plus forte. Chaque fois que je crois avoir enfin trouvé mon bonheur, quelque chose arrive pour me le confisquer à nouveau. La mort de maman quand j'avais enfin quelque chose pour briller à ses yeux ! Les Evas de série détruisant l'EVA-02 lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle était dedans, à veiller sur moi ! Et maintenant ceci, pour me séparer du premier qui m'ait aimée depuis des années !

— Asuka…

— Oui, bien sûr, c'est ma faute, je sais ! poursuivit-elle, sa voix se brisant légèrement. Mais ne devrais-tu pas être de mon côté, plutôt que de celui d'une _chose_ que tu ne connais même pas ?

— Ce- ce n'est pas comme ça. Mais ce que tu fais…

— Était-il besoin de te demander si tu étais prêt à tenter un avortement ? » l'interrogea-t-elle avec précaution, tentant de ne pas exciter sa colère davantage, alors qu'ils étaient en train d'essayer de se réconcilier. Elle n'y parvint guère.

Il se contenta d'expirer brusquement en guise de réponse. Même s'il savait comment faire — en serait-il seulement capable ?

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit : tu n'aurais pas voulu aider…

— Comment… comment cela a-t-il pu se produire d'ailleurs ? l'interrompit-il abruptement, voulant désespérément infléchir le cours pris par la discussion. Je croyais que tu prenais la pilule ?

— C'est le cas ! Tu crois vraiment que je serais aussi négligente ? grommela Asuka. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment c'est possible. Enfin, ça ne protège pas non plus à 100 %. Et qui sait si elles marchent encore comme il faut quand elles sont aussi vieilles… »

Shinji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Tu as pris des médicaments périmés ?

— Eh bien, à moins que tu ne saches en fabriquer de nouveaux, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ! lui rétorqua-t-elle.

— Mais tu es sûre que les tests…? »

Il ne la vit pas hocher la tête, mais il n'avait guère de raison de douter d'elle. « J'en ai fait deux différents, en fait. Cachés séparément, alors tu l'as probablement jeté.

— Et… depuis combien de temps…?

— Ça fait à peu près une semaine que j'ai manqué mes règles pour la deuxième fois de suite, avoua-t-elle. Je n'avais rien remarqué d'abord. Les nausées matinales n'étaient pas assez terribles pour que j'y réfléchisse trop ; j'ai mis ça sur le compte de notre alimentation un peu déséquilibrée. Quand ça a commencé à devenir trop évident cependant, je… » Elle eut un soupir amer. « Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai tout simplement tenté de l'ignorer. Je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Mais cette crainte n'a cessé de me torturer l'esprit, alors j'ai fini par récupérer les tests dans cette pharmacie de Gora quand je suis allée nous réapprovisionner il y a une semaine ou deux. Et même là, je ne suis pas vraiment arrivée à me convaincre de m'en servir. Je les ai cachés ici pendant quelques jours de plus, en me disant sans cesse : "Vas-y, fais-le donc ! Comme ça tu verras bien que tu t'inquiétais pour rien !" » Elle interrompit sa tirade d'un bref rire sarcastique. « Mais, bien sûr, j'avais raison en fin de compte… »

Il la sentit se tourner, probablement en train de le regarder. « Comment fais-tu pour rester si calme à ce sujet ? demanda-t-elle, prenant maintenant le rôle de l'interrogatrice. Je m'attendais à te voir paniquer en l'apprenant — ou ce qui s'approche le plus de "paniquer" en ce qui te concerne. »

Shinji y réfléchit brièvement. Mais la seule réponse qu'il put trouver fut la même que celle qui lui était venue au cours des dernières heures. « Je… je ne sais pas, dit-il en secouant la tête. Pas encore. Quand j'ai réalisé ce que signifiait le test, j'ai été assailli par une myriade de pensées et d'émotions et je crois que je n'ai pas encore fini de les mettre en ordre. Peut-être que je veux me montrer un meilleur père que le mien ne l'a été. Peut-être que je veux juste savoir comment c'est. Je… n'en sais rien… conclut-il calmement. La seule chose que je suis _sûr_ de savoir, c'est que je ne peux pas l'ignorer… et encore moins t'aider dans ce que tu fais… »

Aucune réponse ou nouvelle question ne suivit après cela. Après de longs moments de silence, il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas endormie, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendre sa respiration légère. Il se tourna légèrement pour la regarder et vit qu'il avait raison. Mais ses yeux ne s'attardèrent guère sur les siens clos, lorsqu'il tendit la main vers elle.

« Non. » Sa main s'arrêta brusquement au son fragile de sa voix, à quelques centimètres à peine de son ventre. « Je t'en prie, pas ça… »

Silencieusement, il se retourna sur le côté.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Journal de grossesse  
Semaine approximative : probablement entre 10 et 13_

_J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de commencer ceci, étant donné que ce sera à moi de surveiller la grossesse d'Asuka, et ce journal devrait, je l'espère, m'être utile pour analyser tous les problèmes et complications potentiels, surtout lorsque le moment sera venu et que j'aurai l'esprit trop préoccupé par les événements pour me rappeler de tous les détails d'une importance probable. Non pas que mon esprit ne soit pas déjà préoccupé en ce moment. L'idée de devenir père si vite a déclenché tant d'émotions qu'il me faudra des jours, voire des semaines pour en faire le tri.  
Je crois que c'est la même chose pour Asuka. Ou du moins je l'espère. Je ne sais pas quoi faire si elle continue dans cette voie destructrice. Je crains vraiment pour la santé de l'enfant ainsi que pour la sienne. Elle dit que ce n'est pas comme si elle ne mangeait pas du tout (effectivement, je l'ai vue manger une pomme un jour) et qu'elle voulait juste continuer son « régime » jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien sûre « qu'il soit parti ». Elle a l'air si froide à son propos. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle réalise qu'il s'agit d'un être vivant, encore moins que c'est son propre enfant.  
Comment c'est arrivé, je n'en suis pas sûr. Peut-être que la pilule avait vraiment périmé et que nous avons eu de la chance que ce soit la "seule" chose qui se soit produite. D'un autre côté, nous avons aussi perdu la notion du temps plus d'une fois, alors peut-être qu'elle a tout simplement oublié et qu'elle ne veut pas l'admettre — elle reste Asuka après tout. Ou peut être sommes-nous tombés sur les un et quelques pour cent où ça ne marche pas. Après tout, nous avons déjà déjoué de pires pronostics. Bien sûr, c'était à une autre époque._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shinji fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit d'un choc sonore provenant du couloir. Sous le coup de la surprise et dans son état de semi-conscience entre le rêve et la réalité, il crut tout d'abord qu'un cambrioleur était entré par effraction. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne restait plus personne sur la planète qui aurait pu faire ça, sa pensée suivante fut qu'un animal sauvage était parvenu à rentrer à l'intérieur.

Mais quand il voulu aviser Asuka, il ne la trouva pas endormie paisiblement à ses côtés. En remarquant que le lit était vide, sa peur se calma un peu pour être aussitôt remplacée par une autre. Que fabriquait-elle à une heure pareille ? À ce qu'il entendait, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être allée aux toilettes.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si cela valait la peine de risquer une autre dispute, mais en fin de compte, sa curiosité l'emporta. Sans bruit, il se leva. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il entendit encore mieux les bruits et, à tâtons, il les suivit en direction de la cuisine. Une faible lueur filtrait par la porte ouverte, se voilant légèrement comme quelque chose passait devant sa source. Il se pencha juste contre l'encadrement afin d'observer l'intérieur.

Asuka se trouvait là, devant le frigo ouvert qui était également la seule source de lumière dans la pièce obscure. Des pommes et une boîte ouverte de viande en conserve qu'elle avait dû prendre dans la réserve, ainsi que deux tomates, un concombre et quelques tranches de pain se trouvaient par terre autour d'elle et elle avait un sandwich fraîchement préparé à la main. Elle le tenait devant son visage et, à ce qu'il semblait voir, se contentait de le regarder.

Soudain, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sanglot furieux la secoua et elle en prit une grosse bouchée. Elle engloutit le tout en moins d'une minute, comme un nomade dans le désert aurait ingurgité l'eau qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il parvenait à entendre sa respiration saccadée depuis la porte, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire si elle avait plutôt l'air furieuse ou malheureuse.

« Saleté… l'entendit-il jurer, à peine audible. Saleté… »

Tandis qu'elle prenait une pomme, Shinji retourna dans leur chambre en silence.

Son sourire satisfait ne quitta pas son visage.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Journal de grossesse  
Semaine approximative : entre 11 et 14_

_Asuka refuse toujours de s'alimenter correctement et cela commence vraiment à m'énerver et à me faire peur à la fois.  
J'ai récemment appris au cours de mes études que les besoins du fœtus sont actuellement si marginaux que ses tentatives sont quasiment vaines de toute façon, à moins qu'elle ne tienne vraiment à l'entraîner avec elle dans la mort. Mais bien sûr, elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle est devenue tellement têtue, c'est presque pire encore que ce que c'était quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.  
Quand nous nous sommes encore disputés à ce sujet ce matin, j'avais très envie de lui dire que je savais ce qu'elle faisait la nuit. Mais vu comme elle est actuellement, elle aurait été bien capable de réagir en se forçant davantage encore à réprimer complètement son envie de manger.  
Néanmoins, même si j'étais d'abord content qu'elle mange au moins quelque chose, ses collations nocturnes ne sont qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, et ne nous donnent qu'un petit peu plus de temps. J'espère seulement pouvoir m'en servir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Même si ce n'est pas pour elle, les besoins de l'enfant vont finir par s'accroître et si cela continue encore longtemps comme ça, je n'ai guère d'espoir pour l'un comme pour l'autre._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Allez, Asuka, ça devient franchement puéril.

— Et alors ? lui rétorqua-t-elle en repoussant une fois de plus l'assiette pleine. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que je ne veux pas manger ça !

— S'il te plaît…

— Non ! »

Shinji laissa retomber sa tête, épuisé mais ne s'avouant pas encore vaincu. Il en avait assez. Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas volontairement capable de lui faire physiquement du mal, il allait la contraindre à cesser de s'entêter. Il le devait. Sinon il aurait laissé tomber sa nouvelle famille, comme leurs deux pères avant lui.

« Pourquoi as-tu menti ? dit-il à voix basse.

— Quoi ?

— Quand il est devenu clair que nous serions les seuls qui restaient, j'étais content que toi au moins tu sois ici avec moi. Pas parce que j'étais avec quelqu'un, mais parce que j'étais avec toi. Et je t'ai crue quand tu m'as dit que c'était la même chose pour toi. Mais ce n'étais qu'un mensonge, pas vrai ? Ça n'a jamais eu aucune importance pour toi que ce soit moi. Tu voulais juste ne pas être seule, n'importe qui aurait… »

Une violente gifle, assez forte pour le faire tituber en arrière, interrompit ses accusations. Il resta debout cependant, bien qu'il ne puisse se résoudre à regarder sa silhouette tremblante.

« Comment… comment oses-tu ? » dit-elle d'une voix qui se brisait, en abaissant sa main tendue.

Ça faisait mal. Sa joue brûlante, il la sentait à peine, mais ses mots l'avaient fait souffrir tout autant qu'il savait qu'ils la feraient souffrir elle. Quelques semaines plus tôt à peine, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en arriver là, mais après que toutes ses tentatives désespérées de la convaincre avec de l'amour et de l'affection aient échoué, la blesser semblait être la seule manière de l'atteindre. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant.

« Si tu m'aimes vraiment, pourquoi essaies-tu de m'enlever ce que j'aime plus que tout ? »

Elle détourna son regard de lui, le braquant au sol. Sa voix était emplie de la souffrance de la trahison. « Alors tu l'aimes déjà davan…

— C'est de toi que je parle ! cria-t-il presque. Tu ne vois pas que ça va te tuer si tu continues comme ça ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, continua de garder les yeux détournés, mais sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait en tremblant, tentant désespérément de trouver des mots pour répliquer. Mais de tels mots n'existaient pas.

« N'avais-tu pas dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais renoncer à la vie ? » poursuivit-il.

Et voilà, le coup de grâce. Il soupira intérieurement, sa culpabilité à peine supportable, en la voyant porter une main tremblante à son poignet gauche. « J-je ne… ne voulais pas… je…

— Alors, est-ce que tu veux vraiment me laisser tout seul… » continua-t-il enfin en poussant l'assiette vers elle une fois de plus, « …ou est-ce que tu vas manger quelque chose ? »

Elle fixa son repas avec une expression qui lui était indéchiffrable. Au moment où il crut qu'elle allait rassembler la fierté qui lui restait et s'en aller, elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et prit sa fourchette d'une main tremblante. « Ce n'est pas juste…

— Non, concéda-t-il en secouant la tête. Non, ce n'est pas juste… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Salut », lança-t-il à personne en particulier, mais à tous ceux qui pouvait l'entendre, ce qui aurait pu être personne ou bien l'humanité entière. Difficile à dire quand la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir, à part la tête blanche géante qui gardait toujours son perpétuel sourire, était l'océan rouge. Shinji espérait juste que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ceux à qui il voulait s'adresser étaient capables de l'entendre. « Ça… ça fait un bout de temps depuis la dernière fois où nous sommes venus ici », poursuivit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Asuka, assise à quelques mètres de lui, passive.

« J'ai de… grandes nouvelles, je crois. Nous — Asuka, elle… elle est enceinte. » Il soupira en baissant les yeux sur le sable où il était accroupi. « Ça devrait être un heureux moment, non ? "Un enfant : la plus grande preuve d'amour entre deux personnes." Mais Asuka ne semble pas penser ainsi. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment elle le voit. Elle en a peur, pour une raison ou une autre. Assez pour avoir tenté de l'affamer.

« Elle m'a demandé une fois pourquoi je n'ai pas "paniqué" en l'apprenant. Et je me suis posé plusieurs fois la même question. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas peur, bien au contraire. Mais chaque fois que j'y pense, il m'est impossible d'avoir peur de l'enfant, j'ai toujours peur _pour_ lui. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je suis censé être un bon père. J'ai encore moins d'expérience qu'en avaient la plupart des futurs parents, personne pour m'assurer que je fais tout bien comme il faut. » Il secoua la tête. « Nous, amenant une nouvelle vie dans ce monde dévasté, cela semble si prodigieusement irresponsable. Mais maintenant que c'est arrivé — je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas en avoir peur.

« Asuka pensait… Je suis finalement parvenu à la faire manger, mais c'est un nouveau combat à chaque fois. Je m'estime seulement heureux que ce soit la seule méthode qu'elle ait trouvée pour… » Il mit fin à sa phrase, les mots comme "tuer" ou "s'en débarrasser" se coinçant dans sa gorge. « Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle avait tenté de prendre des médicaments ? Ou si elle avait tenté de blesser l'enfant — et, avec lui, à coup sûr elle-même — physiquement ?

« Mais ce n'est qu'un compromis précaire. Ça ne fait que quelques semaines, mais je me sens déjà tellement épuisé. Comment suis-je censé lutter pendant des mois encore ? Ou même des années, si elle ne l'accepte jamais ? Je… je ne sais tout simplement pas si je peux y arriver. » Avec une sensation d'espoir factice, il porta son regard sur l'océan. « Je crois que j'aurais besoin de votre aide maintenant plus que jamais. Quelqu'un pour la convaincre. Ou me donner des conseils. Au moins quelques mots rassurants… »

Mais la seule réponse que la mer lui donna fut le déferlement des vagues.

À ce moment-là, Shinji se sentit terriblement fatigué. Chaque vague qui se brisait ajoutait un poids sur ses épaules. « Aidez-moi, implora-t-il à voix basse, tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient et qu'il tombait à genoux dans le sable. Je vous en prie… »

Ses doigts tremblants s'enfoncèrent vainement dans le sable, les grains s'écoulant entre eux lorsqu'il referma ses mains. Il se tint tête baissée, pantelant, attendant que n'importe qui ou quoi lui dise que faire, jusqu'à ce que deux pieds s'immobilisent à ses côtés.

Sa femme le toisa, la pitié et le dégoût se disputant dans son regard. « Allez viens, dit-elle froidement. Rentrons. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Les gens considéraient souvent la nuit comme le moment des horreurs, effrayés qu'ils étaient par l'inconnu qui se tapissait peut-être dans les ténèbres. Mais tout n'avait pas meilleure allure à la lumière du matin.

Des plumes étaient éparpillées de partout, du sang séché les éclaboussait ainsi que le sol. Ici et là se trouvaient de petits morceaux de chair arrachés durant la lutte par les longs crocs.

Bien qu'elle se soit déjà trouvée aux premières loges de pires massacres, ou peut-être justement à cause de cet affreux souvenir, Asuka frissonna devant cette vision d'horreur.

La nuit précédente, ils avaient été réveillés par un fracas sonore et des bruits de panique provenant du poulailler. Armés des meilleures "armes" à leur disposition, qui se trouvèrent être un râteau et une pelle, ils s'étaient précipités pour empêcher le pire, mais il était déjà trop tard. Quand ils arrivèrent, une des poules était déjà morte et le coq se débattait vainement pour quelques secondes encore dans la gueule de la bête. Dans l'obscurité, elle avait presque l'air d'un loup, mais Asuka estima que ce n'était en réalité probablement qu'un chien sauvage, rendu fou par la faim. Sinon ils auraient été incapables de le mettre en fuite si aisément, en abandonnant une de ses proies.

« Vo… voyons ça du côté positif, tiens, bredouilla Shinji, la tirant de ses pensées. Nous ne serons plus réveillés trop tôt désormais. Euh… Pendant un moment… » Il jeta un œil à son ventre légèrement renflé. « Ou… eh bien… nous n'aurons plus à faire ces vérifications… » poursuivit-il à la hâte, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps d'entamer une dispute, tout en mettant de côté l'œuf qu'il avait tenu à la lumière.

Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se disputer pour le moment de toute façon. Malgré ses tentatives pour considérer l'incident de manière détachée, Asuka savait qu'il l'encaissait assez mal.

Même si les seules blessures dont ils avaient souffert cette fois-ci n'étaient pour lui que quelques égratignures sur son bras, cela démontrait plus que jamais qu'il leur fallait des défenses plus solides qu'une clôture fragile qui s'était même effondrée en plusieurs endroits.

« Et… nous aurons quelque chose de différent à manger pour une fois… »

Cela la prit par surprise. « Tu veux manger…?

— Eh bien, un peu de variété ne te — je veux dire, ne nous ferait pas de mal. Et ce-ce serait du gâchis je trouve, si nous ne… »

Sa voix morne s'accordait assez bien avec son propre sentiment. Bien sûr, avoir du poulet pour le dîner changeait agréablement de la nourriture en conserve, du poisson et de ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à cultiver, mais l'idée de manger quelque chose avec laquelle vous aviez vécu pendant plus d'un an lui coupait l'appétit, peu importe à quel point cela paraissait idiot d'être attaché affectivement à une stupide volaille…

Elle secoua furieusement la tête. Ce n'_était_ qu'une stupide volaille et c'_était_ idiot de laisser passer cette occasion. Ses hormones devaient encore lui jouer des tours.

« Mais quand même, est-ce qu'on ne risque pas d'avoir une pénurie d'œufs ? finit-elle par demander pour écarter son esprit de ce sujet. Non pas que ça me dérange…

— Je ne crois pas. On a encore une bonne réserve qui devrait suffire pendant une semaine ou deux, expliqua Shinji en faisant tourner un œuf devant la lumière. Et il semblerait qu'elles nous ont laissé quelques petits cadeaux… » conclut-il en le déposant soigneusement auprès d'un deuxième tas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? l'accueillit Asuka lorsqu'il revint dans la salle d'hôpital.

— Désolé, j'ai mis le générateur en marche aussi vite que j'ai pu, expliqua Shinji, avant d'indiquer le divan d'examen. Tu n'es pas encore allongée ? »

La rousse grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais s'exécuta quand même. Pendant ce temps, il vérifiait les instruments, tentant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait appris à propos de leur fonctionnement. Après quoi il pressa quelques boutons et l'appareil s'alluma avec un ronronnement. Il prit une ceinture et alla l'enrouler autour de l'abdomen d'Asuka.

« Tu peux relever…? Merci.

— À quoi ça sert ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il l'attachait autour d'elle, mais il ne répondit pas. Elle siffla soudain lorsqu'il se mit à déverser le gel de transmission sur son estomac. « Merde !

— Désolé, j'avais oublié. C'est trop froid ?

— Je ne suis pas une fillette, je peux le supporter. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir !

— Désolé », répéta-t-il en grognant à moitié, avant de prendre ce qu'il reconnut être le capteur de l'échographe. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver…

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? »

Shinji sourit joyeusement en écoutant la pulsation rapide qui emplissait la pièce. « C'est le battement du cœur…

— Le…? commença-t-elle avec une pointe d'émerveillement dans la voix. Ce n'est pas un peu rapide pour un battement de cœur ?

— Non, dit-il en secouant la tête, avec un coup d'œil à l'affichage. 155 battements par minute, ça doit être à peu près normal.

— Hum, peu importe, renifla Asuka en détournant son regard de lui. Dépêche-toi donc avec ça. »

En hochant la tête, il maintint l'appareil en place avec la ceinture avant de reprendre la sonde pour faire la véritable échographie. Asuka réprima un autre sifflement lorsqu'il versa un peu plus de gel sur elle. « Très bien, voyons voir ça.

— M'en fiche. Allez, dépêche ! »

Shinji soupira, puis prit une profonde inspiration. Tandis que les battements du cœur de l'enfant résonnaient dans la pièce, il sentit les siens s'accélérer quand il se mit à déplacer le capteur. Dans quelques instants à peine, il le verrait pour la toute première fois. Et malgré ses paroles, il remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'Asuka dirigeait elle aussi son regard curieux vers l'écran.

L'échographe était un modèle classique en deux dimensions, et de prime abord, il ne sembla y avoir rien d'autre que des parasites, en un mélange tumultueux de noir, de blanc et de bleu. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à se demander s'il était vraiment capable de trouver quelque chose d'aussi petit avec ses yeux non exercés, mais finalement, il arriva à discerner les premières formes. La tête proéminente apparut la première. Puis le corps disproportionnément petit en comparaison suivit. Et avec ça, les quatre membres minuscules, pas encore complètement développés, mais faisant déjà de petits mouvements dans le liquide qui l'entourait. C'était son enfant. Leur enfant…

« Shinji…? »

Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'ici qu'il était resté à regarder le moniteur pendant au moins une minute, sans même remarquer les larmes de joie qui lui montaient aux yeux, pas plus que le large sourire sur son visage. En se tournant vers Asuka, il n'arriva même pas à trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Pour une raison quelconque, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser son regard et détourna rapidement la tête de côté, mais pas assez vite pour l'empêcher de remarquer le miroitement dans ses yeux.

« On peut rentrer maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai… j'ai un peu faim… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Journal de grossesse  
Semaine approximative : 14-15 (maintenant à peu près sûr)_

_J'ai souvent lu et entendu dire que voir pour la première fois son enfant en échographie était un événement décisif. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Chaque fœtus se ressemble plus ou moins — on en voit un, on les a tous vus, c'était à ça que je m'attendais.  
Mais c'est une chose que de le découvrir et franchement, voir cette petite vie — c'était bouleversant. Je savais à quoi m'attendre, je savais de quoi il aurait probablement l'air. Et pourtant, c'est tout juste si j'ai pu me concentrer pour vérifier si tout était bien comme il faut, au lieu de me contenter de le fixer du regard, émerveillé par chaque mouvement.  
Je me demande ce que papa a pensé, lorsqu'il m'a vu pour la première fois. A-t-il ressenti le même bonheur immense que moi aujourd'hui ? A-t-il seulement vu une échographie de moi ? Ça peut paraître étrange, mais je crois bien que oui. Peut-être n'était-ce pas aussi intense, mais il m'est difficile de croire, cela me semble même quasi absurde maintenant, qu'il ait jamais pu y avoir un futur parent qui n'ait absolument rien ressenti à ce moment, pas même lui.  
Par bonheur, il semble fort qu'Asuka ait ressenti la même chose que moi. Autrement, je ne m'explique pas le réveil soudain de ses instincts maternels. En tout cas, au moins elle mange enfin correctement sans _trop_ discuter. Bien sûr elle prétend que c'est juste parce qu'elle en a marre que je la harcèle. Mais nous savons tous deux qu'elle ne veut simplement pas admettre ses torts aussi facilement. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'est à peu près égal, tant qu'elle fait de son mieux pour prendre soin d'eux deux désormais.  
Et (pour être au moins un peu professionnel dans cette entrée), par chance le changement n'arrive pas trop tard. D'après ce que je peux dire, le développement de l'enfant n'a pas été radicalement affecté par le "régime" d'Asuka, mais qui sait combien de temps il aurait pu encore en être ainsi…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Pourquoi fallait-il que je vienne ? geignit Asuka. C'est bien trop tôt pour ce genre de choses de toute façon ! »

Shinji soupira en silence. « Je pensais juste que tu voudrais m'aider à choisir les affaires pour le bébé. On n'a toujours rien : pas de jouets, pas de vêtements, pas de meubles…

— Oui, je sais ! Mais il reste encore des mois d'ici là ! On ne sait même pas encore quel est son sexe, lui dit-elle en traînant les pieds derrière lui. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire de toute façon ? » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Un peu trop vite au goût de Shinji. Un autre soupir lui échappa, tandis qu'il frottait ses yeux fatigués. Elle avait beau dire, il voyait bien qu'elle était assez impatiente d'explorer tous les recoins du magasin pour bébé. Il souhaitait juste qu'elle cesse de faire semblant de s'en moquer éperdument. Ces querelles inutiles l'épuisaient au plus haut point.

« Je sais qu'il reste encore longtemps, dit-il. Mais il faudra probablement qu'on y retourne plus d'une fois de toute manière, alors pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? Nous n'avons plus de travail à finir aujourd'hui, alors…

— Ça va, ça va, l'interrompit-elle. Tant qu'on est là, autant que j'en profite pour chercher des vêtements de maternité. Même mes pantalons les plus larges et les plus amples deviennent trop serrés. »

Il rit doucement sous cape. Si cela n'avait pas déjà été le cas, sa grossesse commençait à se voir nettement. Mais il était assez avisé pour ne pas engager la conversation sur ce sujet de lui-même.

Tandis que Shinji observait les environs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné et également un peu dépassé par la taille du magasin. Il savait qu'il était spécialisé dans les fournitures pour grossesse et maternité, mais il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver autant de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il y avait un coin avec des meubles : berceaux, tables à langer, chaises hautes, parcs de jeu. Plusieurs sortes de landaus et de poussettes. Des tas de vêtements pour mères et enfants. Des tonnes de jouets de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Une incroyable variété de biberons et de lait maternisé (désormais périmé). Et des couches à perte de vue.

Il secoua la tête pour en chasser cette exagération superflue. Choisir dans cette gamme de produits serait sans nul doute plus dur qu'il ne croyait, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir tant de choix à disposition.

« Bon, par où devrions-nous…? » Il s'interrompit en remarquant qu'il n'était plus suivi. « Asuka ? »

Il la vit alors qui se tenait immobile dans l'allée, fixant sans ciller le présentoir devant elle. Shinji ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais en suivant son regard fixe, celle-ci s'avéra inutile.

Le rayon était empli de poupées diverses et variées, qui souriaient gaiement en lui renvoyant son regard de leurs yeux sans vie.

« Viens, lui dit-il calmement, en la tirant doucement pour l'éloigner. Et si on allait voir si on peut te trouver de jolis vêtements ? »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Journal de grossesse  
Semaine approximative : 15-16_

_La grossesse se poursuit sans problème notable depuis le changement (toujours pas officiel) d'Asuka, mais Asuka elle-même… On dirait bien que je n'aurais vraiment pas dû l'emmener avec moi et peut-être elle-même avait-elle raison en disant que c'était trop tôt. J'aurais dû savoir que cela risquait d'arriver. Après sa "rencontre", c'est tout juste si elle a prononcé un mot du reste de la journée et son enthousiasme tout frais a semblé s'être dissipé pour un bon moment.  
Bien sûr ce n'est pas les poupées qui lui font de la peine, mais les souvenirs qui s'y rattachent. Cela ne me surprendrait pas que cette peur ait été un facteur déterminant dans l'ancien comportement d'Asuka, qu'elle l'ait réalisé ou non. Nous sommes parvenus à régler la plupart de nos problèmes d'avant le Troisième Impact, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous nous en sommes complètement débarrassés. Être remplacée par une sorte de réplique a toujours été une peur primale pour elle depuis que sa mère a perdu la raison.  
Mais un bébé n'est pas une poupée, c'est un être humain, un individu qui ne peut pas en remplacer tout simplement un autre.  
Je crois qu'Asuka a fini par s'en rendre compte maintenant. J'espère juste qu'elle ne l'oubliera plus._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chaque fois qu'Asuka voyait la couveuse improvisée, elle se sentait l'étrange besoin d'observer les œufs, ne voulant pas, pour une raison quelconque, manquer le moment crucial. Si Shinji n'était pas en vue, elle cédait systématiquement à cette envie, fixant parfois les coquilles immobiles de longues minutes durant.

Mais lorsqu'elle passa devant cet après-midi-là, Asuka remarqua qu'elles n'étaient plus si immobiles. Les yeux écarquillés, elle lâcha le seau et la pelle avec lequels elle travaillait dans le jardin et s'accroupit devant pour avoir une meilleure vue. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, mais son cœur s'emballa dans l'attente de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

En jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier à Shinji de venir voir, sous peine de révéler son petit secret embarrassant. Bien que ce secret ne soit pas aussi terrible que l'autre.

Sa main se promena sur son abdomen dilaté, où son enfant grandissait.

"_Fichu Shinji ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse cette échographie ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me la montre ?_"

Bien sûr elle savait pourquoi. Il savait exactement que cela deviendrait trop dur pour elle de continuer à le détester maintenant qu'il avait un "visage". Jusque là, elle avait été capable de prétendre que c'était une sorte de parasite, une tumeur, quelque chose d'indésirable qui croissait en elle. Mais maintenant, elle se trouvait incapable de le qualifier de "chose" plus longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle se tendit sous le coup de la surprise, sursautant au son subit de la voix de Shinji. Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air penaud, tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Euh, ils… ils sont en train d'éclore… marmonna-t-elle en pointant du doigt, tentant immédiatement de dissimuler son rougissement d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

— Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il excité en se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour regarder.

Le premier poussin avait déjà brisé sa coquille, la perçant de son bec tandis qu'il tentait de dégager le reste. Les deux autres s'efforçaient de s'en extirper par les brèches qu'ils avaient créé.

Asuka se sentait assez mal à l'aise, maintenant qu'il était en train de regarder la naissance par-dessus son épaule, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se lever et s'en aller et aucune bonne excuse ne lui venait non plus. Le pire en fait était qu'il ne posait même pas de question.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que le silence soit rompu par le pépiement des trois nouveaux-nés.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Asuka s'ennuyait. Le travail du jour était fini depuis longtemps, la grossesse ne lui causait aucun problème à l'instant (ce qui lui aurait au moins fourni une distraction), et Shinji…

Elle roula la tête sur le côté où il était assis dans son fauteuil, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Elle y réfléchit un instant, puis décida que c'était mieux que rien, se souleva du canapé et se dirigea vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle, mais elle lui avait déjà arraché le livre des mains avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre. "Prénoms de bébés communs et étrangers" ?

— Ben, ouais, nous n'avons pas encore réfléchi à un prénom… » répondit-il timidement, une fois la surprise initiale passée.

Le regard d'Asuka alterna entre lui et le livre. « Un prénom ?

— Oui. Enfin, ce n'est plus dans _si_ longtemps que ça, quand même…?

— Quelques mois encore.

— D'accord, d'accord, reconnut-il. Je voulais juste y réfléchir. À moins que tu n'aies déjà des idées ?

— Pas vraiment… marmonna-t-elle. Et pourquoi devrais-je en avoir ? »

L'espace d'un instant, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne releva pas.

Elle soupira en se grattant pensivement la nuque. « Ma foi, on pourrait simplement le nommer d'après quelqu'un qui était proche de nous. Tu sais, si c'est une fille, "Kyoko" ou "Yui". Ou peut-être "Misato", "Hikari" ou… ou "Rei", si tu insistes, énuméra Asuka. "Ryoji" si c'est un garçon. Sûrement pas "Toji" ou "Kensuke" ! conclut-elle en ponctuant sa dernière phrase d'un regard menaçant.

— Non, dit-il calmement en secouant la tête. Je ne veux jamais le ou la considérer comme un substitut pour l'un d'entre eux. Ce ne serait pas juste pour un enfant de porter un tel fardeau. »

Asuka poussa un profond soupir et haussa les épaules. Il avait raison, il avait parfaitement raison. Tôt ou tard, ils laisseraient échapper quelque chose comme "Notre petite Misato boit son jus comme la grande avec sa bière !" et avec le temps, ils risqueraient de donner à l'enfant la sensation qu'il ou elle devait ressembler en tout point à son homonyme.

Mais là maintenant, elle était à court d'idées et ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Trouver des noms n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête pour tromper son ennui. « Alors fais donc une meilleure proposition si tu veux déjà un prénom. Si tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je perde mon temps à ça, sache que je ne veux pas m'embêter à me décider pour un prénom avant qu'on sache le sexe avec certitude de toute façon. Faire deux listes ne ferait que doubler la quantité de chamailleries là-dessus.

— Depuis quand ça te dérange de te chamailler pour quelque chose ? marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, mais elle l'entendit quand même.

— Tu disais ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton lourd de menace.

— Euh… c'est juste que… Et pourquoi pas un prénom mixte ?

— Mixte ? Je ne crois pas que je puisse t'aider là-dessus. En Allemagne, un prénom est forcément soit masculin soit féminin. » Elle secoua la tête avec un grognement. « On ne peut pas laisser tomber pour le moment ? Il nous reste encore un bon bout de temps pour y réfléchir, de toute manière.

— Eh bien, en fait il y en a un que j'aime bien, proposa tranquillement Shinji. Que… que dirais tu d'"Aki" ?

— "Aki" ? "Aki Ikari" ? Pas terrible », fit remarquer tout net Asuka. Puis un petit sourire apparut furtivement sur ses lèvres. « "Aki Soryu" sonne bien mieux… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Asuka ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, tandis qu'elle se relevait lentement de la plate-bande sur laquelle elle travaillait. La sensation l'avait prise par surprise au point qu'il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce que c'était.

« Je l'ai senti. »

Et sur ce, elle fut submergée par une vague de bonheur. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage tandis qu'elle touchait doucement son abdomen d'où était venu la palpitation.

Occupée qu'elle était dans son petit monde à elle, elle ne remarqua que du coin de l'œil qu'il s'était relevé en lâchant son sécateur et qu'il s'approchait d'elle. « Tu l'a sent…?

— Ici ! » Sans hésiter, elle lui prit des deux mains la sienne et la posa sur son estomac en l'y maintenant. « Tu le sens toi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton excité.

Shinji sembla perplexe l'espace d'un instant, mais alors il se mit à sourire aussi largement qu'elle, même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait remarqué la légère pression.

« Il bouge ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement, en gardant sa main en place. Là ! Il était là encore ! Tu l'as…? »

Elle s'interrompit en regardant son visage qui reflétait le bonheur affiché par le sien. Mais bizarrement, il gardait son regard fixé sur ses yeux au lieu de diriger son attention sur son estomac où l'enfant à naître s'était manifesté, l'air de contempler la chose la plus exaltante au monde.

« Que- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » finit-elle par demander, déroutée, son sourire vacillant légèrement.

Le sien, en revanche, ne fit que s'élargir davantage tandis qu'il se penchait en avant jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. « J't'ai eue ! »

Tout d'abord, Asuka ne comprit pas. Mais ensuite le rouge envahit ses joues tandis qu'elle le dévisageait sous le choc. « C'est… Je… Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai changé d'avis au sujet de cette chose ! » lança-t-elle pour tenter de démentir l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait affiché si visiblement quelques secondes plus tôt à peine, mais sans grand succès.

Son sourire prit un air narquois et entendu, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait. « Allons, Asuka. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu joues cette comédie. Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais rien remarqué ?

— Tu sais, c'est quelque chose que je déteste vraiment dans le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui me connait si bien, murmura-t-elle en tombant dans ses bras. Alors, tu l'as senti ? »

Shinji secoua la tête. « C'est sans doute un peu tôt pour cela, de toute façon. Mais ne t'en fait pas, lui dit-il en souriant. Si Aki te ressemble un tant soit peu, je ne vais pas tarder à sentir les coups.

— Hé ! » Mais il s'était déjà écarté, esquivant la bourrade bien méritée.

Bien sûr, il n'avait en réalité rien à craindre. Car à ce moment-là, ils riaient aux éclats tous les deux ensemble pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Journal de grossesse  
Semaine approximative : 22-23_

_Bon, nous approchons de la fin du second trimestre. J'ai lui que c'est censé être le "plus facile", mais vu que le gros du régime d'Asuka, nos disputes constantes, puis son changement d'avis lent mais définitif se sont tous produits durant celui-ci, j'ai du mal à imaginer que le troisième trimestre puisse être bien pire. Mais bien sûr les livres parlaient plutôt de la condition de la mère.  
En parlant de condition, nous avons fait un autre examen aujourd'hui. Jusqu'ici, il ne semble toujours pas y avoir de complications ; la mère et l'enfant se portent bien. Je commence à me dire qu'Aki tient vraiment à nous faire une surprise en ce qui concerne son sexe. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il y a toujours une jambe pour bloquer la vue de la "zone cruciale" chaque fois que nous faisons une échographie, ou alors l'image est trop floue pour que je puisse deviner. Asuka est sûre et certaine que ce sera une fille — « l'intuition féminine », comme elle dit. Je suis un peu tenté de la contredire avec « l'intuition masculine », mais mis à part qu'elle se contenterait de se moquer de moi, je n'en ai en fait aucune idée. Peu m'importe vraiment si ce sera une fille ou un garçon. Je n'ai aucune expérience en matière d'élever un enfant, alors ça ne me dérange pas d'apprendre à jouer à se déguiser ou à faire du sport. Si c'est une fille et qu'elle suit les traces d'Asuka, je me retrouverai sans doute à faire les deux de toute façon._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Oh mon Dieu, Shinji ! gémit de plaisir Asuka. Tu es vraiment le meilleur que j'aie jamais eu !

— Ne suis-je pas également le seul que tu aies jamais eu ?

— Oui, mais — ooohh — maintenant je me souviens pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ! »

Shinji fut pris de court. « Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien avant cette première fois…

— Oh, tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire. Ouhh, ne- ne t'arrête surtout pas !

— Peut être devrions-nous changer un peu de position ? demanda-t-il inquiet, en ralentissant un peu. Je ne crois pas que ça nuise au bébé comme ça, mais — ce n'est pas un peu inconfortable ? »

Elle secoua la tête aussi vivement qu'elle le pouvait dans la position où elle se trouvait. « C'est bien trop bon pour être inconfortable !

— Mais…

— Je te jure que si tu ne continues pas, je… je… Ah, occupe-toi aussi de l'autre pied maintenant. »

Elle put entendre Shinji soupirer, mais il obtempéra néanmoins. C'était lui qui avait proposé de lui masser les pieds quand elle s'était plainte de combien ils la lançaient à nouveau, mais il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'elle accepte immédiatement son offre. Maintenant elle était couchée à plat ventre sur la table de la cuisine, à genoux sur sa chaise. Shinji s'était assis par terre, ses mains s'activant pour soulager ses pieds. Ce n'était peut-être pas la position la plus confortable pour cela, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas moins flotter lentement vers le septième ciel.

Cependant, après ce qui aurait pu être plusieurs minutes ou des heures, il lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

« Hé, Asuka…? »

Elle entrouvrit les yeux. « Hmm ?

— Je… je réfléchissais à l'avenir… dit-il, d'un ton quelque peu distant.

— À l'avenir ? » À la façon dont il l'avait dit, il semblait soudain étrangement sérieux.

— Je veux dire… il est très probable que nous ne vivrons pas aussi longtemps que notre enfant. Et alors… nous- nous le laisserions seul au monde… »

Asuka soupira, devinant où il voulait en venir. « Si tu suggères que nous repeuplions le monde, laisse-moi d'abord en finir avec cette grossesse, O.K ? »

Shinji avait presque cessé son massage maintenant et ne faisait que caresser distraitement son pied avec son pouce. « Je voulais juste dire que… eh bien, si… si nous avons d'autres enfants… nous aurons un problème pour les laisser "repeupler le monde"… »

Le visage d'Asuka se fit grave. « L'inceste… »

Bien sûr, elle avait songé également à cette possibilité, mais l'avait repoussée dans un coin de son esprit en se disant qu'elle s'en préoccuperait quand il le faudrait. Ils ne pouvaient même pas être certains que l'enfant serait en bonne santé, ou s'ils en auraient d'autres que celui-là. Et même s'ils finissaient par avoir une fille et un garçon, il faudrait encore des années avant qu'ils ne soient assez grands pour que leurs hormones causent des tracas à leurs parents.

La question morale n'était même pas le plus gros problème. Après tout, les mœurs avaient succombé au Troisième Impact et c'était à Shinji et elle de décider lesquelles ils voulaient conserver. Bien sûr, il serait extrêmement gênant pour eux de voir leurs enfants devenir amants, mais le plus grave problème posé par l'inceste était les tares héréditaires. Les gènes dégénèreraient, créant un haut risque de donner des enfants handicapés mentalement, physiquement, ou les deux. De tels enfants seraient incapable de survivre par leurs propres moyens dans un monde aussi hostile.

« Eh bien, oui… murmura-t-il. J-je pensais que je pourrais focaliser mes études sur l'insémination artificielle et ce genre de choses. Peut-être que si nous trouvons de bons échantillons de sperme, nous pourrions rebâtir une société fonctionnelle après tout.

— Hormis les gros "pourrions" et "peut-être" là-dedans, tu crois vraiment en être capable ?

— Il me reste encore quelques bonnes années d'ici là. Je suis assez optimiste pour espérer apprendre tout ce qu'il me faudra savoir pour y arriver.

— Je ne sais pas… C'est déjà assez dur comme cela. Nous travaillons si dur seulement pour survivre, et ça le sera encore plus une fois qu'il faudra nous occuper du bébé — et si j'ai appris quelque chose dans les livres, c'est qu'on n'est jamais assez prêt pour tout ce qui vient avec. Je ne nous vois pas vraiment "rebâtir une société" si nous arrivons à peine à maintenir trois personnes en vie. » Elle soupira en fermant les yeux. « Repensons-y quand le temps viendra, d'accord ? »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Journal de grossesse  
Semaine approximative : 29-30_

_Nous avons eu une fausse alerte aujourd'hui. Et je ne peux dire à quel point je suis soulagé que ce n'ait été que ça. Un bébé a peut-être une chance de survie à ce stade — mais à condition qu'il reçoive un traitement médical complet, et j'ai beau le vouloir, je doute que je sois capable de fournir cela.  
Je crois que les cours d'entraînement à l'accouchement que nous avons entamé il y a deux semaines ont rendu Asuka un brin hypocondriaque et qu'elle s'est méprise sur les symptômes à cause de ça. Paradoxalement, elle n'est comme ça que lorsqu'il y a un risque pour l'enfant. Quand il s'agit des autres gênes causées par la grossesse, soit s'en plaint tout bonnement haut et fort, soit elle les garde pour elle jusqu'à ce que je lui demande si tout va bien, mais elle ne s'en angoisse jamais. Mais là encore, c'est Asuka…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

« Shinji ? » lui lança Asuka. Elle se tenait à demi vêtue devant le miroir de la penderie, tenant à la main les vêtements qu'elle avait l'intention de porter ce jour-là. « Est-ce que tu me trouves trop grosse ? »

Tout d'abord, il se contenta de cligner des yeux à sa question. Il avait été en train de lutter pour ne pas se rendormir, mais maintenant il était complètement réveillé. « Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un cliché… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, en se forçant à se relever.

— Quoi ?

— Euh… R-rien », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Se levant du lit, il se dirigea vers elle et l'enlaça par derrière. « Bien sûr que non, je ne te trouve pas grosse. Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

— Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas, dit Asuka d'un ton un peu chagrin. C'est juste que… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

— Je t'aime », lui assura-t-il, devinant ce qu'elle craignait — pour une raison ou une autre. « Et ton physique n'a jamais été la raison la plus importante pour cela. Bien qu'il soit un joli bonus, bien sûr…

— Hentai… » Elle le fusilla du regard avec un sourire moqueur.

Il eut un bref éclat de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue tout en glissant sa main sur son ventre. « Dans à peine un mois, tu vas donner naissance à notre enfant. Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aimerais moins rien que pour ce petit effet secondaire ? Au contraire, je crois que je t'aime encore plus maintenant que je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

— Oh, alors là tu deviens vraiment niais, remarqua Asuka d'un ton menaçant.

— Désolé », marmonna-t-il en soupirant. Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur de satisfaire l'Asuka "ordinaire", dire à celle qui avait des sautes d'humeurs constantes ce qu'elle voulait entendre ressemblait à une mission impossible. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il n'y aurait guère de différence ? « Mais niais ou pas, je trouve quand même que ta beauté n'a pas diminué du tout. »

C'était la vérité, pas même exagérée. Elle semblait resplendir un peu davantage chaque jour, au fur et à mesure que son terme approchait.

Cependant, Asuka se contenta de hausser les épaules à ce compliment. « Bon, c'est bien joli, mais je n'en pense pas moins que ce pantalon ne me va plus. Zut, et dire que c'était un de mes préférés. » Elle se retourna en haussant un sourcil. « Alors veux-tu bien arrêter avec ces mièvreries débiles et me passer ma salopette rouge, maintenant ? »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Journal de grossesse  
Semaine approximative : 38-39_

_Encore un examen, "le dernier sans doute", aujourd'hui, et à part l'impression que j'ai qu'Aki est un peu plus petit(e) que la moyenne, il ne semble toujours pas y avoir de problème majeur. Mais même si cela pourrait bien faciliter un peu l'accouchement, cela ne me calme pas vraiment. Plus le jour prévu approche, plus je tremble face aux possibilités. Il y a tant de choses qui pourraient mal tourner. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis censé gérer l'accouchement. Normalement il y aurait toute une équipe — médecin, infirmière, sage-femme — pour s'occuper de l'enfant, tandis que d'autres, dont le père, seraient là pour la mère. Mais il faudra que je m'assure par moi-même que tous deux vont bien, avant, pendant, et davantage encore après la naissance.  
Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus peur. Tout ce temps, je l'ai passé à étudier les accouchements ordinaires, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi à la situation spéciale et problématique dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Que ce soit la jeunesse d'Asuka, le fait que ce sera son premier, le manque de personnel instruit, ou surtout mon incapacité à réagir comme il faut dans une situation critique. Il n'est pas rare qu'une césarienne soit nécessaire et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire ça. Par exemple, avec une mère aussi jeune qu'Asuka, elle pourrait bien ne pas atteindre une dilatation suffisante, ou bien le cordon ombilical pourrait s'enrouler autour du cou d'Aki, ou bien si jamais il ou elle se présente mal, ou bien… Plus j'apprends, plus je crains de ne pas en avoir appris assez long. Et regardez-moi ce machin. C'était censé être un journal des données dont j'aurais eu besoin, mais comment suis-je censé en dégager des informations essentielles parmi toutes mes réflexions et radotages ? Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé y arriver…_

_–__Hé, baka ! Tu croyais que je n'étais pas au courant pour ton petit journal ? Eh bien maintenant, je le suis. Tu t'es endormi juste à côté, après avoir étudié — encore — jusqu'à 2 heures du matin.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, arrête donc de t'en faire autant. Je vais bien. Et je suis sûre — non, je sais qu'Aki va bien aussi. Tu devrais vraiment cesser de te montrer aussi pessimiste. Nous avons fait tant de chemin, en surmontant tellement d'obstacles dans nos vies. Nous survivrons à ceci également. Tous les trois._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Asuka eut une brève grimace de surprise lorsque le tonnerre gronda bruyamment à nouveau, avant de reprendre son observation par la fenêtre, où son mari trempé était occupé à protéger le jardin de l'orage. Il avait insisté pour le faire seul, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait ça — et s'il n'y avait pas eu son état actuel, elle n'aurait rien voulu entendre.

Elle tressaillit en caressant son large ventre. « J'espère que tu n'envisages pas quelque chose du genre "née par une nuit d'orage" ».

En soupirant, elle s'écarta de la fenêtre et retourna au lit. Il lui fallut un moment, mais elle finit par arriver à s'asseoir dessus en s'appuyant contre la tête du cadre. Elle ne se soucia même pas d'essayer de se rendormir maintenant. De nouveau, sa main descendit à l'endroit où leur enfant grandissait.

Shinji avait dit que ça pourrait avoir lieu à tout moment maintenant. Et à chaque jour qui passait, ils devenaient de plus en plus nerveux et bouillants d'impatience. Peut-être dans quelques heures à peine, arriverait cette nouvelle petite vie dont ils auraient à prendre soin.

Ils étaient aussi bien préparés qu'ils l'avaient pu. La chambre de l'enfant attendait son nouvel habitant, avec des barboteuses et d'autres vêtements de tailles diverses dans la commode, des dizaines de couches prêtes à l'emploi et plein de jouets attendant que l'on joue avec. La seule chose qui manquait était le bébé.

« Aki… murmura la future mère, son regard comme ses pensées fixés sur l'être en elle. Je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment pris un bon départ. » Elle s'arrêta en poussant un grognement plein d'amertume.

« D'accord, c'est bien en dessous de la vérité, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Je… j'avais peur, je crois. Peur de cette chose en moi. Qu'elle me prenne Shinji. Qu'elle… me fasse du mal. Mais c'était avant que je sache que c'était toi.

« Ça paraît ridicule, pas vrai ? médita-t-elle. Ma foi, ça l'est sans doute.

« Je suis désolée, finit-elle par poursuivre après une brève pause. Je sais que c'est loin d'être suffisant pour m'excuser de la façon dont j'ai agi alors, mais… mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit tout ce que je puisse faire pour le moment. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour me racheter auprès de toi une fois que tu seras là. Une fois que je pourrai te prendre dans mes bras. Une fois que je pourrai te montrer à quel point tu comptes vraiment pour moi. » Elle sourit un peu en sentant un léger coup de pied de sa fille, sans savoir si elle voulait l'interpréter comme un "Ça c'est bien vrai !" ou un "Tais-toi donc avec ces bêtises et laisse-moi dormir !"

Mais son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était devenu et son visage redevint grave. « Je crois que je ne serai jamais la meilleure des mères, comme tu le mériterais. Mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour me rattraper. » Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres une fois de plus. « Ménage-moi juste un peu, d'accord ? »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Asuka, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je répare la clôture, tu le vois bien… »

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il voyait bien qu'elle était en train de planter des clous pour fixer la pièce de rechange d'une planche cassée — et _bien sûr_ son ventre de neuf mois ne la gênait absolument pas. « P-pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas le faire ? lui demanda-t-il avec douceur, en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu devrais rentrer et…

— Me reposer ? Pas question ! Je me suis plus qu'assez reposée ces dernières semaines. Et tu as déjà fort à faire pour tout réparer. » Elle fit un signe de tête en direction du fouillis qu'était leur jardin maintenant, là ou il avait été occupé à s'efforcer de nettoyer jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait entendue travailler. « Cet orage est le pire que nous ayons eu depuis longtemps. Alors que dirais-tu de te montrer un peu reconnaissant de l'aide que t'apporte ta généreuse épouse ?

— Asuka, tu as besoin de repos, tenta-t-il une fois de plus. Crois-moi, tu seras bien assez occupée une fois qu'Aki sera là.

— Tout comme toi. Et j'en ai ma claque de rester là, à me tourner les pouces et à me contenter d'attendre. Alors soit tu me laisses m'occuper de ça, soit je monte vérifier si les panneaux solaires et le toit sont intacts. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de défaite. À l'évidence, elle ne se laisserait pas persuader sans une grosse dispute qu'il ne voulait pas risquer. « Et il n'y a même pas deux heures que tu te plaignais de ton dos, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en tournant les talons pour s'éloigner.

— Tu disais ?

— Rien, soupira-t-il. Seulement n'en fais pas trop, d'accord ? »

Mais ses derniers mots étaient déjà couverts par les coups sonores du marteau. En soupirant une fois de plus, il alla se remettre au travail, jusqu'à ce que…

« Aïe ! »

Son cri et le bruit du marteau tombant par terre le firent pivoter sur place. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es cognée ? »

Il aurait pu se donner des gifles pour cette question idiote à l'instant où il la vit penchée en avant contre la clôture en se tenant l'estomac.

« Non, idiot ! siffla-t-elle en grimaçant. C-ce n'est pas parce que tu… » Au lieu de finir sa phrase, elle inspira brusquement, tentant visiblement de calmer la douleur. Haletante, elle le regarda dans les yeux. « C'est l'heure », se mit-elle à chuchoter.

-x-

C'est l'heure.

Jamais auparavant ces mots n'avaient eu tant d'impact sur Shinji Ikari. Foudroyé sur place, il resta un moment à la regarder bouche bée, avant que ses fonctions cérébrales supérieures ne se rétablissent enfin.

Après une réponse brève et catégorique à sa question de si elle était sûre après une seule contraction, il se précipita à l'intérieur, récupéra les clés de la voiture, retourna en vitesse la conduire au pick-up et l'aida à monter — en moins de trente secondes.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tenta de mettre le contact qu'il s'aperçut à quel point ses mains tremblaient.

"_D'accord, Shinji, du calme !_" se rappela-t-il en respirant un bon coup. "_Nous avons plus qu'assez de temps. Et ce n'est probablement qu'une autre fausse alerte de toute façon._"

Quand ses mains se furent un peu arrêtées de trembloter, il introduisit la clé, mit le contact et démarra. Sa nervosité n'avait pas complètement disparu pour autant, ce qui devint manifeste à sa façon de conduire à travers les rues vides.

« Attention ! cria Asuka lorsqu'il faillit perdre le contrôle du véhicule et manqua de percuter une des épaves de voitures sur le trottoir.

— Désolé…

— Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, fais gaffe à ne pas nous tuer ! Pourquoi nous faut-il aller là-bas d'ailleurs ? Les gens mettaient leurs enfants au monde chez eux même quand il y avait encore du personnel qualifié dans les hôpitaux !

— J-je pensais qu'il valait mieux au cas où j'aurais eu besoin des instruments.

— Tu n'aurais pas pu les ramener à la maison ?!

— Pas tout. Il faut que je fasse un autre examen échographique pour vérifier que tout va bien. Si Aki est dans la bonne position et tout.

— Tu ne peux pas juste le sentir ?

— En théorie oui, mais il aurait fallu que j'apprenne à le pratiquer, et…

— Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?!

— …Et je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le dire avec autant de précision de toute façon. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si terrible. On devrait avoir plus qu'assez de temps pour y arriver. Il faudra probablement plusieurs heures encore avant l'accouchement.

— Des heures ?! Je vais avoir ces — AH ! — c… ces stupides contractions pendant encore des HEURES ?!

— Ben… commença-t-il, mais un regard à ses yeux furibonds le fit s'interrompre pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui lui évite de donner la réponse qui était sans doute la plus honnête. B-ben, pas si ce n'est qu'une autre fausse…

— CE N'EST PAS UNE FAUSSE ALERTE ! » lui hurla Asuka avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase. À l'évidence, ce n'avait pas été un bon moyen de changer de sujet en fin de compte.

Shinji poussa un léger soupir. « Mais… mais comment peux-tu en être sûre après une seule contraction — ou deux maintenant ?

— Qui t'a dit que c'était la première ?

— Elles avaient déjà commencé et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Maintenant c'était au tour de Shinji de hausser la voix. « Tu voulais même continuer à travailler ?!

— GARDE LES YEUX SUR LA ROUTE ! lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton féroce tandis qu'ils parvenaient de justesse à éviter un gros morceau d'un immeuble en ruine qui bloquait une bonne partie de la rue. Tu pensais toi-même à l'instant que ce n'était qu'une autre fausse alerte, et c'est ce que croyais moi aussi. Mais maintenant… » Son agressivité se dissipa. « Ce-c'est différent. Je le sens. »

Les mains de Shinji se crispèrent sur le volant tandis qu'il expirait d'un coup sec. « B-bon d'accord, alors… est-ce que tu as vérifié combien de temps il y avait entre chacune ? » Il put l'apercevoir secouant la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qu'il s'était mis à porter ces derniers temps, principalement dans ce but-là. « Euh, voyons voir, la dernière remonte à une minute environ. Dis moi quand la suivante arrivera, d'accord ?

— Oh, tu peux être _certain_ que je vais te le faire savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre ! »

Il ne voulait pas échauffer l'atmosphère entre eux davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà dans cette situation avec une réponse inappropriée, aussi fut-il fort soulagé de voir apparaître l'hôpital à ce moment-là. Comme il n'avait pas à s'en soucier, il gara la voiture juste devant l'entrée. Comme toujours ces derniers temps, cela prit un moment de faire sortir Asuka et encore plus longtemps pour la conduire jusqu'à la salle où ils avaient fait les échographies. Mais en fin de compte, elle s'allongea sur le divan d'examen, sa respiration maintenant plus lourde déjà.

« Très bien, ça fait environ quatre minutes maintenant, dit Shinji, dans une vaine tentative de ne montrer aucun signe de nervosité, tout en retirant sa montre de son bras pour la déposer dans sa paume ouverte et se servir de ses deux mains pour refermer la sienne autour d'elle. Je ne crois pas qu'il me faudra tant de temps que je manque la prochaine, mais juste au cas où…

— Quoi ? lança-t-elle aussitôt qu'il lui eut embrassé le front et se leva. O-où vas-tu maintenant !?

— Je reviens tout de suite, lui assura-t-il, déjà presque à la porte. Il faut juste que je lance le générateur.

— Alors tu me laisses seule MAINTENANT !? »

Le regard furieux, mais surtout effrayé, qui se lisait dans ses yeux lui rappelèrent pourquoi il avait tant redouté ce moment. D'autres étaient censés s'occuper de ces choses maintenant, pas lui. Il aurait dû avoir seulement à s'occuper d'elle.

« Je reviens tout de suite », lui promit-il une fois de plus avant de courir aussi vite que ses pieds pouvaient le porter hors de la salle et au sous-sol.

-x-x-

Même si ça n'avait sans doute duré qu'une minute ou deux maximum, cela lui parut une éternité avant qu'il ne revienne enfin, en se frottant le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— J'ai pris un tournant trop vite et je me suis payé le mur », grommela Shinji avec une grimace.

Elle tenta de rire de lui, mais à ce moment-là elle fut frappée d'une autre contraction. La douleur changea son sourire en une grimace pendant les secondes interminables qu'elle dura. Alors à la place, elle mit autant de sarcasme qu'elle en était capable dans sa voix. « Oh, pauvre Shinji qui souffre tellement, tellement horriblement. Comment suis-je censée m'identifier à cela ?

— Désolé, dit-il, sa respiration se calmant peu à peu. J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite.

— Eh bien, pas assez vite ! cria-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de son entrejambe, d'où un liquide dégoulinait en une petite flaque sur le sol.

— Merde.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, idiot ! Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je fasse confiance à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre la merde et le liquide amniotique pour mettre au monde mon enfant ? »

Shinji sembla ignorer son quolibet, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir l'air incertain sur la marche à suivre. « Euh, c'est… là maintenant — combien de temps ?

— Je ne sais pas, cinq minutes je crois, peut-être six. Ça a encore de l'importance maintenant ? Elle arrive de toute façon.

— Cinq ou six…? Déjà ? marmonna-t-il comme s'il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Depuis combien de temps exactement as-tu ces contractions ?

— Quelle importance ?! » le houspilla-t-elle, lui montrant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler davantage. Ses reproches étaient la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

À l'évidence, il saisit l'allusion et ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'il lui lança atteignit Asuka davantage que tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire.

L'examen était devenu depuis longtemps une procédure de routine. Au début, cela avait été fort gênant pour eux deux de laisser Shinji lui inspecter ses parties les plus intimes — quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié non plus avec les gynécologues professionnels — bien qu'ils aient été amants depuis bien longtemps. Maintenant ce n'était plus vraiment un problème pour elle, encore moins en ce moment où elle avait tant d'autres choses en tête. Aussi ne prêta-t-elle guère d'attention tandis qu'il effectuait rapidement tous les tests, ne saisissant que le fait qu'il était soulagé qu'Aki soit apparemment dans la bonne position, tête en avant.

Mais le hoquet sonore qui lui échappa lorsqu'il voulut vérifier la dilatation la fit sursauter. « Ç-ça fait plus de sept — presque huit centimètres déjà !

— Ma foi, on dirait qu'elle est assez pressée de rencontrer ses parents… » commenta Asuka avec un faible sourire.

Même si comme elle, Shinji ne sembla guère amusé par sa boutade. Elle voyait bien que ce développement le rendait terriblement nerveux, mais croyait-il qu'il en allait autrement pour elle ? La perspective de donner naissance, sans doute d'un moment à l'autre maintenant, était plus excitante et terrifiante à la fois que rien d'autre auparavant.

« AAAHH ! »

…Et les contractions avaient plutôt tendance à renforcer cette dernière impression. « B-bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas me donner un antidouleur ? Cette — quel que soit le nom que ça portait !

— Une péridurale ? Je- Je ne sais pas, Asuka, tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ? Ça poserait un tas de risques supplémentaires, même si j'y arrive correctement, ce dont je doute déjà fort.

— Subis cette douleur et reparle-moi donc des risques ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Au diable ta peur des anesthésiants !

— Et si je t'en donne une dose trop forte ? Tu serais incapable de pousser correctement si le bas de ton corps devient complètement engourdi ! Ou bien si je t'endommage accidentellement la colonne vertébrale ?

— Alors donne-moi autre chose ! »

Ses yeux, qu'elle avait fermés en proie à la douleur, se rouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle sentit sa main tiède lui prendre la sienne.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit tout ce que je puisse te donner maintenant », lui dit Shinji, une ébauche de sourire rassurant sur les lèvres qu'elle tenta de lui rendre, tandis que son pouce frémissait sur la bague qu'il lui avait donné ce jour-là sur la plage.

Mais il fut rapidement étouffé de nouveau par la douleur en elle.

Elle put l'entendre gémir lorsqu'elle lui serra la main par réflexe. « A-Asuka, il faut que tu te rappelles des techniques de respiration que nous avons pratiquées. C'est censé calmer un peu la douleur.

— Stupide respiration ! Tout ce que nous avions comme références, c'étaient des films débiles ! » jura-t-elle, mais elle obtempéra néanmoins et, effectivement, la douleur se dissipa lentement, bien qu'elle mette plutôt cela sur le compte de la fin de la contraction.

Le regard de Shinji était empli d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. « Je pourrais aller voir si je trouve une balle d'accouchement ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de recherches sur l'accouchement dans l'eau, mais il y avait un bassin ici. On- on pourrait essayer quand même ! Bon sang, je savais que j'aurais dû-

— Non ! » Presque inconsciemment, elle avait serré sa main plus fort. Elle avait beau vouloir le nier, elle était terrorisée au plus haut point. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille et elle n'osait pas bouger d'un poil.

« Ça… je peux le supporter ! Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, en fait », lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant, mais ses yeux larmoyants trahissaient la vérité bien avant que la contraction suivante n'arrive et que l'inévitable fléau de la douleur ne s'abatte sur elle. « Merde ! Et moi qui croyait qu'être massacrée par les Evas avait été horrible !

— Asuka », dit-il calmement. Sa main libre qui lui caressait les cheveux avait sur elle un effet apaisant tout à fait bienvenu. « J-je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais même si tu as déjà bien avancé, ça va probablement prendre encore un bon moment. Ne devrions-nous pas te mettre au moins un peu plus à l'aise ? »

Asuka se mordit la lèvre, son esprit s'emballant pour décider si elle devait écouter sa raison ou ses craintes. Mais lorsqu'elle le regarda dans ses yeux inquiets, elle secoua la tête en souriant faiblement. « J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici pour être à l'aise. »

-x-x-

Avec le recul, ni l'un ni l'autre ne furent capables de se souvenir si le temps avait semblé s'accélérer ou se ralentir au cours des heures qui suivirent. Quand il ne vérifiait pas sa condition, Shinji faisait de son mieux pour encourager Asuka en lui disant à quel point elle se débrouillait bien et lui rappelant les techniques de respiration ainsi que pour la distraire avec des ébauches de conversation quasi ineptes, comme l'idée d'annexer une partie des terrains voisins au leur pour agrandir le jardin, ou combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient allés à la plage. Il lui parlait même du temps qu'il faisait. Asuka avait beau honorer ses tentatives, elle l'écoutait à peine. Les contractions arrivaient un peu plus vite et demeuraient un peu plus longtemps à chaque fois — cela semblait chose incroyable que la main de Shinji n'ait pas été broyée sous la pression qu'elle lui infligeait.

Il y eut néanmoins un sujet qu'ils n'abordèrent pas vraiment durant tout ce temps, bien qu'il s'imposât de plus en plus à leur esprit à chaque minute qui passait : d'un moment à l'autre, ils seraient parents. Bien sûr, ils savaient depuis des mois que cela arriverait, ils l'avaient vu, ils l'avaient senti — mais maintenant, ça allait arriver pour de bon, maintenant ça allait devenir une réalité. Et malgré tous les préparatifs, les livres et même les vidéos de ces derniers mois, ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient censés faire, de comment s'occuper vraiment d'un enfant.

Asuka était cependant bien trop occupée pour s'inquiéter. Plus le temps passait, plus elle regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté les suggestions que Shinji lui avait faites auparavant. À chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, elle doutait davantage de pouvoir supporter plus longtemps de rester allongée ainsi, se tordant et transpirant sur ce divan, à peine capable de sentir autre chose que la douleur. Elle avait même envisagé de lui demander de tenter une césarienne, mais elle savait d'avance qu'il ne ferait que lui présenter son excuse bidon habituelle comme quoi il se sentait incapable de pratiquer une intervention chirurgicale quelle qu'elle soit. Mais elle ne s'en souciait plus, tout ce qu'elle voulait était que ce soit fini.

Elle accueillit donc avec d'autant plus de soulagement la sensation qui finit par la parcourir, et peu lui importait si c'était juste le fruit de son imagination embrumée. C'était _forcément_ le moment.

« Shinji ? Je… je vais commencer à pousser maintenant !

— Hum, d-d'accord… bégaya-t-il, surpris par son annonce avant de se lever avec réticence. Attends ! Laisse-moi juste vérifier jusqu'où…

— Je m'en fiche ! l'invectiva-t-elle. Je pousse maintenant ! » Et avec la contraction suivante, elle appliqua autant de pression vers le bas qu'elle en était capable. « AAAAAHHH-merde ! D'accord, d'accord, c'est encore trop tôt en fin de compte…

— Non ! Non… dénia Shinji qui avait maintenant pris position à l'extrémité du divan. Ça-ça va ! C-continue !

— Mais… mais ça fait mal, dit-elle entre ses dents serrées. P-plus encore…

— Je… euh… » Le voir chercher ses mots, en train de se demander s'il devait être sincère ou pas, était rarement bon signe. « Tout-tout va bien, vraiment.

— Ouais, c'est ça… »

Il expira bruyamment. « Que tu me croies ou non, ça n'a aucune importance. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière maintenant. » Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, ceux-ci contenaient une détermination qu'il affichait rarement. « Tu peux le faire, Asuka, je sais que tu le peux ! »

Mais ses paroles d'encouragement furent vite oubliées. Elle fit de son mieux, s'efforçant plus que jamais de pousser avec les contractions insoutenables, mais ses forces s'épuisaient de plus en plus. Les longues heures épuisantes passées en travail avaient réclamé d'elle plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

Shinji était trop absorbé par les événements pour être d'un grand secours là aussi et cela la faisait le plus souffrir, même si elle avait su que ce serait comme ça. Il aurait dû être là pour elle en ce moment, à lui tenir la main et à la réconforter ou lui adresser des mots d'encouragement. Même s'il était juste à côté d'elle, elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie aussi seule que maintenant.

Mue par sa seule force de volonté, elle poursuivit sa lutte, donnant tout ce qu'elle avait pour donner naissance à son enfant, son esprit uniquement concentré sur cette pensée. Son enfant. Sa famille. Et une fois que ce serait fini, elle vivrait heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion absurde. La douleur accablante lui rendait de plus en plus évident que quelque chose manquerait dans ce tableau d'un monde parfait.

« Shinji…? l'appela-t-elle, murmurant à peine. Promets moi… que… tu prendras bien soin d'elle…

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » lui demanda-t-il. À l'évidence, il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, ne relevant la tête que l'espace d'une seconde pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche.

— J'ai mal, Shinji… J'ai tellement mal, dit-elle d'une voix si faible que cette fois-ci son attention fut retenue. Je ne crois pas que ce soit normal… J-je crois que je vais…

— Ne parle pas comme ça ! Je t'en prie… tout ira bien, crois-moi ! tenta-t-il de la rassurer, mais il était bien trop affolé lui-même pour y parvenir. La… la tête est presque sortie ! Rien qu'un peu plus ! »

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle rassemblait les moindres bribes d'énergie qui lui restaient pour pousser une dernière fois, lorsqu'un autre élan de douleur lui transperça le corps. Mais alors, elle sourit faiblement…

…tandis qu'un cri perçant emplissait la pièce.

« Asuka ! C'est une fille ! l'entendit-elle s'exclamer d'une joie quasi hystérique. C'est vraiment une fille ! »

En regardant sa petite famille à travers ses yeux mi-clos, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que la silhouette floue de son mari et de sa fille toute pâle dans ses bras. Et pourtant, elle ressentit en elle un bonheur incroyable.

"_Bien sûr. Ce doit être à ça que ça ressemble vraiment de mourir_…"

« Asuka ? » Sa voix contenait maintenant une trace d'inquiétude, mais elle pouvait à peine le voir se tourner vers elle désormais.  
« Que…?

— Prends… soin…

— Asuka ? ASUKA ? »

Les cris effrayés de Shinji appelant son nom et les cris énergiques du petit être qu'elle venait juste de mettre au monde furent les dernières choses qu'elle entendit en fermant les yeux.

Son sourire ne quitta pas son visage.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shinji ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté près du lit contenant la forme silencieuse, simplement à la regarder. Au début, son esprit avait été trop occupé pour bien comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais maintenant ses larmes ne cessaient plus de couler.

Avec précaution, il tendit le bras et lui prit la main. Celle-ci semblait si délicate, si vulnérable dans la sienne. Elle avait l'air si paisible dans son sommeil. Tout comme sa mère l'avait toujours été.

Sa mère…

Le sourire de Shinji s'évanouit quand il se détourna du berceau en direction du lit juste à côté, où il avait placé Asuka après que ce soit arrivé. Les mêmes doigts qui venaient de caresser la main tiède de sa fille nouveau-née se refermèrent maintenant sur celle de sa femme.

Il aurait voulu être en colère contre elle. Ce n'était pas juste. Ne savait-elle pas que c'était déjà assez dur pour lui ? Comment avait-elle pu le laisser s'occuper de tout ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas être en colère. Pas maintenant et comme il se sentait à présent, plus jamais.

Après avoir essuyé ses larmes, il se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois…

« Nnn… »

…avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent en clignant.

« Sh-Shinji ?

— Oui, rit-il à voix basse. Qui d'autre oserait te réveiller ainsi ?

— Me réveiller ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton las. Mais… j-je ne suis pas…? »

Shinji secoua la tête. « Non. Mais tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait peur quand tu t'es évanouie. Je crois que la douleur a été un peu trop forte pour toi en fin de compte. Et combinée à la perte de sang…

— Je me suis juste évanouie…? murmura-t-elle, songeuse, trop fatiguée pour montrer dans sa voix le moindre signe d'embarras. Mais soudain elle se redressa. « Où est…?

— Chut, la calma Shinji en la ramenant en position allongée. Elle dort. » Il indiqua le berceau à côté de lui.

— Est-ce qu'elle…? »

Il hocha la tête, devinant sa question. « Comme je l'ai deviné, elle est un peu petite pour son âge, mais sinon, elle est, à ce que j'ai pu voir, en parfaite santé. C'est toi qui m'a inquiété. Tu sais, tu m'as donné bien du mal en m'obligeant à vérifier que vous alliez bien toutes les deux sans négliger l'autre. »

Asuka ne sembla pas vraiment se soucier de se sentir coupable pour l'instant, son regard toujours fixé sur le petit lit. « Je peux… la prendre…?

— Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Shinji d'un ton hésitant, se sentant tiraillé entre la mère et l'enfant. Il m'a fallu un bout de temps pour la faire s'endormir…

— Shinji, s'il te plait… »

Il soupira, mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Il n'avait aucune chance de lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand elle le lui demandait sur ce ton, et encore moins à ce moment-là.

Il eut beau faire attention en retirant sa fille du lit, il ne réussit pas à la laisser dormir. Chose étonnante, elle ne se remit pas à pleurer, peut-être trop épuisée pour émettre davantage qu'un faible geignement.

Asuka s'était assise dans son lit, le dos appuyé sur l'oreiller posé contre la tête du cadre. Elle reçut de lui l'enfant entre ses mains tremblantes et la blottit dans ses bras. Pour une raison ou une autre, la nouveau-née ne semblait pas du tout perturbée par l'interruption de son sommeil. Deux paires d'yeux bleus fatigués mais scintillants se regardèrent. Un sourire radieux fut reflété par un autre tremblotant. Asuka ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes de joie plus longtemps, tout en caressant délicatement la joue de sa fille de son doigt.

« Bonjour, ma petite Aki, dit-elle, sa voix se brisant sous le coup des émotions irrésistibles. Bienvenue dans notre monde… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N.D.A. c-à-d la diatribe en forme de "making of" que la plupart d'entre vous ne vont pas lire de toute manière :  
D'accord, ce vilain petit tour à la fin était un brin futile, vu que vous saviez tous très bien qu'elle n'allait pas mourir. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. XD  
Et ouais, je sais que les nouveaux-nés ne sourient pas et n'ont pas non plus les yeux bleus tout de suite à la naissance, mais bof, malgré les recherches que j'ai fait, j'ai quand même gardé pas mal de "licence artistique". Et puis zut, c'est un anime, c'est presque un blasphème de n'avoir pas fait d'Aki une chibi-Asuka.  
En parlant de recherches, même si j'en ai fait, je ne vous garantis pas l'exactitude. Vu que je n'ai jamais observé une grossesse en personne, mes sources n'étaient en gros que la télé et le net, et bien que celles-ci aident à obtenir une vue d'ensemble, il est plus dur d'avoir des détails. Par exemple : je croyais qu'on utilisait une sorte de micro pour entendre les battements de cœur d'un fœtus et ce n'est que bien après que j'ai fini cette scène que j'ai appris qu'une échographie Doppler marche en fait de la même manière que de "véritables" ultrasons. Bien sûr cela a eu pour effet que j'ai "dû" modifier une scène qui était très bien — sans assurance qu'elle soit maintenant plus juste qu'elle ne l'était. Parfois je déteste avoir tort et/ou faire vraiment des recherches, en espérant contre toute attente avoir raison…  
Bon, je ne suis pas une femme, je ne vis pas dans un monde post-apocalyptique et je ne peux pas vraiment m'imaginer ne pas accepter mon enfant si j'apprends qu'il est en route, aussi je ne sais pas du tout à quel point une tentative de l'affamer paraîtrait "sensée". Mais je crois que ça tient au moins un peu la route (ne serait-ce que pour introduire du conflit dans un chapitre qui serait sinon _vraiment_ barbant).  
Vous vous demanderez peut-être : « N'aurait-elle pas tenté de le cacher mieux que ça ? Allons, le test de grossesse à la poubelle alors qu'elle a le monde entier pour s'en débarrasser ? » Ben… hum… hécestquoiçaderrièrevous ?  
D'accord, d'accord, choisissez votre réponse favorite : 1) une faille dans l'intrigue (comme tant d'autres) ; 2) subconsciemment, elle voulait qu'il le découvre et qu'il l'arrête, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'empêcher de manger ; 3) toute cette guimauve a tellement réduit le niveau d'intelligence d'Asuka que non seulement elle était incapable de réaliser qu'elle se faisait du mal (avec le désespoir comme piètre justification), mais aussi de couvrir correctement ses traces. À titre personnel, je préfère la numéro 2…  
Les entrées du journal de grossesse étaient à l'origine censées être une manière plus élégante de résumer des périodes de temps intermédiaires plus longues (au lieu d'aligner des répliques peu convaincantes), mais au fur et à mesure que le chapitre se développait et que j'en apprenais plus long sur le développement du fœtus tout en ayant à m'assurer que la période de régime d'Asuka ne soit pas trop longue (afin de rester au moins un peu crédible là-dessus) tout en la laissant assez longue pour garder un équilibre, ils sont davantage devenus un résumé des pensées de Shinji. Cela a rendu la scène de la plage quelque peu superflue, mais je voulais qu'elle reste un événement (plus ou moins) annuel, et Asuka avait déjà eu droit à la sienne la dernière fois.

O.K, je crois que c'est plus que suffisant pour le moment…

Merci à dennisud et à Leathal GD Weapon pour avoir fait la pré-lecture et à tout ceux qui m'ont signalé les « incohérences ». ;)

_N.D.T. : Si personne ne lit ceci, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte, vu que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette fois-ci, de toute façon.  
Pas de soucis majeurs de traduction, j'ai pris un peu plus mon temps pour traduire ce chapitre, mais en me montrant un peu moins tatillon cette fois-ci, avec une seule relecture à la fin au lieu de chipoter sur les mots déjà écrits une douzaine de fois de suite en cours de rédaction comme la dernière fois (non pas que ce ne soit jamais arrivé ici, bien sûr).  
Malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à faire remplacer ma batterie de portable (la peste soit de la Poste et de son incompétence crasse) ce qui m'oblige à me contenter d'un accès plus limité à l'outil informatique via l'ordinateur familial, _ergo_ moins de temps pour la traduction. De plus, avec la rentrée universitaire qui se profile, il me faudra probablement compter un peu plus de temps pour vous livrer le chapitre 7.  
Mais ne vous en faites pas, je m'efforcerai de faire pour le mieux. À plus !_


	7. Le 15ème

**La 2ème Tentative**

Par JimmyWolk (traduit de l'anglais par Ereiam)

**Chapitre 7 : Le 15ème**

C'était toujours un spectacle insolite à ses yeux. Asuka et Shinji serrés l'un contre l'autre. Asuka et Shinji s'embrassant. Asuka et Shinji se retirant ensemble dans sa chambre à elle le soir. Asuka assise sur les genoux de Shinji au petit-déjeuner, tandis qu'ils touchaient à l'autre plus souvent qu'à leur nourriture.

« Et dire qu'ils avaient pour habitude de se chamailler comme un couple marié, et maintenant qu'ils le _sont_, ils tous les deux collés ensemble comme de jeunes amoureux… » marmonna Misato dans sa bière du matin à demi éclusée. Cela suffit néanmoins amplement à rappeler à ses deux protégés qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls, ce qu'ils avaient apparemment oublié.

À contrecœur, Asuka décolla ses lèvres de celles de Shinji. « Ma foi, ça aide d'être à nouveau un adolescent bourré d'hormones, déclara-t-elle.

— Misato, comprends-nous, l'aida Shinji. Il nous a fallu un bon moment pour franchir cette barrière. Mais j'en ai été d'autant plus heureux quand nous avons fini par être capables de nous regarder ou de nous toucher n'importe où sans en avoir honte, expliqua-t-il en coulant un regard vers la rousse dans ses bras, avec un sourire en coin. Ou avoir à craindre pour ma peau…

— Hé ! protesta malicieusement Asuka, se retournant sur ses genoux pour lui donner un petit coup sur la tête. Toujours le même hentai », dit-elle en se détournant de lui, l'air boudeur.

Au lieu de s'excuser comme à son habitude, il pouffa de rire comme pour en convenir et approcha sa bouche de son oreille, quoiqu'il parlât assez fort pour que Misato l'entende. « Tu te rappelles quand nous nous baladions tout nus toute la journée ? »

Asuka rougit aussitôt intensément, avec un sourire espiègle à l'image du sien et pouffa de rire comme — eh bien, comme une collégienne embarrassée.

Misato secoua la tête. Voir ainsi ses deux protégés mûrir de plusieurs années du jour au lendemain dans un sens, mais ressembler toujours en apparence aux deux adolescents qu'elle en était arrivée à connaître si bien au cours des derniers mois — et néanmoins se conduire davantage en adolescents ordinaires qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Si — oui, s'ils n'avaient pas cette tristesse ombrageuse dans le regard qui revenait chaque fois que ces moments s'estompaient.  
Tout cela demeurait tellement compliqué.

Poursuivant son observation derrière sa canette de Yebisu, ses pensées retournèrent à cette soirée, plusieurs jours plus tôt, où cette tempête sous son crâne avait réellement commencé à se lever.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

« Tu ne veux pas aller la rejoindre ? »

Shinji secoua la tête avec un sourire triste, tout en pivotant pour retourner à la table. « Tu connais Asuka. Avec le temps, elle est parvenue à surmonter son passé, mais elle a toujours du mal à confier ce qui la tracasse au présent. Lui mettre trop de pression ne ferait que l'inciter à nous repousser en disant que ça va. » Il soupira en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise, le remords emplissant sa voix. « La perte d'Aki était déjà assez dure à supporter. Je crois que me voir disparaître dans l'Eva a été de trop pour elle.

— Aki, hein ? répéta-t-elle doucement le nom, un sourire prudent sur les lèvres. C'est un peu dur de vous imaginer tous les deux en parents.

— Ça a été une petite surprise pour nous aussi. Mais je crois que nous nous y sommes fait assez vite. Et Aki elle-même nous a sans doute facilité la tâche.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, elle n'était pas dure à supporter. Elle était tellement gaie, toujours débordante d'énergie, peut-être même encore plus que sa mère, si cela se peut. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments où elle n'allait pas bien, et elle pouvait se montrer grincheuse et capricieuse quand elle s'y mettait. Nous ne pouvions pas vraiment la gâter, mais dans un sens nous lui avons offert le monde entier. » Il pouffa de rire à ces mots, un rire morne qui se changea vite en sanglots pantelants. « Mais… mais la plupart du temps elle… elle se contentait de sourire et de rire. Elle avait… elle avait un si joli rire. » Il s'interrompit, ressentant désespérément le besoin de se calmer. En prenant une inspiration profonde, il essuya la larme qui menaçait de couler le long de sa joue. « Excuse-moi.

— Non, ça-ça va », dit-elle, mais elle savait que sa voix était bien loin de paraître aussi rassurante qu'elle le voulait. Ça n'allait pas. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais connu Aki, et jusqu'à ces dernières minutes, la seule pensée qu'elle ait seulement pu exister ne lui aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Mais ce garçon, son père, était devenu cher à Misato. Bien sûr, il avait déjà connu de sérieux moments de déprime auparavant. Mais le voir déplorer la perte de son enfant était absolument bouleversant.

— Asuka… finit-il par continuer, Asuka était la meilleure mère qu'un enfant puisse souhaiter. Bien sûr j'aimais Aki de tout mon cœur, mais il y avait un lien entre ces deux-là que même moi je ne pouvais pas comprendre pleinement. Ça a été une rude bataille pour Asuka d'accepter qu'elle allait avoir un enfant. Elle n'en a… disons, "chéri sa victoire" que davantage par la suite. Mais ça la fait d'autant plus souffrir maintenant. »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Ça la fait souffrir… Mais même si elle déteste ça, comme l'a dit Shinji, elle fait bel et bien de son mieux pour le cacher_", songea Misato, de retour dans le présent. "_Si je ne le savais pas, je serais sans doute incapable de le voir. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette situation après le 14ème, l'aurais-je jamais remarqué ?_" Une pensée coupable la frappa soudain. "_Se pourrait-il que sa souffrance m'ait déjà échappé auparavant ? Vu son passé…_"

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de sa prise de conscience. "_Non. Je l'__**avais**__ remarqué. Je crois que c'était simplement plus commode de continuer à vivre sans le montrer. Sans avoir à faire face aux confrontations._" Son regard grave revint sur le couple enjoué qui semblait occupé à s'affronter dans une bataille de chatouilles. "_Est-ce cela que vous faites maintenant ?_"

« Ah, merde ! On est en retard ! »

Le cri d'Asuka tira Misato de ses pensées, la faisant sursauter assez fort pour qu'elle manque en renverser sa bière.

« Il faut que je me prépare pour me rendre à la NERV moi aussi, annonça-t-elle en se relevant lentement de sa chaise, à l'inverse des "enfants" qui avaient frénétiquement bondi des leurs, attrapant leurs cartables et se précipitant vers la sortie. Je peux vous déposer en route. »

Tous deux s'immobilisèrent à mi-chemin de la porte. « Eh bien…

— Pas de discussion ! les prévint-elle en se dirigeant vers eux. Que vous soyez déjà passés par là ou pas, cela paraîtrait suspect si vous arriviez toujours en retard à l'école.

— Je peux conduire, au moins ? geignit Asuka, ce qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de la part de Misato. Hé, tu sais que j'en suis capable !

— Mon Alpine n'est pas un pick-up ! »

La dispute continua comme à l'accoutumée, tandis qu'ils accomplissaient les derniers préparatifs et enfilaient leurs chaussures. Même si les sujets avaient un peu changé, c'était presque comme tous les jours ordinaires auparavant. Comme si Misato n'avait jamais entendu parler du Troisième Impact, d'un voyage dans le temps ou d'une fille nommée Aki.

Au moment précis ou la porte se referma derrière eux, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Comme personne n'était là pour le décrocher après la troisième sonnerie, le répondeur s'enclencha…

-x-x-x-x-

Hors de la ville, dans une petite cabine téléphonique isolée, Kaji raccrocha le combiné. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Ça devrait suffire.

« Ma dernière tâche », murmura-t-il en contemplant le document dans sa main. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Exactement comme prévu. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hikari n'arrivait pas à le croire. L'amour déclaré de sa vie était revenu depuis plus d'une semaine et non seulement Asuka ne lui avait toujours pas fait la moindre avance mais elle ne semblait même pas y penser.

« Hein ? fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint quand elle lui posa une question à ce sujet tandis que toutes deux traversaient la ville pour rentrer chez elles.

— Cuisiner, tu sais ? C'est toujours lui qui prépare vos déjeuners. Et si tu lui en faisais un spécial pour changer ? "Le chemin le plus court pour atteindre le cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac", à ce qu'on dit. »

Elle pouvait déjà entendre ses protestations que Shinji n'avait rien à voir avec Toji le ravageur de nourriture et ainsi de suite, mais rien de tout cela ne vint.

« Si tu le dis… »

Ce fut la dernière goutte pour la déléguée. « Oh allez, Asuka ! Si tu aimes quelqu'un, il faut que tu le lui dises ! »

Le regard moqueur que lui lança Asuka rappela rapidement à Hikari la faille dans son argument.

« Enfin, c'est différent, se défendit-elle en rougissant. Nous ne sommes pas constamment à deux doigts de la mort… Du moins pas comme vous… Plus maintenant en tout cas… »

Le sourire d'Asuka, cependant, ne vacilla pas et Hikari estima plus sage de ne pas s'inventer d'autres excuses qui ne feraient que tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Au bout d'un moment cependant, la curiosité se remit à la titiller.

« Sérieusement, quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

— Un jour… »

La brune était sur le point pousser un grognement de frustration, mais le retint en réalisant qu'elles passaient devant un magasin de jouet. « Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! Je voulais chercher un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Nozomi la semaine prochaine ! Ça te dérange de m'attendre un moment ? »

Asuka renifla en promenant son regard sur la vitrine où divers jouets étaient exposés sur plusieurs rangées. « Qui voudrait de ce genre de trucs de gamins ?

— Eh bien, ma petite sœur par exemple. Qui est justement une… Asuka ? »

Hikari s'interrompit en remarquant que la rousse ne regardait plus les étalages d'un air dégoûté, mais plutôt avec l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

Elle fixait du regard une banale poupée de chiffon aux cheveux rouges crépus trônant sur le présentoir. Hikari l'entendit murmurer inconsciemment quelque chose, mais n'arriva pas tout à fait à le saisir. « Ki…ko ? »

N'était-ce pas sa mère qui portait un nom comme ça ? Elle l'avait vu une fois sur des documents scolaires. Keiko…? Non, Kyoko, c'était ça. Mais non, pourquoi prononcerait-elle le nom de sa mère en voyant une poupée ? Peut-être était-ce le nom de la poupée ou celui de la marque ?

« Tout va bien ? demanda Hikari inquiète, ce qui tira Asuka de sa transe.

— O-ouais. Dépêche-toi donc ! »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire une chose pareille ?_" Telle était la question qui ne cessait de se répéter dans la tête de Misato tandis qu'elle était conduite aux unités d'isolement par les deux agents qui lui avaient déjà confisqué son arme et son badge. À leurs yeux, elle essayait de paraître calme et professionnelle, mais intérieurement elle était en émoi.

"_Il sait où ça va le mener. Ikari ne peut pas faire semblant de ne rien voir plus longtemps et avec la SEELE déjà sur ses talons, ce n'est plus qu'une question de qui l'attrapera en premier. Quel crétin !_"

Mais ce n'était pas seulement son inquiétude pour lui qui la troublait. Une fois de plus ses pensées revinrent à ses voyageurs temporels de protégés, mais contrairement à auparavant, celles-ci étaient bien moins compatissantes. "_Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit ? Pourquoi ne __**lui**__ ont-ils rien dit ?_" Elle secoua intérieurement la tête, se sentant un peu coupable de les accuser sans avoir une vue d'ensemble. "_Peut-être que ça veut dire que tout ira bien pour lui. Ou peut-être… __**c'est**__ un crétin après tout…_"

« Merci encore de votre coopération », lui dit l'un des gardes quand elle entra dans la cellule dans laquelle elle serait détenue tant que « le problème resterait à régler ».

Puis les ténèbres l'entourèrent.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shinji marchait en silence aux côtés d'Asuka, lui jetant un regard en biais de temps à autre pour essayer de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. C'était plutôt inhabituel de n'entendre que le bruit de leurs pas résonner dans les couloirs du quartier général de la NERV qu'ils parcouraient, revêtus de leurs plug suits, pour se rendre à leur prochain test.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin désormais de cacher leur relation chez eux et ils profitaient largement de cette situation. Mais même s'il s'était plus ou moins officiellement installé avec elle dans sa chambre, ils n'avaient toujours que quelques moments de ce genre où ils étaient complètement seuls et libres de parler de n'importe quoi. Cependant, Asuka ne semblait pas être d'humeur très loquace depuis qu'elle était rentrée de l'école ce soir-là.

« Tu sais, Hikari m'a fait des remarques bizarres ces derniers temps », tenta-t-il de détendre l'atmosphère en observant sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

Si son visage empourpré n'avait pas suffi, sa voix basse débordante de culpabilité lui révéla qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. « Ah… ah oui ?

— Ouais. Elle m'a demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un que j'aimais, en me disant que je n'aurais sûrement pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver quelqu'un… » Il coula un regard dans sa direction, se félicitant discrètement non seulement de se trouver pour une fois à l'origine des taquineries, mais aussi d'être parvenu à la distraire de ce qui la faisait broyer du noir. « Et je doute qu'elle parlait d'elle, vu la façon dont est collée à Toji ces derniers temps. Tu n'aurais pas une idée d'avec qui elle a l'intention de m'arranger un coup par hasard, Asuka ?

— Pourquoi cette idiote ne peut-elle pas se taire comme elle l'avait promis ? » grommela rageusement la rousse, ne répondant qu'indirectement.

Cela fit pouffer de rire Shinji. Mais il finit par se tourner vers elle, retrouvant son sérieux. « Asuka, souviens-toi que c'était surtout ton idée de garder le secret. Et pour de bonnes raisons, comme tu m'en as vite convaincu. Mais… Misato et maintenant Hikari aussi…

— C'était pendant que tu n'étais pas là. J'ai essayé de la tenir à distance pendant presque tout le mois, mais elle continuait à me casser les pieds à ton sujet et — finalement, j'ai tout déballé. Il- Il fallait vraiment que je lui dise. » Elle soupira. « Hikari sait juste que je t'aime. Elle n'a aucune idée au sujet de _ça_. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que manifestement elle ne sait même pas que nous sommes déjà ensemble. Et vu la façon dont elle se conduit, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle ait vraiment compris que ce n'est pas qu'une amourette d'adolescente.

— Ma foi, elle **est** encore une adolescente à peu près ordinaire après tout. C'est dur de voir plus loin que le bout de son propre nez.

— Alors tu n'es pas fâché ?

— On ne peut plus y faire grand-chose maintenant, dit Shinji en haussant les épaules dans l'espoir que cela suffirait à dissimuler la pointe de déception qu'il avait effectivement ressenti, moins parce qu'elle l'avait dit à son amie que parce qu'elle ne le lui avait pas dit après… Peut-être même d'ailleurs que ça nous faciliterait certaines choses si nous la laissions effectivement nous arranger le coup ensemble.

— Eh bien, ça pourrait…

— Shinji ! cria soudain quelqu'un derrière eux, coupant court à leur conversation. Hé Shinji ! Attends ! »

Le garçon en question se retourna pour voir arriver en courant le nouvel arrivant qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. « Toji ? »

Le sportif vint s'arrêter à leur hauteur en haletant légèrement après sa course. « Ouf, une chance que tu sois là. Je crois que je suis un peu perdu.

— Ça, c'est pas nouveau, lança dédaigneusement Asuka, aussitôt de retour dans son rôle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Cependant, Toji l'ignora ostensiblement. « Tu sais, je n'ai été là qu'une seule fois auparavant, quand ils m'ont fait passer ce test de synchro et que cette femme docteur m'a fait la visite, alors… tu peux me dire où sont les vestiaires ?

— Bien sûr, tu reprends ce couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur, tu remontes de deux étages, puis tu prends à droite et en continuant tout droit, tu finiras par les trouver, lui expliqua Shinji. Mais Asuka a raison, que fais-tu ici ? »

Toji haussa les épaules. « Ben, ils disent que maintenant que je suis de nouveau sur pied, je reprends officiellement du service. Encore que d'ici que j'aie une nouvelle Eva, ils veulent juste me faire faire des tests de temps à autre. »

Shinji en croyait à peine ses oreilles. « Mais… Après tout ce qui t'es arrivé, tu continues quand même ? »

Le Quatrième Élu était visiblement mal à l'aise, malgré sa piètre tentative de n'en rien laisser paraître. « D'accord, être à l'intérieur d'un Ange n'était pas la meilleure expérience de ma vie, reconnut-il. Mais je suis un homme de parole.

— Depuis quand es-tu un homme ? intervint Asuka moqueuse.

— Très drôle, ironisa Toji. Enfin bon, deux étages plus haut, tu as dit ? Bon ben, on se revoit quand j'ai fini. »

Avec un signe de la main, il tourna les talons et laissa derrière lui les deux qui étaient de nouveau ses copilotes.

Asuka attendit qu'il se réduise à une petite silhouette au bout du couloir. « Tu crois qu'il vont vraiment le laisser piloter à nouveau ?

— J'en doute fort, dit Shinji en secouant la tête, confirmant son soupçon apparent. À ce que nous sachions, les seules Evas en construction sont la série dont ils veulent se servir contre nous. Je ne pense pas qu'ils lui donneront l'une d'entre elle en la laissant sous le contrôle de mon père. »

-x-x-x-x-

Ritsuko venait juste de revenir dans la salle de contrôle après une pause cigarette quand ses prochains "sujets" arrivèrent sur la passerelle, plus bas dans la chambre de test. De son point de vue, les enfants n'étaient guère plus grands qu'un doigt, mais les couleurs de leurs plug suits auraient suffi à les distinguer même de plus loin que ça. Tandis que Shinji et Asuka se dirigeaient instinctivement vers leurs plugs, Toji n'avançait que de manière hésitante, visiblement perdu.

Avec une grimace, Ritsuko se dirigea vers la console et ouvrit le canal de communication. « Nous avons déjà testé Rei un peu plus tôt, alors tu vas te servir de sa test plug, Toji. »

Voyant apparemment le besoin de la lui indiquer, la silhouette rouge tendit le bras vers elle.

« Quel schéma faut-il que nous chargions pour lui, sempai ? s'enquit Maya, ses doigts prêts à taper les instructions.

— Garde celui de l'EVA-00. Elle a le lien le plus faible avec son pilote, alors elle serait le meilleur choix pour lui si cela s'avère nécessaire un jour. »

Tandis que dans la chambre les enfants entraient dans leurs plugs, Makoto ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil derrière lui.

« Un problème ? demanda Ritsuko.

— Le commandant Fuyutsuki n'avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait superviser les tests aujourd'hui ?

— Il sait qu'ils sont prévus pour maintenant, dit le docteur, légèrement agacée. Et ce n'est pas comme si sa présence était nécessaire. Il voulait juste voir comment les garçons se débrouillaient lors de leur premier test après être restés si longtemps hors service. »

Une faible exclamation échappa soudain à Maya. « Le canal de communication ne s'est pas coupé tout seul.

— Encore ? Une chance que nous n'ayons pas parlé des diverses "positions" de Misato cette fois-ci, marmonna Ritsuko à voix basse. On dirait que la dernière optimisation n'a pas marché aussi bien que…

— Hum, Dr. Akagi ? » les interrompit soudain la voix de Shinji.

Ritsuko soupira en entendant qu'il semblait à nouveau extrêmement nerveux, ce qui d'ordinaire voulait dire qu'il faudrait un moment avant qu'il se calme suffisamment pour obtenir des résultats fiables. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shinji ? »

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour qu'il réponde, comme si ce qu'il avait en tête le mettait mal à l'aise. « Est… est-ce que Misato est là ? »

Le docteur cilla avant de regarder Maya, puis Makoto, leur transmettant silencieusement la question. Mais tous deux haussèrent les épaules ou secouèrent la tête, donnant la même réponse qu'elle. « Euh, non, je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui. Il y a un problème ?

— Non, je- je voulais juste lui demander quelque chose… dit-il, sa déception manifeste ne rendant pas l'excuse très convaincante.

— Est-ce qu'elle doit lui tenir la main pour les tests maintenant ? » marmonna Ritsuko assez fort pour ne pas être entendue à travers les canaux, mais obtenant quelques rires discrets de l'équipe en présence. Elle les fit taire en se raclant la gorge. « Très bien tout le monde ! On peut commencer maintenant ? J'ai l'impression que la journée va être longue. »

-x-x-x-x-

« Son téléphone est coupé ! jura Asuka en rangeant le sien, tandis qu'ils couraient vers la gare la plus proche, où ils espéraient prendre un train qui les amènerait chez eux à temps. Bon sang, si tu n'avais pas fait foirer le test, Akagi n'aurait pas eu à le recommencer **deux **fois !

— Désolé, c'est un peu dur de rester "concentré" quand un de nos proches est en danger ! » rétorqua Shinji en ahanant sous l'effort de leur course. Il décida de ne pas mentionner qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à « faire foirer le test », d'après le ton de voix du Dr. Akagi la deuxième fois.

Ils avaient tous deux échangé un regard inquiet à travers la fenêtre de communication en entendant durant le test que le commandant Fuyutsuki manquait à l'appel. Après que Shinji ait relevé l'absence de Misato, tous leurs doutes que le jour redouté suivant soit arrivé furent balayés.

Le vice-commandant absent. Misato absente. Cela se tenait avec ce qu'il avait entendu par la suite à propos de ce qui était arrivé. C'_était_ aujourd'hui.

Ils réussirent à sauter dans le train à la toute dernière seconde, ce qui leur valut la chance d'arriver chez eux en un temps record. À bout de souffle, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, où ils furent accueillis par une voix masculine déformée.

« _…à Ritsuko. _» Aucun d'eux n'eut à dire un mot : ils savaient tous deux que l'autre avait réalisé la même chose en échangeant un regard sous le choc. Sans perdre une autre seconde, ils se précipitèrent vers la cuisine. « _Katsuragi, la vérité est avec toi. N'hésite pas, fonce. Si j'ai la chance de te revoir, je te dirai les mots que je n'ai pas pu prononcer il y a huit ans. Ciao. _»

La bande du répondeur cessa de se dérouler, mais les larmes de la femme au cœur brisé, effondrée sur la table devant lui, continuèrent de couler.

« Misato… »

Elle se releva en sursaut en entendant Shinji l'appeler à voix basse, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué leur entrée jusqu'à présent. Sa figure baignée de larmes frémit, passant du choc à la colère froide. « Vous… vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?! » exigea-t-elle de savoir, sa voix tremblant sous l'accusation.

Shinji lui-même put à peine retenir ses sanglots. Savoir ce qui s'était passé était déjà assez pénible, mais voir sa tutrice dans cet état était encore pire. « Je… je suis désolé, Misato, je…

— Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien dit…?!

— Je… J'ai essayé de… balbutia-t-il, reculant également devant une Asuka non moins hystérique.

— Tu ne lui as pas donné la lettre ?! demanda la rousse incrédule.

— Bien sûr que si ! Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas lue ou qu'il a cru que c'était un canular, je ne…

— Non, il l'a crue, l'interrompit calmement Misato pour qui la lumière s'était faite, bien qu'elle soit visiblement en train de lutter pour recouvrer son calme. C'est juste qu'elle ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau. Il savait très bien que son heure finirait par venir, tout comme moi. Sinon, il ne se serait pas soucié de laisser ce message. Il savait que ce serait sa dernière mission. Ce crétin et sa stupide quête de vérité !

— Le message…? » Shinji plissa soudain le front. « Attendez une minute, quelque chose… » Il n'acheva pas d'exprimer sa pensée, se dirigeant à la place vers le répondeur et repassant le message. Misato poussa un faible gémissement en entendant une fois de plus les derniers mots que lui adressait Ryoji, mais les lèvres de Shinji se retroussèrent en un faible sourire lorsque la bande s'arrêta. « Il n'a pas demandé d'arroser ses pastèques… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« _Le numéro que vous avez composé est indisponible du fait de l'abonné lui-même._

— Toujours rien, grogna Asuka en raccrochant son téléphone portable.

— Tu le connais, tenta de la calmer Shinji. Il sait se débrouiller tout… » Il fut coupé par le regard noir d'Asuka qui lui rappela instantanément que Kaji n'avait **pas** été capable de se débrouiller tout seul la dernière fois.

— Il sait peut-être ce qu'il fait, mais on ne sait quand même pas si tout va vraiment bien pour lui, le rabroua-t-elle. Et s'il avait juste oublié de mentionner ses pastèques ? Peut-être qu'on les a accidentellement piétinées au cours du dernier combat et qu'il n'avait plus de raison de nous demander de les arroser. »

Shinji était sur le point de répliquer que c'était elle qui avait eu un mois entier pour le vérifier, mais il se retint. Susceptible comme elle l'était devenue, ce n'aurait pas été une bonne idée d'évoquer la raison même qui l'avait tant affligée — sans oublier que c'était de sa faute. Ça et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de causer une scène dans un lieu public comme la gare.

« De toute façon, ce serait trop dangereux pour lui de répondre à son téléphone, alors nous ne pourrons pas en être sûrs avant qu'il nous contacte, finit-il par dire. Et je doute que ce soit de sitôt.

— Je sais, soupira-t-elle tristement. Je sais. »

Instinctivement, son bras entoura son épaule pour l'attirer à lui. Mais au moment même où elle s'installait contre lui, il aperçut du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui le fit s'écarter brusquement d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grommela-t-elle, irritée à juste titre.

— Rei est là-bas, expliqua-t-il en lui désignant d'un signe de tête un quai un peu à l'écart du leur, où la touffe familière de cheveux bleus ressortait parmi la foule.

— Tu crois qu'elle nous a vus ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr. On dirait qu'elle lit quelque chose, dit-il en tendant le cou. Tu crois qu'on devrait aller la voir ?

— Non. »

Le ton morose de sa réponse ramena son attention sur le visage abattu d'Asuka. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête en inspirant profondément. « Ce n'est rien. Je viens de me souvenir… »

Leur conversation fut abrégée par l'arrivée du train qui couvrit leurs voix.

Au-delà, à l'autre bout de la gare, Rei Ayanami se replongea dans sa lecture.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Je ne vois toujours pas où est le mal là-dedans…

— Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal, c'est juste… »

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit l'argument d'Asuka, et jamais auparavant Shinji n'avait été aussi heureux de cette diversion de la discussion houleuse entre ses deux colocataires par-dessus leur dîner. Ce n'était pas le silence qu'il espérait, mais au moins cela lui donnait une bonne raison de quitter la table avant que l'une des deux n'ait l'idée de se servir de lui contre l'autre.

« Je prends », annonça-t-il tout à trac en se levant, sans se soucier de si Asuka ou Misato l'avaient remarqué tandis qu'elles avaient déjà repris leur conversation pour déterminer si l'on devait laisser un animal domestique comme Pen-Pen manger à table.

Shinji secoua la tête en décrochant le combiné. Elles se servaient probablement de sujets de conversation aussi absurdes pour en éviter d'autres, mais tout de même… « Allô ? »

« Hum… allô ? Pouvoir… parler… avec Asuka ? demanda une voix de femme dans un japonais hésitant. Shinji se tendit, ayant reconnu son interlocutrice avant même que celle-ci ne se présente. « Ici sa mère… »

— E-einen Augenblick, bitte. »

Suffoquée, Asuka se retourna instantanément vers lui en l'entendant parler allemand. Ils s'attendaient à cet appel depuis longtemps déjà, et il l'avait même surprise en train de s'entraîner pour cette conversation, mais en fin de compte, de telles choses arrivaient toujours par surprise.

Elle se leva, hésitante, et se dirigea vers lui, prenant le téléphone, trop focalisée dessus pour ne serait-ce que le remarquer lui souhaitant silencieusement bonne chance.

« Hallo… M-Mama… »

Shinji la regarda parler, écoutant avec attention pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle disait grâce au peu d'allemand qu'il avait appris durant ces dernières années.

« Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler comme ça ? plaisanta-t-elle, prenant plus d'assurance tandis que la glace se brisait lentement. Ouais, c'est peut-être un peu… vraiment, jamais ? Ma foi… il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes parlées et — non, ce n'est pas un reproche, j'aurais pu appeler moi aussi. C'est juste que… Je- je voulais te demander pardon, d'accord ? J'ai toujours été assez dure pour toi, même si tu as essayé d'être gentille avec moi. Et ce n'est pas que je ne t'aimais pas, c'était juste… eh bien, parce que tu n'étais pas ma vraie mère. Ce n'était pas juste envers toi, je sais, mais j'espère que tu peux le comprendre… Allô ? Tu es toujours là ? » Elle cligna des yeux deux fois, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, bien sûr que c'est vraiment moi ! Ou- qui ?… Oh oui, c'est lui… Il est sympa, je dirais », dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Shinji lui adressa un sourire en retour. Maintenant que son soutien moral n'était plus nécessaire, il cessa d'écouter et laissa Asuka continuer sa conversation maintenant détendue en privé. Il ne regarda pas la pendule, mais il fallut un bon moment avant qu'il ne l'entende terminer.

« Ja… ja, werd ich. Du auch. Mach's gut. »

Un soupir éreinté accompagna le bip du bouton de raccrochage et Shinji se plaça rapidement derrière elle. Il l'enlaça dans ses bras et elle accepta avec reconnaissance son offre de s'appuyer contre son corps.

« Vous aviez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, on dirait, chuchota-t-il, ce qui la fit pouffer légèrement de rire, mais cela ne dura pas. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

— Un peu. » Elle soupira encore une fois. « Mais faire la paix avec elle était une chose. À côté de ce qui nous attend bientôt, ce n'était rien… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Presque 5 autres points de moins encore ? C'est encore pire que les 3,7 d'hier ! »

Misato se mordit la langue en entendant le commentaire de Ritsuko sur les relevés actuels du test d'harmoniques d'Asuka. Elle savait que sa protégée avait beaucoup de soucis, mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement dire « Hé, lâchons-la un peu. Après tout, elle a vécu un enfer qui a mené à la destruction du monde, récemment perdu son enfant, puis aussi l'homme qu'elle aime pendant un temps et maintenant probablement encore un proche, et elle est sur le point de faire face au dit enfer une fois de plus. » Mais elle ressentait néanmoins le besoin de défendre le score d'Asuka d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle finit par se décider pour une excuse qui avait marché pour elle-même plusieurs fois par le passé. Et pour autant qu'elle sache, il y avait peut-être bien du vrai dedans. « Ma foi, elle a ses règles en ce moment.

— Le taux de synchronisation n'est pas affecté par des désordres physiques », contra le docteur presque avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir. Et le regard que lui lançait la blonde lui montra clairement qu'elle avait été percée à jour. « Et ce n'est pas comme si ses résultats étaient si terribles que ça. En fait elle s'est en partie remise de la chute sévère qui a suivi sa défaite face au dernier Ange. »

"_Ouais, c'est ça. Parce qu'elle a été battue._" Misato leva mentalement les yeux aux ciel. "_Si seulement tu savais…_"

« Mais ça reste bien inférieur à son résultat moyen. En fait ce n'est guère au-dessus de celui qu'elle avait au début de son entraînement. Et ce malgré le fait qu'il y a peu encore, elle avait le plus haut jamais enregistré, poursuivit Ritsuko en soupirant. Il est remonté encore un peu, et maintenant, au cours des trois derniers tests, il est reparti à la baisse. Il fluctue bien trop ces derniers temps, avec une amplitude bien plus large que n'en a jamais eu celui de Shinji. Si elle n'arrive pas à régler ce qu'elle a en tête…

— Vous… vous étiez sérieuse à ce sujet ? l'interrompit Maya toute surprise.

— Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un pilote qui a la tête ailleurs pendant un combat.

— Oh, allons Rits », protesta Misato qui n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la discussion. Même si elle n'était pas certaine de ce à quoi se référaient les deux femmes, faire le rapprochement n'était pas difficile. « C'est d'Asuka qu'on parle. Elle ne vit que pour l'Eva et la lutte contre les Anges, pas pour des tests de synchro. Tu as vu comment elle s'est débrouillée contre le dernier. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il l'a vaincue.

— Oui, mais j'ai vu aussi qu'elle a ignoré les ordres de l'attaquer avec des armes à longue portée avant. Elle aurait pu au moins l'affaiblir, lui rappela Ritsuko. Et comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas si terrible — pour le moment. Je ne dis pas que nous devrions la remplacer immédiatement. Mais juste au cas où, je crois qu'il serait préférable de voir comment le Quatrième se débrouille avec l'EVA-02. »

Misato grogna. « Je doute fort que ça remonte le moral d'Asuka. »

-x-x-x-x-

« Vous allez faire QUOI ? »

Misato soupira intérieurement face à l'éclat prévisible de la rousse. Elle n'était même pas sûre que la réaction d'Asuka, lorsqu'elle avait briefé les quatre pilotes qui n'attendaient que leurs résultats avant de pouvoir repartir, n'ait été que de façade.

« Du calme, tenta vainement le major de calmer la pilote furieuse. Ritsuko veut juste voir si Toji serait capable de se servir d'une des Evas qui restent, au cas où…

— Au cas où il faudrait remplacer quelqu'un », acheva Asuka d'un ton aigre.

La voir habitée, non pas de sa fureur habituelle, mais d'une telle colère frustrée fit se tordre de culpabilité l'estomac de Misato, d'autant plus après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Shinji qui semblait lutter pour ne pas se rapprocher de sa moitié afin d'être auprès d'elle.

« Il ne remplacera l'un de vous autres, les pilotes principaux, qu'au cas où vous seriez hors d'état de combattre. Nous n'envisageons pas un changement permanent », mentit sans hésiter Ritsuko, mais au vu de la réaction d'Asuka, Misato était sûre que quelque chose de semblable lui était déjà arrivé sans même avoir à connaître toute la vérité.

Mais pour le moment, aucun d'eux n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter les instructions du docteur.

-x-x-x-x-

« Tout va bien, Toji ? lui parvint la voix de Misato tandis que la plug était introduite. Après tout, c'est ta première "véritable" fois… eh bien, depuis…

— Ouais », se contenta-t-il de marmonner, tentant de se montrer assez détendu, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge non plus, mais c'était — étrange.

Monter de nouveau dans une Eva après ce qui était arrivé avec l'EVA-03 ne le rendait pas nerveux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cet incident d'ailleurs. Et après avoir été si souvent dans ces tubes de test, il n'y avait guère de différence (et avec ça peu d'inquiétudes à avoir) entre eux et l'original, du point de vue de celui qui était à l'intérieur.

Mais il y avait quand même… quelque chose. Quelque chose lié au fait que c'était l'Eva d'Asuka. Il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à mettre le doigt dessus, mais d'une certaine manière, elle ne _semblait_ pas s'accorder à la fille bravache et arrogante dont il avait fait la connaissance sur le pont de ce porte-avions. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle lui rappelait davantage la chambre étriquée et douillette de sa petite sœur.

Peut-être Hikari ne se trompait-elle pas complètement sur son compte après tout.

« Très bien, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, finit par dire la voix du docteur, dans laquelle se mêlait une trace de déception. Tu peux ressortir. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

C'était une réaction naturelle de la part des gens d'être surpris en regardant instantanément droit dans ses yeux dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Elle était consciente qu'il était inhabituel de se tenir ainsi face à la sortie, bien qu'elle n'ait pas d'aversion particulière pour ce moyen de transport et le souhait conséquent d'en sortir aussi vite que possible. Mais c'était assez pratique pour qu'elle ne change pas cette habitude.

Aussi se contenta-t-elle de faire un pas de côté pour permettre à la Seconde Élue de rentrer. Tandis que l'ascenseur poursuivait sa course à travers les étages du quartier général, elle se trouva étrangement incapable de se concentrer sur ses pensées. Normalement, elle n'avait aucun mal à ignorer les personnes qui l'accompagnaient dans la cabine, mais cette fois-ci elle sentit la présence de la fille inhabituellement silencieuse dans son dos se marquer comme si elle s'était approchée physiquement d'elle.

Cela pourrait s'avérer un sérieux désavantage pour la NERV de perdre un pilote aussi précieux et expérimenté, mais il y avait également eu autre chose quand le Dr. Akagi avait parlé, caché derrière le mensonge évident de ne pas remplacer Asuka.

Ce sentiment. Était-ce de la pitié ? C'était de l'empathie en tout cas.

Rei n'était pas sûre de ce qui était attendu de ce sentiment. N'était-il pas censé soulager la peine de celui qui était pris en pitié ? La Seconde n'avait jamais était quelqu'un de très enclin à accepter de l'aide et Rei ne savait pas si elle était bien disposée à lui en proposer. Un conseil bénéfique était tout ce qu'elle pouvait…

« Tu sais, l'interrompit dans ses pensées la voix inattendue de la rousse, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que je devais ouvrir mon cœur, sinon l'Eva ne bougerait pas. »

Rei ne répondit pas, son expérience lui disant que d'autres informations suivraient une phrase prononcée sur ce genre de ton. Mais elle s'interrogea sur sa similitude avec le conseil qu'elle avait été sur le point de donner.

« Je croyais… non, je sais que je le faisais, continua Asuka comme elle s'y attendait. Et je suis certaine qu'elle n'ira pas jusqu'à cesser de bouger. Mais c'est dur parfois de garder un cœur ouvert.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu ceci ? s'enquit Rei.

— Est-ce que tu ouvres ton cœur, toi ? »

La question directe d'Asuka amena un silence tendu entre elles pendant plusieurs longues secondes durant lesquelles l'esprit de Rei s'emballa pour comprendre ses paroles — ou plutôt ce qu'elles sous-entendaient. « Que… veux-tu dire ?

— Pour la faire bouger. »

Un soulagement sans nom déferla sur Rei, mais celui-ci ne dura guère. « Je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Asuka regardait fixement la baignoire tandis que l'eau s'écoulait dedans, mais vu la fréquence à laquelle son esprit distrait se prenait à vagabonder, rien ne garantissait qu'elle le remarque à temps si elle venait à déborder.

Elle ne se détestait plus, mais elle était tout sauf contente d'elle-même. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa descente en spirale. Alors pourquoi s'engageait-elle à nouveau sur cette voie malgré tout ?

Tout le monde semblait l'avoir remarqué. Pas étonnant, ses taux de synchro devaient avoir crevé le plancher. Même Toji lui avait adressé un regard apitoyé en sortant de _son_ EVA-02. Et Shinji, bien sûr…

Il avait déjà plusieurs fois tenté sans conviction de lui parler et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse plus pressant. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter avec lui, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose la retenait au tout dernier moment. Et elle savait fort bien ce que c'était.

La peur. Cette même chose hideuse qu'elle avait ressenti pour la dernière fois de cette façon durant les fameux premiers mois de sa grossesse. La seule chose qui arrivait encore à s'interposer entre eux.

« Fixer ainsi la baignoire ne signifie probablement rien de bon. »

Asuka s'écarta instinctivement d'un bond de la voix, tirée brusquement de son introspection. « Tu n'as jamais appris à frapper à la porte ?! Je suis toute nue là-dedans, baka !

— Rien que je n'aie déjà vu », répondit Shinji avec un sourire narquois.

Ses bras avec lesquels elle avait tenté de se couvrir retombèrent timidement à ses côtés, mais elle continua d'éviter son regard sous le coup de l'embarras. Pas à cause de son état, mais parce qu'il avait raison et qu'elle n'avait pas réagi à une telle situation en piquant une crise pareille ou même semblable pour de vrai depuis des années.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle, toujours un peu irritée bien que son assurance lui revienne peu à peu, tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Encore là rien que pour mater ce corps affriolant, en dépit du fait scandaleux qu'il appartienne à une mineure ?

— Ma foi, ça n'est pas non plus pour me déplaire.

— Vieux hentai…

— Oh, tant que je suis moi-même dans la peau d'un mineur scandaleusement jeune, je ne pense pas avoir à craindre d'être arrêté pour pédophilie, dit-il en riant.

— Peut-être, intervint Asuka, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'une certaine personne qui, dans un sens, a plus de vingt ans est attirée par un corps de quatorze. Et ça, c'est tout — bonnement — malsain ! dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, ponctuant ses derniers mots exagérément scandés en lui enfonçant répétitivement l'index dans la poitrine — avant de nouer ses bras autour de lui. Estime-toi heureux que je sois moi-même une vieille hentai de ce genre. »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais eut la surprise de se trouver arrêtée par sa main. « Asuka, commença-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse avec un sourire d'excuse, en fait je voulais juste te parler.

— Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre qu'on soit au lit ? », geignit-elle en se blottissant davantage contre lui dans l'espoir de le mettre d'humeur.

Mais cette fois, il la prit par les avant-bras et la repoussa doucement à une distance respectueuse, ce qui ne pouvait que signifier qu'il était sérieux.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. Un jour, peut-être deux si je me souviens bien », dit-il en tentant de la regarder dans les yeux, mais elle se détourna. Ce n'était vraiment pas le sujet dont elle voulait parler en ce moment. « Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps et je… je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps en attendant que tu le fasses toute seule. Ils commencent déjà à s'inquiéter. Ce test avec Toji en est la preuve. D'après ce que j'ai ouï dire, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que la dernière fois mais ça n'a guère d'importance pour eux : sans la comparaison que nous pouvons faire, ça a juste l'air "pire qu'avant". » Il soupira en lui posant la main sur la joue. « Je n'aurais même pas besoin d'entendre parler de tout ça pour voir que tu es nerveuse. Je parie que c'est aussi pour ça que tu t'abîmais ainsi dans la contemplation de la surface de l'eau à l'instant. Alors pourquoi tu ne… ?

— PAS MAINTENANT ! » Réalisant qu'elle avait été plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, sa voix se radoucit. « Je t'en prie, pas maintenant…

— Mais… » Il s'avoua vaincu d'un soupir et scella sa défaite en la prenant dans ses bras. « D'accord. D'abord ce bain, peut-être qu'ensuite tu te sentiras prête à…

— Serais-tu en train de dire que tu voudrais te baigner avec moi ? » l'interrompit à nouveau Asuka, détournant le sens de ses mots avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle le savait quand même. Et elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à y faire face. Elle pouvait se mentir à elle-même tant qu'il ne pensait pas à elle.

— Hum… je n'ai pas…

— Me baigner dans la même eau que baka Shinji ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire auquel elle savait qu'il serait incapable de résister. Ouais, je crois que ça me plairait. »

-x-x-x-x-

Shinji était couché sur leur lit, passif, attendant qu'Asuka enfile son pyjama. Non pas que le bain qu'ils avaient partagé n'ait pas été un passe-temps agréable, mais il n'avait pas été aussi relaxant qu'il aurait dû l'être pour lui et, à ce qu'il devinait à sa raideur, pour elle non plus. Il avait tout bonnement honte de son incapacité à l'aider juste parce que c'était contre son gré. Apparemment, les années passées n'avaient rien changé à cet égard.

Elle l'avait évité encore une fois et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la forcer à se confier. Pourquoi ? Il savait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses si elle ne lui parlait pas, et il était convaincu qu'elle le savait aussi. Et maintenant cela planait plus lourdement que jamais sur eux.

« Shinji, interrompit-elle soudain ses réflexions d'une voix plutôt timide, sans se tourner vers lui tandis qu'elle achevait de boutonner sa chemise de nuit. Promets-moi juste une chose : quand il arrivera, ne tente rien de stupide. N'essaie pas de te libérer et de désobéir aux ordres pour m'aider. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu voudrais le faire, mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

— Mais… » Il remarqua à peine qu'il avait sauté du lit.

— Tu sais bien que ce serait trop suspect. » Ayant fini de se changer, elle se retourna en haussant les épaules, un sourire visiblement factice plaqué sur son visage. « Et, hé, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il utilisera juste les mêmes souvenirs que la dernière fois contre moi. J'ai fini par accepter ceux-ci après tout.

— Asuka, tu ne penses pas sérieusement… » l'implora-t-il, mais il fut interrompu à nouveau lorsqu'elle leva la main juste devant sa bouche.

Asuka faisait de son mieux pour afficher un sourire confiant, mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas avouer ses craintes n'étaient peut-être pas les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait toutes ces années auparavant, mais le faire pour l'empêcher (et, pour être honnête, s'empêcher elle-même aussi) de trop s'inquiéter n'était guère mieux.

« Shinji, il faut que je le fasse par moi-même et tu le sais, dit-elle calmement. Tu leur as déjà désobéi tant de fois au cours de ta "carrière" ; encore un acte d'insubordination de cette ampleur et il se peut qu'ils te gardent enfermés dans une de ces cellules en ne te faisant sortir que pour combattre. Et nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas laisser Rei encaisser le coup. Ou crois-tu qu'il me laisserait aller chercher la lance ? » C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle le fit en secouant la tête. « Tu as affronté tes Anges, maintenant je dois affronter le mien — seule. »

Tendant le bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur, elle mit fin à la discussion en plongeant la chambre dans le noir, avant de se glisser à ses côtés sous les couvertures du lit qu'ils partageaient. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne tolèrerait plus la moindre discussion et feindrait le sommeil s'il le fallait. Surtout quand tous deux savaient qu'elle avait raison — en grande partie.

Il devrait probablement la laisser l'affronter par elle-même. Mais hors de question qu'il la laisse seule pour le faire.

-x-x-x-x-

Des coups inattendus frappés à sa porte arrachèrent Misato à son sommeil tout juste trouvé. Elle roula de côté sur son futon en grognant pour jeter un œil au réveil, réalisant aussitôt qu'il était bien trop tôt pour être réveillée sans une bonne raison. Après avoir rampé hors des couvertures, elle se mit péniblement debout pour se traîner vers celui qui, quel qu'il soit, avait vraiment intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne raison.

« Shinji…? marmonna-t-elle, reconnaissant l'ombre de l'autre côté de la porte qu'elle ouvrit en la faisant coulisser.

— Désolé si je te réveille, j'avais du mal à m'endormir, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

— Y'a-ââââh pas gn'mal, bâilla-t-elle en assentiment, même si c'était plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Misato, je… je peux te demander quelque chose ?

— Bien sûr. »

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers la chambre d'Asuka, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'en était pas sortie. « S'il te plaît, Asuka ne doit pas le savoir. Elle… ne serait pas d'accord. Mais… quand le prochain Ange arrivera…

— Si tu veux que je décongèle ton Eva pour l'aider, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir grand-chose pour toi, lui rappela-t-elle aussitôt, le sommeil — à son grand chagrin — la quittant lentement. C'est entièrement entre les mains de ton père. »

Ses épaules retombèrent dans un soupir. « Ouais, je m'y attendais un peu. Mais puisque ça ne marche pas, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de nous fournir une liaison sécurisée ? Tu sais, afin que je puisse lui parler sans que personne ne le remarque ou que ce soit enregistré ? »

Prise de court par sa requête inattendue, il fallut à Misato quelques secondes avant qu'elle soit en mesure d'y répondre. « J-je peux essayer, mais je n'ai rien d'une technicienne. Je ne peux rien te promettre. Et franchement, je ne sais pas comment faire pour éliminer des communications courantes les réponses que t'adresserait Asuka. »

En voyant la déception sur son visage faiblement éclairé par la lune, elle souhaita avoir été en mesure de lui répondre autre chose. Mais Shinji hocha quand même la tête à regret. « Je t'en prie, essaye. Ça nous aiderait déjà beaucoup si je pouvais au moins lui parler librement si ça tourne trop mal. »

Misato lui adressa un regard sombre. "_Qu'est-ce donc qu'on va affronter ?_" Cependant, elle hocha lentement la tête. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, se répéta Misato pour elle-même entre ses dents, tout en tapant frénétiquement sur le pupitre. Moi et ma grande gueule. »

Travailler sous pression avait tendance à doubler l'efficacité de son travail, mais tout de même, à peine quelques minutes pour faire quelque chose qui n'était pas tellement dans ses cordes était un peu juste. Comme si manquer le déjeuner aujourd'hui n'était pas suffisant. Mais l'heure à laquelle le gros de l'équipe de la passerelle de commande était à la cafétéria semblait la plus opportune pour mettre son plan à exécution, vu qu'elle n'avait qu'à persuader ce bourreau de travail de Maya (qui optait toujours pour rester sur place) d'aller prendre un repas chaud pour une fois. Il lui avait tout de même fallu beaucoup trop de temps pour convaincre le lieutenant qu'elle pouvait bien se débrouiller pour gérer la passerelle elle-même pendant vingt minutes.

"_Ritsuko aurait sans doute été capable de faire ça en quelques secondes, et qui plus est, mieux que moi. Tiens, même Ka…_" Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent brusquement tandis que le cœur lui manquait à cette pensée. Mais elle la repoussa furieusement de côté. "_Ne pense pas comme ça. Ils ont dit que tout allait bien pour lui. Du moins ils l'espèrent…_"

« Major ? »

Surprise, Misato sauvegarda en hâte et referma la fenêtre. Est-ce que cette fille aspirait sa nourriture ou était-elle à ce point obsédée par son travail ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Maya avec une curiosité toute innocente.

— Euh, je voulais juste… faire une partie de Solitaire », "avoua" piteusement Misato en bondissant de sa chaise, ce qui lui valut aussitôt, comme elle s'y attendait, un regard affligé par cette ignorance présumée de la part d'une supérieure.

Mais elle était arrivée à finir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Après tout, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de revérifier quoi que ce soit, puisque le beuglement des alarmes annonçait maintenant l'arrivée du 15ème Ange.

-x-x-x-x-

La passerelle fut à nouveau remplie en quelques minutes, chacun prenant son poste de combat respectif.

« La Première, la Seconde et le Troisième Élu sont dans leurs Evas, signala Makoto tandis que les yeux de Misato étaient fixés sur le point clignotant qui était tout ce qu'ils avaient de l'Ange pour le moment. Le Quatrième Élu est en chemin, mais il ne devrait pas arriver avant 15 minutes. »

"_Non pas que ça ait vraiment de l'importance_", songea distraitement le major, mais ses pensées se tournaient davantage vers l'ennemi inconnu. Plus encore que d'habitude, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dans sa manche pour que Shinji s'inquiète pour Asuka au point de vouloir une ligne de communication secrète.

« Ange en visuel », annonça Shigeru au même moment, tandis que l'écran changeait pour afficher une prise de vue d'un satellite en orbite, qui s'actualisa aussitôt en un plan plus rapproché de la silhouette brillante en forme d'oiseau. Avec ses "ailes", il avait l'apparence la plus "angélique" jusqu'à présent, mais Misato était prête à parier que, s'ils pouvaient avoir une meilleure image, cette impression se dissiperait bien vite. Cependant, le technicien aux cheveux longs avait déjà confirmé que le grossissement était maximal.

Et qu'il ne bougeait pas du tout.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il attend une occasion de se rapprocher ? se demanda-t-elle tout haut. À moins qu'il ne nous attaque à distance ?

— Notre marge de manœuvre est plutôt mince, commenta Makoto.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes impuissants tant qu'il est au-delà de notre rayon d'action. Une Eva ne peut atteindre un ennemi en orbite. » Elle jura en silence. Qu'avait-elle fait la dernière fois pour le battre ? Le seul moyen logique qu'ils avaient contre un tel adversaire était le fusil à positrons, mais était-ce le meilleur ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait eu une meilleure idée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir maintenant parce qu'elle gaspillait sa matière grise sur des pensées comme ça ? Quelque chose était apparemment arrivé à Asuka, mais parce qu'elle avait tiré ou parce qu'elle s'était abritée ? Si seulement elle savait afin de pouvoir prendre d'autres décisions cette fois-ci, comme ça le plan de Shinji ne serait même pas nécessaire. Mais, et si le seul choix était de laisser Rei prendre sa place ? Ce ne serait pas juste pour elle.

Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas dit, tout simplement ?

« Major ? »

L'invite discrète de Makoto la fit sursauter. Elle devait se reprendre et donner des ordres, sinon autant qu'elle se démette de ses fonctions. Après tout, elle avait envoyé ces enfants à ce qui aurait pu être leur mort plusieurs fois auparavant. Le fait qu'elle sache maintenant que quelque chose allait sûrement se produire cette fois-ci ne devait pas altérer son jugement… pas vrai ?

« Quel est… commença-t-elle calmement, mais elle fut soudain interrompue par l'ouverture d'un canal de communication.

— Allez, Misato ! Laisse-moi donc m'occuper de cet Ange, qu'on en finisse ! réclama impatiemment Asuka.

— Asuka, je ne…

— Misato, intervint également Shinji dans la discussion. Je… je crois qu'il vaudrait vraiment mieux que ce soit elle qui s'en charge. »

Le major soupira, péniblement consciente du regard du commandant dans son dos. Recevoir des conseils stratégiques de ses subordonnés décrédibilisait sérieusement sa compétence, mais c'était eux qui étaient censés être les mieux placés en l'occurrence. Et de toute façon elle ne s'était jamais vraiment beaucoup souciée de son grade militaire.

Elle leva le pouce à l'adresse de Shinji qui, en souriant, referma la fenêtre de communication, Asuka suivant son exemple. « Très bien, EVA-02, lancement ! Prépare-toi pour un tir à très longue portée ! Rei viendra en couverture !

— Tu sais, si elle échoue, ça ne va pas vraiment l'aider, commenta Ritsuko.

— Peut-être, admit Misato, mais espérons que ses problèmes prendront fin dans le cas contraire. »

-x-x-x-x-

L'attente avait déjà été bien assez éprouvante quand elle était pleine d'adrénaline et d'enthousiasme, avec rien qu'un soupçon de crainte des capacités alors inconnues de l'Ange en arrière-pensée. Mais savoir ce qui était sur le point de venir était encore pire.

Les efforts d'Asuka pour se calmer et ignorer sa nervosité étaient vains, mais elle essayait néanmoins. Elle ne regardait même pas la petite lumière qu'était l'Ange ou la mire qui ne cessait d'échouer à ajuster l'ennemi hors de portée. Ses yeux étaient fermés sous le viseur tandis qu'elle écoutait sa respiration saccadée qui résonnait bruyamment par-dessus le ronronnement sourd et omniprésent à l'intérieur de l'Entry Plug. Étrange que personne ne se soit plaint de son rythme cardiaque ou de ses autres signes vitaux jusqu'à présent. Son cœur cognait comme un marteau-piqueur dans sa poitrine. Elle en souhaitait presque que ça commence enfin pour qu'elle en soit débarrassée.

Une pensée qu'elle ne regretta que bien trop vite.

-x-

D'aucuns auraient pu croire que c'était un simple rayon de lumière qui avait frappé l'EVA-02, vu qu'il n'infligeait aucun dégât visible, mais même sans les hurlements des alarmes, Misato n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas, venant d'un Ange.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une attaque directe ? » demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

Makoto cependant confirma rapidement sa supposition. « Négatif, aucune trace d'énerge thermique !

— Anomalies dans le psychographe ! intervint soudain Maya. Début de la contamination mentale !

— Une attaque psychique ? se demanda Ritsuko, apparemment plus pour elle-même. Les Anges seraient capables de comprendre l'esprit humain ? »

"_Psychique ?_" Misato serra les dents en regardant, impuissante, l'affichage montrant l'Eva se convulsant sous l'assaut. Un assaut contre lequel ils n'avaient aucun moyen de défense. "_Asuka…_"

-x-

Elle hurla, hurla sous la pression brûlante qui l'entourait et s'infiltrait en elle. Malgré la douleur, elle parvint malgré tout à résister au réflexe de presser la détente et se força à laisser tomber le fusil avant qu'elle ne cause davantage de dégâts qu'elle n'en empêcherait. Aussi égoïste et cruel que cela puisse paraître, une part d'elle-même regretta de n'avoir pas laissé quelqu'un d'autre prendre sa place.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier cette douleur ?

La douleur causée par ses défenses se faisant transpercer comme si elle n'étaient pas là. La douleur causée par les profondeurs les plus secrètes de son âme arrachées et mises à nu. La douleur de son esprit souillé par cet être maudit qu'on appelait Ange.

« Maman ! »

_Je t'en supplie !_

« Aide-moi… »

_Maman ?_

« Je t'en supplie… »

_Où es-tu ?_

-x-

Il faisait noir.  
Il n'y avait rien.  
Rien d'autre qu'un bruit.

D'un enfant qui pleurait.

"_Quoi ? Est-ce vraiment pareil que la dernière fois ?_" se demanda-t-elle tandis que la silhouette d'une fillette se matérialisait, debout, lui tournant le dos. "_Me voici. Je pleure. Mais pourquoi ? J'ai laissé cela derrière moi il y a longtemps…_"

Mais alors une terreur glaciale lui saisit le cœur lorsqu'elle remarqua que les cheveux de la fille n'étaient pas roux comme les siens, mais plutôt d'un brun sombre comme…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse décider si elle préférait laisser sa curiosité l'emporter sur ses craintes ou fuir l'inévitable, la fillette cessa soudain de pleurer et se retourna lentement. « Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée toute seule ? »

-x-

« NOOOOOOON ! »

Le cri fut douloureux aux oreilles de Misato, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation nauséeuse dans son estomac. Quelque chose avait dû mal tourner. Il était impossible qu'ils aient pu prévoir qu'elle souffre ainsi.

« Asuka, reviens ! ordonna-t-elle, mais elle ne reçut rien en retour.

— Pas de réponse ! confirma Shigeru.

— Peut-être s'est-elle perdue trop profondément dans son esprit pour pouvoir nous entendre. »

Cette hypothèse valut à Ritsuko un regard furieux du major qui la fit taire. De telles pensées étaient la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

« Et Rei ? » lança-t-elle, écoutant les échanges rapides de rapports que la pilote recevait avant d'être autorisée à tirer.

« …et de la gravité terrestre : 0,03 !

— Pression maximale dans le chargeur !

— Libérez le dernier verrou de sécurité ! » Makoto fut le dernier à faire une annonce. « Paré à faire feu ! »

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, la puissante décharge du fusil à positrons de l'EVA-00 jaillit tout droit dans le ciel, parfaitement ajustée sur l'Ange — mais ne fit que se diviser en plusieurs rayons errants lorsqu'elle frappa l'A.T. Field qui la bloquait.

« Aucun effet ! confirma Shigeru. L'énergie est trop faible pour espérer transpercer un A.T. Field à une telle distance !

— Pourtant la puissance de feu était au maximum ! On ne peut pas plus ! »

Misato jura silencieusement dans sa barbe. Si leur seule arme à longue portée ne suffisait pas, il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire pour aider Asuka de sitôt. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Shinji ait compris son signal. S'il ne pouvait pas la contacter…

-x-

Elle se retrouva de retour, de retour près du jardin, près de chez eux. Mais elle pouvait à peine le reconnaître. Plusieurs planches brisées gisaient éparpillées au sol ou avaient été enfoncées par la force qui les avaient heurtées en laissant un trou béant dans la clôture.

En passant à travers, le spectacle ne fit qu'empirer. Le sol avait été retourné et mis à nu, ne laissant aucun signe des plantes et des légumes qui avaient empli le vaste terrain. La serre était tout aussi vide, les tables et les boîtes jetées au sol, plusieurs des vitres brisées. Battant au vent derrière elle, la porte du poulailler ne pendait que par le gond inférieur, laissant voir des plumes et du sang. On aurait dit que des animaux sauvages avaient pénétré à l'intérieur, détruisant tout sur leur passage sans que rien ne les arrête.

Le vent lui souffla au visage. Quelque chose était emporté dans sa direction, roulant sur le sol et finit par s'arrêter à ses pieds. Elle recula d'horreur en réalisant que c'était la tête d'une poupée aux cheveux rouges vifs. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de garder les yeux fermés, incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'horrible spectacle qui l'entourait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, quand bien même elle craignait ce qui allait suivre. Elle ne laissa pas même échapper un cri choqué quand ses yeux remontèrent le chemin que la tête avait prise.

Le corps gisait trois mètres plus loin à peine, déchiqueté et sanglant. Il était couvert de griffures profondes et on aurait dit qu'il lui manquait une jambe. C'est là qu'elle était, les restes de la poupée toujours dans ses bras…

« Non… »

…souriante…

« Non ! »

…morte…

« NON ! »

_« Tu m'as abandonnée… »_

« NOOOOON ! »

La scène disparut tandis qu'elle s'effondrait en sanglots, mais elle n'était pas restée seule. Le petit corps était toujours là.

« Tu savais que quelque chose comme ça serait arrivé de toute façon. J'aurais fini par être gravement blessée. Ou bien j'aurais attrapé quelque chose que papa n'aurait pas pu guérir. En fin de compte, ç'aurait été comme ça. »

Asuka était incapable de lever les yeux vers la silhouette de sa fille. Elle se recroquevilla en gémissant tandis qu'elle se rapprochait lentement. « Ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas réel, se chuchota-t-elle comme un mantra.

— Quoi ? Tu crois que tu aurais pu me protéger ? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

— Ce n'est pas réel. Aki n'est pas morte. Ce n'est pas réel.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que tu es juste dans une autre dimension temporelle tandis que la mienne existe toujours. »

Asuka secoua frénétiquement la tête, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage. « Ce n'est pas réel.

— Quelle hypocrite tu fais. Dire que tu es triste parce que tu m'as perdue ? dit l'apparition, cruellement moqueuse. Tu ne m'as jamais voulue de toute façon ! Tu as essayé de me tuer toi-même ! »

Asuka tentait de se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles, mais cela ne faisait rien pour empêcher l'horrible accusation d'y pénétrer, torturant son cœur encore davantage parce qu'elle connaissait la vérité qu'il y avait derrière. « Ce… ce n'est pas… » Sa voix était noyée dans les sanglots.

— Mais peut-être que tu ne voulait pas me laisser. Peut-être que tu voulais le voir par toi-même. Peut-être que tu voulais me tenir dans tes bras… » L'enfant était maintenant juste devant elle, se penchant un peu plus en avant à chaque mot.

— Ce n'est pas réel.

— …quand j'ai poussé…

— Ce…

— …mon tout dernier…

— …n'est pas…

— …soupir…

— …RÉEL ! »

-x-

« Ouverture des zones 16 à…

— Nous avons perdu toutes les communications avec l'EVA-02 ! interrompit Hyuga, angoissé.

— Quoi ? demanda Ritsuko, également surprise. Est-ce l'Ange qui nous la bloque ?

— Inconnu ! »

Misato ignora le tumulte autour d'elle, gardant les yeux braqués sur l'écran. "_Voici ta chance. Fais-en bon usage._"

-x-

« Asuka ? » Il y avait une autre voix qui s'adressait à elle, une voix faible, mais elle parvint à l'entendre. « Asuka ?

— Sh-Shinji ?

— Tiens bon, Asuka ! Papa vient d'ordonner à Rei d'aller chercher la lance ! C'est bientôt fini !

— Shinji ? Ça- ça fait tellement mal, Aki, elle…

— Asuka, rappelle-toi de ce que tu m'as dit ! Ce qu'il te montre n'est rien d'autre que tes peurs !

— Mais… Aki… je… elle doit me détester…

— Asuka, tu as toujours été une mère formidable. Elle t'aimait beaucoup trop pour jamais te détester. La seule chose qu'elle détestait était de te voir triste.

— Elle…?

— Souviens-toi comme elle était toujours heureuse. Souviens-toi de son sourire !

— Me sou… souvenir ? »

-x-

Et elle se souvint. Comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier ? Le large sourire d'Aki fut la première image qui la submerga. Et comme si un barrage avait cédé, tout le reste lui envahit l'esprit : la première fois où elle l'avait caressée ; les premiers pas d'Aki ; le poids et la chaleur de son petit corps quand elle la tenait dans ses bras ; la manière dont elle dormait souvent dans son lit, avec ses vêtements toujours sur elle et ses couvertures repoussées d'un coup de pied ; son air innocent quand elle était prise en train de faire quelque chose de mal ; ses premiers mots et tous ceux qui avaient suivi…

_« Nah' »_

_« C'est kwô ? »_

_« Veux pas ! »_

_« Sinze ! »_

_« 'Gad'e, l'ai fait toute seule ! »_

_« Mainant maman sera toujours avec moi ! »_

_« J't'aime. »_

_« Maman ! »_

« Maman ? »

Les voix se turent toutes à la fois. Les yeux d'Asuka s'ouvrirent en grand, mais elle n'osa pas les lever, de peur que ses espérances ne la trompent.

« Ne sois pas triste, maman…

— Aki ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement, relevant tout doucement la tête. Lorsqu'elle regarda dans les yeux bleus scintillants devant elle, il n'y eut plus aucun doute. C'était bien l'Aki qu'elle connaissait ; c'était bien sa fille. Brusquement, elle noua ses bras autour de la fillette, l'enlaçant étroitement. Ça lui avait paru tellement longtemps, bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu la serrer ainsi.

« Je suis désolée », sanglota librement Asuka, sans se soucier de ses larmes. Ses mains caressaient tendrement le petit dos, tentant d'en sentir chaque centimètre. « Je suis tellement désolée.

— De quoi ?

— De- de n'avoir pas pu t'emmener avec moi ! De t'avoir abandonnée !

— Est-ce que tu voulais partir ? »

Asuka secoua vivement la tête.

« Alors c'est pas ta faute, pas vrai ? »

En entendant les paroles de sa fille, le cœur d'Asuka sembla soudain mille fois plus léger. Mais elle ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant, sachant ce qui allait venir.

« C'est juste… tu… tu me manques tellement… » avoua-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte, refusant de la lâcher à nouveau.

Aki recula légèrement et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. « Pourquoi ?

— Pa-parce que tu n'es pas là avec moi. Parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

La fillette brune cligna des yeux, apparemment sans comprendre. « Mais on est ensemble maintenant, dit-elle et son sourire reparut. Ça veut pas dire que je suis là avec toi ? »

Les yeux d'Asuka s'écarquillèrent à cette révélation. Elle parvint à esquisser un sourire tremblant en levant les yeux sur sa fille. « Oui. T-tu as raison. Tu seras avec moi où que j'aille. » Elle renifla et leva la main pour caresser la joue d'Aki. « Tu as toujours été une fille tellement intelligente. Tu tiens ça de moi. Ne le dis surtout pas à ton père. »

Le rire pur de l'enfant résonna dans l'immensité du vide tandis que sa silhouette commençait à s'effacer.

« Je t'aime, maman. »

Une dernière larme coula le long de la joue d'Asuka tandis qu'en souriant tristement, elle tendait la main vers la forme estompée de sa fille. « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Et puis Aki disparut. La douleur dans son cœur n'était pas aussi terrible qu'elle l'avait escomptée au moment de dire adieu, mais ça faisait mal quand même.

Soudain, sentant une main sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête, surprise. Une femme aux cheveux roux lui souriait, avec un hochement de tête approbateur. Avant qu'elle aussi ne disparaisse, comme tout le reste autour d'elle, lorsque le 15ème Ange fut empalé par la lance de Longin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Asuka resserra un peu plus ses genoux contre sa poitrine en regardant son Eva rouge en train d'être descendue à travers la voie d'accès dans le sol. Elle sentait en elle une sorte de mélancolie, mais elle n'était pas forcée de lutter vainement contre les larmes comme elle l'avait fait jadis. Ce n'était pas la tristesse furieuse d'avoir été impuissante et vaincue à plus d'un titre qu'elle avait ressenti alors, c'était un mélange tumultueux de perte et d'acceptation qui, tout en paraissant calme à l'extérieur, n'avait besoin que d'une petite goutte pour crever le barrage émotionnel.

Et même sans se retourner, elle pouvait entendre cette "goutte" s'approcher, aux bruits de semelles de sa plug suit et du frémissement du ruban de signalisation de la zone de "quarantaine" qu'il enjambait. Quand Shinji finit par s'asseoir derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras, elle se détendit un peu, réconfortée par sa chaleur, mais pour le moment ne laissa pas échapper davantage qu'un soupir fatigué.

« Qui sait combien de choses auraient pu se passer autrement si tu avais fait ça la dernière fois…? murmura-t-elle pensive.

— Je crois bien que c'est une question que je me suis posée moi-même assez souvent ces derniers temps…

— Oui, je sais, opina-t-elle. Mais pour moi, c'était un tournant décisif. J'étais désorientée, terrifiée, furieuse, blessée comme je n'avais jamais été blessée auparavant — quand tu es venu me voir, une part de moi-même me criait de l'accepter, au moins cette fois-ci, pour te laisser soulager cette douleur, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne sais plus si ou à quel point j'aurais résisté si tu avais voulu essayer quand même. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et quand tu t'es détourné et que tu es parti, je me suis juste sentie… vidée.

— Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ça fait mal. Au début ça faisait encore plus mal que la dernière fois. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit possible. Mais ensuite… » Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. « Elle était là…

— Asuka, soupira Shinji, c'était juste… » Il ne put finir sa phrase car elle se redressa contre lui et lui fit face avec toute la détermination dont elle était capable.

— Elle était là, Shinji ! » assura-t-elle, non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour elle-même. Ce n'était peut-être pas la vérité, mais la dernière chose à laquelle elle voulait songer à présent était que ce n'ait été que le fruit de son imagination. « Je l'ai tenue dans mes bras ! J'ai pu la sentir… » Elle s'interrompit dans un sanglot et elle se laissa retomber dans ses bras, épuisée. « Et après ça j'ai dû la lâcher à nouveau… »

Elle ne pouvait dire si Shinji était incapable de trouver quelque chose pour tenter maladroitement de la consoler ou s'il gardait le silence exprès, mais elle en était reconnaissante. Qu'il soit là pour elle était la seule chose qui importait à ce moment-là.

« Je… je ne sais pas si je peux supporter ça encore longtemps. Ça fait tellement mal. Comme si ça n'avait pas été assez horrible de la perdre, il ne m'est même pas permis de la pleurer librement. Non ! Au lieu de ça, il faut que je me comporte comme si tout allait bien et que rien ne s'était passé ! Je… je… » Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle s'était mise à crier avant qu'il ne resserre son étreinte pour la calmer. « J'en ai tellement assez de tout ça. J'en ai assez de cacher ma souffrance. C'était quelque chose que je ne voulais jamais refaire. Mais maintenant je n'ai pas le choix.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je m'habitue à ce que je ne puisse plus la voir que dans ma tête et mes souvenirs, finit-elle par continuer à voix basse. Je sais que, de cette manière, elle sera toujours avec moi. Mais ça — ce n'est guère qu'un substitut par rapport à la voir chaque jour en personne, la regarder grandir et avoir de nouvelles expériences que je ne pourrais jamais imaginer. Et les souvenirs sont tellement fragiles. Avec le temps ils s'estompent et l'on ne se souvient que de fragments de quelque chose qu'on ne voulait jamais oublier.

— Tu sais… partager ses souvenirs avec d'autres peut aider à conserver ces fragments.

— Mais… n'est-ce pas ce que je fais là maint…?

— Pas avec moi, expliqua-t-il. Je ne crois pas que tu puisse te décharger de tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, que tu veuilles ou que tu aies besoin de le partager, en le confiant à quelqu'un qui ressent déjà exactement la même chose. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas me parler auparavant…

— Peut-être… »

Il lui embrassa la nuque. « Viens, dit-il en se remettant lentement sur pied, rentrons. Peut-être serons-nous tous deux prêts d'ici là… »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ses collègues à la NERV auraient probablement eu du mal à croire que leur major, qui avait été un témoin direct du Second Impact, avait fait face à tant d'Anges, avait sauté sur un réacteur nucléaire ambulant sur le point d'exploser sans hésiter et, il fallait en convenir, n'avait pas une conduite des plus prudentes, ait eu à inspirer un grand coup avant de trouver la force d'ouvrir une porte dans son propre appartement. Et cette sensation ne s'améliora guère en voyant la silhouette recroquevillée en position assise sur le lit.

« Shinji a dit que tu voulais discuter », expliqua Misato en s'approchant et finissant par s'asseoir à côté de la fille silencieuse. Après que plusieurs secondes se soient écoulées sans réaction, elle continua. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec ce genre de conversations. Ritsuko n'est pas du genre à faire part de ses problèmes émotionnels et à part elle… ma foi, je n'ai jamais eu tellement d'amis à part elle. Mais si tu veux me dire quelque chose, j'écouterai. »

Asuka ferma les yeux, mais ne répondit toujours pas. Ce silence commençait à mettre Misato un peu mal à l'aise. C'était vrai, elle avait très peu d'expérience en la matière. Elle avait plutôt l'habitude d'absorber du réconfort, pas de le donner. Mais si elle le pouvait, elle voulait aider cette fille.

"_Non. 'Jeune femme'_", se rappela-t-elle.

Cependant, elle ne voulait pas mettre trop de pression à sa protégée. Shinji avait dit que cela l'aiderait comme cela l'avait aidé lui-même ce soir-là, mais si Asuka ne voulait pas parler, alors…

« Tu… tu es au courant pour Aki, n'est-ce pas ? » s'éleva la voix ténue, mettant fin à toute idée de s'en aller prématurément. D'un hochement de tête, Misato l'encouragea à poursuivre. « Elle… je… je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

— Pourquoi pas au début ? »

Asuka lui rendit son sourire, si faiblement que ce soit, mais elle ne céda pas à la tentation de commencer par _ce_ début-là. « Tu sais, après sa naissance, quand je l'ai prise pour la première fois, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais la lâcher. Que je serais toujours là pour elle, à prendre soin de cette splendide petite vie entre mes bras. Bien sûr c'était idiot. Et j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs. Mais… j'ai toujours eu l'occasion de les réparer. Mais… mais pas cette fois… »

Son corps était secoué de sanglots lorsqu'elle continua. « Par… parfois je me dis que ç'aurait été plus facile si elle… si elle était… morte. Au moins je l'aurais su. Il y aurait eu quelque chose qui me serait resté d'elle. Même si, pour une raison ou une autre, son corps avait été perdu, il y aurait eu tant de choses qu'elle aurait laissé derrière elle. Mais maintenant… maintenant il n'y a rien d'autre que Shinji et mes souvenirs. Elle n'a tout simplement jamais existé. » Tandis que les larmes coulaient librement, Asuka enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses bras. « Et… et elle n'existera jamais… »

En hésitant, Misato tendit le bras gauche et le passa légèrement autour des épaules d'Asuka. Elle était capable de prendre des décisions en quelques fractions de secondes dans des situations de combat, mais là maintenant elle ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi faire ou dire pour réconforter la rousse. « Eh bien… on ne sait jamais. Peut-être… peut-être que si vous le faites au bon moment… »

Elle aurait pu se donner des gifles pour cette tentative ridicule avant même qu'Asuka ne secoue la tête. « Même si nous connaissions le moment exact à la milliseconde près, même si par une chance incroyable nous parvenions à atteindre parfaitement ce moment, même si nous combinions exactement le même spermatozoïde et le même ovule, elle ne serait jamais la même personne. Il pourrait y en avoir d'autres, mais ce ne sera jamais de nouveau elle…

— Comment était-elle ? demanda soudain Misato avant que le silence ne puisse retomber sur elles.

— Hein ?

— Je n'ai peut-être jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pourrais pas faire sa connaissance, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Elle n'existerait plus seulement dans ta mémoire et celle de Shinji, mais aussi dans la mienne. Et peut-être qu'un jour on pourra en parler à d'autres aussi. Elle existerait alors dans l'esprit et le cœur de plein de gens. Ça ne te plairait pas ? »

Il fallut un moment de réflexion à Asuka, mais elle finit par hocher la tête. « Mais… je croyais que Shinji…?

— Il m'a dit certaines choses, oui. Mais je suis sûre que tu peux m'être d'une grande aide pour me faire plus précisément un dessin.

— Un dessin ? » Cela la fit pouffer légèrement de rire. « Elle a toujours adoré dessiner. Je crois que tous les enfants aiment ça, mais nous avions toujours des tas de feuilles volantes de partout avec tout autant de variations de nous deux représentés sous forme de bonshommes allumettes.

— Une vraie petite artiste, hein ?

— Elle tenait beaucoup de moi, peut-être même trop pour son propre bien. Elle pouvait se montrer drôlement têtue parfois. Toujours à vouloir s'habiller toute seule depuis avant même qu'elle n'ait trois ans et, comme tu peux le deviner, pas vraiment pour le mieux. Souvent avec des vêtements bien trop grands pour elle. Et nous avons fini par laisser tomber l'idée de la forcer à porter des chaussettes et des chaussures, à moins que nous allions dans les ruines où il y avait trop de choses qui risquaient de lui blesser les pieds si elle marchait dessus.

— On dirait bien qu'elle vous menait complètement par le bout du nez.

— Oh, tu es loin de te douter à quel point, rit Asuka. Dieu merci, elle n'a jamais réalisé ou du moins profité à fond de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur nous. Il n'était guère possible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit et tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour l'obtenir était de sourire. » Sa voix baissa légèrement tandis que son regard redevenait distant. « Elle avait un sourire à faire fondre le cœur le plus froid.

— Et ça valait…?

— Tout, acheva Asuka avant même que Misato ne le fasse. Dire que je ne le reverrai jamais… » Elle secoua la tête. « Excuse-moi. J-je ne sais même pas si tu peux le comprendre. »

En la sentant se raidir, Misato sut qu'elle l'avait surprise en l'attirant vers elle. « Non, peut-être que je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre. Je ne suis pas une mère et qui sait si je le serai jamais, alors je ne peux pas appréhender ce que c'est que d'avoir un enfant et encore moins ce que c'est que de le perdre. » Un sourire triste dansa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait dans les yeux étonnés d'Asuka. « Mais je peux m'imaginer que ce serait comme perdre l'un d'entre vous. Et cette idée m'est déjà assez pénible. »

Ce fut alors au tour d'Asuka de surprendre le major en se jetant soudain contre elle. Misato lui rendit son accolade sans hésiter. C'était vrai, ces enfants étaient devenus aussi proches d'enfants à elle qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. C'était juste qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment des enfants. Mais même des adultes avaient parfois besoin du réconfort d'une figure parentale. Elle-même le savait assez bien.

Elle ne s'était guère souciée du temps qui passait, aussi ne put-elle dire combien durant elle serra Asuka contre elle en silence avant que la rousse ne se redresse subitement.

« Chut, fit-elle taire Misato avant que celle-ci n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'il y avait, tout en tendant l'oreille avec enthousiasme. Tu entends ? »

Imitant sa protégée, Misato écouta le bruit qu'elle avait tout d'abord manqué, mais se demanda rapidement comment elle l'avait pu. Le son du violoncelle de Shinji emplit l'appartement d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. La vitesse et la légèreté ne semblaient pas s'accorder à l'instrument, mais d'une certaine manière il parvenait à garder ces notes en une mélodie harmonieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » se demanda Misato.

Cependant, Asuka se contenta de sourire joyeusement. « Une chanson gaie. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Et tu es sûre qu'il aimera ça ?

— Eh bien, je ne connais pas les goûts personnels d'Ikari, mais c'est plutôt populaire. Mais ce n'est pas facile à préparer, en tout cas pas pour une débutante. À ce qu'il me semble, tu n'as pas fait très souvent la cuisine auparavant, non ?

— Je ne crois pas que ce sera un problème, assura Asuka avec un amusement apparent. Après tout, je suis la grande Asuka Langley Soryu ! J'ai déjà autant de talent maintenant que d'autres n'en ont après des années d'expérience !

— Euh… si tu le dis… » Hikari était toujours légèrement surprise par le changement soudain d'opinion de la rousse sur la question. Bien que le tout nouvel enthousiasme de son amie ne soit certainement pas pour lui déplaire. « Mais si tu veux quand même que je t'aide…

— Alors je… » Asuka n'acheva pas sa phrase et son expression vacilla. Suivant son regard, Hikari remarqua qu'elles étaient en vue d'un certain magasin de jouets. Les pas de son amis ralentirent en s'en approchant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête complètement.

— Asuka ?

— Tu peux m'attendre un instant ?

— Euh, bien sûr, mais… » Mais avant qu'Hikari n'ait pu finir, Asuka était déjà à l'intérieur.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne, tenant maintenant dans ses bras une poupée aux cheveux rouges, celle-là même qu'elle avait dévisagée auparavant.

« Oh, comme elle est mignonne ! s'écria Hikari. Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ces "trucs de gamins" ? »

Les lèvres d'Asuka se retroussèrent en un sourire serein. « Ma foi, celle-ci est spéciale », dit-elle en caressant la tête de la poupée.

À leur grande surprise, la tête suivit sa main lorsqu'elle glissa de côté. Apparemment, certaines des coutures qui la rattachaient étaient lâches, ne retenant qu'à moitié la tête au corps.

« Alors ça c'est du travail bâclé ! s'indigna la brune. Tu devrais te faire rembourser ou la faire échanger ! »

Mais curieusement, cela ne parut qu'accroître le ravissement d'Asuka dont le sourire s'élargit comme si elle venait de gagner le gros lot.

« Non, je m'occuperai de ça moi-même », s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

Hikari ferma rapidement la bouche lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était en train de béer face à son amie. Qu'avait de si spécial une poupée qu'elle préférait réparer elle-même plutôt que d'en prendre une neuve ? Même si elle lui rappelait d'une manière ou d'une autre sa mère, comme elle l'avait cru tout d'abord. À moins que ce _soit_ celle de sa mère, mais comment la poupée de sa mère aurait-elle atterri là ?

« Est-ce que c'est une pièce de collection rare ? » Asuka n'avait jamais paru à court d'argent, mais c'était la seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Dans un sens… oui… marmonna la rousse en réponse, sans quitter le jouet des yeux. Unique en son genre. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_/« Mais… Aki… je… elle doit me détester…_

— _Asuka, tu as toujours été une mère formidable. Elle t'aimait beaucoup trop pour jamais te détester. La seule chose qu'elle détestait était de te voir triste. »/_

« Une conversation pour le moins inattendue », commenta Fuyutsuki tandis que l'enregistrement se poursuivait en arrière-plan.

Son compagnon cependant ne montrait pas la surprise que même lui devait ressentir. Gendo prit également son temps avant de prendre la parole, aussi Kozo ne fut pas sûr si le commandant l'avait seulement entendu ou s'était contenté de l'ignorer, préférant se concentrer sur le dialogue entre les pilotes.

« Pensez-vous que cela puisse mettre en péril le scénario ? » demanda Ikari, surprenant son loyal subordonné par l'inhabituelle trace, aussi légère soit-elle, d'incertitude dans sa voix. Ayant tout juste modifié ses plans à son avantage en "perdant" la lance de Longin, il n'était évidemment guère souhaitable que quelqu'un d'autre vienne s'immiscer dedans encore une fois.

— Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais dit qu'elle hallucinait sous l'influence de l'Ange et qu'il s'est prêté au jeu en se basant sur une hypothèse au hasard, quoique apparemment la bonne. Mais le fait que quelqu'un ait tenté de nous cacher cette communication place la situation sous un tout autre jour. »

Là encore, il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais cette fois-ci il doutait que ses mots soient tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le regard de son cadet était indéchiffrable derrière les lunettes qui reflétaient la lumière brillante de l'écran dans le bureau par ailleurs obscur, mais Kozo pouvait néanmoins se figurer la colère dedans. Un mystère dont il n'avait aucune part et aucune connaissance, probablement sabotant qui plus est, n'était pas quelque chose auquel Gendo Ikari était habitué et qu'il appréciait encore moins.

« Qu'allons-nous faire à ce sujet ? le devança le vice-commandant. Ce pourrait être une sorte de coïncidence. Surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il n'y a aucune explication rationnelle à leurs paroles. Le rapport du dernier examen médical détaillé remonte à moins d'un mois et la Seconde s'est avérée être toujours vierge alors. Les examens récents n'ont montré aucun changement de son équilibre hormonal ni d'autres signes de grossesse. Et elle n'a jamais été vue non plus en compagnie d'un enfant ou d'un animal qu'elle aurait pu "adopter". Impossible qu'elle soit ou ait jamais été une "mère".

— Non, opina Ikari dans un murmure, mais Fuyutsuki l'entendit néanmoins. Du moins pas encore.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Nous n'allons rien faire pour le moment, déclara Gendo d'une voix plus forte, au lieu de répéter ce qu'il venait de penser. Mais nous devrions garder un œil sur eux. Quoi que cela signifie, s'ils tentent de s'immiscer dans nos plans, nous nous immiscerons dans les leurs. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La douleur qui fulgura à travers son corps le fit légèrement grimacer et il porta instinctivement la main aux bandages sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

« Attention, cette côte est fracturée, lui rappela l'homme qu'il ne connaissait que sous le nom de "Doc". Un gilet pare-balle vous évite peut-être de mourir, mais pas d'être blessé. Surtout avec un poids plume dans votre genre. »

Il eut un éclat de rire rauque, ignorant la douleur qui augmentait à chaque mouvement de sa poitrine, tout en se redressant en position assise sur le lit. « Si j'avais su que je ne méritais qu'un bleu de ce genre, j'en aurais probablement utilisé un meilleur. Je me croyais déjà condamné quand j'ai été incapable d'atteindre mon "arme de secours", mais les poches de sang et ma petite comédie ont apparemment suffi à l'abuser.

— Même pas une tentative de s'assurer de finir le boulot ? demanda Doc avec un regard réprobateur à la cigarette qu'il tira d'un paquet pris dans les vêtements à côté de lui et plaça entre ses lèvres.

— Même pas un coup d'œil pour vérifier, dit-il en haussant les épaules, avant d'embraser le tabac, ignorant la dénonciation silencieuse de la part de Doc de l'acte de fumer dans ce milieu désolé, mais tout de même stérile. Il devait être si fier de ses talents de tireur qu'il n'a pas cru que j'aurais pu survivre. S'il ne m'avait pas tant facilité les choses, je serais presque vexé qu'ils m'aient envoyé un type pareil.

— Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne vous ont pas laissé vous en tirer exprès ? Ça ne leur ressemble pas de faire des erreurs pareilles.

— Ces abrutis ne sont pas la SAD_(*)_. Vous savez comment ça marche : on embauche quelqu'un qui embauche quelqu'un qui embauche quelqu'un. La discrétion a ses avantages, mais un certain manque de qualité dans ces canaux est un défaut commun qui va de pair avec son assurance. Et si ça veut dire que je n'ai pas à réfléchir à comment me débarrasser d'un cadavre et faire passer un faux message de "mission accomplie", je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

— Vous savez, vous auriez pu vous contenter d'éviter complètement ce pétrin.

— Pour être franc, commença-t-il à avouer en entreprenant d'enfiler sa chemise, j'étais sur le point d'accepter l'inévitable. J'avais appris les vérités que je cherchais pour moi-même, alors je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Mais c'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait bien d'autres personnes qui se battaient pour cela et qui souhaitaient davantage mon aide que je ne l'aurais cru. Ce n'aurait pas été juste de les décevoir. Surtout quand elles vous donnent un nouveau mystère à résoudre.

— Je parlais plutôt de vous enfoncer un peu plus profond dans la clandestinité et d'éviter de croiser à nouveau leur chemin.

— Trop d'embêtements qui finissent par s'avérer inutiles. C'est largement préférable de cette manière, rit-il en resserrant légèrement sa cravate autour de son col. La plus grande qualité d'un espion est d'aller partout sans être vu. En tant que fantôme, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

N.D.A. : *bâille* Eh ben dites donc, j'ai bien dormi. *regarde la pendule* Quoi, près d'un an ? Dites donc, comme le temps passe vite parfois, hein ?

Je ne peux pas dire que je sois très content de ce chapitre. Personnellement je le trouve un peu éculé, avec trop de thèmes répétitifs sans aller guère plus loin, une sorte d'impression de précipitation au milieu malgré le long temps d'écriture, et un tueur joliment incompétent à la fin. Mais là encore, quand donc ai-je jamais été satisfait d'un chapitre ? La plupart du temps, c'était "présenter Aki sans la montrer", alors c'est peut-être plus intéressant si vous ne la connaissez pas aussi bien que moi. :P  
J'ai songé ici et là à ajouter une autre scène, comme Misato réfléchissant durant sa discussion avec Hyuga au sujet de la construction de nouvelles Evas, Asuka se plaignant de ses règles d'une autre façon, etc., mais il y avait de bonnes chances que celles-ci n'auraient rien apporté de nouveau non plus.

Alors que j'aurais aisément pu écrire la conversation téléphonique toute en allemand comme elle est censée l'être, mais je crois que dans ce cas, la plupart d'entre vous n'en auraient pas saisi grand-chose. :P  
Bien qu'elle ne soit pas tellement importante, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que Shinji en fasse la traduction.

Pour ce qui est de Misato piratant le MAGI, je ne suis pas sûr à quel point c'est à côté de la plaque. On la voit faire ça dans _EoE_, bien que ce soit peut-être avec l'"aide" de Kaji. Je crois qu'on peut tout de même considérer raisonnablement qu'elle a au moins quelques compétences et vu qu'elle n'a pas complètement réussi, ce n'est pas comme si je sous-entendais qu'elle était un deuxième Iruel.

La scène du viol mental est quelque chose qui est souvent évoquée comme « la plus dure à écrire ». Peut-être est-ce la partie « viol », vu comme c'est un sujet sensible, mais en tant qu'auteur, doit-on vraiment avoir honte d'avoir la fibre sadique nécessaire pour faire souffrir ses personnages, surtout quand ils en ressortent plus forts ensuite ? En tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment compris, en fait, je l'attendais avec impatience. Bon d'accord, ça a fini plutôt façon guimauve en l'occurence, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître à certains, j'adore cette scène, surtout dans la version DC_(*)_, non pas à cause de ce qui arrive à Asuka, mais de l'aperçu qui nous est donné d'elle.

Et une fois de plus : désolé d'avoir été aussi long. Je ne "dormais" pas comme insinué plus haut, mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir pas été non plus aussi actif que j'aurais pu l'être, bien que je me sois sans doute pas mal rattrapé là-dessus au cours des derniers mois. Maintenant, tous les chapitres qui restent sont déjà fort avancés (tous au-delà de 7000 mots désormais) — malgré le prochain, entre tous. Non pas que je n'aie pas encore grand-chose pour celui-là (en fait 2000 bons mots de plus que le reste), mais il va très probablement être bien plus long, alors il va prendre là encore un bon moment (quoique, espérons-le, pas 11 mois de plus). Mais après ça, ça ne devrait guère prendre plus d'un mois entre les autres.

Merci à mes pré-lecteurs Tarage, dan01 et Zeroasalimit.

_N.D.T. : Contre toute attente, j'ai finalement réussi à boucler ce chapitre avant la reprise de mes cours mercredi prochain.  
Profitez-en : à partir de là, mon temps libre va être drastiquement réduit — et donc mon rythme de traduction — et, au vu de la longueur du prochain chapitre (25000 mots en VO, le plus long de toute la fic), je pense que j'ai peu de chances de le finir avant la Toussaint (estimation optimiste ; bon d'accord, je peux toujours le poster avant, mais je préfère ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs)._

_Autrement, pas de problèmes majeurs, ni de défis particuliers à relever. S'il me reste quelques incertitudes sur le choix de certains termes de vocabulaire ou constructions grammaticales, je les mets sur le compte de mon perfectionnisme en espérant ne pas me faire rappeler à l'ordre (toutefois, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler si vous repérez une erreur criante que j'aurais laissé passer lors de la relecture).  
Comme dans tous les autres chapitres impairs, une partie des dialogues est directement issue de la série originale, avec parfois quelques légères modifications. Amusez-vous à les retrouver ! ;)_

_...Et je crois que c'est tout, donc à la prochaine (promis, je ferai de mon mieux malgré le boulot qui reprend) !_

_(*) Ah oui, par souci de clarté, voici la traduction des sigles pour ceux pour qui ce ne serait pas immédiatement évident :  
- SAD = [force] Stratégique d'Auto-Défense (en anglais, JSSDF = Japanese Strategic Self-Defense Force) ;  
- DC = director's cut (en l'occurrence, la version longue de l'épisode 22)._


End file.
